G H O S T
by sayume214
Summary: Grievous Hosting Organism, Spectral Trespasser. Pirates are not the only ones hunted. The Straw Hat Pirates are in need of a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter. She is a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter in need of transportation to escape. Their deal was about to change more than any of them could have imagined. Sanji denies kicking her; she's not a her. Action, drama, humor, mystery, slow romance in the future.
1. A Deal in a Strange Day

Disclaimer: All rights upon One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. This work is merely for entertainment and is non-profit. I don't own Converse either, unfortunately.

For any confusion on Luffy's attacks, just refer to the One Piece Wikia.

Translation notes:

Ne = An expression to call one's attention, similar to 'Hey'.

Onii – Chan = It refers to older brothers, however, it is not necessarily used only for true brothers, it is also a casual way to address men you're unrelated to. This is very characteristic of Franky.

Ossan = A usually rude way of addressing old men, around their thirties and up. This is very common for Luffy to use.

Sencho = Captain

Naoru = Heal

**A Deal in a Strange Day**

-Brother… - A girl's voice whispers hoarsely; just listening to her is enough to tell her throat and eyes are brimming with tears due to her pain.

The low and soft whisper echoes incessantly. You feel tears rolling down your cheeks, a sensation you find very foreign, and the difficulty to swallow suggests the voice that echoes belongs to you.

The young man, the subject of your eyes, smiles as if nothing were wrong although he's lying in a hospital bed. You don't know how, but you're sure something is wrong for sure. People are trying so hard to save him but they cannot because they don't know what is wrong with him to start with.

You know he's in harrowing pain but he tries his best to smile as he looks your way. His lips move but no sound is heard.

You cry as you get closer in hopes of hearing him. You know it's useless in the end. Resigned, you merely look at him.

His tanned face is paler than normal. Locks of his wild brown hair are stuck to his forehead with sweat born out of his struggle with pain and ragged breathing. His beautiful cornflower eyes are half open with difficulty.

You take his hand with your smaller one. Your hand's white skin looks paler than a wall in comparison to his, which has dried blood in it but you couldn't care less and hold it tightly in the vain hopes of giving him some of your vitality.

'You are not alone.' You read his lips. 'You've become very beautiful. Now become strong. Don't forget me…' He pauses a second to smile wholeheartedly. 'I love you.'

Right after that moment, his hand no longer holds yours, his eyes close, his ragged breathing ceases into silence and his heart no longer beats.

You sob uncontrollably and your tears flow like waterfalls.

-KAIAN!!!!!

Riko woke up with a gasp. Her eyes wide open as she quickly sat up in her bed. Her breathing was ragged and her heart beat too fast.

She was in the usual room she had had for three years by then. It was a very simple room, but she had come to like it. A glass door that moonlighted as window allowed light to enter the room since sunrise. The white walls had no decorations in them. The wooden floors matched the fan that hanged in the ceiling and the nightstand beside her simple dark blue Queen sized bed. A lamp and alarm clock were on the nightstand next to a book and a picture of a little girl of about 10 years old and the man she had just dreamt about 2 years before his demise. Those two objects were the only two things she treasured.

When Riko stabilized her breathing, she pulled away her brown messy hair away from her face, looked outside the glass door and noted it was still slightly dark.

She glanced at the clock, reading ten to six in the morning. She growled. She hated to wake up early, especially after having stayed up until late the previous night, having gotten only 3 hours of sleep.

She was off from her part time job that day but she had other 'engagements' she was never free from to attend to, engagements she dreaded but met because she had to for the sake of her dream…

She would've slept another two hours but she knew better than trying. In the 5 years that nightmare had assaulted her at least once a week, not once had she been able to go back to sleep after waking up sweaty with a gasp, no matter how tired she was.

She got up and walked to her humble apartment's kitchen, which was no difficult task; all her apartment had was her bedroom, a small closet, an acceptable bathroom and an average kitchen. She proceeded to make herself some coffee, her everyday breakfast. She poured it into a black and white cup before walking to her bedroom and saw through the window/door.

She took a sip and sighed in relief, letting out a subtle smile. Smiling was not something she did often. In fact, people in general were yet to see her doing so, but drinking coffee while watching outside a window never failed to make her feel happy as memories of her late brother played in her mind.

_Kaian… Why? _– She mused like she had countless other mornings. - _Kaian, I haven't given up. That damn old man can threaten me as much as he wants but he's not stopping me… Kaian, I'll find out the reason you died, I swore. Kaian, I just won't be able to sleep until the day I make sure that what made you leave me was truly a disease…Or murder. Brother, if the latter, I will avenge you… Brother, I miss you so much. Why did you leave me?_

Those thoughts were already perfunctory to Riko each time she woke up with that nightmare, which was what remained of the memory of her brother's death, hunting her. Ironic, since she herself was a Hunter.

She saw the streets would be foggy that day. So often, she saw fog behind fog. It was not very deep yet but she had a feeling it was about to deepen. Fog is usually a sign of a storm going approaching 'outside'.

-It is not a good day for those that travel by the Forbidden Radius. – She said out loud before finishing her coffee.

In the meantime, the Straw Hat Crew were saying their goodbyes to the people they had befriended in the island they visited right after Fishman Island. The island was inhabited partially and was good for the crew to load with supplies. Overall, it was an adventure-less visit, but the food and variety of meat made it interesting enough.

-Nami! – Luffy whined with his eyelids drooping and his face not amused; in his case, that meant he was sleepy. – It's so early! Why do we need to part so early?

-I explained that last night, Luffy! – Nami replied with little patience. – Were you not listening?

-All I remember from last night is there was a lot of meat…

Nami sighed. She had already traveled more than half the Grand Line with that guy as a captain but he was still found a handful by her…And most others.

-Well, the winds in the morning are best for sailing in this area and… - Nami trailed off, getting mad at Luffy's sight.

The guy had actually fallen asleep on his feet and began snoring, ignoring her completely. She hit him and scared him awake.

-You know what?! – Nami shouted frustrated. – It's too long an explanation and you're not even going to get it. We're leaving now. Period.

-Heh? I'm the Captain! – Luffy protested.

-And I'm the Navigator. Now get going!

That being said, she took him by the back collar of his red vest without any apparent difficulty, heading to the Thousand Sunny. Only a girl like Nami could pull that off while wearing high heels. Everyone else stood close by, watching in amusement at another funny scene between their Captain and Navigator.

-Ah, you're leaving, right, Miss? – A tall middle-aged man talked to her casually.

-Yeah, we are. – Nami answered.

-The winds at this time are excellent, but be mindful when you go ahead.

-What do you mean? – Nami asked; her attention had been grabbed.

-You were not told? – The man asked surprised. – About the Forbidden Radius?

-Forbidden Radius? – Nami asked as a way to answer negatively.

Luffy himself seemed interested in the conversation as he was looking up. 'Forbidden Radius' sounded mysterious enough to be promising of a new adventure to his ears. The others walked closer too, thinking the following would be important information, perhaps.

-About 50 km from here, begins what is called the 'Forbidden Radius'. – The tall man explained. - No one really knows what is in that area, but once you get in there, you cannot get out alive.

Those words seemed to have gotten everyone alert. Usopp, Chopper and Brook yelped. They definitely thought it the best idea to _not _go there.

-You can tell where it is because of the gray fog it has, very grim indeed. – He continued. - It's as easy to spot as night in plain day.

-A radius refers to a circular area. – Robin expressed. – What does it surround?

-It is a mystery how it happens, but that gray fog you could say is doughnut-shaped. The island in the center presents different weather; it is even inhabited. The fog surrounds that island on a 30 km radius.

-Will the Log Pose point to that island next? – Nami asked.

-It won't. Its magnetic field has been obstructed for security reasons.

-Security reasons? How do people live there in the first place if they are surrounded by something that dangerous? – Sanji questioned.

-It is called 'Scholar Island'. Scholar Island is a non-touristic place where rich people and Marines send their kids to study. As you can imagine, it is a place with Marine fans. Pirates are not welcome there. What pirates have to do is go around the Forbidden Radius. Less than 10 km from the northernmost point of the Forbidden Radius is the island where your Log Pose is currently set. It is possible for pirates to arrive there and wait a while for the Log Pose to set.

-Got it. – Nami said. – We just have to avoid getting in the fog.

-Don't let your guard down, though, Miss. – He warned. – I've heard of cases in which, even though the ships don't go inside the fog, they are still attacked.

-A-ATTACKED?! – Usopp shouted. – By what? Are there monsters there? Oh, I think I'm getting a case of I-can't-leave-this-island-itis!

Zoro rolled his eyes at Usopp.

-Ahh! – Chopper, who always believed Usopp, exclaimed with a panicked expression. – Usopp, hang in there!

-He just made that up! – Zoro yelled at Chopper with a vein highlighted in his forehead. – You're a doctor; you shouldn't fall for that!

Brook only stared at his fellow swordsman nakama. He was kind of glad someone told that to Chopper because he knew he couldn't.

-Ne, Onii – Chan. – It was Franky's turn to ask a question. – What were you saying attacked ships? – He asked seriously.

The middle-aged man shrugged shoulders, which was more alarming for it meant he had no answer to that.

-Nobody here knows, I'm afraid.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Well, they had been through worse. While the man made it sound too grave for it to be just Sea Kings, it was still possible it might not be as bad as they thought.

The Q&A session was over at last.

-Ossan. – Luffy called. – Thanks.

Luffy's eyes glistened as he grinned, wide awake by then.

Finally, they set sail.

Riko walked around the cobbled streets of downtown. Downtown was the island's residential area, composed mostly of dorms and apartments for rich scholars with a select middle class group who was there thanks to scholarships and a few businesses. As she had thought earlier, the fog was only getting deeper. It was the weekend but the streets were empty because of the early hour. The youth are night owls, not early birds.

It was, however, convenient for her to be an early bird once a week. Solitude was something Riko enjoyed. It was only when alone that she could be herself. When in public, she would always stand out. If not because of her scarlet irises, it would be because of her uniform. Her uniform was not flashy. It was actually of very serious appearance; black blazer on top of a white button-up blouse, simple black skirt with a black tie around the neck and white socks reaching halfway to the knee with black dressing shoes composed it. It was the uniform of a Hunter. In case someone by a miraculous chance did not know who she was by looking at her face, the gray crest in her blazer, picturing a spear above, a flower at the bottom and a wolf in the middle should be enough to clear any doubts. That crest was widely known. Sometime in the past, it was widely worn too, but not anymore. There was only one person who was related to that specific blazonry, and that would be her.

Hunters were looked up to in Scholar Island. Students, teachers, business employees and even Marine soldiers of low ranks greeted Hunters with warmth and admiration. Hunters were considered a different type of soldiers, but they fought for the wellbeing of society too, nonetheless. It was not the same for Riko, however. Riko's face, name and reputation were all well-known like a celebrity's and feared as a high-ranking Marine's. As a Hunter, Riko was looked up to, though differently than the rest. Wherever she went, crowds made sure there was space between her and them and avoided walking close to her while they conglomerated among themselves. It gave the impression she had a repelling barrier around her. Even partying environments went almost silent as she passed by, and it required nothing but her presence.

When she had been a student, not one of her classmates or teachers approached her straightforwardly despite her excelling grades. Every time she went out in public, she was reminded she was meant to be in a different scale than the others; she was meant to be lonely. Riko couldn't feel great about that, though. Feeling lonely when people surrounded her in every direction 360 degrees from her position and being in solitude with no one to see lower their faces or avoid eye contact with her were not the same thing.

The whole island labeled her as cold, serious and intimidating, but she didn't mind much. She found receiving so much fearful respect from many, including those high-ranking Marine officers that were not brave enough to greet her cold persona, laughable. She merely put on her cold façade for everyone without exception.

She couldn't care less about rumors of her being heartless and cold or the feeling of being alone; it would all be worth it if she could achieve her goal. It was all for her dream's sake, for her late brother and father. That had been her life's mission for 5 years and she was so close yet so far from it at that point it frustrated her at times… It was because of the few instances in which she was alone and could be herself and encourage herself with memories of Kaian, like that dawn, that she was sane, felt accompanied, even if for only a minute, and gained her strength and willpower to continue. To Riko, those moments were a blessing, like a person that has traveled in Arabasta's desert for days without much hope left feels ecstatic when she sees a glass of drinkable water. Although not an oasis, it is enough to save her life, and that is enough for that traveler to continue traveling to find a place where she will find another glass with water.

Riko couldn't help smiling as she continued walking in the foggy downtown, heading to the north of Scholar Island.

The fog became denser as she distanced from downtown, the center of Scholar Island, and got closer to the shores.

-No doubt about it. – She said out loud with a neutral expression on her face and an uninterested undertone. – There must be a storm going on outside the Forbidden Radius. If there are travelers outside, their despair will invoke G.H.O.S.T. to appear today… It seems like I will have more do today than just acting like a greeting committee.

All members of the Straw Hat Crew looked at the same direction. The dark grey, nearly black, fog could be spot easily at kilometers of distance from the Thousand Sunny. Like the man from the previous island had said, it was as easy to see as night in plain day. They had no idea it would be so literal, though. The fog was as little inviting as darkness. It looked as if the light of the sun could be blocked one hundred percent. Only the insane would try to get close to that place, but then, the Straw Hat Crew seldom showed any sanity, as their numerous adventures prove.

-So that is the Forbidden Radius. – Nami thought aloud.

Nami's thoughts were fixated on the dark spot ahead of them as she let the wind play with her hair. _We will be fine. _– She told herself ceaselessly to convince herself. - _We're not going to go __through__ that; we're going around it. We're going to be fine…_

Her rational side knew well she was trying to convince herself of a lie. It truthfully was a lie. The same intuition she had to predict weather told her that moment there was danger awaiting them ahead, but they could not really go back. The Log Pose was set and they could only go towards the direction it pointed. She just wanted to feel some measly false security to calm the uneasiness on her…

Luffy's cackling took her out of her trance. She turned to him. Unlike her, he was noticeably excited, hungry for another adventure. Perhaps that was the only comparable thing to his love for meat. That day was not going to be the day in which Luffy showed some sense of survival.

-Nami! – He turned to her with his classic toothy smile. – Let's go faster!

-FASTER?! Are you crazy, Luffy?! – Usopp cried. – Can't you see the creepy fog that is dark as hell ahead?! No one in their right mind would get close to that! – He exclaimed with watery eyes while making marked gestures with his arms only he could understand.

Chopper clang to Usopp's shoulder. His eyes were as watery as his. Brook stood next to Usopp. He didn't have tears but that was because he didn't have eyes. Of course, no one was going to say the previous; that would be giving him a chance for a skull joke, and that would just be downright unfitting for the occasion. Both him and Chopper only nodded emphatically to Usopp's every word.

Nami blinked. How many times had she already seen different version of that exact scene as Luffy acted reckelessly as usual and Usopp, as if he didn't know him, acted that way, seriously trying to get to Luffy's head using rational arguments? Usopp was aware Luffy never paid him any heed; not once. How could he still bother to do that? Though, it made sense. If she was feeling uneasy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook, who were more capable than her to show what they really felt (one could even ask women about their panties openly), had good reasons to feel scared.

Sanji lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke before talking.

-You three know well we have no choice but to follow the Log Pose. – He said with his frustrated undertone, which he used mostly with them three.

Like Nami, Sanji's guard was at its peak. Sanji observed everyone like Nami did, including her. He had foreseen their Captain would act that way, but part of him felt strange. His heart was beating rapidly but he was neither scared nor exhausted. He didn't understand, but his body was having a foreboding. Indeed, something he could not fathom was ahead of him…

-Nami – San, we'll be fine. – He said trying to sound encouraging.

Nami turned to him blankly without saying anything. He felt uneasy, having no idea what to say to her next.

-It actually looks very intriguing. – Robin said with a subtle smile and shiny blue eyes, which later turned to Nami. – Nami, is it possible to go faster?

-WHAT?! –Usopp, Chopper and Brook bellowed in unison as they turned to her with inhumanely thick tears in their faces (except for the latter).

Even the others found that an unusual reaction in Robin. Franky whistled in surprise, Zoro turned to her, though he didn't say anything, and Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as all his prior seriousness disappeared.

-If Robin – Chwan wants to go, then we will go for sure! – Sanji talked with his weird flushed face.

-You look eager, Robin. – Franky pointed.

-The darkness is beautiful, isn't it, Franky? – Robin asked with sparks in her eyes and joy being visible around her happy smiling face.

-Sh-Sure… - Franky stuttered with a drop at the back of his head, thinking he better not contradict her.

Nami had not realized it, but, sometime while she watched her nakama, a grin smile formed in her face. She closed her eyes a moment. _We will be fine. _– She told herself with a voice that was not trying to convince, but was convinced already. – _Everyone is here. As long as we stay together, we'll make it like we always do._

The wind kept playing with her orange hair as her eyes wandered from one nakama to another. Her dark irises eventually fell on Luffy. All the while, just like her, he had been observing his nakama with a wide smile plastered on his face. The mirth in his eyes was unstoppable. Nami could think of no one whose eyes were as joyous as his was that instant.

Luffy felt attached to his nakama. He was happy as the Captain of each of those special people. That was what filled him. That moment, Nami thought it was perfectly predictable that he would give anything for his nakama, for they were his everything. Despite the many surprises Luffy could give to others, showing no limits when it came to his friends and family, that moment, it seemed only logical that he'd do that for them.

Like her eyes were wandering minutes before, Luffy's eyes landed on her and caught her staring at him. His smile changed that moment. It no longer showed his teeth, so his eyes could tell her something. They were telling her her previous thoughts, assuring her they'd be fine if they were together. She had seldom seen him like that, but she was aware he had keen intuition. Her intuition could see into the future. His could see into people. Nami knew that moment they all were lucky to have him as Captain. She smiled too.

-Faster, you said? – She talked, getting everyone's attention. – Then let's go faster. Franky, Zoro, let's try to ride the wind on our left, it will take us faster. I need your help with the sails.

Luffy threw his arms in the air, no longer able to contain his excitement.

-You heard Nami – San! – Sanji ordered, propelled by the force of sexual attraction. – Oi, Marimo! Don't just gaze into the horizon, hurry up and help Nami – San!

-You are not helping her either, Ero Cook. What's with you? You usually say you're the one who's going to help her like an idiot.

-Shut up, Marimo, you bastard!

The cook and the swordsman were ready to go at it for the umpteenth time when Nami interrupted them.

-Zoro! Hurry up and help with the sail! – She yelled.

-Don't you prefer your love slave to help you? – He asked her seriously.

-How dare you answer back to Nami – San?!

-Shut it! – Nami shouted at Sanji before turning to Zoro, now free to talk to him. – You owe me money so drag yourself up here!

-I don't owe you anything! – Zoro exclaimed.

In the end, Zoro helped with the sail. Sanji regained his cool and smoked tobacco while gazing at Scholar Island. They were quickly approaching it. The stubborn foreboding he had would not leave him alone and his heart wouldn't stop thumping fast.

Riko reached a Marine ship of humongous size. Were she not supposed to be cold, she would have sniggered. A ship of such size was past a ridiculous exaggeration considering the distance it would cover; the voyage wouldn't last fifteen minutes. It couldn't be helped, though. Marines were very sensible in one aspect and one aspect only: Formality. They were going to receive a Vice-Admiral. Of course they would make a big deal out of it.

She was received by salutations. Riko just ignored the soldiers. She discreetly rolled her eyes at them. The Organization of Hunters was affiliated with the Marines, making Scholar Islands one of the few locations in the New World where the World Government had decent control. Hence, Scholar Island was filled with people with the Marine mentality or, as she personally referred to it, the 'ignoramus mentality', yet she was never fond of Marines. Her brother had not been either. Rather, it was because of him that she was not, and for that she always felt grateful.

The shore was filled with fog dense as smoke, which signaled the beginning of the Forbidden Radius. It was very easy to get lost in the Forbidden Radius, so the Marines had a special pathway for the ships built. It was 40 meters wide with walls of a special stainless and durable alloy that were nearly 1000 meters tall, with only 10 of them sticking out of the cloudy water's surface. It came out into the ocean outside the Forbidden Radius. Riko had heard Vegapunk himself came out with the alloy that made the construction of the pathway possible. That pathway was used by the Marines and by students, when vacation times came, to leave Scholar Island. However, that aquatic pathway was not a protection against what in reality made the Forbidden Radius forbidden and dangerous.

The pathway, however, had two deviations. One led to a small island that was one eight the size of Scholar Island. To set a foot there, it was necessary to sign a document in which the person had to accept that there was a possibility of getting hurt. It was because of that place's reputation, which did not even do justice to the true fear only its sight inspired, that the people looked up to Hunters. That was the island where Hunters were trained and capacitated to do their jobs. It took a lot more courage to join the Organization of Hunters than it took to join the Marines; less than a quarter of those that signed up finished successfully their training. The other three fourths met their end in that island known as Perpetual Night, the Hunter's training grounds, and nicknamed 'Hell's Island' for a reason.

A wide rowing boat with her and 4 soldiers was used to transport them to the shore.

_This boat would've done the job of taking us here without the need of the gargantuan battleship._ – She judged in thoughts.

-It is an honor to escort you to Perpetual Night, Lady Mellangel. – One of the rowers said with an overdone tone.

The other 3 soldiers turned to him in astonishment. Few were brave enough to talk to her. Riko suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow. She didn't find gutsy ones like him frequently; she found him amusing. 'Lady Mellangel' sounded like a nobility title; it made her want to snort.

-I heard G.H.O.S.T. appear frequently in Perpetual Night, at least five times a week.

-That is the reason it was chosen to be the training grounds. – She replied for the first time in their presence.

The soldiers couldn't help hiding their surprise. Few got to hear her speak. Her voice sounded far more human-like than they thought it would.

-I hope they don't show today. It would be troublesome for the two of you…

-Is there a storm going on outside the Forbidden Radius today?

-Y-Yes. I heard earlier this morning about it.

-Then what you hope won't happen is exactly what will. – She replied.

The other three soldiers shuddered. Her response was cold and tighter than her ponytail and began to believe that maybe the rumors about her were not only partially true.

-Lucky for us, we have you close to us. As long as Lady Mellangel is here there is nothing to fear. – The young man replied.

Riko turned her face slowly, covering her grinning lips. She had seen so many ridiculous things that morning but that comment took the award for the best joke she had heard so far in the day.

She suppressed her urge to laugh and turned again to the soldier. She made sure to make direct eye contact with a serious visage. Her unnatural ruby irises were very effective when it came to making her words sound frightening.

-Were a G.H.O.S.T. to appear, it would be the trainees' job to stop them; it's part of their training. I am not to interfere unless it is necessary. For example, if a G.H.O.S.T. were to take over a person, I would then interfere to stop the person from having his life absorbed out of him. In that case, I shall be quick, for albeit G.H.O.S.T. need 5 hours to kill an average person, just a few seconds are enough to cause some damage to the body.

The Marines gulped noticeably. Her voice might sound human, but it was downright creepy. Her eyes were also nerve-racking. Riko knew they would not ask her another thing in the rest of the trip. She preferred it that way. The more she conversed casually, the easier it would be for them to notice it was all an act.

The fog's astoundingly deep obscurity outside the Forbidden Radius gave the impression it blocked sunlight completely, but that was not really true. About twenty percent of the sunrays could penetrate it and blessed Perpetual Night with only enough light so the darkness was not absolute; that would make it impossible to see at all. There was no such thing as a blue sky in the training grounds. The heaves were always gray and the air was always humid, making it impossible to predict rain. From there, came its name.

The soil in Perpetual Night was dry. Thinking it could withhold any life whatsoever was nearly inconceivable. Most of the area was clear without vegetation, like a desert, but there was a part with vegetation, surrounded by swamps. It was covered with trees that were up to 20 meters tall, with thick trunks and obscure crowns. The few amount of light that could reach Perpetual Night was not strong enough to reach the forest area. It was considered the major challenge in Perpetual Nights. The Organization dictated men should have superior instincts and open the senses to their maximum ability in order to call themselves Hunters.

It was part of the training to hold fights in the forest.

Disappearances of people, suddenly found skeletons and cases of mental breakdowns and cannibalism were not unheard of. The forest of the training grounds was the mother of all that is scary. Those who survived that could hardly ever feel fear again.

Riko could recall numerous times she had been there. There, she developed her senses other than sight, learned to attack opponents that were after her from above while standing in tree branches, she had been close to starving several times too, for finding food there was even more challenging than not tripping with the gigantic trees' roots that stood out from the floor or falling into the various quicksand puddles, and killed, both people that tried to eat her after having lost their minds, and the creatures she was training to become a hunter of.

Opposing the forest, stood a building where the trainees' dorms were on one side and in the other the rooms for the Hunters that supervised the trainees. While instructor Hunters slept in luxurious rooms, the dorms for the trainees were in pitiable conditions. The difference between them was always stressed and the trainees accepted that solemnly. After all, their instructors were people that not only went through the same as they were in the present, they had managed to survive.

Riko headed towards the building with a squad of low-ranking Marines behind her.

_How pointless of them to come. _– Riko thought. – _Are they supposed to be an escort? If __something__ did come, I'd be the one who would have to protect them because they would never stand a chance against even the weakest G.H.O.S.T. This formality is so laughable it's even ridiculous; they should be embarrassed._

They entered through the iron and tightly closed doors once they were opened for them. Riko almost chuckled as she heard embarrassingly notorious sighs of relief from the soldiers behind her. She couldn't blame them though; it was perfectly normal fro them to feel scared. She was OK because she had grown used to this place. She herself came at least once a month to overview both the training of the newbies and the job of the teaching Hunters. She had that authority as a member of the Hunter Council. It was because she was in a high position that even among the Hunters themselves, she was generally avoided, like she was by everyone else. People only dealt with her when it was absolutely necessary.

After passing through a few hallways, still being followed by the soldiers as if they were puppies, she reached a living room and opened the door without knocking. It was a richly decorated room that was not really of her taste, but it was luxurious, nevertheless.

In the center, she spotted a familiar tanned man of hardened features with a feathered tri-cornered hat on top of his orange hair, a protuberant flashy dark mustache and a fairly heavy overcoat sitting in the green couch.

She walked in without announcing herself. She was not known for manners and she didn't care.

The man immediately turned to her, stood up and offered her a smile she did not attempt to return.

-It's been a couple of years, has it not, Miss Yuriko? – He greeted friendlily while extending his hand for her to shake.

-It has been a year and ten months, to be precise. – She answered without taking his hand or offering a welcoming tone.

One of the pleasures of her reputation was that she didn't need to bother being hypocrite. She liked that very much.

-You haven't changed at all in this year and ten months. – He chuckled while lowering his arm. – Have you been well?

-I have been just fine. – She replied briefly.

-I believe being a member of the Hunter Council is a tiresome job but, indeed, you look fine.

-My work is not tiresome. As a matter of fact, your job at the Navarone base involves more work.

Jonathan laughed as if she had told him a joke. Riko remained serious.

-I suppose. Did you hear of the incident with the Straw Hat Crew months ago?

-I heard about it.

-Believe it or not, ever since then we've grown stronger.

-Let's begin. – She said, turning around.

-Straight to business, huh? – The Marine expressed, walking beside her.

-We must begin now in order to get you to your appointment in the headquarters on time, Vice-Admiral Jonathan. – Riko replied, already heading to the door.

-I thought I had asked you the first time we met to just call me 'Jonathan'. – He reminded. – Will you not ask me about my wife?

She tried staring at him but much to her frustration that man seemed to be immune to the knives she threw with her glares. She did not like it when he was the one sent by the Marines.

-I've never met her. – Riko replied curtly. – And it is not my wish to do that.

-But I already call you 'Yuriko', your given name. It would feel better to call you that if you called me 'Jonathan'.

-That is precisely why I won't call you that. – She said softly, too softly for him to hear or for him to consider it an interruption.

-And Jessica is pregnant, by the way. – He said dreamily. – I'm gonna be a dad. – He said happy and paused a few seconds. – Will you not congratulate me?

-Congratulations. – She said hurriedly and halfheartedly. - We must begin! – She urged.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, having found her response rather unexpected. She gritted her teeth and opened the door. Outside, they were both greeted with salutations from the soldiers that were directed at the Vice Admiral that stood next to Riko.

Riko took that moment to take a deep breath. She had almost given away her façade just then! That wasn't something she could afford. She told herself she'd avoid doing anything that might raise his suspicion for the rest of his visit.

Riko's duty was to show him around Perpetual Night while reporting the trainee's situation and what could be expected of them. Because the Organization of Hunters had a contract with the World Government's militia, they asked a high-ranking officer to report to them their status regularly as a way to check on the Organization.

After half an hour of showing Jonathan around and reported while constantly hearing yelps from the scared soldiers that were supposed to be their escort as they saw the training the Hunter trainees went through, it was finally time to head back to Scholar Island. The Vice Admiral was to meet the head of the Organization of Hunters and the Hunter Council back at the G.H.O.S.T. Hunter headquarters.

Riko found it strange no G.H.O.S.T. had appeared yet even though there was supposed to be a storm going on outside the Radius. It was in that type of conditions that they were more susceptible to 'feel hungry'. She narrowed her eyes as she came across a specific thought. _There are travelers outside the circle; maybe pirates. They might attract G.H.O.S.T. if they are close enough…_

Effectively, as the Thousand Sunny was getting closer, a storm hit them in a blink.

They were all holding tightly to the deck's rails to not fall from the trembling ship as the waves crashed against them while Franky tried desperately not to let go of the helm with Sanji and Zoro helping him out. The waves were constantly soaking them, beginning to affect Luffy, Robin, Chopper and Brook, the Devil Fruit users.

Nami couldn't believe a storm had taken her by surprise but she had to shake her head and immediately act to avoid the ship getting sunk.

The storm was not ordinary in the least. The winds were very strong, managing to push their ship forward without control towards the Forbidden Radius along with the tall waves that had crashed against them and made the deck's floor slippery.

So far, folding the sails was all she had thought of doing.

-Nami! – Usopp shouted. – We're waiting for your orders! Hopefully sometime before the waves pull us down to the bottom of the ocean! – He urged.

-I know that already, Usopp! – Nami yelled just as desperately as he. – Shut up and let me think!

_What is there to think?_ – She said inwardly. - _There's no way we can escape from this one! It's like we're sailing through a tornado!_

Nami clenched her teeth.

Sanji wanted a cigarette but the torrent made that desire difficult to fulfill. His eyes suddenly glanced at the dark fog not too far ahead from them. He had not been able to stop glancing at it every few seconds all morning. He was tired of it already. Even then, in the middle of a tempest, his heart kept beating rapidly.

He wanted to smoke to calm himself down. His vice's foundation was that the smoke of the cigar somehow felt like it cleared his thoughts. He had come to love that smell, not sweet but of undefined form like mist…

_Mist?_ – Something clicked in his head.

-Nami – San! – Sanji called.

-Why doesn't anyone let me think?! – She replied desperate.

-The mist has not dissipated despite the strong wind! – He exclaimed.

Nami's eyes widened a moment and then turned to the dark foggy spot. Sanji was right, its spherical contour was unaffected by the winds, meaning they were not as strong there. That was it! In a tornado, its center was where the winds' speed was the least severe.

Her intuition told her it was not the safest thing to do, but there was no other choice.

-Luffy! – She called.

Luffy, fighting to hold on while the waves hit his back, turned to her.

-Do you trust me? – Nami shouted.

Everyone turned to her with disbelief. No matter how they looked at it, that did not seem like a good moment for asking questions with obvious answers.

-Of course I do! – Luffy answered with a serious expression. – I chose you to be our navigator, didn't I?

Nami smiled while holding on the rail tightly.

Luffy showed her a toothy grin in response. He understood she had an idea.

-We must open the sails again! – She said.

The disbelief in her nakamas' eyes tripled at her words.

Chopper and Brook were wordless.

-Are you trying to kill us?! – Usopp cried. – That's only going to push us towards the deadly fog ahead!

-Where the winds are not as strong and we will not sink. – She explained with a smile.

-So you save us from sinking to take us to that place where will get lost and die anyways?!

-The Log Pose will guide us through it then! – She said before turning to Luffy.

Luffy heard the argument between his nakama. Everyone else was silent, expectant of what Luffy would say, for they were almost certain of what his answer would be, and that's what they feared.

Luffy smiled. He trusted Nami. Why would he hesitate?

-Zoro, Sanji, spread open the sail!

And he had gone ahead and said exactly what they thought he would… He was the Captain; it was his call to make. Regardless, they trusted him; that was why they followed him and called him 'Sencho'.

Zoro and Sanji proceeded to open the sail so the winds would take them to eerie shadows where they could be safe…Hopefully.

They arrived to Scholar Island's north shore shortly after leaving Perpetual Night.

Scholar Island was divided in five sectors. Downtown was the residential area with plenty of businesses and entertainment centers for students to enjoy and a couple elementary schools for the children of the inhabitants, but they were. Downtown was the largest sector, a city where people of all ages and occupations could be seen, unlike the other sectors. The South, East and West sectors were where the educational institutions Scholar Island was famous for were located. The South was an area for three middle schools, the lowest level of quality education the island offered for those that wanted to send their kids there as early as possible, holding a tad more than one thousand students. The West sector consisted of several high schools, far more populated than the South, with an estimated amount of sixty thousand high schoolers. The East was ruled by over 3 million undergraduate and graduate students, with a prestigious minority of doctorate students who were treated as the elite. It was regarded as the most important sector because of its worldwide known university and research facilities that ranked as the best in the Grand Line. It was no wonder parents wanted to get their offspring educated there, and few actually made it in comparison the astonishing number of applicants they got. Then, there was the North sector…

The North sector of Scholar Island was location of the headquarters of the Organization of G.H.O.S.T. Hunters. It the least populated of all with less than 500 people. There were only three buildings standing. The largest building was the main headquarters, where the offices were; another one was the Meeting Hall, where the Hunter Council reunited, and it was built like a dome; and the third one was the Hunters' School, where future Hunters were educated in theory and basic training before sending them to Perpetual Night to conclude their training and become acknowledged Hunters.

The school received less than 50 applications per year; however, there was no admission test. Albeit everyone was accepted, less than 10 were kept after six months. Not everyone had the ability to become a Hunter. G.H.O.S.T. Hunters must meet requirements that narrow down the list of future Hunter prospects significantly. Hunters were not Marines. To be a Hunter required more than physical condition. Not even those who showed great intelligence were guaranteed to stay. Hunters had to have a sixth sense, be able to see beyond what average humans could, manipulate with ease their killing intent and, overall, possess a strong mind.

The structure of the headquaters had once worn a gothic and antique air. It had been a castle 200 years ago and an abandoned forsaken place a century ago. Back then, G.H.O.S.T. were yet to appear in the world… Then, 60 years from the present, although the old castle kept its original appearance, it was given a new purpose, to be the place where people who could stand up to G.H.O.S.T. could gather and assure that their knowledge would be passed to future generations by training new Hunters themselves. Hunters had the same mission they had up to date, in theory. They wanted to save people from the enigmatic G.H.O.S.T. Nobody knew where they had come from but it was evident they were a danger for mankind and very few had within their capabilities to fight them back and protect others. Adding to the mystery were the statistics that clearly showed G.H.O.S.T. appearances were becoming frequent as time passed. Now, it was unusual for five days to go by without the sight of a G.H.O.S.T. However, only 5 years before that day, the headquarters were remodeled, designed to resemble Enies Lobby, which was currently in ruins. On its top, it had a big mustard yellow tapestry with the navy blue blazon of the Organization of Hunters in it, which consisted of two swords and a lion.

'Original, indeed.' Riko had thought the first time she saw the new blazonry the Organization adopted a decade ago.

Riko did not like the new look in the least but never made any referral to that matter. The structure's outer appearance was the least noticeable change. Ever since the new head of the Organization of Hunters took over 10 years ago, everything in the Organization of Hunters had changed; the people that composed it, the training the new Hunters went through, the general atmosphere, the attitude towards missions and their objectives, the alliance they made with the World Government, and even the coat of arms that symbolized them changed. That made Riko's goal harder to achieve.

Her situation was often aggravating. No matter how much power she acquired, she could not rival the top's power, more specifically, the power of who stood in the top.

As she noted all those changes a decade agone, she silently vowed to herself she would not change with the rest of the Organization. She would not use a sword as a weapon and she would continue wearing the old arms in her blazer. Overall, she would not subject to _him_. She would not lose to his authority. She would find a way to surpass him and bring him down… That was the reason she lived for. For her dream to come true, she had to beat him. She saw him in a nearly daily basis, spoke to him often, lived under the same roof as him for years in the past and was often identified as one of the most closely related people to him, yet she could never touch him. He was number one and she was number two. Even if the difference among them was not lengthy, she had been unable to touch him for years, regardless of her position as the second most important person among the Hunters. Still, she had never once thought of giving up. Her brother had taught her better than that. Whenever it seemed too hard, she'd think of him and she'd feel her will being reborn.

They ascended to the fifth story and walked through the corridors for another four minutes before reaching their destination. Two large pretentious doors showed the entrance. Behind those doors would be the Chief of the Organization of Hunters, Riko's objective, the number one, the one she could not surpass, the man that people related her to.

Riko stopped walking and bowed formally to the Vice Admiral, ready to walk away.

-Will you not be present in our meeting? – Jonathan arched an eyebrow.

-I have no role in that meeting. – She replied gravely. – There is no reason why I should waste my time listening to your talk when it doesn't concern me.

Just like people avoided Riko unless it was absolutely necessary, she did not spend one more second than needed with _that _man.

Jonathan grinned lightly at her; she just couldn't get that man to frown at her, huh?

-You're very straightforward, Miss Yuriko. – His grin then changed, as well as his eyes. – And you're also very stubborn.

Riko's red irises contracted for half a second at his comment. She had not foreseen that response, and she knew the conversation was about to take a turn.

-Not that I don't like you for that. – Jonathan continued, still grinning. – Stubbornness is a convenient fault. It's a pity you won't enter with me. It would be interesting to see if you really portray yourself like this even in front of your uncle, like I've heard you do.

Riko clenched her fists and jaw tightly and curled her upper lip upwards, about to show her teeth while containing herself from growling. She hated to be reminded of her bloody bonds towards him. The thought of being that man's family sickened her until she was nauseous.

_Damn it._ – She cursed.

She showed Jonathan her coldness was a façade. She could not afford to let him see any further.

-I shall make my leave now, Vice Admiral Jonathan. – She told him with a voice as cool as she could muster while giving him her back.

Riko did not stay to look back at him entering the head's office. She only walked away as steadily as she managed.

The second she turned around a corner of an empty hallway, she threw her back against a wall hastily. With ragged breathing, she let her back slide down the wall until she sat in the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down her heartbeats, which had gone nuts. What had she done? It was partially out of her hands now and she all she could do was hope Jonathan would keep his mouth shut, but she refused to accept that.

-Damn the World Government. – She whispered, but it being a whisper didn't make her emanating wrath any less intense.

She didn't like the World Government because part of her blamed them for her uncle's actions. Her thoughts were not like those of the inhabitants of Scholar Island or the rest of the G.H.O.S.T. Hunters. To her, they were just like Marine foot soldier, blindly obeying any order, never questioning authority like puppets and letting themselves be stomped on just because of their lower ranks. 'They're the most inhumane humans there can be, even more than those that are possessed by G..T.', Riko thought to herself often.

She took a deep breath and toyed with the idea of pretending she wasn't feeling well and take a fake sick leave. Nobody would find out anyways and, though lame, it was all she could think of.

Her heart had only been appeased slightly but its beats' rhythm increased again as her ears caught the sounds of hurried footfalls coming towards her direction. She had already let down her guard once and a person was already close to disclosing her; she was not about to let someone else be suspicious of her.

She stood on her feet and exhaled profoundly while putting on her mask once again. She began walking to not appear unusual, not really thinking of a destination but only of appearing naturally cold. She, nonetheless, had a keen sense of hearing since her days, or perhaps nights, at Perpetual Night, so she could hear the hastiness with which each step was taken; that person was nearly jogging.

A man with an outfit akin to hers, except he wore pants and the arms on his blazer was the current one of the Organization of Hunters, met her at the corridors' interception. He stopped immediately at the unexpected sight of Riko. She understood he had been looking for her, and he probably thought she was in the head's office with Jonathan.

-Lady Mellangel! – He bowed respectfully.

At first, Riko did not understand why he seemed to bother with formalities even when he was in evident hurry. When he bowed, however, she took notice of his tie being white. That indicated he was a student, a Hunter trainee. That explained it. Even Hunters were rigid in front of Council members, so students felt even more obliged to emphasize their respect, which was in reality fear.

He then gave her a white envelope with thin and sparkling golden lines forming intricate designs.

She growled inwardly at its sight. She didn't need more than seeing it to know who had sent it as the elegant envelope was the trademark of the Hunter Council.

She turned to dismiss the Hunter, who bowed again, and descended to the fourth floor, heading straight to her office.

Every member of the Council of Hunters had their own offices. Hers was very luxurious with a great view as it was in the penultimate story, though it was not of her taste since she had not been the one to decorate it, but she couldn't care any less. That office was only for perfunctory and image purposes; she hardly used it at all. She preferred the workstation she used whenever she stayed at Perpetual Night. Right above her office's ceiling there was the Chief's. Yet another reminder of the difference between them. As if she could actually work right below that man's feet! She knew he had done that intentionally; he always seemed to find ways to attempt making her miserable, reminding her of their respective and different positions, trying to make her give up. Riko had yet to meet anyone with greater arrogance than him. The most important thing was that she had vowed to find out the truth and she would not let him stop her, regardless of their differences.

She proceeded to rip the envelope open, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for spoiling the fancy paper.

She read it to know the reason why the Hunter Council was called for a meeting. The reasons were nothing out of the ordinary; they would just discuss the same topics they always discussed, nothing important that would truly require her presence. Those would be a couple of very boring hours to her. Though she was already used to it, it tempted her even more to pretend feeling ill.

She immediately crumpled the letter and threw it into a wastebasket along with the remnants of the envelope. She felt the need to sit down a second in her office's couch and in the end plopped over it with a frustrated sigh.

She had never liked being a member of the Hunter Council, but she accepted the responsibilities because she was aware that the more she ascended in position the closer she could be to the man she despised. The closer she was to her uncle, the closer she'd be to finding out what had really happened five years ago. 'This is for Dad and Kaian', she'd tell herself.

Still, she hated Council meetings. She had enough bearing the image of their head talking, yet she also had to withstand the other Hunters… Their envious and annoying attitude were something she could cope with for the most part, but the presence of a specific undesirable other Hunter of the Council was beyond annoying each time he talked to her, the embarrassment another Hunter of the Council made her feel and the presence of the immortal rumor that never got boring. 'She's a member of the Hunter Council because she's the niece of the leader.' Riko wanted to cause herself to vomit each time she heard that, not to mention it really got her on a bad mood. She could cope with the rest of what attending a meeting involved but those three, especially the latter, had several times put in jeopardy her deceiving callous persona.

She suddenly gazed outside her window into the mist of that day. She frowned as she remembered thoughts from earlier.

Riko stood up and dialed a number on the Den Den Mushi. She called Perpetual Night for a report about any G.H.O.S.T. appearances that day or any unusual incidents. She got a negative reply and hung up.

She glanced outside. She didn't understand why she felt unconvinced. She had a strong premonition that something was about to happen. She had been acting very strangely that day…

Riko rubbed her temples and glanced at a wall clock. The meeting was scheduled in an hour. Her uncle was busy talking to Vice Admiral Jonathan and then he'd occupy himself in the Council meeting as he led their meetings… That would take him a good three hours at least. This was a chance for her to sneak into the files she did not plan to waste.

_The Chief will yell at me, but it will be worth it; I seldom get a chance this good to go to the files with the guards he places at the library. He's sure to move them to guard the Meeting Hall. If he leaves one just in case, I can knock him out and it won't be as suspicious as when knocking down five. The fog today is dense too…_

So, Riko left her office and the headquarters. She headed downtown to her apartment and then she'd come back to the north to visit the School of Hunters, more specifically, the library.

Sanji and Nami's plan was a success as for getting out of the dangerous tempest.

It took the pirates a moment to adapt to the situation. They had gone from a loud and ruthless tempest to a perfectly contrasting eerie silence in a dark tranquil atmosphere. Their eyes needed a few minutes too. They couldn't believe how dark it was, but there had to be some light coming in or else their eyes would have never grown accustomed to that place. Soon, they were all able to see just fine.

-Is everyone alright? – Sanji asked.

-How can we be alright?! – Usopp exclaimed. – Look where we are!

-AH! It's dark everywhere! – Chopper followed while frantically turning his head around. – What if something attacks us like the old man said?! We won't even be able to see it coming and it's gonna eat us! – He sobbed.

-If you two prefer to go outside and drown in the storm be our guests. – Sanji snapped.

Sanji and Chopper lowered their heads. Sanji knew inside he couldn't blame them. He could see they were not the only ones uneasy. Robin, Brook, Franky and Nami were quiet for that reason. Even Zoro seemed slightly weary, more than usual anyways. He too couldn't help feeling anxious. Luffy was the only one that didn't seem affected, as he had guessed before even glancing at him.

Luffy was blinking repeatedly, still adapting to the darkness, apparently, while grinning slightly. The guy was actually amused and excited, be like thinking of finding an adventure in that place.

_That guy is seldom enviable. Today must be a seldom day. _- Sanji thought as he lit a cigarette.

-Bad news people. – Franky announced all of a sudden, getting everyone's attention. – The mast is slightly battered. Spreading the sails to winds like that one was too a bit too much for it to take. The sails, however, are a different story. They need some urgent fixing.

Like Franky said, the sails were severely battered. Their edges were not straight anymore and they had a few holes from objects that flew at them with the wind and perforated them.

_Of course the mast and sail would be battered!_ – Everyone but Luffy thought. – _Spreading the sail in that tempest was madness!_

Nonetheless, everyone was aware that was the only choice they had.

-I don't recommend we navigate with the sails in that state. – Franky continued. – It is going to be difficult and a bit inconvenient to repair them in here, though.

-Finding a place to port while you fix them in this place may be even more difficult. – Robin expressed.

Franky frowned pondering.

-I know what you mean but, while the winds here aren't very strong, a breeze might still find us and pull us deeper into this place. It might be harder to get out later. It would be best for the ship to be in an immobile place.

Robin brought her hand to her chin, pondering deeply too as she slightly frowned too

-If my memory doesn't fail, the man in the previous island mentioned the island in the center of the Forbidden Radius, Scholar Island, did not welcome pirates. I've heard of that island myself. It's allied to the Marines despite this being the New World. It might be too risky to get close to it then.

While Franky and Robin talked about a serious problem, Nami's face showed she feared they had an even worse problem at hand.

Brook noticed she looked stunned and walked to her.

-Miss Navigator, - He called softly. – What is the matter? You don't look very well.

-Nami – San, are you alright? – Sanji asked worried.

Brook noticed Nami's trembling eyes were fixated over her right wrist with her head tilted downwards. He ventured to take a look. The Log Pose was the object of her stunned look. Brook looked at it closely. After several seconds, he yelped and covered the bones of his jaw where his mouth once was as she realized the same thing as Nami.

-What is wrong, Brook? – Zoro asked him.

Brook's skeletal hand trembled while pointing right at the Log Pose on Nami's wrist. Zoro leaned to see it more closely and his facial gestures showed he didn't understand what could be wrong. Sanji turned his eyes to it as well. It took him half the time it took Brook to figure out what Nami had minutes ago. Sanji's eyes widened. If Franky's news were bad, these were horrendous. The cigarette fell from his mouth to deck.

Luffy had only momentarily heard Franky and Robin without really listening intently when he noted Nami was acting strangely as she was too quiet. He walked to her and joined Zoro in observing the Log Pose fruitlessly.

Eventually, Usopp and Chopper joined the circle around Nami but were yet to understand they were looking at her wrist. Franky and Robin joined when they realized no one was paying them any heed. They both gasped at the sight of the Log Pose.

-I don't see what's wrong. – Zoro finally said.

-Me neither. – Luffy followed.

-There was supposed to be something wrong? – Chopper asked.

-What are we all looking at? – Usopp asked confused. – You guys are suddenly all serious…

Sanji wanted to kick their heads.

-The Log Pose! – He exclaimed. – That's what we're looking at! We're all serious because something _is_ wrong; it's very wrong!

Nami opened her trembling lips to talk.

-The Pose… - Her voice came out in a forced whisper. – It's turning around because something is attracting it somewhere else and it has lost its original location to which it was set… - She forced herself to explain.

As Usopp and Chopper understood, their eyes assumed the seriousness of everyone else. Zoro's scowl deepened.

-Does that mean we won't be able to reach the next island? – Luffy asked normally.

Everyone turned to him. They were used to a certain point to their Captain being himself but this was not a moment in which they wanted that from him; their situation was much too mortifying for that.

-Luffy… - Nami continued with patience one wouldn't normally see possible in someone so frightened. – We were going to leave this dark place with fog all around us using the Log Pose as a guide, but now it's acting like a regular compass would act in the Grand Line. Not only can we not reach the next island, we cannot even get out of here…!

She had said it. Everyone was already dreading hearing those words, but she uttered them aloud.

Nami grabbed the railing and used it to support the weight her feet in high-heeled boots could not any longer.

Brook needed a moment of silence too. He could already seem their ship aimlessly floating in the dark fog; a situation he was not unfamiliar with. The events occurring were bringing him memories from lonelier decades in Thriller Bark.

-We're lost, then! – Chopper cried.

-What will we do now? – Usopp said looking down. - We were going to use the Log Pose to get out of here but it's not working now…! – His voice came out hoarse, unable to muster strength to shout anymore. – What will we do, Nami?

It hurt Nami to just listen to Usopp, she couldn't bear to look at him, and so she looked way. She felt guilty now. She had been the one that put them in their situation.

Sanji calmly walked towards Usopp and proceeded to kick his shin. Although he contained himself, it was enough to bring Usopp to his knees. He turned to Sanji grimacing but said nothing as he observed the anger in Sanji's face.

-Stop blaming Nami – San, Usopp. – He told him seriously.

Oddly, he looked away immediately afterwards and placed his hands inside his jacket's pockets.

-If you want to blame someone, blame me. I'm the one who gave her the idea in the first place. – Sanji finished.

Luffy watched Usopp and Sanji. Sanji felt guilty and Usopp wasn't just talking for himself. Luffy could see the solemn faces of his other nakama. He scowled.

-So what? – He expressed.

Everyone turned to him with wide eyes. His voice lacked its usual cheerful undertone, and the attitude he assumed was that which none of them could traverse.

Luffy pulled down his straw hat, shadowing his forehead, but his eyes were still piercing. Those black eyes were impossible to look down on or neglect. It was that side of him in times like that that Luffy proved effortlessly he was the Captain.

-What's with you? If the Pose doesn't work, we'll just have to find another method. It's no big deal.

Robin, Franky and, discreetly, Zoro smiled. Chopper, Brook and Nami looked at him first before smiling. Although it wasn't easy to tell with Brook, they could tell when he was smiling.

Brook walked to Usopp, who was on his knees, and placed a bony hand on his shoulder.

-We are at the mercy of the Forbidden Radius, Usopp – Kun. – He spoke uncharacteristically serious. – But it's not the end!

Usopp stared at Brook, then at Luffy and then he stood up.

Brook turned to Sanji next, indicating he his words were not only for Usopp.

Sanji turned to Usopp and patted him on the shoulder before lighting yet another cigarette. This strange day was going to cause him a full packet if it continued like that.

But Luffy was right. They had been through so much together, and a lot worse, but in the end they were together. Even after Bartholomew Kuma broke them all apart, sending them throughout the world, they defied chance by reuniting again. In the end, their bond became stronger.

-Nami will think of something, no doubt. – Luffy ruined the moment sporting his trademark grin.

Nami's brow vein highlighted but she was partially responsible for this so she could not hit him.

-First things first. – Franky began. – We are in need to port somewhere so I can fix the Thousand Sunny.

-And where to you suggest we port? – Sanji replied. - The fog in here is too dense to let us see any…

-There's some land over there. – Zoro interrupted.

Everyone turned their heads to him with disbelief. They followed the direction his finger pointed to and could distinguish a faraway shadow after squinting to the point in which they were scowling. Never underestimate the senses of a swordsman…

No one could believe the directionally challenged had found an island to port.

-Indeed! – She exclaimed a moment later. – I can see it…

Luffy laughed.

-There! I told you it was no big deal. – He cackled after talking.

The rest of the crew sighed and smiled. It was no novelty their Captain did not understand the concept of 'luck'.

When Riko reached her small apartment, she took off her black dressing shoes and put on a pair of black Converse sneakers instead. She also took off her blazer and tied its sleeves around her waist after unbuttoning her white blouse and taking off her tie, revealing her dark t-shirt underneath. She was not going to go to the Council Meeting so she had no reason to keep looking presentable like expected of her. Riko preferred comfort over elegance.

She walked to her closet and put on a loose black cloak she had worn numerous times before over her body. She preferred to be cautious although the thick mist of the day was already a good cover. Before pulling the hood over her face, she walked to the sink of her bathroom to wash the hair gel off and undid her tight and strict ponytail. Her brown hair reached her shoulders when loose.

She was about to head out when she glanced at the book and picture over her nightstand. She always brought them with her to the library so as to never forget the reason she was doing everything.

Riko held them with utmost care and let out a smile for the first time since morning twilight. After a moment of peace, her eyes shone differently, with resolve. Then she parted, unaware that she would never go back to that apartment.

-This can't possibly be Scholar Island. – Sanji stated. – It's still dark and foggy.

-It seems like this part is completely uninhabited. – Franky stated after looking around.

The piece of land found was smaller than Perpetual Night. Long before, it served as the training grounds along with Perpetual Night, but its soil was even more lifeless than Perpetual Night's, so it had no forest. A decade ago, it was decided it was more practical to only use one island and the piece of land where the Straw Hat Crew stood had been long forgotten.

-This looks interesting! – Luffy exclaimed excited before going ahead and exploring.

-That guy's as reckless as usual. – Sanji noted, to which the others nodded in agreement.

-Either way, this will do for me to fix the sail and mast. – Franky said. - I might even take advantage and reinforce the prow a bit.

-Should we go ahead and explore too? – Robin asked everyone.

-I might find something to use in a bomb… - Usopp mused aloud.

-And I for medicines. – Chopper followed.

-I'd like to see the rest of the island. – Nami expressed.

-I could use a walk. – Brook said.

Zoro had been staring at a couple of huge rocks for a few minutes by then. At last, he sat down and placed them both on top of his extended arms. If they were going to be there for a while, he might as well train, so he concluded.

-I doubt there's anything I could use for food here. – Sanji answered negatively.

They all proceeded to do their thing while Sanji just stood close to the Thousand Sunny smoking. Letting the noise of Franky working, he stared ahead in meditation. His stubborn heart was at it again. This had been one of the strangest days of his life, and he said that as a Straw Hat crewmember.

Riko guessed correctly. The vigilantes on the entrance of the library's confidential files, located in the not frequented basement of the Hunters' School, were moved to guard the Meeting Hall; they always were in the Council's meetings. She had to admit she didn't think her uncle would move _all_ of the guards, though.

The files she was browsing through with her head discovered were strictly confidential. Even though she was a member of the Hunters Council, she was not allowed to go in there without permission from the head, for which she needed a very valid reason. In case permission was granted, there would still be a vigilante observing her every move and taking note of every book she opened. Her purpose was to find the truth. She wanted to know the cause of her brother's death and it was evident her uncle would oppose. She had no choice but to sneak in, and, for years, she had been doing just that.

-Why couldn't you just tell me where you hid the paper, Kaian? – Riko asked out loud, like she did every time she was there.

She had already been there for an hour. She did not look but for a single piece of paper. She knew that would have all the information she needed. However, even after five years, she had been unsuccessful in finding it in that enormous room with thousands of books.

Then she found something that took her breath away. Her scarlet irises contracted. It was just an envelope but she recognized her brother's handwriting on it. 'To Riko', it read. He had even addressed it to her! She could not help smiling widely like she hadn't in a very long time.

-At last! – She whispered, husky from the joy. – I've finally found it, Kaian! – She felt herself about to cry.

Her hands were shaking as she opened it clumsily, unable to suppress the emotions she was feeling.

Inside, she found a circular white gold locket without any special details or inscriptions. She also noted it had an opening combination. She wondered if he had placed anything inside. She also found a paper fragment that had been torn from a sheet and read it.

_Riko,_

_I bought that locket thinking it would look nice on you. Please wear it and don't lose it. Your treasure is the key. If you open your heart to the light, you'll find every answer you seek._

_ Kaian_

Riko frowned. She looked inside the envelope but found nothing else. She read the brief letter again but understood nothing new. _What is the meaning of this?_

Riko threw her fist at a wall mad. She clenched her fists so tightly her nails were about to draw blood from her palms. Five years of hard work and putting herself at risk to find only that?

_Damn it Kaian! For once in your life, couldn't you just be straightforward?_

Right that instant, the doors of the library were violently pushed open.

Riko's heart raced. She turned her head and met the pair of light brown eyes behind glasses she dreaded the most in the whole world. Then her heart skipped a beat.

The bespectacled man was tall, pale-skinned and had short brown and partially grey hair. His features were not entirely unattractive, though. Back in the day, he had been slightly good-looking. He wore a black suit and tie. His posture was rigid and his presence strict, heartless and depraved. He was the Chief of the Organization of Hunters, her boss and uncle, Egger Aibhne.

-So this is what you look like when you think no one's watching. Still, you don't look sick to me, my dear niece.

-Chief…

Riko acknowledged his presence but she couldn't do it with her cold mask on. She couldn't hide her shock. _This is the end._

-It looks like you did not expect the Council's meeting to end early and for me to catch you playing hooky in this place, Yuriko.

Riko stiffened. She could see in his eyes he was not surprised. How long had he known what she was doing? How, after everything she had done to deceive everyone for five years, had he known?

-Like brother, like sister. He too thought he could trick me. You're just as naïve as he was. How can you even think you can outsmart me when you're gullible yourself? – He said haughtily, always looking down at her.

Riko gritted her teeth.

-You have no right to make any mention of him! – She hissed. – You were always unfair to him! I saw for years how you talked to him as if he were trash! – She yelled. - Don't talk as if you knew him at all because you never gave a damn!

Riko moved her arms emotionally and accidentally dropped the locket.

Her eyes looked at it immediately. Although it had made her upset a minute ago to see that was all her brother left to her, she felt as if her heart had been stabbed as she saw it crash against the floor. She hastily picked it up, almost as a reflex, as if she had been carrying and treasuring it all her life.

Egger Aibhne growled. He was about to slap her when he saw a locket fall from her hand.

He stopped right on track. His expression changed radically.

_A locket will show your end…_ - Those words reverberated in his head.

His entire face darkened and his eyes were emanating anger and fear, Riko was surprised and confused.

-Your brother was a fool and it was his own stupidity what led him to die! – He exclaimed with a different undertone and countenance. – You're just as foolish as him! You too are ingenuous! The both of you resemble him so much, it disgusts me!

Riko stopped breathing. Her body trembled, not with fear but with ire.

-Y-You… - She stuttered, furious. – You… What did you do to him?! You murdered Kaian, didn't you?! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, DID YOU NOT?!

The bespectacled man bit his lip a quarter of a second. His brown eyes shook. Had she hit jackpot? What was he hiding from her?

-Guards!! – He called.

Before Riko could move, six men in Hunter uniforms appeared. They had been on standby, waiting for the Chief's call. Riko glanced at them but did not show nervousness. It was the opposite; it was them who showed disbelief and uneasiness by pointing a sword at her, a member of the Hunters Council, a woman they had for years showed their respects to.

-You're a traitor for compromising this organization's integrity. I hereby demote you from your position on the Hunters Council and from your title of G.H.O.S.T. Hunter. Strict measures will be taken for your actions, Mellangel D. Yuriko. Being my niece will not be of help to you. I shall punish you! Hand over your weapon immediately and let yourself be captured without resistance. – He commanded authoritatively.

Riko stared at him without moving. She clearly didn't fear or respect his authority. Instead, her narrowed red eyes not only she was looking at him with wrath, resenting him and silently swearing to destroy him.

-Capture her! – The Chief commanded.

He was number one, she was number two. It was obvious whose orders they would follow.

The guards came at her all at once with their swords unsheathed, apparently fully aware of what she was capable of. If that had been the case, though, they wouldn't have attacked her.

Riko's cloaked form jumped almost two meters, causing the Hunters to clash against one another, and from midair she threw six kicks to their heads or faces that disoriented them. She landed on the ground, threw a punch and a kick simultaneously three times in a row and managed to get four of them to the floor, knocked out cold. Two tried to resist falling by supporting against a wall and a bookcase, respectively.

The fury in Egger Aibhne's eyes was close to shooting fire at her.

Riko quickly ran towards the Hunter lying against the bookcase and jumped to kick him in Egger's direction, bringing both of them to the floor.

Egger Aibhne was the Chief of the Organization of Hunters. He was well-known for his brains and decision to ally with the World Government via a special contract. But, in truth, he was no G.H.O.S.T. Hunter himself, so he by himself was not a threat to Riko.

Observing the man on the ground with a knocked out Hunter on top of him and his glasses ruined on his face brought a grin to Riko's face. Oh, it sure felt good to see him in an adverse situation after all she had put up with from his part all those years of her life, being treated as his secretary and always being spoken to with a haughty countenance that insulted her in every possible way every day for so long… Whoever said revenge is no good might have been right but the part of it being so wonderfully sweet is undeniable.

Suddenly, she sensed the other Hunter coming at her from behind at the peek of his desperation. She easily stepped aside and dodged his sword. She turned to him and she just had to raise her knee to hit his stomach without difficulty. Saliva flew out of the Hunter's mouth. He fell to the ground before the fluid.

Riko observed the scene a few more seconds. Years of being a Hunter had given her that kind of power, yet it had never been enough to achieve her dream… Her dream! What would be of it now?

She pulled the hood of her cloak to veil her visage. They were in the basement, so she had to go upstairs. She immediately ran out of the room, went up the stairs to the first floor. Not bothering to head to the exit, she just broke the glass of the first window she spotted with a kick and jumped outside. She got several cuts in the process, but before her feet touched outside's ground, her cuts were already healed as if they had never been there.

Without looking back, she ran in her cloaked form as fast as she could towards the shore. She did not hesitate to take a rowing boat that was there without anyone in it and row, following the pathway she had sailed on earlier.

That day was a strange, hectic, crazy day. Riko could barely believe what was happening. She was still processing it all as she rowed.

-Are you alright, Chief? – A Hunter asked.

-Do I look alright to you?! – Egger Aibhne spat sporting a marked scowl.

There had been witnesses that saw Riko escaping through the window and immediately headed to where she had come from, surprised to find the mess she had left behind. Riko was aware of her being seen but didn't really care at that point.

A handful of Hunters were present in the basement's library. They could not believe Lady Mellangel had been the one in the cloak or that she had done this. The idea of that cold woman acting so rashly did not fit in their heads.

-You must follow her! – Egger ordered fuming. – You cannot let her escape! If you saw her heading to shore she has no other place to go than Perpetual Night! I order for her to be imprisoned the moment she arrives there! I want all members of the Hunter Council after her too! I want her captured; I don't care if you kill her in the process!

-K-Kill her? – The Hunter receiving orders asked nervous. – But sir, Lady Mellangel…

-She's not a member of the Council anymore, so don't address her as such.

-M-Major Mellangel…

-She's not a Major anymore either as I've taken her title of Hunter from her. Just do as I say!!

-Y-Yes, sir.

The Hunter, who was trying to tell him Mellangel D. Yuriko would not be that easy to handle, even by Perpetual Night, _because_ she had been a Major, the highest rank among Hunters right after Council members, simply gave up on expressing himself.

_Brother…_ - Riko thought in pain. - _Were you in reality murdered by our uncle?_

A tear rolled down Riko's cheek. For so long she had thought of that possibility, even saying every morning that if that were the case she'd avenge him, but she had not truthfully thought that was the case. She had no proof yet but she couldn't get her thoughts away from that idea.

_What will be of my dream now? How will I be able to clear the name of the organization Father and Brother devoted themselves to now? I can't go back anymore…_

Her thoughts trailed off when she thought of a place to go. Few people knew about it since it had been a decade since anyone had set foot on it, Perpetual Night's sister island, the place to which the second deviation of the pathway led to: Perpetual Mist, as it was known back in the times when it was still used as training grounds due to the fog being denser at that area. The closer one was to the Scholar Island, the less dense and dark the fog got. Perpetual Night was slightly more than a kilometer from Scholar Island and Perpetual Mist was almost three kilometers from it. She just had to go ahead for longer after passing the deviation to Perpetual Night. She estimated it would take her an hour to get there. Fortunately for her, she was not in a bad physical condition. She had built up nice arms since she had trained in Perpetual Night. Her uncle couldn't expect her to even know of its existence and was probably ordering her arrest at Perpetual Night.

Riko grinned. It was perfect place to go for the moment. She kept rowing with determination to Perpetual Mist, although she was inwardly still wondering about what the riddle her brother had left with the locket could mean.

-Oi, Franky! – Sanji called. - How much longer will it take you to fix that?

Franky turned to him, slightly annoyed.

-Sails are not my specialty. – He replied jokingly though his face was not amused. – It's not like we're in much of a hurry. Our Log Pose doesn't even work so we have nowhere to go yet. We're gonna be here for a good while, Onii – Chan.

That said, Franky turned back to working. It felt strange to work with his sunglasses in his head but it was dark enough already. He'd be blind if he wore them.

Sanji sat down on a nearby rock and continued smoking. Eventually he finished his seventh cigar and its remnants joined the others in a temporary ashtray.

He turned to look at Zoro, still with the ridiculously big rocks on top of his forearms. He had been at it for nearly an hour already.

Sanji would never admit it but it was enviable how that guy just didn't seem to get bored of that. Heck, most of the time, fighting or not, he hardly acted human from his point of view, always training, obsessed with being even more inhumanly strong than he already was, hardly talking, showing no preferences, indifferent at peeping at girls bathing! For a while, he had thought he was asexual or something, then, one night, he heard him mumble a name. 'Kuina', if his mind didn't fail. Now that had struck him as a surprise. At first he thought it might just be the name of another sword but, as the times in which he heard him mumbling that name accumulated, the more he realized his unconscious self sounded like he were mourning the name. He'd never let him know he knew that, of course.

Sanji turned to Franky, still absorbed in working. He let out a sigh and stood up.

-I'll take a walk. – He announced for no special reason.

-Good call. – Franky said, not really interested.

Sanji walked. He could not remember the direction to which Robin and Nami had headed to. How come he didn't tag along with them? He had had the chance but he answered negatively. That didn't seem like him. His heart was still beating unusually fast. What was it asking of him? It's not like he was having a heart attack for smoking too much. He snorted at the idea.

Finally, he decided to just walk around aimlessly.

-Today's too strange a day. – He said out loud.

The island they were on did not have much to offer. Most of it was deserted with lifeless soil. He couldn't see a single plant in his way there.

After wandering more than ten minutes, he found five white buildings in the shore. He couldn't believe it at first. Could a place like that really be inhabited? He wondered if the others had found this place already.

He ventured towards it. It seemed like it had been abandoned for years, maybe a decade.

He sat down on the rooftop of a one-story warehouse and contemplated the waves coming back and forth in the purest of boredoms.

He suddenly saw a strange movement far in the water. He squinted but was not sure if his bored imagination was only playing tricks on him to amuse him.

Suddenly, he felt a breeze behind him, so cool it felt unnatural. He turned around but could not see anything. He stood up. He could see nothing there but every cell on his body told him there was something dangerous lying just right ahead of him, an ominous threat.

He went ahead and lit the last cigarette of the packet he had brought with him. He exhaled smoke into the mist. It was that second that that unnatural presence charged at him. He could barely distinguish a shape of mist coming at him before he could step aside to dodge it.

He turned at it and his eyes widened. That shape had no visible body. It was just a strange shape that hardly resembled a human frame, like a specter.

The spectral form went at him again. Sanji tried to kick it but his leg went right through it. His eyes were wide open as his leg felt frozen. No matter how many kicks he threw him, they could only cross through it. He grazed the air of the shape with the tip of his burning cigarette.

The form seemed to back away. Sanji understood. Whatever that thing was, it was sensitive to heat.

Reaching for his lighter, he lit and swung it in the air. The specter avoided it but it would not go away. Then a shadow with a staff appeared and hit the specter. Sanji needed a second to see what was happening. The shadow was fighting off that creature but its attacks were actually landing in the creature! He couldn't believe its attacks were effective when his kicks had been useless.

The shadow's staff suddenly stopped as it hit a specific point. The specter stopped moving. From the point the staff hit, a black coever invaded the shape, making it easy to see by Sanji.

-What the smoking hell was that? – Sanji expressed in awe. – A ghost or something of that category?

The black creature turned to him. Suddenly, it adopted a fighting pose with the staff. Was it going to fight him? He evaded the first time it threw the tip of the staff at the side of his face and then the other.

-Where are you aiming?! – Sanji yelled before throwing a kick to the shadow's center.

He almost swore he heard the shadow groan. Whatever that black thing was, it was in the ground and it would not get up in a while.

He then worried. _What if the others encountered these things before? Normal attacks just go through them and this black one seems dangerous too! They'd be defenseless! I gotta find Nami – San, Robin – Chan and the rest!_

He looked around. Walking far in the shore, he spotted his nakama. Sanji immediately grinned in relief. They seemed alright.

-OI! – He called to them before heading their way to greet them.

Once he greeted them, he immediately asked them if they had encountered a strange creature like he had.

-No, we haven't seen anything like that, Sanji – Kun. – Nami answered.

-That's good. – He smiled.

-Could those have been ghosts? – Robin asked, actually excited about it being the lover of terror she was.

-Like the ones from Thriller Bark?! – Chopper asked.

Usopp trembled at the mentioning of ghosts. Perona's ghosts did not leave anyone with pretty memories.

-Them not being affected by regular attacks sounds troublesome, indeed. – Brook commented.

-Ha! Sounds like fun! – Luffy said, utterly ignoring everyone else's words. – Let's find a ghost and ask it to be our nakama!

-ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! – Nami and Usopp shouted at him at the same time; the first hitting him as well.

-Huh, but I do want to find a ghost! – Luffy complained. – I want to ask him if they can poop.

-You idiot! – Nami said with a vein standing out of her forehead.

-Luffy, ghosts don't eat because they're death so of course they can't poop. – Usopp whispered at him.

-Why do you answer to him?! – Nami hit Usopp as well.

Usopp was sent to the ground, almost knocked out.

-I think I feel kind of bad for Luffy… - Usopp said.

-Usopp, hang in there! – Chopper immediately busied himself checking Usopp's head.

-Let's look for ghosts! – Luffy insisted.

-We might not have to look for them, Luffy – San. – Brook replied.

-Why not? – Luffy asked.

-Because they already found us. – Sanji answered with a soft voice, shocked.

Luffy turned around and caught sight of the 'ghosts'. He immediately dodged to evade one charging at him. It had only grazed him but he felt goose bumps rising in his skin; those creatures were cold.

Sanji cursed. There were seven of those things now.

The others jumped away, all with evident fear as they had an idea of what they were thanks to Sanji. How were they going to fight something that would not get affected by their attacks?

-Gomu Gomu no Gatling! – Luffy fought anyways.

He threw a rain of punches to the specters but it was futile. His fists were cold as they passed through them.

-It's useless to fight them, Luffy! – Usopp shouted from a distance.

-Luffy, we don't know what they're capable of! – Nami followed. – Don't just attack it recklessly; it might harm you!

-Gomu Gomu no Muchi! – Luffy did not listen.

His stretched leg did not whip them away. Like his punches, it just went through them. Then he thought of an idea.

Luffy inhaled a lot of air and inflated himself like a balloon until he could no more.

-Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!

Then Luffy blew them six away, like he had guessed it would happen if he blew with enough strength. Slowly, he returned back to his original shape.

-Sanji! – Chopper cried.

-Mister Cook! – Brook exclaimed

Luffy turned to his nakama after hearing Chopper and Brook's voices. One of the strange beings had gone towards Sanji before Luffy blew.

Sanji reached for his lighter again but it took him too long.

A hole appeared in the specter all of a sudden. It looked almost like its mouth, and it was precisely that. Sanji tried to resist but the being was unstoppable. Then he felt a bite in his neck. Sanji groaned. A dark oval mark appeared on his neck. One second later, it began to sting strongly. Sanji gritted his teeth, trying to contain his screams. His eyes looked as if they were about to pop out.

Luffy and the rest watched in horror. Chopper eventually shook his head and hurried to him.

-Sanji, what's wrong?! – He asked mortified.

Sanji pushed him away from him. Chopper stood up again and looked at him again with even more worry.

-Sanji… - He whispered.

Chopper was frustrated for not understanding what was wrong, although he was sure it had to do with that strange mark the specter inflicted on him.

Luffy was about to walk in Sanji's direction when a shadow with a staff landed right next to Sanji. Where had that creature come from?

-What is that?! – Nami asked, horrified at the thought of yet more creatures coming after them.

-Kya! Another monster! – Usopp shouted while pointing at the dark shape.

-What is that? – Luffy asked tilting his head to the side.

-Doesn't it look like what Mister Cook described he had seen along with the transparent specter? – Brook asked.

The black form Sanji had kicked before immediately raised its staff and hit Sanji in the back with it. Oddly enough, Sanji didn't seem to be pushed to the front by it, but he still moaned in pain.

-Oi! What are you doing to my nakama?! – Luffy asked angry. – Gomu Gomu no Pistol! – He charged at the shadow.

The shadow's head turned and immediately jumped away from Luffy's punch, which miraculously didn't hit Sanji, but it did lift a lot of dirt from the ground as if it were sand.

She was amazed to see such a strong punch, not to mention how that guy had stretched his arm for meters! These were no ordinary people. _He must be a Devil Fruit user._

-I'm trying to help your friend. – Riko spoke.

The crew was taken aback by the shadow's voice.

-That shadow can speak! – Brook expressed.

-It's a human. – Robin noted. – He's wearing a torn cloak but he's human.

-Human? But she attacked Sanji! – Usopp exclaimed.

-He's right! Why would a human just hit a random person for no apparent reason? – Nami agreed.

-How can you say that when you just hit him with a staff?! – Chopper shouted at the cloaked person.

-He's been infected! – Riko answered.

-Why should we believe you? – Chopper defied.

-You need to trust me! The longer we wait, the more affected he'll be! If we wait too much your friend will die!

Luffy and the others froze. Sanji was in such a dangerous condition? But all he had was a mark in his neck! How was that going to kill him?

Sanji screamed out of the blue. He was shaking violently as if losing his mind. He was in great pain, no doubt.

Without giving them another chance to ask anything else, Riko ran towards Sanji and used her staff and hit him in the right side of his torso and then on his abdomen. Sanji groaned. He resisted each time but Riko would not miss the spot she intended to hit.

Luffy was going to charge at the cloaked form, not wanting to see his nakama getting hit like that, so despicably, but he stopped the second Sanji stopped moving.

It all went quiet for a few seconds. Then Sanji stood up with his face pointing down, taking everyone aback.

-Sanji! – Chopper cried joy.

He was about to go hug him from the joy but Riko shouted at him.

-Don't get close to him yet! – She warned.

Chopper stopped. Before he could ask why, Sanji growled, shocking everyone even more. He was acting fierce like a beast. His irises were abnormally dilated and turned crimson red and empty from all inkling of reason. He scared Chopper and the others. What was happening to him?

He immediately went towards the shadow with his arms ready to strike. That was not like him. He never used the same hands he cooked with to injure anyone. He was like a different person, if he could be called a person…

-Sanji, what did this to you? – Chopper whispered, afraid for his friend.

Riko twirled her staff singlehandedly in the air, waiting for Sanji to approach her, and finally grabbed it with both hands and hit his stomach from below with it once he was close enough.

The Sanji they knew would've avoided the staff but he didn't. Was he not thinking, just attacking mindlessly?

It had pained Luffy to see his nakama like that too. He wanted to run and help him but didn't. For a reason he didn't know, he felt he could trust the person behind that cloak's hood.

Then Sanji fell on all fours and began to throw up an eerie gross black fluid as the mark on his neck vanished.

The Straw Hats' minds were already at their limit. What in the world was going on with Sanji? To top things, the cloaked person patted Sanji's back for him to throw up even more. Why show any gentle gestures after having hit him so roughly?

Sanji coughed and then lifted his face. It was back to normal. Chopper cried of mirth and went ahead and clung to Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji stood up as his nakama went to him, overjoyed that he was fine. After a few moments, they turned to the cloaked form.

Riko had in the meantime turned to look at the ocean. The rowing boat she had used was being dragged by the tide. She was not yet in soil when she caught sight of a G.H.O.S.T. trying to harm a blond man. She didn't think twice before jumping from the boat and fighting the G.H.O.S.T. She was a Hunter; fighting G.H.O.S.T. was what she did.

-What just happened? – Sanji asked her. – Why did you attack me and then save me?

-You said he had been infected by that creature? – Robin enquired.

-What was that specter? – Brook joined.

Riko turned at them. The cloak hid her eyes but her voice was grave enough to let them know what they looked like.

-G.H.O.S.T. – She answered.

-It really was a ghost?! – Nami asked.

-It's not what you think it is. – Riko corrected.

-G.H.O.S.T.? – Sanji asked, processing what she was saying.

-Grievous Hosting Organism, Spectral Trespasser. – Riko explained. – Nobody knows for sure what they are or where they come from. You could say they are like viruses. They feed themselves off human lives. That is why they attacked you. An average human dies 5 hours after being infected, being used as a host by them. By instinct, they do more than feeding themselves, they try to replicate. If I hadn't intervened, in a couple more minutes you would've started attacking your friends, biting them too and infecting them as well.

Riko paused a moment. She could see they needed some time to take all that in.

-That doesn't answer why you attacked me before. – Sanji inquired.

-There was a G.H.O.S.T. behind you. It was close to biting you too. I had to be careful with it. That should answer your question as to where I was aiming.

Sanji's heart raced.

- I thought you were attacking me! You should've said something… I'm sorry. – He finally said. – Thanks for saving me. – He looked away.

-I was not really asking for an apology. – She replied.

Sanji turned at her with narrowed eyes.

-You bastard…

-Sanji – Kun! He just saved your life and ours too for that matter! – Nami stopped him.

-Right… I'm sorry, Nami – San…

-Don't apologize to me, apologize to him!

-That won't be necessary. – Riko said.

Feeling slightly tired after everything that had happened that day, she sat down on the ground a moment.

-What else can you tell us about G.H.O.S.T.? – Robin inquired. – I imagine they bit someone and that someone bit someone else and duplicated exponentially. Is that the reason this place is uninhabited while there are inklings of having been civilized before?

Riko turned to Robin, shaking her hooded head.

-Not exactly. Although the person that was originally infected can infect others, those that are bitten by a person instead of a G.H.O.S.T. cannot infect others, so their growth is not exponential, fortunately. This place has never really been inhabited. Do you know you are in the Forbidden Radius?

They all nodded.

-G.H.O.S.T. are more abundant in the outermost parts of the Forbidden Radius. The closer you get to the middle, Scholar Island, the less G.H.O.S.T. appear. Still, they frequent the place often to feed themselves. But for that reason, Perpetual Mist is not inhabited.

-Is that the name of this island? – Nami asked, to which Riko only nodded.

-What are those buildings here for, then? – Chopper continued.

-Perpetual Mist once was used as training grounds for Hunters.

-Hunters? – Usopp asked, interested too.

-To defeat G.H.O.S.T., an intense training is required. Very few can defeat them. Those that fight and exterminated G.H.O.S.T. are called Hunters.

-So you're a Hunter then? – Sanji asked.

-Yes, I am. – Riko smiled beneath the hood.

Her uncle might have taken away her official title as Hunter, but he would never be able to take away her knowledge and ability to fight G.H.O.S.T.

-That's so cool! – Luffy finally talked. – Become our nakama!

Riko raised an eyebrow. She had already figured out they were pirates but these were not quite like the Marines depicted them… Not that she was naïve enough to believe all pirates were all like that. She did not support stereotypes. She didn't see an invitation to join them coming. The guy with the straw hat was quite amusing.

-Will you stop asking random people to join our crew?! – Nami and Usopp yelled at him in unison.

-But he's so cool and interesting! – Luffy said.

-If I'm not wrong, you are the Straw Hat Pirates, aren't you? – Riko asked.

-Do you not like pirates? – Sanji asked.

-I have no grudge against you. Although most people in Scholar Island have the mentality of Marines, I don't really care. You could say I'm in the same situation as pirates, though. I'm no longer welcome there so I can't return.

-You come from Scholar Island? – Robin asked.

-Yes. That's where the headquarters of the Organization of Hunters is set. I worked there for 5 years.

-What did you do that you are no longer welcome? – Sanji asked.

Riko didn't reply at first but saw their faces expectant faces didn't really get she didn't want to talk about it, so she proceeded to say it; she'd have to say it anyways sooner or later…And she chose to do it later.

-Nothing that bad. You're pirates; you should know what the Marines and World Government are like. They're not very different in the Organization of Hunters.

She saw many of them nod. She didn't think they'd be convinced so easily. She was sure she'd get skeptical looks… These pirates were really different. To be worth 700,000,050 belli seemed hard to believe but she was not going to let her guard down.

Riko didn't know why she didn't feel uneasy or distrustful of those people. She was used to being cold and despised yet she was being friendly to them and they were not judging her… What a strange, unusual day that was. Her whole life had changed during it.

-Now I have my own questions. – Riko said pointing at Chopper and Brook. – What's with the living skeleton and how come a reindeer can talk?

-Who are you calling a raccoon! I'm a reindeer! – Chopper answered automatically.

Riko arched an eyebrow. Chopper processed what she actually said and looked at her in shock.

-How come you didn't think I was a raccoon?

-Your horns. – Riko answered simply, slightly confused at him.

Chopper was so happy he clung to her shoulder.

-Will you answer my question yet?

-I ate the Hito Hito no Mi. – Chopper told her. – I was a reindeer at first but since I ate it I've been capable of communicating like a human. Because of that I was able to learn medicine.

-I see. You're a Devil Fruit user. – Riko nodded. – I take it you're the crew's doctor.

-Yes.

-In that case, I suggest you check him up. – Riko's thumb pointed at Sanji. – G.H.O.S.T. might need 5 hours to suck a person's life entirely, but minutes are really enough to cause considerable internal damage. The black fluid he vomited is actually what remains of the G.H.O.S.T. that possessed him.

-Ah! – Chopper exclaimed in panic. – Sanji! Quickly, take off your shirt! I have to give you a check-up!

Sanji didn't have time to reply when Chopper jumped towards him.

-I'm a Devil Fruit user too. – Brook answered Riko's inquiry about him. – I ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi. That is why, when I died, I had to find my body and, when I did, I could revive again. Unfortunately, it was already like this when I found it.

-With the afro intact?

Luffy laughed. The cloaked person was asking what everyone had asked.

-With the afro intact. – Brook answered.

-I ate the Hana Hana no Mi. – Robin commented voluntarily.

Robin then made a small demonstration by making two other hands appear on her shoulders.

-Looks handy. – Riko smiled.

Riko then turned to Luffy.

-I've heard of you, Monkey D. Luffy. You ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

Luffy grinned.

-Yes, that's me. – He acted proudly. – I'll be the Pirate King in the future and find One Piece!

Riko didn't reply.

_To have a dream that ambitious and truly believe it like he does… But my own dream is…Thorn into pieces… Brother, Father… Forgive me._

-By the way, how can we defend ourselves from G.H.O.S.T? – Sanji asked shirtless while Chopper looked at his arms. – I discovered that they're sensitive to heat.

Riko assumed seriousness again.

-I noticed you all were capable of seeing them; I was surprised. Other than Hunters, who train hard to be able to sense them, I've only heard of Haoshaku Haki users being able to see them. You can't possibly all have that kind of Haki.

-Luffy has it. – Nami stated.

-Maybe being around him has something to do with it? – Robin ventured.

Riko mused about it. No wonder he had such a big bounty. While he didn't look like it, Luffy was not to be underestimated, so she noted to herself.

-Anyhow, – She continued. - Their appearance cannot easily be captured by the human eye and regular attacks don't work against them. I went through quite a lot of training to become a Hunter, learn to focus killing intent, open my senses to be able to perceive them, learn how to identify the points where I must hit both when outside and when inside a person.

-Sounds hard. – Usopp said.

-That is why there are Hunters. Originally, Hunters were meant to protect people but, 10 years ago, a contract took place between the Organization of Hunters and the World Government. You see, even outside the Forbidden Radius, there have been cases in which some G.H.O.S.T. manage to infect people, miles away from here. Just going around the Radius is very dangerous. Many ships get attacked by stray G.H.O.S.T.

-That must be what the old man in the previous island meant when he said ships got attacked. – Robin concluded.

-Ah, that's right! – Nami interrupted; her face showed she had just thought of something. – The Log Pose doesn't seem to work. You are from here, what do you know about that?

-It's because of Scholar Island's magnet that is being obstructed so pirates do not come that that happens. It's not a problem for Log Poses until they are inside the Forbidden Radius. Then they become confused and unreliable.

-What can we do then?

-You can still use it for orientation here, but not like you use it outside. – Riko answered. – You need to adjust it so it stops spinning aimlessly. Then, the red tip of the needle will point to Scholar Island. However, it will never adjust to any outward magnetic fields of other islands. So, you need to take a route designed for travelling vessels to get outside the Radius. If you enter that pathway, you won't get lost.

-How will we find it? – She asked.

-It won't be easy. – Riko replied honestly. – There are two pathways. One was built for Marine ships. It's safer to use but, as you can guess, it's not an option for you. Before that one was built, there was another one, which you can use. No one has used it in years. It's going to be a long trip though. The pathway built by the World Government enters Scholar Island form the West, which is where we are. The other pathway is at the East. You'll have to go around the Forbidden Radius and then take the East pathway until you get out. After that, your Log Pose will recover the location to which it was previously set.

The crewmembers stared at her and a couple of them gulped. She couldn't blame them, though.

-How will we go around the Forbidden Radius without getting lost until we find the pathway on East? – Nami asked.

-The needle will not point to all of Scholar Island; it will only point to a specific point. – Riko explained. – This trip is in circular way. You'll base yourselves on the Pose; however, you will not go to the direction the red tip points, but to where the imaginary line between the north and south poles of the magnet points.

-Ne, join my crew! – Luffy interrupted her. – You look like a shinigami and you're interesting!

-A shinigami? – Usopp asked blankly.

-Like the ones in manga with dark cloaks and scythes! – Luffy said excited.

-You really liked the printed manga volumes we got in the previous island, don't you? – Usopp asked with the same undertone.

Monkey D. Luffy was nothing like his public reputation. He sounded like a perfect idiot to Riko.

-Join my crew; I won't take no for an answer! – Luffy asked with a wide toothy smile.

-I won't. – She said.

-Why not?! – Luffy insisted.

Riko waited ten seconds before answering.

-I had a dream, but today I destroyed everything I had done to make it possible. Becoming a pirate will not make it any easier.

-That's not true. – Luffy replied seriously. – All of us here have dreams and being pirates _is_ the way will achieve them. – He crossed his arms in front of his chest firmly.

Riko looked at him through the hood.

-I don't know if we should trust him. – Sanji said suddenly.

-Sanji – Kun! – Nami scolded. – I might not disagree with you entirely but he saved your life, you know?

-Nami's right, Sanji! – Chopper reproached.

-Don't you think something's fishy about this guy?! I kicked him but he recuperated fast and he seems to be just fine now!

-That would be my Devil Fruit's effect. – Riko answered.

Everyone turned stunned at her.

-You told me about your fruits, so I thought of sharing mine. – Riko joked, which was not common in her, but neither was speaking to pirates, or people in general.

-You ate a Devil Fruit too? – Luffy asked curious and excited.

-I ate the Naoru Naoru no Mi. It allows my wounds and injuries to heal at fast rate.

-That's so amazing! – Chopper expressed as a doctor, though everyone felt just as amazed.

Luffy laughed. He thought Riko was only getting more interesting each minute.

-I'm not taking no for an answer!

-I was gonna get to that, actually. – Riko said seriously. – I don't plan on becoming your nakama, but I have a deal for you.

-A deal? – Luffy asked tilting his head sideways.

-I am being persecuted for what I did in Scholar Island. I am escaping. Or did you think I came to Perpetual Mist for entertainment purposes?

-That makes sense, actually. – Usopp expressed.

-I need a mean of transportation to escape. You are also in quite a situation. To make the trip to the East's pathway, and even when you're there, you'll come across G.H.O.S.T. Don't think you'll be able to avoid them all; there are too many, maybe millions of them. You may blow some of them away but it won't be possible to face all of them that way. When they really are hungry, they will keep returning. Even if you throw fire at them, they can still try to infect you. As long as you're inside the Forbidden Radius, you'll be vulnerable. You need a Hunter to travel with you. That is my deal. You offer me an escape and I offer you protection. Once we leave the Forbidden Radius, you can drop me off in the next island.

Luffy stared at her so intently Riko felt he could see through the hood over her face.

-Are we supposed to just accept that? – Sanji asked. – You make it sound oh-so-terrible but there were tons of ways in which you could've modified the information to your convenience! How can we really know if there are that many G.H.O.S.T. out there? How can we just trust you? You said Hunters are allied to the Marines, didn't you? Why would you defend pirates? Maybe you just want our bounties because of greed! 700,000,050 belli would seem tempting enough to anybody!

-Sanji – Kun! – Nami tried to stop him.

-He said it himself, didn't he?! He got in trouble and is being persecuted, but if he said he captured us he might recover! Why should we trust this bastard?!

-Sanji! – Luffy shouted at him.

Sanji looked at Luffy and dared not to say a word. He was mad. He knew very well why he was mad. He was saying terrible things about a stranger that had gone as far as helping them, telling them where they were and he had saved his life even though he kicked him earlier. He himself didn't know why he was acting that way, saying those things that, if were they not true, would just be cruel. His heart continued racing inexplicably.

-No need to get mad at him. – Riko intervened, getting everyone's attention. – He's right by assuming the worst of others. Trusting too easily can be fatal. However, I don't need you to trust me. Be as wary of me as you wish. I am not planning to be your nakama, I only need transportation. After that, we won't have to see each other ever again. Besides, I'm aware of all the things you've gotten away with: The truth about the incident with Crocodile in Arabasta, Enies Lobby, Impel Down. I might be able to defeat G.H.O.S.T., but defeating the Straw Hat Crew would be another thing. Also, for my own defense, I'll only say I'm not in favor of the World Government's and the Organization of Hunters' attitude so I don't care for them to like me back. All I care about is my dream. I am yet to find a way to achieve it, but I will do it, Sanji.

Riko had heard the pirates calling the blond guy by that name. She stared at Sanji through the hood on her face. Sanji could feel strong, determined eyes upon him. His heart, for the first time that strange day, calmed down.

-Understood. – Sanji talked, almost hypnotized by the feeling of his chest no longer pounding. – But I will keep an eye on you. – He said after recovering. – Don't forget that.

Riko smiled an amused smile. Then she turned to Luffy.

-What do you say, Monkey D. Luffy? Do we have a deal?

Luffy smiled amused as well.

-Deal then, shinigami. – He said, placing his hand on top of his hat.

-You don't even know his name… - Nami glared at him.

-Just call me Riko. – She said coolly.

-I'll warn you, though. – Luffy told her. – I have not given up. I'll get you to join my crew, Shinigami Riko.

-Stop calling him a shinigami; he's human! – Usopp told him.

They headed to the Thousand Sunny. Franky was done with repairs. The situation was explained to him and Zoro. Franky was alright with it. Zoro said he didn't mind. So, it was decided.

Riko had to admit she was impressed by the Thousand Sunny. Then, her stomach growled _loudly_. She had only drunk coffee that early morning. That had been several hours ago, though it felt like an entire, weird day.

Franky arched an eyebrow and Luffy laughed. Riko just excused herself, embarrassed.

-As if one Luffy were not enough trouble feeding… - Sanji growled before proceeding to prepare supper.

Riko was shown to a room where she could sleep. She had to admit it was pretty nice; it even resembled her room on her apartment by mere chance.

While she was at her new room, Luffy talked to the rest in the kitchen while Sanji cooked in the back.

-We must convince him to join us! He's really cool!

-You only say that because he looks like a shinigami in your twisted mind. – Sanji replied while chopping vegetables.

-He might turn out to be an interesting person. – Robin expressed.

-He was friendly in Perpetual Mist, though a bit serious too. – Brook followed.

-He seems knowledgeable about the Forbidden Radius. – Nami was next. – Navigating through here will be easier. Not to mention he can take care of the G.H.O.S.T.

-He knew I was a reindeer at first sight! – Chopper exclaimed, not about to get over that anytime soon.

-He's very strong too! We all saw what he could do when fighting that G.H.O.S.T. – Usopp continued.

-It gives the same to me. – Zoro expressed softly with his eyes closed.

-You're all making him sound interesting, now I'm interested too. – Franky said last. – I also wonder what he looks like.

A silent pause took place.

-That's a good question. – Usopp agreed, like everyone else in the kitchen (Sanji included).

-It's decided, then! – Luffy said.

-Nothing has been decided! – Sanji replied. – Everyone's just expressing their opinion but we don't know this guy yet!

-Sanji – Kun, just what is with you? – Nami berated. – You should be thankful to him. Why are you acting like you bear a grudge towards him?

Sanji didn't reply. He had no idea what to say because he himself didn't understand.

-Anyhow, give him a chance. – Nami told him.

Soon later, supper was ready and Riko joined the others in the kitchen.

Sanji walked to her stiffly.

-I haven't thanked you yet for saving me… Thanks. – He said sincerely.

Riko smiled.

-You're welcome. – She replied.

Sanji's heart raced again. _Just what do you want from me?_ – He asked his organ. – _You know I won't stop smoking._

-Come sit with us, Shinigami Riko! – Luffy called.

-Shinigami? – Zoro and Franky asked.

-Are you still gonna call him that? – Brook asked Luffy

-Riko, your cloak is thorn. – Robin commented.

Riko needed a second. She had forgotten she was wearing it. How come none of them had asked her about it? Oh well.

-I don't think I will need anymore… - She said.

Everyone looked at her almost in disbelief. Apparently, they couldn't imagine Riko without it. And indeed, they could not imagine _her_.

-But it's cool! It makes you look like a shinigami! – Luffy whined like a little kid.

Riko laughed. How long had it been since she had laughed at all, never mind laughing in front of people.

-Fine then, I guess I can wear it occasionally if you like it.

Luffy grinned, satisfied.

-I'll fix it for you later, Riko. – Nami offered. – It's the least I can do after you helped us figure out the Log Pose.

-Thanks. – She thanked her.

-Why don't you take it off to eat comfortably? – Robin suggested.

The pirates' hearts skipped 10 beats all together.

-You can hang it around the door. – Robin continued.

Now it was known who the most curious one was.

-OK. – Riko answered and walked to hang her cloak.

Sanji's heart was not the only one beating fast.

Riko took off the hood, unveiling her brown hair, and then took off the rest, letting in clear sight her black skirt and blazer around her waist, her open white button-up blouse with a black t-shirt underneath, her white knee socks, that had fallen to her ankles due to her moving around so much to fight, her Converse and her female face with red eyes.

-A girl?! – Everyone but Sanji exclaimed.

Riko looked confused at first. Oh yeah, they had been referring to her as a male so far. Perhaps she was just too tired to correct them before.

Sanji dropped the glasses he was holding as he stared intently at her. His mind replayed the time he had kicked the cloaked form thinking it was attacking him. That shadow was a girl. He had _kicked_ a _girl_. He, Sanji, chivalrous prince, had broken his own policy…

-YOU HAVE TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!! – Sanji's bellowing reverberated throughout the Thousand Sunny.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Yes, this was the longest chapter I've written in my life, and it's the introductory one. O.O I don't usually make all chapters of a standard length, though. The next one might be short. (Then again, that's what I said about my Code Geass story too and I realized the story's flow required lengthy chapters.) I plan to include adventure soon and romance way into the future. I'll clarify Yuriko's name is pronounced as 'yoo-ree-ko' while her short name, Riko, is just 'ree-ko'. In case you were wondering, I only write in second person when narrating dreams, everything else is third person. While lately I've been unusually inspired with this story, making it impossible for me to focus on my others, I still have to warn you I plan to update this story in a _sporadic_ basis; this will be my fourth priority out of four merely because I started my other 3 stories before. And since I am taking 16 weekly hours in college, I don't have as much time as I did in the past. However, one thing I do promise, I'll finish this. I promised myself I'd finish every story I start. As proof of my consistency, my first story is 86 chapters and I'm still working my best with it. Feel welcome to read my other stories, although this is my first for One Piece, a fandom I've grown to love with my whole heart. No, I don't know Japanese; I just have watched too much anime for my own good and have picked up some things. Reviews, comments and criticism, as long as _respectful_, are welcome. Lastly but most importantly, I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Girl Gone Guy

Thanks to icebluehost for reviewing and blacklightningwolf and Ivoryclaw for alerting. ^^ I'm glad the story is of your liking. I use '(…)' to state that character paused a while before resuming his/her thoughts.

Translations:

Hai, hai = An expression similar to 'Yeah, alright'.

Kora = A very informal slang for 'Hey!', and it is not polite.

**Girl Gone Guy**

The water from the glasses Sanji dropped expanded in the floor's wooden surface and Sanji did nothing about it. For the first time in almost a decade, Sanji wasted food.

The glasses were the least of worries among the Straw Hat crewmembers, all of which had stood up and pushed back their chairs as Riko's true form was revealed.

Riko was used to keeping her composure after years of wearing a façade 90% of the time, but even she struggled to not to jump back at the sudden loud exclamations from the pirates, especially the glass-breaking shout of the blond man with the curly eyebrow she was itching to ask about for a while already.

-Shinigami Riko is a girl?! – Luffy asked with eyes wide open.

Luffy aside, the rest were speechless.

They crew turned to Sanji. They wanted to ask what was wrong with him but could not do so as they watched him closely. His irises seemed to have widened but were yet to contract. He gawked and let his cigarette fall from his mouth. His finger pointed at Riko shaking.

Riko could only stare blankly. She was the culprit of that scene, so it was her place to say something, but she was at a loss as to what to say. The hardly sociable persona she had been employing for five years was to blame for her incapability to do anything but watch… Then all eyes turned to her and she was given no choice but to speak or else all 10 pairs of eyes would have bored through her.

-Yes, I am a girl. – That was all Riko could think of saying.

The seconds ticked by and the cook was not reacting; he was frozen in his shocked state. The rest had recovered but were all at a loss for words.

Zoro was the first to brush the sensation of awkwardness away.

-Oi, Ero Cook, snap out of it already. – He said with his eyes fixated on him.

Sanji finally reacted. He lowered his accusing finger. The memory of having kicked the 'shadow' replayed incessantly. He looked pale and his sweat was cold.

-Sanji, are you OK? – Chopper asked him.

-You don't look good, Sanji – Kun. – Brook followed. – You look pale. I look even paler because I'm only bones, though. Skull joke! – He exclaimed with his arms up high.

Brook was glared daggers at by some and a few others arched an eyebrow at him. He turned back and forth, waiting for someone to laugh, but that didn't happen. So, he lowered his arms, feeling that he was blushing although he had no cheeks.

-Sorry. That was inappropriate… - He said while looking down.

Riko grinned a small grin at Brook. She saw he was only trying to cheer them up. She had no idea how she could tell that when he didn't have a face and she had just met him.

-You were only trying to make the atmosphere more cheerful. – Riko told Brook, who turned to her.

Brook saw Riko's grin. Had he caused that grin? He smiled for her in exchange. Brook only had a skull as a face. To convey his emotions effectively, he used words mostly. But he was still human. Humans have the nature of expressing their feelings; that is why it's no easy task to suppress them. One can only get used to suppressing them and then find it relatively easy. Brook still, unconsciously, smiled, frowned, grinned, winked and else. His nakama had found a way to tell whenever he made those gestures in a way that is almost indescribable. Riko had that ability, too, despite being a stranger. It was as if she could read what his face would have looked like if he still had it.

Luffy's hands hit the table. His head looked downwards, so his crew and Riko were yet to see what it looked like at that moment.

_Is he so mad about her being a woman?_ – Thought the remaining eight crewmembers.

Luffy finally revealed his face. Unlike what everyone thought, he was actually happy.

-This is great! – He exclaimed while pointing to her, though very differently from Sanji. – Shinigami Riko wears a school uniform! This is great!

A big neon sign reading 'Huh?!' fell on top of Riko's head, as well as on another 8 people. Riko couldn't help felt a drop on the back of her head. How long had it been since she had had one of those?

-My uniform is that of Hunters, not just normal students. – Riko corrected, unsure of what else she was supposed to say, or how to react for that matter.

-I was just going to say today we should get a girl student into our crew!

Nami proceeded to hit him hard with all the veins in her forehead standing out.

-You pervert!! – Nami shouted at his eardrum, which hurt him a lot.

The rest were not really sure what to say. Franky raised an eyebrow, Usopp and Zoro showed they were surprised unexpectedly, Robin put her hand on her chin, Chopper tilted his head sideways and Brook gawked. They didn't expect to learn their Captain was a pervert. Well, he had spied on Nami and Vivi naked before, but he had not really shown a side this perverted…

-But Nami! – Luffy whined, sobbing his head. – All important manga stories we got in the last island have high school girls wearing uniforms! – He said decidedly. – It is important for us to have one too! High school fighters are really cool!

The crew in general sighed. So that was it. Well, they were not exactly disappointed; this was a good thing. But how come they had not seen that coming? Were they still not close to understanding how Luffy's mind worked after all they had gone through together? Apparently not.

-And Shinigami Riko also looks like a shinigami! – Luffy continued. - So we're killing two birds with one stone!

-Didn't you hear her, Mugiwara? – Franky asked, still recovering from the shock, as was everyone else. – She said her uniform is not that of a scholar. She's a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter.

-It will do since it looks like one. – Luffy said confidently.

Sometimes the crew wondered where he got so much confidence from since he had so much left over that he could employ it even when he made idiotic statements.

-'Killing two birds with one stone'? – Usopp asked with a drop at the side of his brow. – Oi, were you seriously thinking on making a shinigami join our crew too?

-Of course! – Luffy said proudly. – And a vampire might be a good addition too.

-You know?! – Usopp got mad. – We deserve to have a say in that! Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't want to travel with a frigging scary shinigami?!

-Why? – Luffy asked bluntly. - Shinigami Riko is traveling with us.

-Will he keep calling her 'Shinigami Riko'? – Robin thought out loud.

-Luffy – San, she's not a shinigami… - Brook said with a drop at the back of his head too.

Nami hit him banged his head again. Luffy turned to her with glassy eyes.

-That hurts, Nami! – He whined at her.

-You deserve it for calling her 'shinigami'. She's not a shinigami; you might be offending her.

-I don't really mind. – Riko said bluntly.

-Oi. – Usopp whispered at her in the ear. – Don't say those things; you're encouraging him.

Zoro had sat down at the table again long ago. He just didn't care anymore, and he happened to be good at ignoring scenes. However, he, by pure chance, glanced at Sanji.

Like Brook mentioned earlier, the cook didn't look good. His hands were shaking noticeably. He had goose bumps in his forearms, as his rolled up sleeves revealed. But that was all movement in him. He didn't seem to be listening to the conversation or looking at Riko or anything at all.

-Ero Cook. – Zoro called gravely.

Sanji didn't respond. If he had been in his normal faculties, he would've replied something like 'What the heck do you want, Marimo?', but he remained quiet and unresponsive instead.

The rest of the crew turned to their cook. Riko had not turned away from him since the beginning.

-Sanji – Kun? – Nami asked, starting to get worried.

Even more worrisome was that Sanji didn't reply. Sanji _never _ignored neither Nami nor Robin.

-Oi, Dartboard Eyebrow, snap out of it. – Zoro called.

Sanji still ignored his nakama. He had ignored a woman's voice and an insult from the guy in the crew he most detested. Something was wrong with him, no doubt.

-Sanji – Kun? - Brook asked, approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sanji's legs could no longer bear his weight as Brook's slender bones touched him, and they gave up. Brook managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

-Wo, what happened to him? – Franky asked as he went ahead and gave Brook a hand with Sanji's body.

-AH! – Chopper screamed. – This is bad! He needs help!

-You're the one supposed to help him; you're the doctor! – Usopp reminded.

-R-Right! Quickly put him somewhere! – Chopper instantly assumed his job.

Robin and Zoro aligned 4 chairs to lay Sanji's body there.

-This might be bad! – Chopper exclaimed. - Maybe he's suffering damage from having been possessed by a G.H.O.S.T. earlier?!

-What?! – Luffy asked worried. – But then who's going to cook later?! – He panicked.

-IS THAT ALL YOU WORRY ABOUT?! –Usopp proceeded to bang his head upset.

-Luffy, Sanji's life might be in danger…

Nami didn't yell, but her undertone was grave enough, and then there were her dark eyes staring at him mad. Luffy said no more and just turned to Sanji lying in the chairs of their kitchen.

-Shinigami Riko, what are you doing? – He asked with his head tilted to the side.

Even Chopper had turned to look at the Captain and Nami talking, getting distracted, but when Luffy talked next, he immediately turned and realized Riko was kneeling besides him and her hands were on Sanji's face. She turned his face to the side and intently stared at his face, scowling in deep concentration; she wasn't even aware everyone was looking at her.

-Riko, what are you doing? – Chopper finally asked.

-I turned his head to the side so his tongue wouldn't fall back into the throat. – She replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Chopper turned to Sanji. His eyes widened as he realized his sweaty pallid face. He had just fainted! Chopper sighed in relief. Then, he turned to Riko, who had stood up by then.

-Riko, it does seem like he just fainted, but maybe he's hurt from earlier…

-That's not it. – Riko interrupted. – If he had had any damage from having been possessed by the G.H.O.S.T., you would've detected it since the check-up you did on him before.

-Are you sure?

-I am.

-I didn't take you for a doctor too, Nee – Chan. – Franky expressed with his arms crossed.

-I'm a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter, but my job doesn't end in exterminating the G.H.O.S.T. that possess people; I usually take a look at the victims real quick to see any wounds. Trust me, wounds caused by G.H.O.S.T. that are grave are visible at first glance. I also have to make sure people remain alive while professional help arrives, so I was trained to provide first aid and had to pass several health classes. Of course I am sure.

-But you seemed to have been kind of rough with him, using your staff… - Usopp began.

-I was as gentle as possible. – She interrupted again cuttingly; her eyes were fixated on Sanji.

While she continued talking, her eyes would look at every cranny that composed Sanji, thoroughly looking for anything neither her nor Chopper would've detected earlier. Her head moved from side to side and her hands touched his hands, chest, then his legs to see anything, although he was still fully dressed.

Everyone paid closer attention to her face. It was impossible not to notice the solemn look her face had plastered. The most saddening thing about that expression was that it fit too easily in her face; her face was used to wearing that look. One could tell she had worn that same face often and for many years already.

-You cannot underestimate G.H.O.S.T. The damage they can cause to the body is far greater than anything I could do to him with a staff. I've seen plenty of cases in which people survive, but they still suffer a great loss. They can no longer walk as G.H.O.S.T. messed up their spine, they lose limbs as G.H.O.S.T. rupture their arteries and the hemorrhages they produce become unstoppable, they develop cancer as being possessed by G.H.O.S.T. somehow mutated their cells, they acquire immunodeficiency as G.H.O.S.T. damage permanently their defenses, they develop mental illnesses, especially anxiety disorders, since G.H.O.S.T. screw with their minds, and they have no choice but to live with that trauma for the rest of their lives…

Riko forced herself to shut up. Her voice tone was rising more than she wanted to admit it. She didn't usually go so loud, even though she was not yelling. She had been loud that day… It started as a strange day; it only made sense its conclusion would be strange too.

The rest of the Straw Hats seemed to be astounded at her words. At the very least, they were keenly listening to her every utterance.

Riko took a deep breath inwardly, only showing it a soft sigh outwardly. She resumed seriousness when turning again to the young reindeer.

-I went through special training to hunt G.H.O.S.T. and to kill them while they are using a human as host. We, Hunters, learn to identify the weak points in which we can hit and we learn to avoid vital points and only focus enough killing intent as to damage the G.H.O.S.T. only. However, it is obviously still painful… The cook here does not have any damage caused by G.H.O.S.T. or I. He merely fainted.

Without seeing the response others had as replies to her, she turned to Sanji to undo the knot on his tie and unbutton his suit's blazer. She had to admit it. For a pirate, he dressed up too nicely.

The silence in the kitchen was too uncomfortable for her and she was not used to dealing with uncomfortable situations. Just like she had the privilege of leaving in the middle of a conversation with any Hunter inferior in rank to her or be cold and rude to the low ranking Marines, she did the same that time in the Thousand Sunny's kitchen. Although the pirates there might have wanted more explanations from her part, Riko didn't want to stay, and so she left without answering any further questions or stares.

-Wait! – Nami had called, but was ignored by Riko.

Nami was about to go after her. She thought it was unfair of Riko to just leave them hanging with Sanji's unconscious body in there, as if it had nothing to do with her.

-Don't go after her. – The least expected person to say that expressed.

Nami turned to him, surprised but about to respond.

-But Luffy…

-She already explained more than she needed to. – He replied seriously, making sure his tone left it clear to her he was not going to let her go after Shinigami Riko. Sanji's just asleep and that's all that matters. That way, we won't be in the hurry of finding a new cook.

-Oi…! – Usopp scolded.

-Can we be sure Sanji – Kun just fainted because she said so? – Nami replied. - She's not a doctor! – She then turned demanding to Chopper. – Chopper, say something!

-Actually… - Chopper spoke slowly. – I can't see anything else wrong with Sanji. I believe Riko was right. She might not be a doctor, but she does have some basic first-aid knowledge at the very least; she knew it is necessary to loosen tight clothes on someone who faints. Also, the bruises she caused him with that staff, earlier, I noticed, were not in any vital zones, though very close to them, only a few centimeters apart…! It was as if she knew exactly where not to hit and could see exactly where the marks of her attacks would be. It seems to me like she knows some stuff, Nami. What she said about being trained is backed up with this.

-Heh, that's even better! – Luffy exclaimed with his mouth full, for he had long agone proceeded to devour the feast served the table before it got cold. – That means she could be Chopper's assistant if she joined the crew!

-A-An assistant?(!) – Chopper exclaimed smiling. – Idiot! What makes you think I'd want an assistant! You're being stupid! – He said while dancing.

-But he's obviously happy about that idea… – Usopp, Franky and Brook whispered to each other.

-Anyhow, I didn't think the tough cook was the type that fainted. – Franky observed.

-Perhaps being possessed got him tired? – Robin followed. – Going by what Riko – Chan stated, I'd say him just being tired would be a bargain for him.

-But he seemed alright until shortly ago. – Usopp joined. – It was strange, though. I thought I saw him getting paler just as we all saw Riko taking off her cloak, but I thought that had struck all of us the same.

-It is possible he was only more exhausted than the rest of us and so he was affected more severely. – Robin reasoned.

-Wait… - Nami spoke hoarsely.

Even Luffy looked up from his food as he heard Nami's voice tone. She suddenly looked very worried, almost pale and scared.

-What's wrong, Nami? – Luffy asked normally.

-I think there was another reason for him to faint. Sanji – Kun didn't just look sick before fainting; he seemed _freaked out_ at Riko's sight.

-I wouldn't say she's scary. – Brook interjected.

-Yeah, Brook's a lot scarier than Riko. – Usopp added.

Brook had to gulp to take that. He knew Usopp meant no offense; it was the truth…But it still hurt a bit.

-Sanji – Kun claims to be a gentleman, remember? – Nami pointed out. – He even refused to fight a CP9 agent because she was a woman.

-Ah, you're talking about Kalifa, right? – Franky recalled.

-Yes. – Nami nodded. – Point being, he refused to fight her even though his life depended on it because of his absurd chivalry.

_Yet you always take advantage of that chivalry. _– The crewmembers thought, but none dared to say that out loud.

-I see. – Robin understood. – He did mention something about her recovering too fast from his kick. Back then he thought she was a shadowy creature, like we all did. Now, he realized she is a woman and remembered he had kicked her. Therefore, the shock caused him to faint.

There was a silent pause for a whole minute as it sank in their minds how bad a blow that must have been for their cook.

-Tch. That idiot. – Zoro mumbled while quietly eating rice.

Chopper shook his head to bring himself back to reality after hearing Zoro.

-Anyhow! We need to take Sanji to a bed.

Chopper converted to Human Point, and, with the help of Franky, carried Sanji to the infirmary.

The rest proceeded to eat. It was during their meal that it hit them Riko had left without eating.

-Would she have gone to her room? – Robin guessed.

-I'll get her a plate there. – Brook volunteered, standing up and ready to go.

While the crew dined like they normally did, very rowdily, Riko lied restless on top of her newly-assigned bed.

_What's with these pirates? For some reason…They're not like anyone I've dealt with before. Why is it that I'm acting like that with them? When did I become an open book for everyone to see? I shouldn't act so…Familiar…With them. I can't… I can't let them see through me… (…) Why did they not ask me anything else? I walked on them but none of them came after me to demand answers. They still haven't even asked who I am. How can they act like that with me when I'm a stranger?_

-What's going on? – She asked aloud from her bed.

Two knocks on her room's wooden door brought her back. Riko blinked before sitting up in her bed, just in time to greet Brook's unnatural face sticking out.

-May I come in, Miss Riko?

Riko needed a while to recover and nodded tardily. She brought her hand to her brow and closed her eyes as if she had a headache.

-Just 'Riko' is fine… Brook, was it?

-Yes, Brook. – He confirmed.

Before she could say anything else, a loud roar echoed in the bedroom. Riko looked away, embarrassed. Brook had heard her stomach growling before. Now that he knew she was a girl, it looked even weirder, though her reaction he found it cute.

He handed her a plate with food she immediately set her eyes on, like a lion on a zebra.

-You have not eaten supper. Go ahead. – Brook gave her the plate and a fork.

Riko accepted it without hesitation and began eating the fried rice with chicken and shrimp. Her eyes widened at the first taste she had of the food.

-This is…Really…Delicious. – She could hardly form a coherent sentence with her delight.

Brook chuckled.

-I felt that way the first time I tried Sanji – Kun's food as well. My eyes went all wide. I don't have any eyes, though… Skull joke! Yohohohoho!

Riko stared at Brook. She found his laughter strange but, for some reason, she didn't feel weary of him like she had felt with everyone for the past years.

-Brook, does it not affect you? Your appearance, that is. – Riko asked while eating.

Brook gazed down. Riko didn't know how, but she could tell his nonexistent eyes were looking at the floor.

-Not anymore. – He said. – There was a time in which I was alone. It was very lonely. I also was surprised at first when I found my body was like this after searching a year for it. It was strange at first, but I got used to it somehow. Now I am so light I can run on top of water!

Riko grinned.

-That sounds fun, I guess. – She commented.

Brook glared at Riko. She supposedly wasn't his nakama, but she was like the rest of the Straw Hats in one aspect: She didn't judge him. She accepted his response as he explained his appearance by a Devil Fruit. She didn't point at him and run away. Brook smiled (in his own way).

-Riko. – Brook called.

-What is it?

-Is it hard? Being a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter, that is.

Riko put her fork down and frowned in thought. In truth, it was the first time anybody asked her that question. Everyone always took for granted it was easy for her.

'She never does anything other than working in the Organization, so she must really love her job', 'She's always so serious; being a Hunter suits her', 'That girl is totally antisocial. Will she ever realize there's more to life than hunting down some specters?' She shad heard all of those before. Not one of those people ever questioned if they really were right.

-It is not, but somebody has to do it. – She responded simply. – But I guess it won't be as hard from now on.

-How so? – He was curious.

-I won't have to deal with paperwork anymore, I will no longer be forced to attend meetings of the Hunters Council and I won't have to supervise newbies in Perpetual Night again. – She replied bluntly.

Brook tilted his head sideways, not really understanding what she said, for her answer was nothing like what he had imagined. His afro and hat, of course, were unaffected by his movement.

-What is the Hunters Council? – He asked, even more curious.

-It's a body formed of the most influential Hunters in the Organization I work…Worked for. In there, decisions of all kinds were made regarding punishments, finances, rank promotion candidates and so on. The members, of course, are not good people, like in any other influential body.

-You were a member of such an important group?

-I was. I didn't really like it though, I was only forced to be there.

-Why?

-They said it was because I was an excelling Major, that being the rank among Hunters right below Council members. I am not arrogant enough to talk about it often, but I won't fake modesty either and say I wasn't strong enough to be there. However, I knew my attitude was not really that desirable to them…

Riko at last shut up. She suddenly felt she was talking too much. Years of wearing a silent façade turned it into part of her real nature. She didn't know why she could be blunt so easily with that skeleton.

-I'm sorry, Riko. It was not my intention to ask too much. – Brook apologized.

-It's alright. – She said. – That's not it. Besides, at least you tried to ask yourself, unlike the eavesdroppers behind the door.

The moment she said that, Brook turned to the wooden door. He heard noise on the other side, the kind of noise one makes when falling after being discovered.

The door opened tardily to create a narrow slit through which several eyes peeked, as if confirming it was safe to reveal themselves.

At last, the door opened entirely. The nakama Brook thought were at the kitchen walked into the room, which felt small with a large crowd inside.

-Huh?! – Brook asked surprised. – Why are you all here?

They were all nervously thinking of something to reply… Then, Luffy did a favor for them.

-Because it looked like fun so we followed you. – Luffy replied bluntly.

Everyone stared at the Captain of the ship, the majority with anger at his bluntness and Riko with some disbelief, going as far as arching an eyebrow. He'd only smile without minding the glares from his crew behind; he probably hadn't even noticed.

_At least he's an honest guy._ – Riko thought.

-How's the cook? – Riko asked Chopper.

-Sanji will be fine. – Chopper replied, sitting next to her. – He just fainted… I gotta say, Riko, I was surprised to see you could tell what to do when a person faints. I had no idea being a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter involved knowledge of that kind.

Riko looked below at the reindeer and offered him an attempt of a grin, though the final result came out slightly sad-looking.

-You might be surprised about the knowledge one has to have to handle it…

Neither Chopper nor anyone present had the nerve to ask her about that sentence. Her grim undertone said it all.

-Would you like more food, Riko? – Brook asked, suddenly breaking the silence in the room.

She nodded with a smile. He was then not able to tell if her smile was to thank him for his offer to bring her more food or his kindness of doing something about the awkwardness that could be felt in the room.

-Why don't you join us in the diner instead, Riko – Chan? – Robin suggested.

Robin took Riko by surprise. She felt her every blink on her blank face.

-We all have our own past. We don't inquire about that matter, so you can choose to talk about it or remain quiet. Regardless, we don't care to force you to do either.

Nobody expected Roronoa Zoro, the quietest of all, to say that. That rule had never been said out loud among the crew before, and he said it, making it somewhat more official. Luffy smile changed from toothy to discreet, very happy about his unofficial first mate's words. A similar reaction could be spotted in every Straw Hat crewmember; Riko could clearly see them.

Riko had some experience in analyzing people, and these were by far the most peculiar ones she had had the chance to do that with.

Riko stood up.

-I appreciate the invitation. – She said.

Luffy cackled and patted her shoulder. She turned to see his happy face.

-No need to be so formal, Shinigami Riko. We're nakama, after all.

-He's still calling her that… - Usopp said softly, though everyone close to him heard him, and some nodded in agreement that their Captain was…Helpless.

-We're not nakama. We just have a deal. – Riko replied to Luffy.

-I warned you I wouldn't take no for an answer! – He grinned.

Riko sighed and decided to ignore him from that point onwards.

They returned to the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny. Riko ate as the atmosphere was back to its usual cheerfulness. She was no longer required to talk much, so she preferred to listen and watch. She smiled lightly when Brook began playing a violin. She thought he was pretty talented and wholeheartedly enjoyed his music like she hadn't enjoyed any type in a very long time… Many times, she had to put a poker face and use all her energy to not laugh at the Captain's antics. They made her wonder how a boy like him could have a crew and reputation like the one he had. If she was honest to herself, she'd admit she had a good while.

By the end of dinner, the crew discovered something else about Riko. While their Captain ate a lot and fast, Riko ate more slowly and with more manners…But nearly the same amount.

Franky whistled as Riko put down her fork nonchalantly.

-She just finished her nineteenth plate. – He announced in secret.

-No wonder her stomach growls so loud. – Nami said amazed.

-She ate 19 and Luffy ate 23! – Chopper exclaimed in whispers.

-Will our food really last with two stomachs like those? – Usopp questioned with a shaking eyebrow.

-Something tells me the cook won't be thrilled about this challenge. – Franky expressed.

Riko heard each of their supposed whispers. They were badly kept secret, but she played along and pretended not to hear them. She ate a lot and she couldn't help it.

_The events in Perpetual Mist earlier made me feel hungrier than usual… I wonder how these people would react if they had gotten to see how much Kaian could eat._ – Riko's lips curled upwards at the memories.

She excused herself. Instead of returning to her room, she climbed all the way up to the observation room that moonlighted as Zoro's gym and living area.

She wanted some time to think by herself, and heights usually helped her achieve that. Zoro's room just happened to be the place where the swordsman liked to exercise. Darkness was helpful too, so she didn't even turn on the lights. She merely sat by the window and stared up at the moon.

Riko was no longer smiling.

_What are you doing? Don't get so familiar with these people. You said it yourself. You're not a nakama, a member of this ship. You're just a stranger with whom they have a deal… (…) I hadn't felt like this in years. Since…Kaian died._

Family. That was the definition of what Riko felt when with the Straw Hat crew in that table. She felt as part of that big family for a few instances. They weren't judgmental of her for her position or eye color. They weren't making her feel stressed by saying how much they expected from her. They didn't constantly make her suffer with their every action, unlike her true family did…

She shook her head disapprovingly at her own feelings.

_It would only make things harder if I already see them this way. Besides, they don't really know me well yet. In the end, they will not want me to be their nakama. Once they see me doing my job, they won't look at me in the same way or treat me like tonight… Kaian… _

She took out the paper she found in the Academy's library earlier and the locket that came in the same envelope. She read and reread the same lines with no other light than the moon's but still didn't manage to make sense of them. Her head turned along with her straight glance, switching from the written words on the small paper to the circular white gold locket from one second to another.

She frowned after one minute and sighed in defeat after five.

It was frustrating for her. For years, she had been looking for his clues but could find nothing until that evening, and all he left for her was a message telling her to wear a locket she could not open along with a somewhat corny line involving her heart; the latter was uncharacteristic of him from her point of view.

X Flashback X

-Brother. – Twelve-year-old Riko called.

-What is it, Riko? – A young tanned man with wild curly brown hair, amazing and lively azure eyes and a warm aura around him asked her.

-You've been coming home late for over a month already. – Riko asked concerned with her hands on her hips.

-Ahaha. It's nothing. – He smiled with his hand on his the back of his head. – There's just been more work lately. That's all.

Riko looked at him seriously.

-I've heard you going out in the middle of the night; it's not work, Kaian. – She sounded hurt.

Kaian's smile dissolved.

-I'm not a little girl anymore, Kaian; you don't need to hide things from me. – She lowered her head. – Please don't hide things from me. Please don't. – She begged.

Kaian hugged his younger sister. The seven-year difference in their ages had never been an obstacle to them being close. He was all Riko had then. She was only 8 when their father joined their mother, who Riko never met. He was 15 back then. He could handle, but she was just a little girl and, like him, had to bear seeing their uncle change everything their father and grandfather had done. He could understand very well that Riko didn't want him to stray from her and eventually leave her too.

-You're right. I'm sorry, Riko. – He lifted her face, dried her tears away and smiled for her. - You've grown and matured so much… I can tell you'll be a pretty woman, you know?

Riko lowered her head again and pushed him away.

-What's with you? Saying such embarrassing things all of a sudden! – Riko tried futilely to hide her mad blushing face.

Kaian laughed heartily. Riko suppressed the wish to grin.

-Gee, brother. You're 20 already. That's the sort of things you should say to your girlfriends.

-Why, you're always going to be my number one girl; you know that? – He joked while patting her head.

-You joker. – Riko sighed flushed.

When Kaian stopped laughing, she turned to him, serious and expectant. He had no choice but to turn serious too.

-You're not doing anything dangerous, are you? – Riko asked with shiny red eyes, of which her brother never acted fearful about.

-I'm afraid it is a bit risky…But I'm always cautious, don't worry. – He hurried to clarify. – Have you heard of Teshla?

-He was a Hunter who betrayed the Organization twelve years ago, though I could not find out the reason why he's considered a traitor.

-Well, he was not a traitor… – He explained gravely. – As you know, it is unclear how G.H.O.S.T. came to be, although we know how to fight them.

Riko nodded slowly, shocked.

-Teshla made several research studies about the possible origins of G.H.O.S.T. However, for a reason I don't know yet, after he presented his fortieth paper, he was imprisoned. It was said he had gone insane. All his presented papers were burnt and he was killed.

Riko wasn't breathing. 'What are you saying, Kaian? Do you realize how serious that those implications you're making are?' She wanted to ask him that, but she was mute.

-However, Teshla's results are not completely lost. – He continued, elevating Riko's interest even more. – He said right before being decapitated publically that he had put everything together in his forty-first paper. He said he had hidden his results in the files. 'The map to the truth is there' were his last words. At first, he wasn't taken seriously because he was regarded as insane. Our uncle ordered a search back then. All files were browsed back and forth but nothing suspicious was found, so they concluded Teshla had lied…But he didn't.

Riko felt uneasy. Kaian placed his hands over her shoulders and squeezed them.

-Several months ago, I needed an old book from the files, so I had to browse thoroughly to find it. By accident, I discovered a compartment between two shelves of one of the bookcases. It was filled with dust, obviously hadn't been used for a while. It only had a folded handwritten sheet of paper. It was signed by Teshla.

Riko's eyes widened and her lips parted, gawking.

-Brother… - She whispered huskily.

-Riko, the reason nobody could find Teshla's results was because he didn't just hide the papers in _one_ book. He scrambled his paper into paragraphs that he distributed into several random books! And I found the key! I've been working using that as a guide to find the paragraphs. I haven't been able to make sense of what I got so far, but I'm not very far; I can feel it!

-Brother, if our uncle finds out…

-I know Riko, but I must do this. – He said lowering his gaze.

As he calmed down, he let go of her shoulders.

Riko never said it straight, but she knew he blamed Father's death on their uncle. She was too little at the time, so she wasn't sure of what to believe. She saw everyday how important it was for him to find the truth, and she had long before decided she wouldn't stop him.

-Promise me you'll be safe. – She asked.

-I promise. – He smiled, placing a hand over her head. – I have hidden my results as well.

-In the same compartment as Teshla?

-No, somewhere else. If one of them is found, that way the other paper will survive.

-Where are you keeping the other one…? – She trailed off as he patted her head again.

Riko looked at him confused. Kaian smiled while shaking his head.

-Like I said, it is risky. I don't want you to get involved, Riko. It is not your obligation to help me overcome my own issues.

-But I want to help you!

-You always help me by worrying about me. – He grinned while patting her head. – You're all I have. Knowing you're safe is enough for me. None of this is your fault and it's unfair for you to pay what you don't owe.

X End of Flashback X

Riko reread the paper and glanced at the locket one last time that night.

For the second time that evening, she thought the same words, but, this time, she said them aloud.

-Damn it, Kaian…! For once in your life, couldn't you just be straightforward? – Riko whispered frowning with a hand extended on top of her head, and her words caressed the window's glass.

She combed her hair with her stressed left hand when a noise suddenly made her whole head turn in direction of the stairs that had led her to the room where she was.

She couldn't believe she hadn't sensed the swordsman's presence in the room. He had not turned on the lights as he laid his back against the wall his arms crossed in front of his chest. However, she attributed that mostly to his natural ability to mask his presence as swordsman and having her intent focus on her flashbacks. She wondered if he had been there long enough to see her lost in memory lane.

She then turned to the real source of the noise, a skeleton that was at a loss for words and had slipped, almost falling down; hence, the noise.

Zoro proceeded to turn the ceiling light's switch.

-Zoro - Kun… - He whispered worried for his actions.

-We already got her attention thanks to your noises. – Zoro replied.

Riko looked away. The only alternative sight other than them was outside the window.

-How long have you two been there?

Her voice tone indicated she wasn't worried about how much they had seen, for she didn't doubt they had seen enough; she just asked softly, almost as if in an act of courtesy.

-Not long. – Zoro answered anyways before yawning.

-Ah, were just going to exercise after dinner! – Brook replied.

-No, I was going to exercise. You were just going to sit and get your bones stuck with each other again. – Zoro said a tad snidely.

Brook turned to him, not sure of what to reply since that did happen a lot.

Riko stood up.

-Sorry for having intruded. I'll leave now. – She began walking.

-Nobody's kicking you out, Riko. – Brook said gently. – If you want to stay, you can.

Riko offered him another attempt of a grin.

-I appreciate it, Brook, but I don't need it.

_I don't want to get even more familiar with you since I'll be gone before you know it._ – She thought truthfully.

-I don't mean to abuse your trust and hospitability. If you need privacy, I will leave. – She said not-so-truthfully.

-You don't trust any of us. – Zoro responded seriously.

Riko stopped walking. She was almost at the stairs when she heard him.

She was going to turn, half-smile and accept those words, or wish them a good night to show them she didn't care. Instead, she turned and met his dark eyes and his still-crossed arms. He meant it. She couldn't say anything to deny it. It was true. Trust wasn't necessary for her function in their deal, so she didn't trust them.

She didn't give him any half-smile or wish anyone a good night. She herself wouldn't have anything like that. She just stared at him and Brook with her lips parted, hesitant to move. All she could do was turn away her head, descend and get to her room quietly.

Brook didn't know what to say. He turned to Zoro, who had begun lifting hand weights.

-Zoro – San, what you said to her…

-Was the truth. – Zoro interrupted. – You saw how not even she could deny it. She's not a nakama, Brook. – He told him gravely. – She's here just to slay G.H.O.S.T.

Brook tilted his head down and said nothing else that night.

It was midnight. Riko returned to her room. The lights were off and the rest of the crew had already left to their own rooms. She lied pensive on her bed in utter darkness.

She could smell them. She wasn't Chopper, but she could sense the scent of people having been there shortly agone. That sensation, trivial as it may seem, was foreign to her. She was not used to be around people. People always avoided her at most costs.

_I had never met people like these. Why do they accept me? Their cook said it, I'm a stranger. I'm not someone trustworthy. The swordsman knows I don't trust them. I can't. Nothing good ever comes from trusting other people; the only person I could trust is gone… Kaian, something tells me you'd get along well with these pirates._

Riko finally dozed off while having that train of thoughts. She was tired. She had been all along but endured it for her mental need to organize her thoughts, else she just wouldn't be met by rest.

The fighting, escaping and excitement of that strange day gave as a result Riko sleeping in for nearly eighteen hours.

Riko lied on her stomach when was starting to wake up…

-It's almost 6. – A male voice stated simply.

-She sleeps more than Zoro! – A more childish voice whispered.

-How long do you think she plans to sleep? – The familiar voice of Brook asked.

The noise of the door opening was heard.

-Hey, what are you four doing here? – A young female 's voice asked loudly.

-Shhh!! – Several people shushed hurriedly.

-What the…? – The female began.

-You're gonna wake her up, Nami! – A guy's voice interrupted her hastily.

-Why are you gathered around her in the first place, Usopp? – Nami asked, more quietly this time, however.

Nobody answered. There was a silent instant for once.

-Usopp. – Nami demanded an answer; she sounded serious.

-We were just curious… – Chopper answered instead.

Nami sighed but said nothing. Riko concluded she, most likely, agreed with them, thinking that was fair enough.

-You do realize this is creepy and she might get upset at you if she wakes up now, right? – She asked softly. – Besides, what need is there for you to know more about her? She didn't inquire about _your_ pasts, did she?

-But Zoro said he thought there was something suspicious about her… - Usopp said coyly. – I'm not saying he's right; we all know he's like that with most people… I don't think she's trying to kill us. Still… - He trailed off.

-He's like that with everyone. He didn't trust Robin in the beginning either. – Nami reminded.

-We're just curious, Girlie. – Franky replied. - She has explained to us the whole G.H.O.S.T. deal, but she hasn't really told us that much about herself in particular. It's just…Slightly strange.

-Zoro also said she doesn't trust us… - Chopper commented, sounding slenderly sad.

After a somewhat gloomy pause, Brook spoke.

-That might be it. – Usopp concluded, sounding disencouraged. – She said it herself last night. There's no need for us to trust her, so she also doesn't have to trust us… I guess there's no need for it if she's not our nakama.

-Usopp… - Nami responded feebly.

Nami wanted to reply to that badly, but she just had no rebuttal and could not think of one either. Brook did the favor to her.

-So we know Zoro – Kun doesn't think of her as a nakama. We know our captain's intentions. But what do we think?

-What do you mean, Brook? – Franky questioned.

-Do we consider her our nakama or do we not? How can we expect her to trust us if we don't trust her? – Brook replied with uncommon firmness.

Silence once again. Riko's heartbeat was racing with each second they remained silent. She was not sure why, though.

Finally, Usopp smiled.

-You were right, Nami. We're doing something strange here, right? Maybe we got Sanji's paranoia. Was that contagious or something? – He laughed.

-He'd have to be awake to infect us. – Nami chuckled. – He's been out cold for almost a day… He darn better wake up soon. If I have to listen to Luffy's whining another time, I'll throw him to the ocean.

Riko heard a massive shriek; perhaps the expression she was not seeing with which she talked was frightening.

Unbelievable. The heavy atmosphere of just a minute earlier was entirely gone already and had been replaced by a more lighthearted one.

-Just what did you think you'd find out about her by watching her sleep, though?

-She was muttering something about some 'Kaian'. – Brook replied, no longer serious in voice.

Riko's already-still body froze. She had dreamt about her brother again? But she didn't remember that. For the past 5 years that she had dreams of Kaian, she always remembered doing so because she woke up screaming or gasping for air. She was quiet and calm so it made no sense to her.

-Who would that Kaian be, though? – Chopper asked.

-You think it's her boyfriend? – Franky suggested.

If Riko had been drinking any liquids when she heard them assuming her brother was boyfriend, she would've spilled it all over the place like a messed up water fountain. Because, in reality, she was pretending to be asleep, she shuddered and twitched as she realized what kind of dream they could believe she had had if Kaian was her boyfriend… The thought alone was disturbing.

The others immediately looked at her form, paralyzed from fear of her waking up.

-You see what you did?! – Usopp urged whispering.

Riko stirred to breathe. She regained motion and moved her arms to push herself up and sat in the bed.

-Eek! – The crewmembers shrieked.

She turned her head, slowly glancing at everyone through her half-closed red eyes.

-G-Good morning, Riko. – Brook greeted nervously.

-It's already evening, though. – Nami continued with a smile, though also uneasy.

-You slept like a trunk. – Franky tried to hide his anxiety with a grin.

Riko wondered about their uneasiness. Did her sleepy face look thus scary or were they just afraid she might have heard them and found out they were watching her sleeping?

-How are you feeling, Riko? – Chopper asked, climbing up to sit next to her in the bed. – You slept almost 18 hours.

-Eighteen hours? – She repeated with a sleepy voice while rubbing her eyes.

She was actually pretty surprised. She had never slept so much in her life. Why would she be so tired?

-After so long, you must be starving. – Franky commented.

-Sanji is still unconscious, so we don't have much, but we managed to cook some Sea King Luffy hit this morning. – Chopper explained, sounding amiable and apologetic.

Riko nodded in understanding. She honestly had no idea how to act next. It was an awkward situation where everyone was unnerved and it seemed as if she had to do something to undo that effect. How was she gonna do such a thing?

-It is rather strange for a fainted person to remain in that state for so long… - She commented quietly.

Nothing changed in the atmosphere. Of course it would take a lot more than that to change. So she shrugged her shoulders at the situation.

She stood up to wash her face, not bothering to let them know she had heard all of what they said; she wouldn't gain anything from that anyway.

When she returned to her room to put on her shoes, Brook was already waiting for her with a plate of Sea King meat.

-The kitchen is a mess right now. Truth is, nevermind comparing our skills to our cook's, we can't cook and that's all.

Like the night before, she could see the emotions in his skeletal face just by listening to his voice. She knew he sounded apologetic. She offered him just a small smile in return. She took the plate and ate in her bed again. Indeed, she was not to expect much from the food. It tasted like burnt flesh but she ate it without complain. Although she usually ate fine meals prepared by chefs only rich people could afford, she had also eaten worse when she trained in Perpetual Night. Since then, not once did she complain about food.

-Thank you. – She told Brook when she finished eating.

She was barely outside her thoughts. She now knew they themselves weren't trusting her entirely either. That was good. She did feel a tad guilty whenever she received good treating from them, especially from Brook, so it was good that they too weren't sure if she was trustworthy… Yes, it was a good thing.

Riko could only leave her inner world when she heard an outer melody. She turned to Brook, who held his violin and played a rather cheerful song.

Brook noticed the surprise on her face.

-Ah, I just thought you could use some music. You seem…Pretty down, somehow, Riko. – Brook said.

Was he worried about her? Why was he trying so hard to cheer her up? It had been too long since anyone had tried this hard for her. She was surprised and, unknowingly, touched.

-Please go on. – She requested softspokenly, not looking at him directly.

Brook nodded and finished the melody 2 minutes later. Riko grinned halfheartedly. By then, she knew Brook was happier in a livelier environment

-You play very well. – She complimented.

-Ah, thank you, Riko. – Brook offered her a heartfelt 'smile'. – Yohohoho! I can play anything else you'd like me to.

Riko stared at the holes where his eyes once were. She wondered what color they were. He was trying really hard to make her smile. In truth, his playing had done the trick. She did just that.

-Thank you. – She said.

-Not at all. I like playing!

She shook her head.

-Not for the offer, though I'll remember it.

Brook's face didn't react. He was, nonetheless, really happy to hear that.

-How about we go outside with the others? Some fresh air might do you good.

Riko nodded but she didn't really want to do that. She was fine with Brook and Brook was fine with her, but the others were, like Usopp said earlier, curious. Would they ask her why she was escaping after all?

Outside, the sea breeze wasn't very refreshing (they were in the Forbidden Radius after all), but it was definitely what she needed. Brook was right. The sight they met on deck was that of the captain of the ship lying with his limbs spread over the floor.

-I'm hungry!! Sanji! Food!! Meat!!! SANJI!!!!

-Shut up! – Nami hit him looking beyond desperate and also upset. – You already know he's unconscious, he can't cook! You're hungry?! Then cook something for yourself, Luffy!

Luffy looked at her with narrowed eyes. Nami gulped. She was hungry too; maybe that had affected her brain. Did she suggest for him to cook? What was with her? Had she not seen the _havoc_ he caused in the kitchen earlier? Moreover, he narrowed his eyes to tell her exactly that. She had said something stupid and even Luffy pointed it out! The world was about to end…

Riko headed to the kitchen to wash her plate.

Effectively, the same magnificent kitchen she saw the night before was a mess. Actually, Brook had given her an understatement by calling that a 'mess'. A mess was what her closet back in her apartment was. The scenario she was seeing was no mess; it was a grand disaster; broken plates all over the floor, fire stains going all the way up to the ceiling, countless splashes of unidentified substances that presumably were once food covered the walls, some parts of the ceiling and fridge and coated the entire stove, and random pieces of cutlery were sparced over the table, counter, some even stuck inside the floor's wooden planks. Not even the tangerine trees and the flower garden could give any grace to the place.

Riko merely raised an eyebrow. Those people should be prohibited from being anywhere within a mile radius from a kitchen. No wonder they preferred to starve than cooking. She was no cooking wonder herself but she could do a lot better than that landscape.

She proceeded to wash her dish and fork and placed it in the clean dishes side, as if it mattered at all taking into account what the place looked like. Pigsties were cleaner than that.

Coming outside again, she appreciated the following picture: Luffy was still sulking in the floor while his stomach roared just as loudly as hers could. Nami was sitting in the swing hanging from the tree's branch with her eyes fixated in the Log Pose, deliberately trying to ignore Luffy's sulking. Robin sat in a beach chair reading a novel. Franky was reading in a chair next to her, though what he read was a system manual. Usopp worked on a new bomb. Chopper, hungry as well, had his fishing rod ready to catch any fish, though Riko knew that was useless; no form of life could be caught in the murky waters of the Forbidden Radius. Zoro swung his gigantic weights like a sword, back and forth, ceaselessly. Brook played the violin in the background.

Riko found the picture incredible. Those people acted so unworriedly, considering their situation.

She happened to be standing closer to Brook than to the rest, so she talked to him, almost without realizing she was speaking.

-Even after having told you about G.H.O.S.T., you are all acting this carefree.

-That's because we have you, Riko. – Brook answered simply; he even sounded surprised for hearing her comment like that.

Before she could reply, she noted she had gotten everyone's attention.

-You're here to protect us from G..T. We have nothing to worry about, Riko. – Robin smiled confidently.

-Yeah, we saw you back there in that spectral island; we know you know what you're doing, Riko. – Usopp grinned friendlily.

-You're pretty cool, Riko! – Chopper exclaimed.

-It is your responsibility to comply with your word in exchange for being in this ship. – Zoro reminded aloof.

Luffy grinned. The moment his eyes met Riko's crimson ones, he cackled.

'You see? You can be our nakama! We already get along this well.' That is what she read in his eyes. He had no need to say it out loud when wearing that face.

Riko looked away, uncomfortable, but that wouldn't stop Luffy's chuckles in anticipated triumph.

_They trust me? Even though it is clear they aren't sure of what kind of person I am, they still trust me with their lives? (…) Brother, I don't understand pirates… Then again, I did hear this crew was crazy._

Trust was not something she was used to neither feeling for others nor receiving from them. She wasn't sure how to cope with that sensation, so she did what she usually did when she faced something she didn't understand: She ignored the feeling and acted oblivious to it.

Suddenly, her sharp senses felt something and her blood red eyes turned to a specific direction. Then she saw him. All her thoughts went blank that instant. He was standing under a doorframe.

He was shirtless. His abs and arms were nothing extraordinary, though. His brow was sweaty. His blond hair was disheveled. There were dark bags under his eye. He looked anxious somehow, and very tired too, despite having slept for so long. Sanji was starving for a cigarette. Forget the lack of water and food for approximately 20 hours, he _needed_ tobacco ASAP.

The first thing his eyes came across was Riko. He quietly looked at her, not reacting at all at first. Then, he lifted an eyebrow as in confusion. She could was about to approach him out of plain curiosity for that detail, but couldn't say anything. She immediately turned away abruptly. The same senses that detected the presence of the man the others were yet to even notice told her it was time to do her job, her part of the deal.

Nobody of the crew had yet glanced at the silent cook when they all saw a flock of four G.H.O.S.T. approaching them. Their spectral appearance was hardly distinguishable in the fog, but they all emitted an eerie presence that could not allow them to go unnoticed.

Usopp and Nami shrieked. Brook, Franky and Robin could only watch alarmed. Luffy observed it with his eyes wide, but not showing any fear in the least. He didn't even stand up. At the most, he was just a tad surprised.

Riko's expression turned serious instantly as her second nature began taking over. She pulled out a rod from her blazer's pocket, which she unfolded in a manner too quick to analyze until it took the shape of a 1.5-meter staff. She stepped up the edge of the deck's rail, positioning herself and ready to strike as soon as the G.H.O.S.T were close enough.

Nobody could blink before she jumped into midair. She hit two spectral creatures with one simple swing.

-She's fast! – Usopp exclaimed surprised.

_We couldn't handle them before at all because none of our attacks go through…_ - Nami thought, just as amazed, while still as a statue on the swing. – _But she makes it look so easy! Riko – Chan is good._

Sanji only stared, not moving from where he stood.

The third one was sneaky, so it elevated itself higher and leftwards. Riko ran after him while walking in the rail's edge like a cat on a catwalk. She used her staff like a javelin for impulse and jumped high above and making half a somersault, she dug the staff deep in the center of the G..T. It all happened in a second. She threw her staff towards the deck while the G.H.O.S.T she exterminated was still fading into the fog and she falling with the ocean's water being the only thing she could meet below.

-RIKO! – Nami shouted, already familiar with the worry having a person with Devil Fruit powers falling into water causes.

Luffy at last stood up. It seemed he was getting ready to throw her a hand, but she didn't let him in the end.

Riko grabbed the rail by maneuvering in midair to get as close to it as possible and somersaulted, landing in her feet in the Thousand Sunny's deck like an expert.

-Riko? – Brook approached her.

Brook was really impressed. He could tell since he met her at Perpetual Mist she was a strong fighter. He didn't doubt she still had to show what she really was capable of.

_I don't want to ever have to fight her._ – He thought.

Before he could get close to her, though, Riko dashed forward, not stopping a single second, and she still wore her 'Hunter eyes'. He didn't know how to put it in words; all he could say accurately was that she looked different. Though he only met her the evening before, he could already tell she was a different character when killing G.H.O.S.T., and he did not want to face such a character himself. Then he remembered Riko was technically not a nakama; ergo, that scenario was not too impossible.

Riko ran past ignored Brook, ducked, grabbed her staff and, in the same second, using her stretching legs to propel herself, jumped with force and speed that cut the wind around her face straight towards Chopper's direction.

Chopper had been oblivious to the Hunter's show, unlike the rest of the crew, and was still fishing in the rail, concentrated in catching something to appease his stomach. He was yet to pay any attention to Riko and the G.H.O.S.T. that was right above him, gazing at him with temptation emanating from its spectral form.

Then, by absolute chance, Chopper looked up. His mouth didn't finish gawking before he saw a staff going through the phantasm. From Chopper's point of view, it was unnatural that he could see the end of the staff inside the apparition and there was no blood being shed. While the view was less gore, to him, a gore view would've been preferable. He was a doctor; he was used to seeing wounds, except in his friends, but the ghostly view sent a chill traveling all throughout his spine.

His horrified scream died in his throat when he saw its 'mouth', if it could be called that, open in agony, and the scream revived and was let out as a feeble shriek when the fourth G.H.O.S.T. began disappearing like cursed smoke.

The young reindeer slowly turned his head with his frightened expression frozen in his face. He saw Riko kneeling on knee on top of the railing. She still held her extended weapon in her right hand; just looking at her grip on the weapon was enough to tell her hand was used to holding it as if it were an extension of her body.

In extreme relaxation, with the danger gone, Chopper sighed out his soul and fell to the deck's floor on his back, unable to blink.

The rest of the Straw Hat crew did nothing but witness. Secretly, they were observing Riko. She was not yet a nakama, someone they could trust easily. Zoro openly said since the beginning he would keep an eye on her from a distance, but that's what many of them ended up doing. It was beginning to dawn on them that she was not just any woman. Were all G.H.O.S.T. Hunters like her? Did they all emit that killing intent when doing their job?

Sanji observed Riko minutely. He unconsciously brought up his hand to his lips and then recalled he had no cigarettes. He grimaced with his lips trembling. His mouth felt empty without the soft white burning stick in it. No food or liquid could substitute the sensation of the sweet smoke inside of him or offer entertainment with nothing but the simple act of exhaling shaped clouds. This was also obstructing his thoughts. He felt he couldn't think clearly. What he had just seen required thought, so it was troublesome and slightly frustrating.

-I-I could've been bit by that… - Chopper stuttered once recovered.

The image of possessed Sanji came to Chopper's mind. He began sweating cold sweat from the memory alone. He certainly did _not_ want that to happen to him.

_It must have been hard for Sanji …_ - Chopper mused. - _He looked like he was agonizing back there._

His gore train of thoughts halted when an unfamiliar hand was in front of his eyes. He turned to the owner of the hand, who looked back at him while leaning her back forward. Riko still looked serious, but it seemed as if her seriousness was beginning to drop slowly. Her eyes were neutral and her face neither judging nor mocking. He took the hand with his hoof and was helped up.

-You were not bit by it, so you are fine. – She said while straightening her own back.

-Ah-ah, thank you. – Chopper said.

Riko just nodded her head in return.

Nami was the first to smile at the sight, then followed Usopp, Franky, Robin and Brook (or so he intended to do). Zoro didn't follow at all. However, Luffy had been grinning for a while, looking at the one he was determined to make his new nakama. The more time elapsed with her on the ship, the more he felt convinced she would be a great addition to the crew. His grin suddenly widened further while he approached her.

Riko turned to the ship's captain when he was close enough.

-That was not half bad. – Luffy said.

-I was merely complying with my part of the deal. – Riko replied with caution; she was not about to let him go on about that 'join my crew' thing again.

-The deal will mean little when you become our nakama.

_He just had to say it, didn't he?_ – Riko pondered.

She frowned her no-nonsense frown in response.

She opened her mouth, about to tell him to stop that annoying crap, when her intentions were interrupted with Luffy's stomach; its growls broke their own record and reverberated in the Thousand Sunny's deck.

Riko unknowingly lifted both her eyebrows as high as they could be. However, she wasn't the only one stunned at the noise's volume.

-What in the world was that, Luffy…?! – Usopp exclaimed with his awestruck expression still plastered on his dark-skinned face.

-I'M HUNGRY!! SANJI!! FOOD!! MEAT!! SANJI!!! – Luffy bellowed.

-KYA!! I can't take this anymore! – Nami shouted, standing up from the swing.

Nami turned her murderous glare at Luffy. Chopper shrieked. Everyone knew hitting their captain was as far as their navigator usually went. That evening was different, though. They were all hungry. They didn't know what she was capable of while in that condition. Everyone stared, on their guard and ready to jump to interfere if necessary…

-N-Nami, c-calm down… - Usopp said, although his request sounded more like a pleading.

-I'm gonna throw him to the sea!! – Nami shouted.

Riko shifted the focus of her attention to the others when she heard mumbling voices from somewhere else.

-Oi, Nico Robin, do you really think Miss Navigator will throw him to the sea? – Franky asked while sitting next to her, still in their beach chairs.

-I highly doubt it, Franky. – Robin replied smiling without lifting her gaze from her book.

Franky, skeptical, threw one last look at Nami shaking Luffy with unnerved Usopp trying to calm her down while keeping his distance. Franky sighed and went back to his manual; he probably felt it was better not to get in the way.

Brook had gone to where Chopper was, kindly offering to play for him to cheer him up after his near-possession experience, and so they sat by the tree and listened to Brook's playing violin.

Riko found the picture, once again, unbelievable. She had fought G.H.O.S.T not two minutes ago and those people already were back to normal as if nothing had happened, and she wasn't the only one…

The distinctive noise of a throat being cleared was heard. Everyone, Riko included, turned to where the noise came from. Riko once again crossed gazes with the single eye of the blond cook. His eye told her he was weary of her. She, however, noted there was something more his one-eyed look was telling her, but she was not given the chance to muse about that.

-Sanjiii!!! – Chopper exclaimed with tearful eyes while jumping on towards him.

-Sanji – Kun! – Nami expressed authentically surprised.

-Sanji, you're awake! – Usopp expressed sincerely happy.

-You've woken up, Sanji – Kun. – Brook followed.

Soon, Sanji was surrounded with his caring nakama. They asked him questions about how he felt and such.

Riko watched from a distance. The wind played with her hair, whipping it against her face, but she wouldn't blink. Such a sight was foreign to what she was used to seeing. True, warm friendship was not exactly a trend in the Organization of Hunters. Had someone who was about to interrupt not interrupted, she would've said inwardly 'It must be nice…', but reality played out differently.

-SANJIII!!!!!!! FOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! – Luffy bellowed, shaking his arms in the air perkily.

Not one person on the ship failed to look at the Captain.

-Hai, hai. – Sanji sighed. – I'll get to it.

-Yahoo!!! – Luffy, Usopp and Chopper celebrated with glee.

Sanji, in an unconscious habit, reached inside his double-breasted jacket to reach for his currently nonexistent cigarettes. He gave a light growl; the anxiety was starting to get annoying. He had been nearly a day without tobacco; it was a great necessity at that point…

-Here, Sanji. – Franky handed him a package with gold…Well, it was even better than that.

Sanji immediately smiled widely.

-Thank you. – He said while eagerly opening it and lighting the first cigar.

He inhaled. He exhaled. He sighed with relief.

_Severe addiction to tobacco; what a fool._ – Riko's trained mind began taking notes of the crew's cook. – _Smoking, huh? That brings memories…_

Luffy immediately went back to lying in the ground while grabbing his stomach, which was at its limit already.

Riko looked away from the crowd. Feeling somewhat out of place, she was about to head to her appointed room.

-I see. – Sanji said while looking at her.

Riko paused her step in place. She turned to look at him; she was taken off guard, but her face was pretty good at pulling off poker masks as a result of years of experience.

-Don't think doing that gives us any valid reason to trust you. I'll keep an eye on you. - Sanji paused. – You are a dangerous one, I now see. – He said with a graver tone.

-Sanji – Kun…! – Nami was about to scold him.

-I never asked for it in the first place. – Riko retaliated with an even graver voice. – What you're pointing out is irrelevant.

That said, Riko turned her head again and resumed her walking forward.

-You give the impression you want to end things with just that. – Sanji insisted with stubbornness he seldom showed. – Are you running away or what? Come to think of it, you are doing just that, aren't you?

Riko stopped walking again. This time, she turned her whole body to face him. Her frown was very deep; Sanji was stepping on a minefield.

-So what does that matter? Is anything about it an inconvenience to you? – Riko barked back with frightening and clearly forced tranquility in expression and voice tone.

-Tch. You bet it is! – Sanji growled, showing his true upset self. – You better not forget I'll keep an eye on you! For all we know, you could be waiting to stab us in the back! Don't think that hitting some apparitions with a stick will give you any chance against anyone here, got it?

'Oi, Sanji!', 'Sanji, the heck is wrong with you?!', 'Is he actually OK?'; those were everyone else's thoughts, but nobody could interrupt them. Those two were having a fierce glaring battle. Even though Sanji only had one eye, he was still not short against her red eyes.

-Fine. – Riko blinked, losing the battle willingly out of either tiredness, lack of patience, or both. – I don't mind that. If you want to be on guard 24/7 and be weary of me, then be my guest.

Riko seemed rather uninterested. Truth was that she was already used to being an object of fear and weariness, and, compared to so many other things she had withstood in the course of the years, things that were composed with the most venomous words one can hear about oneself, that cook's words would not do as much as tickling her.

She was already getting to the doorframe when he shot another one.

-Why did you run away? – Sanji was relentless although he wasn't sure why that was, but he couldn't stop and did not really care to. – What are you running away from? What makes a person allied with the World Government desperate enough to travel with pirates for the sake of escaping it? Just what is it?! Why should we believe what you say?! Why should we trust you enough to let you ride on our ship?! Why…?!

Sanji finally shut up when he felt a very tight grip on his shoulder. That hand's grip was weak from shock but also firm. It felt like it was pleading him to stop and at the same time ordering him to do so.

Sanji looked towards Brook.

-Sanji – Kun, would you do me a favor and stop shouting? – Brook told him with uncharacteristic firmness.

Sanji was taken aback by Brook's reaction. He turned to see the others. Luffy was sulking in the background about his stomach, and he doubted he was paying any heed to what was going on, but the others looked at him in a reproving manner. Why? He was only saying what his gut was so badly telling him about that stranger's persona. He was no monster, though that was not what Nami – San's eyes were saying, and that made him loosen up.

He turned toward Riko next. She was yet to turn and face him. She gave him silence as a response.

Riko would be lying if she said she didn't get upset over Sanji's statement, but that was not because she cared about what he thought of her, but for what those words made her think of.

_I was just fine, and this bastard just had to say it, didn't he? What does he expect me to tell him? The truth?_ – She gritted her teeth. -_ No, I will not tell him that… My dream… My dream is gone now! It's gone because I screwed up. I was discovered…_ - Her closed fist fastened discreetly. – _I was finally into something. My brother left something for me to find, and I was barely grazing it when I was discovered… Why? I did everything I could to put on that hard mask every time it was necessary, even if only slightly! I did my best not to raise any suspicion and acted as carefully as I can! I tried so hard… _– She tilted her face downwards such that her eyes looked straight at the floor. - _Kaian, I tried so hard! When did I screw up? How?! My dream is gone. I'm escaping from my mistake. Is that what that blond idiot wants me to say? _– Riko closed her eyes tightly, as if a sudden light had just hit her dilated pupils. -_ Screw him._

She didn't know how long she was entranced on the same train of thoughts, but she could sense stares boring through her back. She wasn't sure if her face was entirely over her control, so she dared not to look back. The only order her body would obey was to keep walking, and so she did, disappearing without a word.

Sanji didn't know what he expected to hear as reply or why he felt so weary of Riko; he just did. Every instinct in him made him suspect that person and forced him to turn against Riko, and with intensity he never felt before; he could but succumb to that instinctive feeling.

-Tch. That bastard ignores me? – Sanji scowled.

Franky suddenly nudged him rather roughly. Sanji turned to him. Franky had his arms crossed and looked down at him, somewhat angry-looking. Suddenly, the cigarette in his mouth tasted bitterly, more than normal.

-Kora, what was that all about? – He asked him with a demanding tone and pose.

-Sanji – Kun, you were awful with Riko – Chan! – Nami berated upset. – You said what you did, but bad it not been because Riko was here, Chopper would've been bitten! Riko saved him!

-Yeah, Sanji, what was that? – Usopp followed. – It's not like you at all to be like that… - He then narrowed his eyes, showing better his long eyelashes. - Especially to girls.

-Yeah, one wouldn't figure you'd protest this much to having another girl in the ship. – Chopper continued.

Robin merely nodded to add emphasis to those questions in her quiet fashion while Zoro was quiet and apart as usual, though his ears were keenly listening. He too found Ero Cook's attitude rather strange.

Sanji didn't reply. His eye looked at them with the purest of confusions.

-Girl? What the hell are you talking about?

Now it was the others' turn to not reply. They stared at him blankly. How come Sanji, the womanizer cook, be so slow as to ask those questions.

-We're talking about Riko - Chan, of course! – Nami replied semi-frustrated.

-Riko? – Sanji asked dully.

He lifted his dartboard eyebrow, which was quite a sight, and that might have been more entertaining in different circumstances.

-Yes, Sanji – Kun, Riko. – Brook joined, still as serious as he was moments ago. – The girl you just attacked with your tongue. That is not what a gentleman does.

Sanji threw him a kick that grazed him; Brook dodged it thanks to his swordsman skills.

-Brook, you bastard, I won't let you question my chivalry! – Sanji hissed. - I am a gentleman for ladies. Right now we're talking about Riko (if that is his real name), aren't we? Why do you keep referring to him as if he were a girl? That's an insult to all women on Earth!

The stares he received next were even more confused and speechless than before. Several lifted both eyebrows and others' eyes twitched. Even Zoro, from the corner where he was, resisted the urge to ask 'Huh?'.

-Huh? – The others, in the contrary, asked freely.

-What do you mean with 'Huh?'? – Sanji looked like he was getting frustrated himself.

-Sanji - Kun, what did you just say? – Nami asked in disbelief.

-I asked you why you are all referring to Riko as if he were a girl! – Sanji replied.

The pause was becoming more awkward with each passing seconds, but not everyone was sure what to say in that kind of circumstances, where the womanizer confuses the gender of a person that wears a skirt and is actually a female but is called male by him…

-Sanji, why are _you_ addressing Riko as 'he'? – Chopper asked.

Sanji looked at him as if he had asked the dumbest question he had heard in his life, and, to him, it actually was.

-Because he is a guy?

-No, she's not. – Usopp uttered slowly with a hypnotized tone, still perplexed.

-Of course he is! What are you blind, Usopp? Have you not looked at him yet or what?

-Onii – Chan, you did notice the skirt she was wearing, right? – Franky asked slowly, as if talking to a mentally incapacitated person, though at the moment it seemed like that was what he was doing.

-What is with you all?! – Sanji yelled angry. – Are you trying to make me believe that? Do you really think I'd fall for such a retarded lie like him being a girl?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I did look at _him_ and _he_ wears pants!

Things were going from awkward to mysterious and unnatural with each new statement the cook made; each was worse than the previous one.

-Sanji, didn't you faint because we all saw _she_ is a girl? – Chopper asked with a drop at the side of his head, very worried.

-What are you saying now, Chopper?! Me fainting? I wouldn't ever do such an non-cool thing in the presence of two ladies!

Yet another pause occurred; now it was almost ridiculous.

-Cook - San, what do you remember from last night after Riko took off her cloak? – Robin finally asked a question.

-We ate dinner, like we usually do, of course. Then I went to bed, though I am actually still tired and it does seem late already. I wonder why I slept so much. It must be because I stayed up until late last night while we drank.

That was the last straw. There was something wrong with Sanji; there was no further doubt about it. Everyone was stunned, except for Luffy, who was still sulking in the floor.

-SANJI!!! MEAT!!! FOOD!!! SANJI!!!! – Luffy bellowed again; his tone indicated that if the food took any longer, they were risking having a case of cannibalism on board.

Sanji looked again at his nakama, not really understanding why they all seemed so worried.

-Look, I gotta go and cook now. – He said tiredly and headed to the kitchen.

-What was _that_? – Usopp asked blankly.

-That's what I'd like to know too. – Franky supported

-I can't believe my own ears. – Nami expressed shocked.

-His mind created a fake series of events to replace what truly happened last night. – Chopper explained his conclusions. – It's a case of false memory. To be honest, it is actually quite interesting, but now I'm really worried for him. What could've caused such a strong reaction in him?

-If I had to guess, I'd say it was the shock of finding out that he had kicked Riko, a girl, as he found out last night before fainting. – Robin suggested.

-Can anyone deny something to that extent? – Brook questioned.

-Apparently, he can. – Franky scratched his head,

-I have never seen a case like this. – Chopper said. – But well, I don't specialize in Psychiatry…

Right when this conversation was taking place, Sanji walked into the kitchen and immediately afterwards froze.

_W-What is this?!_ – He thought with his mind in turmoil after seeing what had been of his beloved kitchen.

To him, it was worse than a murder scene. The wasted food, which had been somehow ruined anyway before being splashed on the walls like paint, the mess of dishes and pots, the smell… There was only one person he considered fully capable of creating such havoc when attempting to cook. That person had most likely brought the others in too as they tried to stop him in vane…

-LUUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sanji's voice reverberated all throughout the Thousand Sunny for the second night in a row.

Sorry for the long wait. School takes the best of me and my inspiration sometimes; I actually have finals next week. This chapter is relatively short in comparison to the first one; I know it was very long. Thing is that I don't really cut chapters basing myself on length but on feeling. If there is a scene I really think should be a chapter by itself. If I want to emphasize a character feeling in a certain way, I cut whenever I see the character's emotions changed. If I want one chapter to describe as much as what would happen in an actual episode, then I cut until I feel I've gotten there; and so on. Hence, not all chapters will be of the same length.


	3. Intense Encounters

Thanks to Ivoryclaw and icebluehost for reviewing, to Twistergirl14 and Sesshylover978 for favoriting and to AbsoluteFayFan, sugar-run, TheGirlInTheBackground and lini1997 for alerting.

I clarify that I'll be occasionally referring to Riko as male when trying to incline the POV to Sanji, even if I am not narrating his thoughts or dialogue directly, but it should be clear she is female.

For information about coffee, if you need it to understand some or a lot of the slightly technical terms I use in this chapter, such as the types of grind, visit my profile. I should have near its end before the story list a set of links where I got most of the information from. The information about emotional intelligence comes from my Psych textbook. XP My knowledge of Physics is not very thorough. Please excuse any nonsensical mistakes. ^^'

Translation notes:

Eto = Used when unsure of what to say or trying to find the words or recall events. Japanese equivalent of 'um'

Nee – San = Used to address an older sister, or a figure we see as such.

Itee! = An onomatopoeia-like sound equivalent to 'ouch'.

Teme = A very rude way to address someone in the form of 'you', often translated as 'bastard' to give it a more similar context and meaning to the one it holds in Japanese, although it is not its equivalent.

**Intense Encounters**

-But Sanjee! – Luffy whined for the umpteenth time.

He tilted his head up to see the aloof blond man smoking while lying against the doorframe. His visible eye was not visible from Luffy's place, down in all fours while cleaning the wooden floors of the kitchen. His face was pouting.

-Look now, _Sencho_. – Sanji growled, still with leftovers fume from his previous rage after seeing the kitchen's condition. – I am this ship's cook. What you did here is an insult to me and all the cooks of the world. A kitchen is a cook's sanctuary. A kitchen says a lot about a chef as a person…And you massacred my beloved kitchen! You _will_ clean this up until it is neat enough to show how neat a man I am!

-But I'm starving! – Luffy responded for the umpteenth first time.

-The sooner you clean this, the sooner you'll eat. – Sanji expressed coldly (though also irritated for having to repeat himself so much) before bringing the cigarette to his dry lips one more time.

It was already midnight. Sanji _had_ cooked dinner a few hours before, maneuvering in the massacred kitchen/sanctuary to cook something simple but nutrititious to feed his crewmates. He, however, purposefully only did enough for each person to get one serving and a little extra, knowing full well that would only feel like three bites to their Captain.

Luffy demanded more, but Sanji made it clear he would not cook anymore in a kitchen in that condition. Hence, Luffy immediately understood he had no choice but to clean it. The Captain was sure that if he did it himself he'd finish fast; he may not be a complete idiot, as he had proved by his own right before, but he was unarguably lacking in his intrapersonal intelligence, for he was apparently unaware at how bad he was at cleaning (even though it was common knowledge to the crew he couldn't manage many things other than fighting and destroying). Hours had already passed, and he had made little progress only to undo it himself later by spilling more things and breaking more stuff.

Sanji sighed, exhaling smoke in the way. He was aware Luffy would never finish before dawn, and, even then, his overall job would look more half-assed than if done by a somnambulistic 3-year-old. He honestly didn't care, though. He was in no mood to clean up. Besides, no matter what Luffy did, he could hardly make it look any worse than it already did. He was only keeping an eye on him to make sure he did not flood the place by destroying the sink; by then he had already scolded him for attempting to use Gear Second to do the job…Twice.

Sanji had slept a long time (and was still oblivious to the reason why), so he could not sleep although everyone else had long retired for the night. He guessed they were tired after dealing all day with a hungry Luffy, who wrecked the kitchen.

Putting out his nearly finished cigarette in a nearby glass ashtray, he decided he wanted some time to think alone and believed he could afford to leave Luffy alone a few minutes.

Sanji walked leisurely outside and aimlessly around the deck of the Thousand Sunny with his hands inside his pockets.

Inside the Forbidden Radius was dark 24/7, but it was relatively easy to tell day from night because the night was noticeably colder. 'It's almost as cold as in Tequila Wolf', Robin had commented earlier. Not much time went by before he lit up another cigarette to help his body keep warm as he walked.

It had not been five minutes when Sanji ran across a sight he did not expect to see.

He saw the shinigami the Straw Hat crew had gotten acquainted with recently leaning his body against the rail with absentminded eyes. With nothing but fog around them, it was most likely his thoughts that were entertaining him so deeply.

Sanji had no clue why, but something about his presence truly bothered him. He could not remember him doing him any wrong; it was actually the opposite. He was aware he had hit him with a staff before to get the G.H.O.S.T. out of him but also was aware of his reason. However, he couldn't shake this uneasy feeling he had about him. It was like he felt angry while also feeling ashamed. The strangeness of that sensation was new to him. Also, he was still to realize Riko's actual gender.

In any case, it was a given even Marimo noted that Riko did not trust them. He was only there to exterminate G.H.O.S.T., and the only reason he did that was because he needed to escape something. Now, he had never minded with the others that their pasts were a mystery, but his intuition told him that guy would bring trouble. He refused to trust Riko.

_It will hardly matter in the end. We will never see him again after dropping him off in the next island._ – He had reasoned.

He was ready to turn around and ignore the G.H.O.S.T. Hunter, but the latter suddenly turned his head abruptly, looking straight at him.

Maybe Riko had not lied when saying he had been trained to have the senses of a Hunter…

Sanji noted before Riko's peculiar red eyes and wondered if maybe they were just color contacts. Riko wore casual Converse for footwear, blazer was carelessly tied around his waist and shirt was not tucked in, even unbuttoned to top things off. Despite his aloof attitude, his dressing style showed some rebelliousness; it would not be surprising if he wore contacts to emphasize that.

_For a man to dress so slovenly!_ – He thought as he found it very distasteful in comparison to his always presentable self. – _Why even bother wearing formal clothing then? I doubt that the other Hunters wear their uniforms like that; it is so tasteless… Isn't he cold without the blazer on, though?_

If Sanji was honest, he did find someone wearing clothes similar to his in such a fashion insulting, but it was not like he was in the mood to talk to Riko. He did, after all, know well he had crossed a line last time he spoke to him earlier. He knew that well, and he was the most confused among everyone aboard that ship regarding that. Still, he was not about to apologize. The feeling of strong uneasiness he felt around Riko was too strong for that.

Several seconds had gone by. Both were staring at each other, and neither would speak a word.

Riko turned her head away. She was in no mood to deal with that jerk.

_I don't get it. Brook said nobody here cared for anyone's past, but this tobacco addict would not shut up enquiring about it earlier… Well, it doesn't matter. I am not telling him anything. _– She thought with a serious face. – _What was that all about anyway? I didn't even mess with him. Could it be that he's that mad about me beating him before? Is it possible he doesn't understand that if I had not done it he would've been infected and die? But he had thanked me already… Whatever._

She sighed mentally exhausted. Why did she even bother thinking about that? She had long realized the crew of the ship she was boarding was not in their right mind, the cook being no exception. The answer to that question was not unknown to her, however. He had managed to anger her.

Her cold mask's weak point had always been her temper. While she could keep her cool when she was offended, sad or tired, she struggled when she was angered. Angering her was tricky, however. Years had thought her to tolerate insults, mocks, glares, being the object of rumors, among other things and acts. Differently, when people either offended things or people she cared about, reminded of her relation to Egger Aibhne as his niece while insinuating she had gotten to where she was thanks to him, and/or when they stuck their noses in her matters… Now that easily got to her nerves, and very strongly too. Those were not hits she could take without immediately wishing to punch the faces of those people and hitting them with her weapon like they were possessed by G.H.O.S.T. The hardest part was that for 5 years she had had to smile through that all, not giving herself a chance to grimace and curse until finding a moment of loneliness. Although 5 years allows a lot of time to get used to several things, she had not yet been able to tolerate that with grace.

Nonetheless, she no longer had to put up with that gracefully, and that was the only bright side she had been able to think of regarding her current situation in the several hours of pondering she had had lately, and they felt more numerous than all the time she had had to muse peacefully while in Scholar Island since she became a Hunter.

Unfortunately for her mental stability, although she no longer had to hide her anger if she felt it, what 5 years did manage to make was the habit of hers to not show her anger or strong emotions in the presence of others; she was still insisting in waiting until alone for that, though she had already spent close to four hours locked in her room laying face down on her bed with a pillow under her face to muffle her growls of frustration concerning the 'jerk of a cook'. Thanks to that only was she able to see the blond smoker with a perfectly uninterested face despite what her thoughts of him were.

Sanji shrugged and was about to resume walking when Riko again moved abruptly, turning her whole body around.

He turned his head to look his way. His eye narrowed when he noted there was a radical change for the blank face he not a minute ago wore; his eyes were narrowed as he looked where he stood. He had nothing left to say to him, but if he did not feel the same way, he decided he would not run away and face him.

Much to his surprise, Riko quickly reached out for the pocket of his blazer for his weapon and quickly ran towards him.

Sanji's eye widened. He really was fast, and it seemed he was also straightforward. He lifted his left knee, preparing to block anything, when he felt the fast cold breeze, the trail of Riko going right past him.

He turned his head to follow him and noted him jumping to the roof of the weapon and ammunition storage room as he unfolded his staff and quickly thrust it into a G.H.O.S.T. that had been unnoticed by Sanji until then.

The sight of G.H.O.S.T. was slightly unnerving to him after his experience with one. His breathing was starting to rush a little, getting him right before the point where he'd begin panting. He supported his weight on one hand grabbing the railing. The cigarette had gone from his mouth to the fingers of his free hand. That experience was the closest he had felt to insanity. He didn't believe himself traumatized, but he knew he would require some time to get used to their spectral sight.

Riko observed him as she folded her staff back into a small stick the size of a wand and put it back in her pocket. Her red eyes softened in compassion.

She still didn't like the cook, but she had always said to herself she was a professional at her job. She was _not_ considered among the most relevant figures in the Organization of Hunters because she was the Chief's niece (at least not from her perspective) but because she did her job right and fulfilled her duties such that her reported results left little room for complain about her person. True, she had been officially stripped of her position and place in the Organization of Hunters, but she considered herself a Hunter from her heart and refused to yield her dream yet even in the circumstances in which she was, escaping… And one way to prove she still was a Hunter was to properly attend a former victim; she regarded that as her obligation and could not let her personal sentiments get in the way of that.

She jumped down, landing expertly a couple of meters from him. He turned to look at her after he calmed down his breathing a little. She was not surprised to find his eye with the dartboard eyebrow above it glaring hostilely at her. Not only was that to be expected considering their prior friendliness to each other, she had seen plenty of people look at her with deep scowls as they remembered being possessed even if time did pass since that chapter in their lives; people didn't want to be pitied by that and tried to play tough in front of her despite being frightened inside. Pride really is very humane.

-There is no need to be ashamed. – She told him straight away with a neutral voice. – You were possessed by a G.H.O.S.T. and underwent very sharp pain, close in the pain scale to that of childbirth. – She spoke in a controlled quiet voice and slowly enough to let each sentence sink in. - It is very excruciating, like every cell in your body hurts. It is like insanity is trying to devour your mind. Your consciousness of what your own body is doing is there one instant and the next it is not; you even forget you are human and feel like an actual animal. The confusion makes your head hurt badly as if it were about to explode any second. To top things off, you almost injured your nakama. Of course it is natural of you to feel scared by their sight…

-SHUT UP! – Sanji lifted his head and shouted with his eye wide open.

He turned his head brusquely from her direction and tilted it downwards again. Riko complied with his request for a while without flinching. She observed him quietly, noting how his grip on the rail tightened such that his fist was pallid. Other than that, he would not move an inch, becoming like a statue.

-I don't need your cursed pity, bastard. – He hissed.

-I do not pity you. All I am saying is that the way you feel is natural. In fact, many former victims let the trauma get to them very deeply, so you are handling it alright. Although you fortunately sustained no true damage, I can tell you it will not be something you will come to forget easily. Once you accept it happened, it will be easier to deal with the sight of G.H.O.S.T. I regard you as strong-willed enough to do that. – She paused to let that sink in.

Sanji looked at her, a little less hostilely that time, but mistrust was written in it.

-True, many of the times you see them, your body and mind will remember what happened yesterday, perhaps more in detail than you'd wish, but with time you'll be able to manage it, just like you have managed so far in your life with any other events you also may occasionally wish to wash away. – She finished.

-Why are you even telling me this? – He replied frowning. – Are you trying to prove you are better than me by being nice to me after earlier? What would you even know about how I feel right now? – He brought the short cigarette to his mouth again. – Why, of course. It must be because you're the greatest G.H.O.S.T. Hunter in the world and have seen so many things with your own eyes, seen so many _victims_ in agonizing pain. – He ended with sarcasm.

-Regardless of how much of an ass you are, my job description as a Hunter includes helping people cope with it if I see it fit. – She replied bluntly, not reacting to his attitude.

Although she had badmouthed him, she did show patience in her controlled voice.

Sanji looked at Riko's red eyes and saw no mockery in them. Their gazes were locked for a while. His black orbs found Riko's red ones were not ill-intentioned so, just this once, he might trust those words and find a way to cope with the recent events in his life. He still didn't trust him, but he could not deny Riko was the one being a grown-up among them both; he refused to let him continue showing how much better he is, so he decided to get over it and accept the advice to end things already.

Meanwhile, Riko found his eyes were not hostile anymore. He was looking at her with a critical eye, actually seeing if she was trustworthy. She had not cared for his trust before, but when it came to someone who had been affected by G.H.O.S.T. trusting her as a Hunter, it was different; it meant more to her in that aspect.

-Alright. – Sanji said simply.

She nodded in response. For a moment, Sanji thought he saw Riko's lip corners curl upwards a little, but it was only briefly.

Riko proceeded to walk away to give him space to think.

Only when her back was all he could see of her did she allow her small smile to emerge freely. That had gone relatively OK. She still found him unpleasant as a person, but she was happy because even he could trust her as a Hunter even if only a little. That trust and the hope she as a Hunter gave to people was where she got satisfaction from, like a doctor gets satisfaction from seeing patients fighting for their lives along her and, ultimately, seeing them able to resume their lives.

That was the first time Riko felt something other than exhaustion, irritation or offense thanks to that jerk of a cook.

_I can now say for sure I'll always be a Hunter no matter what… _

Her happy train of thoughts was interrupted right away by some sad realization, however. She had no idea what to do with herself at that point. What would she do after the pirates dropped her off in the next island? The last 5 years of her life in which she worked her way to where she had been as a Hunter in the Organization felt like wasted time now that it had all gone down the drain. Her dream and promise couldn't be over, could it? She much preferred to eat the muddy ground of a swamp than failing Kaian and her father at bringing the Organization of Hunters to remember their true duty and service was not to for Marines only but for everyone's lives to be protected.

She untied her blazer from her waist and held it in front of her, fixing her eyes on the gray sewn crest in it.

_The spear represents the menace that G..T. stand to people. The flower represents the delicate life of the people. The wolf represents how a Hunter shows fangs to defend the flowers with fury and determination. This is the crest that demonstrates the objectives, mission and beliefs the Organization of Hunters was founded upon, and this is the crest my blazer shall carry as long as I am a Hunter, no matter how the crest and the Organization itself changes._

Riko recited to herself those words often as a way of self-motivation.

She stopped walking. _This cannot be the end. Egger cannot take my title of Hunter from me because that is who I've become. As long as I am a Hunter, I will continue to pursue the dream that my brother passed on to me._

She suddenly recalled what the Captain of the Thousand Sunny told her about the ship's crew reaching their dreams as pirates. While she did not believe piracy would quite be the way to reach hers, she wanted to think there was still hope for her, so she'd find a way.

_That's right. Egger may have the Organization under his control at the moment, but that will not be forever, and, no matter what he does, I have a place in that institution, a mission to fulfill. He cannot and will not stop me, Kaian, Father. I'll find that way, Kaian._ – She promised while closing her eyes. – _I will find the path to follow, and I'll do it with all my might, just like… Just like Luffy follows his decidedly…_

She sighed once more, this time of relief, and continued walking with her face displaying a small smile.

She came across the kitchen's entrance. She ventured a look and noted it was still a mess. She wondered about the Captain of the ship scrubbing the floor, though.

Luffy noticed her and smiled instantly, momentarily forgetting his misery. He spoke no words to her, but the smile he gave her was enough to make her feel she could lose her balance. There was something she was not used to receiving, something she had not been given for years. It was that same boy that claimed he'd become the Pirate King. Sincerely, she was still debating inside whether or not he'd really make it even though his fame as one impossible pirate was already well underway. What she could not deny, though, was that he would undoubtedly try with all he had.

-Why are you cleaning so late? – She asked a little inexpressively, though she was curious despite not showing the curiosity outwardly.

-Because I'm hungry! – Luffy cried. – Sanji won't feed me unless I clean this up! ARGH!

He stood up abruptly. He then positioned himself in a strange pose with his feet far apart and his legs bent on the knees and an arm in the middle. His eyes shone with will, yet something made Riko feel no good was coming out of that.

Before she could do or ask anything else, she saw a yellow blur pass her by and, in an instant, a kick landed on Luffy, who was literally kicked out of the kitchen.

-BAKA! – The cook shouted at him with a vein highlighted in his brow. – How many times do you want me to keep telling you not to use Gear Second here? Captain or not, if you destroy the kitchen I shall make you regret it by kicking your ass and feeding you nothing but plain salads for a year!

-Eeek! – Luffy shrieked in horror at the thought of the latter part of the statement.

Sanji breathed in and out. He too was exercising his virtue of patience that night and recovered some of his cool as he combed his hair with a hand.

-Finish cleaning already. – Sanji told him with some frustration.

Luffy continued attempting to clean the kitchen right away with fright sweat at the side of his face.

_That__ is supposed to be the ship's Captain?_ – Riko thought as she witnessed the previous scene with something akin to amusement and curiosity.

She felt no pity for the cook moments before, but she felt it for the rubber boy then, for his attempts at cleaning could only be described as pitiable.

She walked towards Luffy, and only then did Sanji notice him.

Luffy looked up with still-teary black eyes. His stomach growled loudly that moment, reverberating in the room.

Riko sighed. She had only been awake for a little over 6 hours after sleeping eighteen, and she had nothing better to do. Not to mention she felt bad for the black-haired boy. She grabbed a broom and dustpan to gather the broken dish pieces all over the ground, wondering how Luffy had not thought of picking those up before scrubbing.

-I'll help you. – She said simply at his hopelessness.

Luffy's eyes got watery as he made a strange face with sparkles of joy all around it.

-I knew it. You really are a nice person, Shinigami Riko! – He sobbed.

-Tch. – Sanji muttered while looking away.

Shinigami Riko only grunted softly in response as she began sweeping, unaware that the smoking man lying against the doorframe observed her with the corner of his eye.

The mess was such that it would clearly take hours to clean, especially with Luffy's attempts of help not really helping.

Two hours passed by. Riko had finished sweeping and had just finished washing the stove, which had been coated in all sorts of sauces and spices that together looked like a brownish unrecognizable substance. At last it looked clean and usable. Luffy had attempted to clean the walls, but all he did was spread the liquid substance over it like butter. She noted she'd have to go over that later. She then proceeded to clean the same substance off the cabinets.

It was hard work, but she didn't mind. Firstly, to become a Hunter, she underwent plenty of hard work both physically and mentally. Not many knew this, but training to be a Hunter is for many reasons more difficult than training to be a Marine. Secondly, getting busy is often the best remedy to get the mind off issues we can't help thinking about no matter how much we are trying to avoid it. Inwardly, she was thinking how amused she'd be if she could see the faces of the people of Scholar Island as well as the several governmental officers she had met were they to ever see what she was doing. As an important figure in the Organization of Hunters, she had no doubt the majority of them thought of her as a spoiled princess at home, the type that ordered servants around for every whim, refused to eat anything that was not made by a top chef and had no idea how to use a washing machine. Few people knew she had moved out of her family's mansion since young, living with her brother then and by herself for the previous five years in a humble apartment, and she had gotten used to working since a relatively young age in comparison to the many of the brats in Scholar Island, the brats of the noticeable people of the Navy and of the wealthy people from all over the globe.

While entertained in those thoughts, she failed to notice the cook grabbed a cloth with a sigh visible due to the smoke and cleaned the cabinets on the opposite side from where she began. It was not until their hands holding dirtied cloths met at the middle that she snapped out of her daydreams.

-I've got it. – Sanji told Riko. – You do not have to bother cleaning this mess; you're not a crewmember after all, so you can just go to your room and sleep since it's getting late.

She looked at him slightly surprised, though not showing it. He wouldn't look back at her, though. _Is this his way of thanking me, perhaps?_ – She wondered. It sure left much to be desired, but it was something.

-I am not tired at all since I only woke up this evening. – She replied while starting to clean the fridge. – I don't mind helping since it may otherwise take until late morning to finish… - She paused some seconds; it looked more like she did to ponder on whether or not to continue than to organize her thoughts. – All our deal asks of me is to keep this crew safe from G.H.O.S.T. However, all the deal asks of you is to let me board this ship. I have been eating food served here, and I was given a room too. That was not part of the deal, so helping in chores is something I can do to call it even.

Sanji at last turned to Riko, even though Riko no longer looked at him.

When people do not trust or like others, they are inclined to believe they have plenty of faults and even look for behaviors that indicate any. When it comes to seeing their virtues, however, it is different; their eagerness to accept obvious virtues is significantly smaller than accepting possible defects.

-…That is why, if I can, I will try to be helpful, even if I am not your nakama. – Riko finished, oblivious to the effect her words had on him.

He only gulped, though. Sanji was a gentleman for ladies only, so Riko was clearly not included there. However, he did consider himself civil enough with men, at least those with some manners, though those were rather scarce in the seas. He remained silent, however. That still didn't change the fact that Riko's person made him feel uneasy, and he just couldn't bring himself to like his person, despite himself not being sure why.

Not one of the three people cleaning (one attempting to clean), noticed there was a fourth presence as the crew's first mate had woken up some minutes ago due to urgent physiological needs, an event that occurred once every 10 years. He eavesdropped accidentally, of course, for he did not like invading others' privacy. Nonetheless, he found the G.H.O.S.T. Hunter's words interesting. Feeling sleepy again, he silently slid back to his room in the observation cabin.

With Sanji's help, it was possible to get the kitchen clean faster, though not fast. They did not finish until twenty minutes to 6 in the morning. During all those hours, after their brief conversation, if it could be called that, the only sounds heard were Luffy's complaints and growls and everyone moving around. No more words from either the crew's cook or the Hunter.

Although she had been awake for nearly 12 hours already, Riko borrowed Robin's coffeemaker to prepare some. It was something like a tradition or ritual for her to drink coffee in the mornings albeit she only knew it was morning because of the clock on the wall.

Sanji immediately prepared more food for starving Luffy in the now sparkling clean kitchen. Instead of the dinner he sought, Luffy got a feast of breakfast plates, including omelettes, hot cakes, fruit dishes, French toast, biscuits, sunny side up eggs with bacon, yoghurt platters, etc. The Captain had heavy eye bags under his eyes but ate with plenty of energy regardless. Maybe he had not noticed he had not slept in over 24 hours.

_His stomach must be more important to him, then. _– Riko had concluded when he insisted in Sanji cooking for him when they were finished.

-You said that if I cleaned it up, you'd cook. – Luffy grinned his winner grin.

-What type of cleaning do you mean, licking-the-sauce-off-the-walls cleaning? – Sanji growled but nonetheless began gathering ingredients; he'd have to make breakfast for the others waking up soon anyway.

Riko was simply sipping her warm coffee with pleasure and a small smile in her face. She just couldn't help smiling when there was a coffee mug in her hands, and apparently forgot Luffy and Sanji's presence. It didn't quite escape the rubber man's notice as he looked at her blatantly while half-chewing before swallowing, smiling as much as he could with his mouth stuffed. Oh yeah, he felt closer each time he saw her to succeeding in adding a shinigami with a school uniform to his ship.

The cook at most threw a discerned glance at Riko with the corner of his eye._ That guy sure loves coffee… _- And that is all the thought he spared to it.

Sanji thought Riko's smile was weird. It was small, but it emanated something he could not identify that caused his uneasiness about the Hunter's presence to increase tenfold, but it was odd. He had never seen a smile like that in other men; for a moment, it even seemed to have that something women's smiles have. He almost shuddered at the thought.

In that moment Usopp, Brooke, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, Robin and Franky were approaching the kitchen, attracted by the appealing smell of breakfast, both due to hunger and curiosity as to how it was possible to cook if the kitchen was anything like it was when they left it the night before. Looking through the doorless frame, they noted in one side of the table Luffy was stuffing himself. On the other, Riko sitting down sipping from a coffee mug and Sanji cooking with his back facing her were seen. For one, they looked surprised at how neat the room looked from even afar. Nami and Robin being in front of the group, however, stopped walking, making the others behind them stop too.

-What's going on? – Franky enquired.

-Yeah, why are we stopping? – Usopp seconded.

-Guys, - Nami began. – Don't you find the situation there a little odd?

Franky slid his glasses by the bridge of his artificial nose only enough to take a better look to the people inside the room, who were yet to notice them.

He was already used to seeing Luffy eating with fewer manners than a pig, Sanji was cooking like usual…

-Wow. – He expressed belatedly. – Well, the cleaning job done is superb; it's like nothing ever happened here. – He then paused and looked at Robin. – Is that really a reason for you two to look so astonished though? I am guessing Luffy got help cleaning since last night he had no idea how to use a mop.

-Yeah, there is no way Luffy would ever do something this well if it does not involve eating or fighting. – Usopp seconded again.

Chopper and Brook simply nodded in agreement.

Zoro yawned, uninterested.

Robin chuckled lightly at the comments about their Captain and shook her head.

-No, Franky, look at Riko – Chan.

The men, with the exception of Zoro, who still looked sleepy, looked over to the aforementioned subject of observation. She was drinking from a cup what appeared to be coffee and…And she looked happy. Her face was at complete peace. There was a special glister in her red eyes that gave the impression she was remembering a happy memory. They were yet to know her well, but even then they could tell that was odd.

-This could show that some of us might have misjudged her. – Brook said thoughtfully. – Some of you were watching her while she slept, right?

Chopper, Franky and Usopp immediately shrieked. Nami pretended she didn't hear anything, though her pout told on her.

-But there's still the issue that she doesn't trust _us_. – Usopp defended himself but did so with a low voice tone.

-I cannot say I know Riko well, but I believe that life might have made it tough for her to trust others easily. – Brook replied seriously with a somewhat sad undertone. – From what she told me, although she is competent as a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter, she had her fair share of difficulties in her job with other Hunters. The people that surrounded her were not much good either. I dare say she might not have had any friends.

-If she's been so unhappy, why is she so devoted to what she does like the time Sanji fainted, saying how hard it is to be a Hunter, scaring the heck out of us by telling us how bad an encounter with a G.H.O.S.T is, as if seeing Sanji had not been enough to steal sleep from us? – Usopp questioned, pouting at the unpleasant situation; it seemed he did not appreciate someone telling him scary facts.

-Well, the girl _is_ running away from that place, isn't she? – Franky responded. – Nobody runs away from a place they are happy in.

Four seconds went by with everyone silently musing on that, except Zoro, who yawned and broke the silence.

-Anyhow… - Nami continued. – You guys are not seeing the whole picture. Look at Riko –Chan _and_ look at Sanji – Kun.

That caught even Zoro's interest considering the scene of the day before with Sanji demanding answers from her out of nowhere, practically pointing to her accursedly, and she walking to her room nonchalantly. Now, he seemed to be able to tolerate her presence.

-Do you think they reconciled last night? – Brook wondered aloud.

-Do you think he's realized she's a girl? – Chopper outdid him with a much more intriguing question.

-Is it me or has this week been super weird? – Franky asked a plain question.

Before any other words or thoughts could be expressed among them, they heard someone from inside the kitchen talked.

-Do you want anything in particular? – Sanji asked Riko casually.

She blinked twice before looking at him. She for one had been absentmindedly thinking of her happier times. She was surprised at herself. It was not like her to go into dreamy mode when in front of others, but this was the second time it was happening. (In both occasions, the blond man with odd eyebrows was present, too.) Then again, she was used to having her coffee morning alone. Also, the non-offensive way in which he asked was a little surprising to her as well.

She shook her head although he was not looking her way.

-I'm not hungry now.

Sanji turned to face her and lifted his visible spirally eyebrow; that per se was very effective in getting her attention.

_Why is his eyebrow so strange? Does the other one look like that too? (…) Does he even have two to begin with? _– She wondered inwardly.

-I was told you ate 19 dishes of food the other night, which I only believed because of the way your stomach growled before. I guess Usopp lied to me. – He frowned (a sight which was also very attention-grabbing if focusing on his eyebrow) – How odd; he usually tells much more outrageous lies. I guess he's improving at something.

Meanwhile, Usopp pouted as he eavesdropped, but Nami stopped him before he could go and interrupt their current source of entertainment.

-It wash nuh lae. – Luffy talked with his mouth full. – Shinegahme Rikuh ets ah lobt.

Translation: It was no lie. Shinigami Riko eats a lot.

Both Sanji and Riko stared at him, as did the unnoticed eavesdroppers. Only Luffy would think he's in any position to talk about gluttony, even while eating more than a whale.

Riko closed her eyes and quietly drank caffeine-stocked liquid without saying a word. She had not been aboard the Thousand Sunny long, but she already began getting an idea of what kind of person he was. She was fine with it.

_It is even amusing. _– She told herself. - _He's much more preferable than the obnoxious members of the Council anyway… Besides, I won't be here long._

-How come you are not hungry, then? – Sanji asked Riko.

-I have only fought two G.H.O.S.T. since I woke up because we are yet to approach the areas where they concentrate heavily, though we will likely be seeing significantly more of them soon.

At the last part of her sentence, his eye widened. He turned his whole body to look at her seriously, scowling. Riko too was looking at him gravely; that had been a warning for him to get used to the idea of what was coming. He was going to have to deal with the sight one way or another, and it was in his best interest to accept that to be able to stomach it.

Luffy seemed oblivious to this exchange of looks, focused on enjoying his feast. Unbeknownst to the three occupying the room, a blue eye saw everything from a corner on the roof, finding it all very interesting.

-What does that have to do with you not being hungry? – Sanji turned away abruptly. – You bastard only want to feel some control over me, don't you? Well, tough luck. If I were so easy to terrify, I wouldn't be in this ship right now.

There was a short but heavy pause. Riko had taken some psychology courses, but she didn't need any of the knowledge she acquired in them to figure out his reply was his way of coping with things, so she opted to leave it alone.

-Fighting G.H.O.S.T. is mentally and physically demanding. I have trained, but I am still a human of average stamina, unlike the Captain over here. – She glanced blankly at Luffy momentarily. – It is not only me, but most Hunters' case. That is why we are recommended to have a 3000 calorie daily diet, but since I have not fought that many yet, my body does not ask me for much energy.

Another pause happened.

-Tch.

After grunting, he took a plate and served in it some omelet a toast that he later put in front of Riko without a word.

She lifted her face to see him lighting a new cigarette.

When he saw she kept staring at him instead of eating, he knew he would either talk or the food would be wasted, and he preferred dealing with people he didn't like than wasting food.

-How long has it been since you ate that half-assed Sea King meat my crewmembers made? That was even before I woke up, wasn't it?

Riko rolled down her eyelids a little and turned to the plate with food. Since she was used to working all day, going through 12 hours with nothing to eat was not all that uncommon in her previous routine. This was one of the changes she would start making in her new life, whatever that would end up being.

-Then, thank you very much. – She replied politely with wide eyes.

Taking one bite out of the food, her eyes grew open again. She made a sound indicated she was quite fascinated at the taste. Her smile grew too, and her cheeks blushed in delight.

Sanji's eyebrow trembled as he nearly got goose bumps.

_How can a man have a smile like that? _– His eye twitched. – _That is plain…Disgusting! This guy creeps me out even more than those from the hell where I once was!_

Sanji shuddered at the more-than-unpleasant memories from Kamabakka Kingdom. Meanwhile, Riko, sitting next to where he stood, was oblivious to it; she already regarded him as weird anyway.

-I do not think I have had the chance to tell you your cooking is really delicious. – She told him suddenly, waking him from his nightmare, sounding somewhat absentminded, like she was thinking out loud. – I have had food in 5-star restaurants, but yours is not only good in quality, it really tastes differently; I wouldn't know how to explain it, however.

She offered no more as she resumed eating. She was no food critic, so she was not sure how to proceed further. She didn't feel like trying either.

He couldn't take it anymore. Riko was strange in every way as far as his opinion went, and Sanji decided he would never again be that nice to him, for all he gained with that was a nauseous sensation of discomfort. _I would much prefer to be with a lady right now instead of this strange-ass bastard… (…) What if he's trying to manipulate me? How did I not see it before? This uneasy feeling I've been getting from this guy all along; it must mean something!_

-Don't get me wrong. I still don't like you or trust you. – He turned his head away.

She looked up at him, but he evaded her look. Those words almost sounded random.

Luffy's eating pace slowed down a little as he observed the situation, not quite understanding it. Robin's eye blinked. The other eavesdroppers were also thrown off. They all wondered why he was suddenly returning to his hostility.

Riko's smile twitched before decreasing in size slightly. She grabbed her cup and drank more coffee from it. Her smile reduced to a perfectly horizontal line with her eyes closed.

_What am I even thinking? I must remember where I am and my circumstances…_ - She half-opened her eyes to glance at the breakfast in front of her. – _I have much more important things to think about than…This. I have to find a way to pursue my dream as a Hunter. I don't see piracy being the way… I will only be in this ship for a short while, so whatever they say is fine. My real family died long ago. I am a Hunter for them, to do what they could not finish…And I __refuse__ to fail._

Luffy observed Riko a little more closely and noted there was some determination in her eyes, but there was also sadness; combined with her red irises, the sadness made her eyes look painful. Depending on how one saw it, it was either saddening or scary. That, for one, gave room to her reputation as a frightening woman back in Scholar Island; that look her eyes had at the moment happened more frequently than Luffy would've guessed.

-That is fine. – She replied belatedly with her face going blank again. – It has already been stated several times I am here temporarily only. – She narrowed her eyes seriously, which he did not miss. – You are hence free to think of me anything you wish; it is not a concern to me now, nor will it be after I leave this ship. – She coldly closed her eyes and drank some more of her cup's contents. – If my mere sight is hard to bear for you, tough luck. Just try your mightiest for some more days; it should take little over a week at most to exit the Forbidden Radius. After that, you will be relieved from my presence forevermore.

Sanji turned to Riko. The words alone, say, if they were read, might give the impression that she was resentful or angry. The sight he met was nothing like that, however. Riko was showing neither. In fact, he was not showing anything. His red eyes were open for him to see there was no concern in them, that his words were not lies uttered to impress or challenge him. His face was perfectly unemotional. That guy sure had an impressive knack for pulling off calm poker faces anytime and anywhere.

Sanji wasn't sure what to say in reply; he wasn't even sure how the answer he got was meant. Was it to make him feel guilty for being a disagreeable jerk? Was it because he actually meant what he said and could care less for his opinion of him? He wasn't sure, so he made a smart move by not saying anything in reply to the guy.

Luffy said nothing either, but he almost frowned. Just when he thought he had a new crewmember pocketed, this happened. Although he was not aware of most of it and, hence, did not quite understand what was going on with those two, he could feel the unpleasant atmosphere their glaring exchange emitted, and it simply couldn't be good.

Riko emptied her mug's content at last, slowly and without a care in the world for anything else.

_Curse this cook. He made my coffee taste bitterer than I like it at this time of the day._ – She thought.

I will tell you that few people on the Grand Line could feel more resentment over a spoiled cup of coffee than Mellangel D. Yuriko.

She considered getting up and heading to her room like she had before, but this time she decided to play it differently. Although she did intend to show her statement true, she was not about to let him believe he could make her retreat intimidated or tired from wherever she was anytime he wanted. Perhaps it could not be said she was arrogantly proud, but she did have _some_ pride.

Instead of leaving the room, she stood up and refilled her mug.

The impregnated silence was evidently not going to break itself any time soon, so the eavesdroppers at last made an entrance.

Riko did not look at anyone, and all she would reply when someone greeted her good morning was a soft 'good morning' with nothing but mere politeness to it; her body language and eyes made it obvious she was in no mood to talk, as they were aware of before entering.

Sanji did greet them but not as usual. He usually said some rather corny or weird attempt of pick-up line to Nami and Robin, such as complimenting how Nami's hair was more stunning than daylight or how the clear sea of the morning was no match Robin's eyes.

Since the crew had spied on the situation, they were not surprised and agreed silently it was better not to make things more awkward by pointing out anything.

Everyone began breakfast. Brook was the first to dare to talk to her, but not to start conversation because he knew better.

-Riko, could you please hand me the limes in the dish in front of you?

Riko didn't reply verbally, but she handed him the limes quietly and without glaring daggers, politely even. Perhaps it was not as bad as the Straw Hats had imagined.

Franky had the habit of working on his own projects even while bathing or eating, sometimes bringing parts of it with him, sometimes only bringing ideas to muse about. That morning was no exception. He seemed fairly focused while thinking about something, which was not unusual. What was odd was Usopp joining him, even crossing his arms just like Franky to imitate him.

-Franky, sorry, but I can't think of anything right now. – Usopp told him. – It's pretty early, so how about we first eat and then brainstorm some more?

-No way! – He replied. – This week has already been super weird; no way I'm gonna add to that by being lazy! Tom – San thought me to always work on generating ideas such that they strike me sooner, even if in unexpected moments.

-What are you guys working on? – Chopper asked curiously.

-Remember the kairoseki pile we found abandoned in the previous island that nobody from around knew anything about? – Usopp asked him.

Chopper grimaced and shuddered. A visible reaction of displeasure was seen in Brook and Luffy due to the bad memories they had of that time. Robin had been the only Devil Fruit user in the crew smart enough to not get close to the pile of the then unknown material.

-Don't remind me of that! – Chopper cried.

-Err… Anyhow, we're trying to think of something to do with it since we picked it up. – Franky continued.

-You picked it up? – Chopper, Brook, Nami and Luffy asked in unison; the latter, however, asked with an excited expression rather than disbelief.

-Hey, it could be very useful! – Franky replied.

-Yeah! – Usopp supported. – Think about it, guys! If we can do something with it, we'd be catching some Marines off guard, and it could turn out advantageous later on.

-And what do you think you can make out of it? – Robin asked both curiously and worriedly.

-That's what we're thinking about at the moment. – Franky scratched his head.

-The best idea we've come up with so far is a canon, but we don't know how possible it is to build one with it. – Usopp explained. – We didn't bring the whole pile back with us after all, so we have a limited amount of material to work with. Whatever we do, we want to be sure it'll work.

-The World Government has given a significant budget for the purpose of researching the uses of kairoseki for many years now. – An unexpected voice replied.

Everyone in the table turned their attention to Riko, who spoke calmly with a calm face that was neither friendly nor unfriendly. Even Sanji found it slightly interesting as he pretended to be too busy washing dishes to care.

-That idea was among the first considered. There is a reason why they haven't yet made canons out of it, and it is because that represents several challenges to overcome. The properties of kairoseki do not make it very convenient for canon balls. Although it could have the expected and desirable effect in Devil Fruit users, its natural properties pose issues that make it difficult. With heat, metals expand, but kairoseki doesn't expand so easily; it requires very high temperatures for its volume or length to change and has the highest known boiling point among metals. Traditional cannon balls are made of lead because it expands quickly and is soft enough to focus its energy on the target rather than passing through it and still destroying the surroundings further unnecessarily. Also, the classical rotating band added to the cannon balls is composed 10% of zinc and 90% copper, but whenever with the kairoseki, doesn't perform as expected; it doesn't give the spin on the shell necessary to control its direction better, but so far none of the known metals seem to do the job properly. Several alloys are being researched, and new possibilities are being looked on, but it is not among the hottest topics to research for the moment, so those working on it are few. So far it doesn't seem like they'll get anywhere soon, but I am not that well-informed either.

The people at the table stared at her with surprise, except for Luffy, who didn't have the attention span to listen that long to something he wasn't interested in.

-So, what do you suggest we _can_ do with the kairoseki, then? – Franky asked, very interested.

-How much do you have? – She answered with a question.

-Less than 20 kg. – Usopp answered.

-That's plenty. There are many possibilities, depending on what you could use from it. Kairoseki is a vey mysterious metallic compound with properties sometimes as inexplicable as the weather in the Grand Line. What I can tell you is its most advantageous property is its large specific heat capacity. It is easy to store thermal energy in it as potential. Its also fairly durable, surviving temperatures well over 300 degrees Celsius and also fairly close to the absolute zero, around 10 Kelvin. If you wanted to use it a blast canon to increase the power, you could. If you wanted to use it as a simple conductor, you can since its conductivity is exceptional, better than many metals.

-Well, Miss Shinigami, you sure know your stuff. – Franky commented, and some others nodded in agreement.

-Do G.H.O.S.T. Hunters have to learn about that too? – Nami asked inquisitively.

-Not really. I learned that because I have access to some research documents of the World Government Files, though only those with the highest level of clearance.

-Why were you reading their researches? – Chopper questioned.

-I took advantage of my position in the Hunters Council to get all the information I could on them. Knowing the enemy's position and circumstances is seldom wasted effort. – She replied before finishing her second cup of coffee, which tasted noticeably better than the previous one.

-What council would that be? And I thought you said the Organization of Hunters allied with the World Government and the Navy. – Someone who had been quiet until then pointed out.

She exchanged glances with Zoro briefly, realizing he had been staring at her keenly for a minute. She could see right away he wasn't looking at her like the others but analyzing her, measuring her every move, double checking her words and asking her the same question as Brook.

-The Hunters Council is the body of the most influential Hunters of the Organization making all sorts of decisions pertaining to it. I am, or rather, was part of the Organization of Hunters and its Council, but not the Organization itself. Its allies are not necessarily mine too, and, in the end, neither such allies nor the Organization cared for anything I had to say. – She replied to him calmly.

She concluded it was likely accurate to say he didn't fully trust her (which, again, was fine), but it was too soon to tell if he considered her an enemy. She didn't mind that either; she just hoped he wasn't nearly as impossible as the crew's cook.

Robin proceeded to begin her day as she liked, with a nice cup of coffee. She poured herself some that was already made in the coffeemaker and sat down next to Riko. Nami caught Robin's intentions quickly. She was not intending to make conversation with her, but if Riko could see they were not really nosy people (although, to a degree, they actually were) and could just sit next to each other without exchanging one word of enquiry, then perhaps the atmosphere would lighten up and things could be less awkward. Nami smiled, knowing Robin was the best to demonstrate that.

The crew's archaeologist took her first sip of the hot liquid carefully. Instantly, her blue eyes widened in surprise.

-Cook – San…! - She called with a gasp.

Everyone including Sanji immediately turned to her, some alarmed others just very curious. It was not everyday that Nico Robin raised her voice inadvertently.

-What is it, Robin – Chan? – He asked her worried.

-This coffee… It's… - She seemed to be having trouble describing it; now, that was something they had not seen before. – Very different from the usual. I can tell you used the same one as usual, but…Today it tastes differently. Just what did you do differently this time? – She sounded authentically curious.

Sanji stared wide-eyed at her with one eye while Riko was unnoticed when she lifted her face and stared at Robin with some surprise visible in her.

-Well… Robin – Chan, I… - Sanji hesitated, but her enthusiastic look would not let him take forever to tell her the knowledge she wanted to acquire. – I did not make it today. – He scratched his head. – Sorry if it's not how you like it. Let me prepare some for you…

-Who did this one then? – She interrupted impatiently, to which many lifted their eyebrows.

-R-Riko did. – Sanji answered taken aback as well.

Robin brusquely turned to face Riko, forgetting that moment what her intentions by sitting next to her had been initially.

-Riko – Chan. – She called in an eager way that indicated Riko would have to reply to her.

-Yes? – Riko asked, sensing the older woman's attitude as rather unlike her; she could feel herself getting a sweat drop at the side of her forehead.

Robin smiled widely, close to showing her teeth with sparkles of mysterious and questionable origin glowing around her form.

-This coffee…The flavor has the perfect balance between sweet and bitter that is preferable for mornings, even though I am yet to add anything to it… It is very well-prepared; it is perfect. – She finished with a large smile that looked at her inquisitively.

A few of the listeners got a sweat drop at the side of their heads, but they knew better than to get Robin mad at them for judging her love for coffee; they did _not_ want to get her against them.

Riko could not help blushing at such fervent appraisal; that was something she was not used to in the least.

-Glad you liked it so much. – She replied quietly, cautiously.

-I am delighted… – Robin continued so very happily; she seemed incapable of undoing her face's smile. – It is the best coffee cup I have had in a very long time. – She concluded.

Zoro ate his breakfast calmly and Luffy rushedly, but the rest were very entertained by the conversation that took place even though the G.H.O.S.T. Hunter hardly uttered words.

In the previous island where they had been, there was also quite a variety of manners to serve coffee and a few rare coffee beans. Robin had been mesmerized. To think she was more excited about the mug she held then did leave the others wondering if perhaps it really was that good.

-I can make some more if you'd like, then. – Riko offered, still a little nervous at the odd attention.

-Ah, why don't you use some beans I collected in the previous island we visited? I had been saving them, but I would love it if you could prepare coffee with them yourself! – She looked quite excited about the idea; saying no to her would not do.

-Alright. – She agreed; not against her will though, she never refused to try different kinds and flavors of coffee.

-Robin – Chwan… - Sanji called with a long face.

-Huh? – Robin's glowing sparks suddenly vanished as she turned casually to the chef. – Yes?

-I-Is that co-coffee re-really that-that good? – He stuttered unnerved. – Do-Do you l-like it be-better than the-the one I-I m-m-make?

-Yes. – She replied straightforwardly, which made Sanji feel like a lightning ray hit him. – Yours is pretty good, Cook – San, but Riko – Chan's is far more amazing.

Not wanting to wait longer for another mug, she quickly turned to Riko. By magic, her sparkles reappeared, making the drops in the back of Riko's head multiply.

-I'd love to see you prepare it. – Robin resumed her joyfulness. – The beans are on my room. Please come with me to get them so you can take a good look at them, see if you'd like to prepare them.

-Sure. – Riko stood up, blinking at how awkward she felt things were at the moment.

Together, they left the kitchen, completely oblivious to how everyone followed them with their eyes to the door.

A pause occurred where only the noise of Luffy eating was heard in the room before someone talked.

-That was beyond awkward. – Usopp spoke bluntly.

-Do you think Riko likes coffee as much as Robin? – Chopper offered a question.

-To this day, I didn't think anyone matched her love for that drink. – Franky replied with his arms crossed and his face confused. – It's not even as good as cola.

-I can hardly believe it. – She said standing up and heading to the coffeemaker. – Sanji's coffee is pretty good, and Robin likes it. Could Riko – Chan really prepare something to get Robin so ecstatic?

-Robin – Chwan… - A ghostly sulking voice cried.

The crew turned to look at the cook hugging his knees while sulking in a corner with his face down.

-S-Sanji? – Chopper asked with a drop at the back of his head as he looked at him.

-Robin – Chwan… She… She no longer prefers my coffee… - He whispered eerily.

Nami served herself the remainder of the coffee in a mug and sipped some.

-Ah! – She exclaimed with wide eyes, getting the others' attention. – This really is _good_! I-I don't think I had had such good coffee before! – She exclaimed in wonder as she gulped down the rest.

Sanji wailed.

-Now Nami - Swan too! – He sobbed.

Brook tried to console him, but it seemed to no avail.

Even Zoro was aware of what was happening, not finding his breakfast enjoyable in such odd circumstances.

-How pathetic. – He told him. - You're sulking because someone made better coffee than you. Coffee's not even your specialty. Don't make such a fuss about it…!

Zoro trailed off as Sanji eerily crept towards him fast with a face reminiscent of the one he made when he saw his 'picture' in his first bounty poster.

-Shut up, Marimo! – He exclaimed hoarsely, sounding almost like a ghost. – That bastard…! He is trying to get Robin – Chan and Nami – San confused now! He won't let them see his true intentions!

-What kind of nonsense are you saying now? – Zoro replied getting annoyed.

-Robin – Chan, being blinded by the caffeine, actually let him follow her to her room! Her room! Who knows what he could be planning to do to her? I shall go and kick his ass!

-Heh? – Usopp and Chopper exclaimed, in utter disbelief at the track of thoughts Sanji had had.

Brook gaped as much as he could without skin restricting his jaw, Nami stared agape with an almost horrified expression, and Franky spit out the cola he was drinking, blinking several times.

Mad Sanji was about to run out to Robin's room when Zoro grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor, angry at that point.

-What the hell, Marimo? – He yelled at him. – Don't stop me when I'm trying to save a lady from a bastard's evil intentions!

-Nothing your dirty twisted mind is conceiving will happen unless Robin swings that way and has a thing for people 10 years younger than her. – He replied with a vein highlighted in his brow, already running out of patience.

-Sanji! – Chopper exclaimed with a nervous twitching face. – Riko is a _girl_!

-Huh? You're all still with such a lame joke? Give it up already, will you? Now, I'm going to go and save pure and innocent Robin – Chan!

-You do know she is nine years older than you, right? – Franky expressed with a shaking eyebrow, still trying to process what the crew's cook was thinking.

-What kind of nakama are you all? – He exclaimed angry. – Fine! Even if you won't help Robin – Chan, I will still save her!

-Save me from what, Cook – San?

No one had noticed Robin coming back in. She was smiling. Riko was not with her, however.

-Robin – Chwan! - Sanji exclaimed exaggeratedly. - It's good to see you're OK!

The sudden change in attitude brought many of his nakama to glare at him. Lately, it really did seem like he had serious mental issues going on, much more serious than they looked before.

-Why would I not be OK? – She asked tilting her head, still smiling in bliss.

-Well… - He was at a loss as to what to say now, seeing her so happy, much happier than she usually looked.

She chuckled.

-You're rather funny, Cook – San.

That said, she spared him no more time as she walked back to the table.

-Robin Nee - San, where is Riko – Chan? – Nami asked her.

-She asked me if she could stay in my room a little longer. – Robin answered smiling.

-WHAT? – Sanji exclaimed consternated. – You left that bastard in your room? Robin – Chan, what have you done? – He continued alarmed as he made exaggerated circular movements with his arms at his sides for undue emphasis. – Who knows what he could be doing now?

Luffy aside, the present males as well as Nami grimaced in disbelief, some shaking their heads in disapproval; they had an idea of what he meant by that, though at this point most understood the workings of his mind had lately been too messed up to even attempt comprehending.

-You are sick. – Zoro expressed sincerely with a grave displeased face.

Franky, Usopp, Brook and Chopper nodded in agreement at that statement. Sanji turned to them all with a peevish scowl as a reaction to their seemingly uncaring attitude towards what only he considered a threat to their nakama.

-You shut up, Marimo! – He replied irritated.

-It takes one to know one. – The other replied immediately, being the type that arguably was impossible to intimidate by any being with a grain of normalcy.

-Fine. I'll stop him myself!

Tired of dealing with what he catalogued as nonsensical, he exited hurriedly with a destination anyone could guess.

A massive wave of sighs from several occurred.

-Why is he so unabatedly alarmed? – Robin asked.

-Because he's an idiot. – Zoro answered laconically.

-Sanji - Kun thinks Riko will do…Inappropriate things while in your room. – Brook stated the obvious feeling like he was blushing though he had no cheeks.

-It doesn't look like it has dawned on him she's a chick. – Franky showed the hopelessness he saw in their cook with his tone of voice.

A pause occurred. Robin closed her eyes and shook her head lightly, agreeing that she too believed he was being hopeless.

-There has to be more, though. – Chopper thought aloud. – At first it seemed he felt hostile towards her because at some unconscious level he realizes Riko is a girl…But his hostility increased since last night.

-Something ought to have happened last night between them. – Nami put her two belli cents. – But what could it be? Did they have an argument?

-I wonder about her having an argument with anybody. – Usopp said. – I mean, Riko doesn't look like the type to get into arguments. She's a little…Well…Not very expressive.

Another pause took place, and this one was three times more awkward. More sighs came out from it. It seemed close to impossible to guess what had happened last night, for all of them were asleep… Except…

The ship's captain at last finished the last plate set before him and sighed in satisfaction with a wide grin and patting his inflated belly. It wasn't long until he realized everyone's eyes were fixated on him, however. Furthermore, he looked utterly clueless as to the reason why.

-Luffy, you were awake last night. – Nami spelled it out for him. – Just what happened between Sanji – Kun and Riko – Chan?

-Yeah, Sanji looks like he holds a grudge against her. – Usopp supported.

Luffy tilted his head to the side.

-We cleaned up the kitchen. – He answered.

With a vein popping out of her brow, she proceeded to hit him in the head.

-ITEEE! What was that for, Nami? – He complained.

-I didn't ask you to say the obvious. – She answered with the trademark face she made when dealing with his obliviousness, but that nonetheless meant she was holding herself back to a degree. – What happened between them last night?

Luffy made a weird face to indicate he was trying to remember. He had been so hungry that he had not paid much attention to them while eating.

-She began helping me clean before Sanji… - He tightened his grimace in harder thought. – They talked a little, I think.

-What did they talk about? – She continued, interested.

-He said something about her not needing to help me. Sanji's so mean! He wouldn't cook me anything until I finished cleaning and…

-Don't get distracted! – Nami ordered. – What else did he say and what did she reply?

-That she didn't need to help because she's not a nakama. Sanji doesn't realize I'll make her join us. – Luffy grinned.

-Luffy, focus. – Chopper nervously asked before Nami had the chance to hit him _hard_.

-Eh… Ah, and she said that she wanted to help. Something about having a room not being part of our deal and wanting to call it even. She's very nice! And fun, too! – He smiled. – She should join us!

Nami smacked him.

-What else? – She asked frustrated and anxious, like a reader who cannot know what happens in the next page of a good thriller.

-I think that's it… - He replied quietly with watery eyes.

Nami sighed as she released him from the grip she had on him.

-That is not too helpful. – She stated.

-Well, it only means that whatever caused Sanji's hostility to increase happened before Riko came here to help. – Chopper concluded.

-Luffy, - Robin asked softly. – After we left you last night with him, did he step out before Riko came in?

Luffy nodded.

-So it was somewhere between those two facts that whatever that happened happened. – Usopp said before lifting an eyebrow. – But does that information help in any way?

-It doesn't. – Frankly replied bluntly with a light frown.

-It may eventually, but not now. – Chopper shook his head.

A couple more sighs occurred. This game of playing detectives had met a dead end. Luffy turned around to see everyone was serious to a degree.

-Why does that matter? – He asked openly.

Robin's eyes got a spark of determination that did not escape Franky's notice, followed by everyone.

-Sencho, Riko may not be able to join us if Sanji feels a grudge this heavy against her.

-EH?

That was not what Luffy wanted; Robin knew that, and she also knew it was all it would take to get more than his attention.

-That's no good! She has to join us! – Luffy exclaimed wide-eyed.

-Indeed. – Robin continued seriously. – That is why, we cannot let Cook – San give her reasons not to, right?

Luffy nodded and proceeded to run after Sanji.

Robin's blue eyes followed the Captain with a scheming glister in them.

-Robin – Nee – San…? – Nami inquired with a sweat drop behind her head.

-Yes, Nami – Chan? – Robin turned to her sweetly with a radically different expression, scaring her nakama as they saw her change so quickly.

-W-Why did you tell Luffy all that?

A sudden smirk appeared in Robin's face, her lips curling upwards mischievously, and her eyes glowing with shriek-inducing air to them.

-I liked Riko's coffee. – She replied simply with an eerie voice that made the guys, with the exception of Zoro, who was still irritated, whimper while Nami was getting slightly unnerved herself.

The crew's unofficial first mate stood up, no longer being able to enjoy breakfast, and left the kitchen quietly. He sincerely cared for the people in that room; he would give his life for any of them, but, even so, he often found himself wanting a break from their hectic and lively doings. That in part explained why he was a loner, often preferring to train alone in the isolated cabin room. Although he was used to them and, at that point, was able to ignore them anytime he wanted, he didn't feel like listening to them talk with concern or curiosity about the supposedly soon-to-be addition to their ship. For one, although he disapproved of Sanji's attitude, he did agree it was too soon to fully trust her, especially knowing there was a chance that whatever she was running away from could catch up to her and, by default, to them as well. Also, although he couldn't really say she was likely to be only bad news and a plausible enemy, he could tell she herself was trying to abstain from fully trusting _them_. Not to mention she showed every time she looked surprised at her own doings that she was having an inward conflict, likely related to the previous. The difference between the G.H.O.S.T. Hunter and the crewmembers lied in the latter group all knowing their dreams and what road they were pursuing whereas the former didn't know that much.

It was a common misconception that Roronoa Zoro was an idiot when it came to emotional intelligence because he was often indifferent, but that was not true. He was indifferent to many emotions and doings of the others he simply considered immature and of no advantage to him, but he was very well-aware of how the others were feeling, and it was not hard because he observed them all the time naturalistically. He was a swordsman who accomplished the strength he had because he knew how to cope with stress and regulated his behavior, something that, not known to many, requires an extraordinary emotional intelligence.

Zoro shrugged. He could not really be one to judge when he didn't know all the details of what had happened to her to need to run away when she, as far as he understood, was not a weakling and did not lack importance and influence in the place where she was. Whatever was that had gotten her to Perpetual Mist and lead her to his crewmates, it would only matter if it really did come to affect his nakama within the few weeks at most she'd be onboard. Meanwhile, because he is a firm believer of privacy, he decided to give her space and time to deal with it. From what he had observed of her, it was not affecting her performance as a Hunter, so everyone would be fine, protected.

As Zoro headed to the observer's cabin, which in more ways than one was his own room, he came across the sight of his Captain lying face down on the wooden floor of the second level, close to Robin's room. The swordsman almost face palmed at the hopeless sight. He had wondered before in the back of his mind how he looked so lively when going after the cook thanks to Robin's stimulation considering he had stayed up all night cleaning (or attempting to clean). This was the obvious answer he should've foreseen.

Robin's room in the Thousand Sunny consisted of two sections. The largest part had her queen-sized bed, a dark wood nightstand beside it, a small table with an antique candleholder at its center and two chairs around it, a desk by the side of the door and a nightstand full of books an archaeologist would show interest in next to it; those were probably the ones she consulted so frequently it was more convenient to have there than in the library. Robin was a scholar after all. The other part was a little smaller, but infinitely more special to her. As soon as Franky learned of her passion for coffee, he made it such that the ship's blueprints included a part in the room she was to have for that purpose. Robin was happy about it, and she knew it was his way of apologizing somewhat for everything that had happened in Water 7. He also made something similar to that for Usopp. That part of the ship where Robin's passion for coffee could be expressed openly was what Riko was marveling at. She had even asked Robin to let her stay there longer to appreciate it better; the shinigami was profoundly fascinated.

It was like a closet, but, instead of clothes and shoes, it was composed of many shelves with dozens of glass containers on them, each with a different type of coffee beans, some of which were still berries. Sight alone let her identify if a bean came from Coffea arabica or Coffea robusta, but she soon noticed that numerous beans there came from other plants besides the two most common providers; plenty seemed to be from Coffea liberica despite it not being that common. She was even more surprised to see there were a few from Coffea benghalensis, stenophylla, excelsia and gallienii; some of which were so extremely rare they were not in the export market list. She had only recognized one of those four types immediately as she had had it once before during a job she had had once in Marineford for an annual gala event (and that was about the only bright side she had seen of being allied to the Navy); the other three, she had only seen pictures of. A few of the beans were roasted but still whole. Riko guessed those were the ones Robin was planning to consume within the next weeks. There was also a collection of already ground beans, and in different types, ranging from coarse to super fine grind.

Riko could smell it as soon as they were approaching the room, but when Robin led her inside and then opened this closet, she could smell it in all its glory. Furthermore, at her left she could find three more shelves with an arsenal of what to her eyes was a heavenly treasure, and her hands were unable to hold back and marvel deeply at everything she touched lightly and carefully. It began with a very elegant electric cordless percolator made of stainless steel with fine gold touches, especially noticeable in a fancy relief pattern around the handle. Then it continued with a state of the art auto-drip coffeemaker with a digital timer, a stainless steel and double wall insulated brew-through thermal carafe to retain the heat and flavor and water filter to clean the water's impurities such as chlorine, improving the taste and prevent calcification buildup. Riko could've sworn she had just seen it come out in a new catalogue. Next there was a very charming cafetiére made of steel and chrome with a unique design consisting of an oval body, a small spherical lid and an extra thin handle, almost making it look like a quirk teapot. Following was a moka Italian stove top made of aluminum with some floral painted design in it. It was no cheap thing, however. The painting style was very characteristic of Arabasta, and its style shape hinted it was a very valuable antique that dated back about one thousand years at least. She had seen some like this in museum exhibitions before. Lastly was the cherry on top, an interesting collection of coffee mugs. There were 20 different cups. Some were brand new with the current trends and designs from well-known makers, and others were antiques from old and fallen empires throughout the world. Some were from the Grand Line, others from the 4 Blues. Some were very expensive, clearly made for show, using materials such as glass with engraved diamonds, and others were of relatively cheap ceramic, meant to be sold as souvenirs for tourists in some regions. There was one that caught her attention because it had a quote that now she knew both Robin and she were fond of: "Only the curious will learn, and only the resolute will overcome the obstacles to learning."

Riko witnessed how the Straw Hat Pirates had actually been rather successful in hijacking valuables for Robin to have what Riko was seeing with some disbelief. They had either stolen all of that or they had stolen the treasure to buy it. Either way, perhaps their reputation of being sneaky was no exaggeration.

Now, because it was so difficult to find people that were both biologically suited for the job of hunting G.H.O.S.T. and as hardworking enough to meet its rather high demands in both education and training for it, being a Hunter paid very well, guaranteeing people wouldn't feel discouraged from following that career if they were capable of doing it. It also explained the rather high number of applicants the School of Hunters got every year despite the statistics of how many will make it to the end being accessible to the public. In summary, Riko had enough money in her bank account to get her own dream closet. The issue was that she thought it would not have much purpose if she would drink it alone… This was someone who knew plenty of species and the like to enhance flavor for coffee and plenty of tricks to prepare it such that its best possible flavor came up in the cup, some that many would not fathom, yet Riko believed nothing made it taste better than company.

The aroma surrounding her was strong and bewitching. It felt almost like a dream to be able to feel so much ecstasy freely. Riko was more than happy and delighted; she was captivated by the memories the wonderful scent invoked within her, memories of much happier and more carefree times where she had at least one person she could count on and drink coffee in the mornings with.

It really is a pity that they old saying doesn't lie when it warns that happiness is short-lived.

With as loud a bang as the door of Robin's room could have possibly produced, none other than the crew's cook entered, and in a rather unceremonious way too.

He arrived sliding until he faced Riko, who had turned around brusquely after being awoken from her reverie too suddenly.

He gasped for air while she stared at him with some surprise, curiosity and, also, some annoyance. Yes, it had already gotten to the point where she didn't want to deal with him. In what way would he defy her this time and pry into her business? No, she was not at all eager to find that out. Still, she didn't want to be avoiding him coyly either. She disliked not standing her ground, so she just didn't avoid troublesome people unless she rendered it very necessary. Like aforementioned, she did not think of herself as arrogantly proud, but she did have pride to stand for.

The cook pointed at him openly, like he had pointed at her the day before. This time, however, it was a little different; he didn't have that serious and defying look he had then but, rather, a ridiculous facial expression, though it was defying in some ways. Riko had to suppress the impulse of twitching one eyebrow.

-YOU! – He began once he recovered his breath after rushing so badly to that room. – How dare you take advantage of Robin – Chan's damsel purity?

Riko stared and then stared more, blinking a little more than normal. Damsel purity? Not only did could she not think of anything to reply, she didn't even want to.

-You bastard! – Sanji continued, politely relieving Riko from having to reply. – Look now, if you think you can do anything to harm my nakama, you're wrong! Even if it's only me who is sane enough not to trust you, I will stand by them, especially the ladies! A man does no harm to ladies, especially not while I'm here to protect them! Got that?

She had guessed beforehand he wouldn't relieve her of having to reply forever. It was even worse now since the more he talked the less sense it made. _I can't believe this guy regards himself as sane._ – Riko thought briefly.

-I don't even get what you're talking about to begin with. – She replied bluntly.

-Don't play innocent, teme! Here! In this room! You were planning on doing something to her, weren't you? The only reason she's safe and sound now is because you at least noticed she's no pushover; I bet that's it!

-And just what would I get from that? – Riko replied tired but with a much higher tone of voice to not be taken lightly. – I said it before, didn't I? I fight G.H.O.S.T. only; I am well-aware I cannot win a combat against all of you. I have nowhere to run if I did such a thing while aboard this ship. I am in this ship because I need to. I'd gain nothing from breaking my part of the deal. Also, for the record, your nakama led me here herself and by her own will; you were right there in the kitchen when she got the idea.

-How was she to know your evil intentions? – He insisted. – You could've been waiting for such an opportunity all along after setting your predator eyes on Robin – Chan or Nami – San! And here you are! I don't even want to fathom what perverse things you were about to do! It's unforgivable to do that to a lady's room, you perverted scum! – He finished with his eye wide, but not wider than the one listening.

Riko glared at him with her red eyes very wide open, showing disbelief as clearly as her factions were capable of. Her lips were slightly agape even. Staring startled was all she could do for several seconds. Even Sanji himself felt the silence in the room quite awkward, though he remained looking as accusing as he was when he entered.

Riko closed her eyes, scowling, but then releasing the scowl after exhaling deeply. She reopened her eyes and appeared calmer in her factions, but her crimson irises, if looked into fixedly, told she was far from calm yet.

Even more misleadingly, the shinigami slowly walked short but sure steps towards the cook, which reverberated in the room with firmness.

Sanji lifted his right knee, foreseeing a possible attack, but he could block nothing because the hit came much faster than his eye could follow. It was a very firm but irritated fist crashing headlong with a blond head, making him spit out his cigar.

Backing away three steps, Sanji needed a few seconds to realize what happened as the pain stung his right cheek really good. Riko had felt the need to that for several hours already, but she wasn't done yet, so she gave him no time to cuss before she gave him a piece of her mind with the authoritative voice that few men were capable of replying back to; she was sort of famous for that voice in Perpetual Night too. She had to make sure he heard her very well because she was not going to put up with this all anymore. Any eyes with that death glare would be scary enough; her red ones had quite an advantage to induce shudders. Sanji had seen Riko serious all along, but never like that. It gave more than one good reason to gulp.

-Listen to me very well. – She began with her dead serious no nonsense voice. – I want you to understand something this moment: I am not going to put with your shit during the entire trip, and under no circumstances do I allow others to accuse me of something as repulsive as that and talk last. The deal does not bind me to put up with your frigging attitude, so I will not. I already told you time and time again, and I will only say it one more time: Like it or not, you're going to be dealing with my presence in this ship for the next days. I do not see what exactly drives you to be such an ass or if it's inborn for you, but this is where my patience ends. Like I told you already, you can just observe me to keep an eye on me; that I can deal with. It is as easy as ignoring me too! You obviously cannot withstand me in the least and, honestly, I find you as the most aggravating ass I have ever come across with. It's only going to be some days, not even a month. Bear with it while you grow up. Also, you are aware you made all of those assumptions up without any real base; it is clear you are trying your damnedest to find me guilty of something. Just what do you think you'll accomplish doing that? Turn everyone against me so they throw me off board and I drown? To prove that I'm an enemy to get rid of me? I don't know whether you are simply too resentful to forget what I did to you to get the G.H.O.S.T. out of you, or if you just plain hate me, but, whatever it is, if you actually value your nakama like you said you do, you will suck it up and deal with it. You are in the damn Forbidden Radius! You have seen with your own eyes there are G.H.O.S.T. wondering around; you have felt yourself what it is like when one gets to you. That is likely what everyone in this ship is going to go through if you continue without my protection. Like it or not, that's how it is. No, I am not trying to scare the hell out of you nor am I trying to use G.H.O.S.T. as an excuse to do anything here in particular; it's my bloody job!

She paused to let it all sink in. She noted the moment she told him that his nakama could go through what he had, he had suddenly gotten paler; it was dawning on him what her function really was.

The passion within her was not yet extinguished, but she was sick of dealing with him, and she was shocked to see herself losing her composure to such a degree. Although she used the authoritative tone of hers often in Perpetual Night, she had never used it for words like those, so angry and aggravated. Her head was already aching. The cook would not reply to her more for the time being, so she was about to leave, but stopped midway to the exiting door. There was one more thing she was going to say to him if she didn't want much trouble sleeping later.

-I do not know Nico Robin well, but I can tell she's a straight woman in addition to being smart. You claim to be a knight to her rescue, yet you accuse her of something as awful as this, and of being too weak to help herself to boot. Not only are you sick, if you really think that of her, you are also undeserving of being her nakama. I do believe she deserves better than this from you.

At last, she left the room, leaving a stupefied blond chain smoker behind.

Riko left in the opposite direction from where she had come from. In the end, neither she nor Sanji knew that, once again, Zoro was listening and, again, it was by coincidence since he had gotten there to fetch Luffy from the floor where he lied, and those two's voices were probably louder than they realized. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the crew showed up soon.

After dumping Luffy in his hammock, Zoro returned to the kitchen for a bottle of sake; he always fetched one since early if he planned to spend the whole day on the observer's cabin and felt it was a day when he'd need sake. He was very certain he could use the sake that day, and it was just beginning.

-…There is no doubt anymore; there really is something going on with those two, and it just erupted badly. – He heard Nami speaking as he entered.

Usopp noticed him immediately.

-Hey, Zoro! – He called. – You did hear the argument between Riko and Sanji, right? Was that intense or what?

-Hn. – Zoro grunted in response; he didn't want to talk about it even though he was probably the best informed of the bunch.

-Who would've thought the girl could explode like that? It was one heck of a bomb the cook messed with. – Franky contributed.

-It was kinda scary just to hear her from here. – Chopper said worriedly. – To think she could get that mad never crossed my mind.

-Well, based on what we heard about some attitude he was having around her, and we saw part of it, I believe Riko had been given enough reason to get that upset. – Brook defended her.

-Riko – Chan mentioned Cook – San really trying to find faults in her. – Robin began. – Why is he so fervent in opposing her? I cannot quite grasp what his motives are.

-Nico Robin, the cook has no actual motives. – Franky shook his head. – At least none valid. The guy is with all his might trying to see Riko as a man, and a bad one too. He cannot accept what happened and is now coping with it in one crappy way.

-I'm afraid that Sanji seems healthy enough physically. – Chopper continued. – The only explanation is this being a strong psychological defense mechanism.

-Something doesn't fit, though. – Robin continued. – When we got here, it even looked for a moment like they had reconciled; it is inconsistent with the way he acted later. Think about it, Chopper. What would happen if there was more to it than his denial? What if he had a unique perception of Riko – Chan that is affecting his actions and causing him to be unpredictable?

-What kind of perception is that? – Nami asked.

-I do not know. – Robin did not say those words often.

-You could be right, Robin. – Chopper said with his hoof on his chin to think. – It would to a degree make sense he's not only coping with one subconscious defense mechanism but with two. One is denial. The other is unknown.

-I think you are overthinking it. – Franky disagreed. – He got like that when Robin told him her coffee was better than his. It seemed to me like he just got jealous.

There was a pause in the group. That made sense too. They then had not enough basis to say Franky was oversimplifying it all greatly.

-Regardless, if you ask me, I don't think those two will be getting along at all at this point. – Usopp expressed.

-So… Riko – Chan joining is off the table for real now? – Nami questioned.

That question had been rather heavy. They didn't know her well yet, but she was starting to grow on some of them.

Nami liked the idea of having yet another girl onboard. Robin was like a cool sister, but having someone closer to her age could also be nice. Chopper felt safe around her and thought her knowledge was interesting, as did Franky and Usopp. Robin was already all for her joining since the coffee event. Brook thought she was much nicer than the rest were guessing and considered her pleasant company in a way.

That was the way the conversation had played while Zoro was rummaging through the cabinets to finally spot a bottle.

-You are all thinking too hard and worrying for no reason. – Zoro finally replied, gaining the attention of everyone. – Those two have issues going on. The cook has to learn to cope with her, and she's in need of time to think too. Let them be for the moment; they'll either work it out eventually or avoid each other until we drop her off in the next island.

Zoro left after that without another word. Why did he have to be so cool at times like those?

Riko thought of going to her room first to wash her face and lay down in her bed for a moment. She was confident she'd feel if any G.H.O.S.T. showed up. She was starting to feel tired, more from the encounters with the cook than from the biological need to rest. However, she changed her mind, thinking the fresh air would do her better, so she climbed to the observer's cabin, seeing it was the highest point of the ship, and sat in its roof with her eyes closed, trying cool off. She was not precisely proud of what she had done downstairs, but she wasn't regretting it either; it felt like he had left her no choice.

-I may not be feminine, but he had no foundation to call me a lesbian either. – She mused aloud.

-Don't mind him; he's an idiot. – Zoro responded.

Riko turned to the swordsman standing next to her in the roof.

-I understand you spend a lot of time in this cabin, but I thought it'd be alright if I just sat here on top. – She began.

-I didn't come here to shoo you. – He replied bluntly, and Riko saw it as an honest enough response.

Zoro sat next to her and began drinking some sake.

Riko was surprised to see someone like him, who seemed the type that was stern, drinking so early in the morning; it wasn't nine yet. She was even more surprised that she somehow knew he did not drink early everyday. That morning seemed stressful enough to her, maybe he too had had it that way and needed something.

When he offered her some, she nodded as if it were normal to be offered alcohol early in the morning. Then again, she was in a pirate ship. She had expected to see something like this when she had made the deal. She was surprised to see the lack of pirate-like habits going around instead.

Neither said a word for close to half an hour, both just enjoying the breeze but still cautious of each other, discerningly keeping an eye on the other's movements.

-Drink more. – Zoro offered her the bottle again.

-No, thanks. I've had enough sips. – She replied, leaving him to wonder if she had any reason to take so little, other than perhaps the hour of the day.

-Can you sense G.H.O.S.T. nearby?

-Yes. I've been monitoring some for a few minutes now, but they don't seem to be coming this way. It happens at times. I would bet there'll be at least another one coming today, though.

-Hn.

-I know you are keeping close watch on me. – She stated while looking at the blue landscape quietly.

-You said you were fine with that. – He replied in the same fashion, not making eye contact.

-I am. I just wasn't expecting you to do it from so up close.

-If you already know what I'm doing, there's not much meaning in doing it when you turn your head.

Riko nodded in acknowledgement of a good point, though she was still to greet him with her red eyes.

A few more minutes passed by in silence. It was not uncomfortable, but something made her uneasy about it.

-Ero-cook is in denial. – He let her know.

-Is that why he's being an obnoxious jerk?

-Nah, that he always is. – Zoro shook his head. – Though not as much of one as with you.

-He can think whatever he pleases. I'm through trying to reason with him. Such resent will kill him if lung cancer doesn't.

Zoro felt a small grin at her statement go off as well as his imagination.

-It is interesting you say that. It is an inward joke we have he'll die of something else before lung cancer, though it is not that we wish him death; it's about his smoking habit being irritating to be near to.

She didn't reply, but she thought about his words. What about this crew got her so worked up? Why did she feel a little too relaxed on that ship (except when dealing with the cook)?

-Will you not be asking me more questions? – She asked after several minutes passed.

-No. – Zoro replied straightforwardly.

-Why?

-Same reason you haven't asked me what he's in denial about.

She nodded again. She didn't care enough about the jerk of a cook to ask about it, unknowingly missing information that would catch up to her eventually at a much less convenient time.

-You're being friendlier than before. – She noted aloud.

-I do not trust you, but I do not see you as an enemy yet.

She turned to look at him to analyze his face as he answered.

-I won't act like Ero-Cook. – He said seriously.

Riko nodded again; that was all she wanted to hear.

-Thanks.

-Don't thank me. I said I still don't trust you.

-For the sake, that is. – She grinned.

For some reason, it felt really easy to be at ease with the green-haired swordsman known as the former Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. He was hardly like the media described him, though the media seldom got anyone's personality right. Her reputation was not so accurate either.

She didn't want to feel like she was getting too used to the others, but Zoro wasn't forcing on her the idea of being nakama, and the fact that he told her he didn't trust her was helpful. If it was just like this, she didn't mind spending the whole day in the company of that one Straw Hat pirate.

Zoro turned to her and smirked. He could tell she was slowly revealing more of herself without realizing it. That was good. The more he knew about her, the easier it was to judge whether or not she could be trusted.

It was shady in many ways, but it still was easy to relax in such company in silence. It was the beginning of a friendship.

I know, I know. It's been so long since I updated. Almost a year! Why, you may ask? I swear it is not because I am lazy. I have been really busy with school and, whenever I do happen to have time, I just don't feel inspired. And yes, I was busy in summer too since I took classes then as well. *big sigh* In any case, I did say I would update sporadically, but I still feel guilty for this. I really wish I could promise you to update much faster from now on, but… I cannot. I am writing this while neglecting something else I should be doing, and that's not right either. Now, don't think that means I'll quit. Be assured I won't just yet. I hate quitting stories. I like to continue what I begin. Plus, I've already developed most of the plot, so quitting would be a giant waste. I wish I had more time to write, but I still am no good managing it, and since I am thinking of majoring in Chemistry, I have to dedicate plenty of time to studying now. I am really sorry. All I hope is that you have liked this chapter and, hopefully, you bear with me for the time being. I will try harder to have more time to write from now on, but I cannot go ahead and promise a chapter per week. :'( Please don't lose faith in me because I am far from done for. My passion for this story and excitement to be able to write it has not really diminished from the time I began it. Before the doubts and speculations begin, no, this is not a love triangle story between Zoro, Riko and Sanji. The last sentence of this chapter states that.

"**Only the curious will learn, and only the resolute will overcome the obstacles to learning. The quest quotient has always excited me more than the intelligence quotient" – Eugene S. Wilson**


	4. Between Trust and the Mask that Falls

So…yeah. It's been over a year. I might as well have said I'd only update yearly? Maybe. You know it's because of school in semesters and in summers even. Because I'm already in my senior year, I have to take a lot of advanced classes that require a lot of attention, prepare for labs, read long chapters for all classes, work out a large number of problems, keep up, work on lab reports, organize study groups, you get the point. Again, no. It's not that I want to give up or that I even consider giving up at all. It might take 343243 years to finish my stories, but so be it then. I am pursuing a bachelor's degree in chemistry and trying to become eligible for an internship and grad school. I guess you could say it's not consistent that I like writing fanfiction too, yet I suddenly get attacks of inspiration I begged for during all my breaks right when I had exams, and I continue writing in the plot development document until I realize I've typed 20 pages, and it's already 3 am… I guess this is what happens when you get ambitious like me even though I'm certainly not a genius, yet I have so many things I like and want to do, writing included. Your understanding is always appreciated, and choosing reading the sporadic updates will be even more.

I thank those that let me know they like this story. Many thanks to icebluehost, Sesshylover978, blacklightningwolf, hyourin-kusabana, WolfMutt, IloveBISHIES, skywright, Shinigami-Chan17, Alexsasha, CatIsHappy, Happy-the-Nekomander and an anonymous reviewer for checking out this fic.

**I make some clarifications**. First, it seems that when the documents are converted to the website format, it suffers some display errors. Sometimes you'll see "G…T" or a similar form instead of "GHOST" because I use the dots to indicate it is initials to Grievous Hosting Organism, Spectral Trespasser. Second, even though Robin's eyes are brown in the manga, I like them blue better, so I refer to them as blue throughout the fic. Third, icebluehost asked me if this is set after the canon timeskip since this fic was started before it. The answer is yes. Although I started it thinking it would take them a couple of months to reunite instead of 2 years, I decided I'd adjust it to fit it since so far I haven't established anything that would contradict it. However, it will inevitably deviate from canon regarding the adventures they go through, as it is natural for a fanfic of an ongoing series. Needless to say I'll try to make them interesting even if I know I cannot match Oda-sensei.

Lyrics for "Bone to be Wild" are found at the One Piece Wikia.

Information note: The suffix '-chan' is used to address younger/young females, though it is at times used for young males. It denotes finding the person endearing.

Translation notes:

Kanmon = Gateway, barrier or summons.

Kisama = The most impolite form of addressing anyone, similar to "you bastard". Used when angered strongly by the receiver.

Sugoi = Amazing, cool.

**Between Trust and the Mask that Falls**

The aroma coming from the mug was seducing. She took a sip and let out a sigh of utter delight.

-Your flawless execution of Turkish coffee is outstanding, Riko. – Robin praised with shiny blue eyes.

It had already been five days after Riko boarded the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hat pirates; they were past halfway to the East passage, the exit of the Forbidden Radius.

She was not used to receiving much praise, but she was able to at least return a polite grin to Robin at that point. More than that, she came to actually _enjoy_ her company. Throughout the years she worked part-time as a barista at Scholar Island, she came across many people who were exceptionally fond of coffee, but in that aspect Nico Robin surpassed them all except one. However, she reminded her of him. Before she knew it, she was able to smile wholeheartedly when they talked of coffee, which was the topic of 95% of the conversations they had.

Two days before, Robin attempted to call her 'Riko-Chan' twice and 'Ri-Chan' once out of the affection she was developing for her, but Riko humbly asked her not to. She said '-chan' was not a suffix used often to refer to her, so she did not feel very comfortable when someone she addressed frequently used it on her. "Just 'Riko' is good enough", she explained. Nami still addressed her with that honorific, but the two of them did not talk even a tenth as much as Robin and she.

-Turkish coffee is not difficult if we have a means to grind the beans fine enough. I could do it because you have this wonderful grinder. – Riko replied while admiring the elaborately adorned gold box they had used for said purpose.

Just the day before, Robin surprised her by showing her a polished wood box at the bottom of what Riko by then christened the 'dream closet'. Riko's eyes marveled at the grinder inside. It was a rare grinder especially done for the Turkish coffee method of preparation, capable of grinding the grains even finer than the super fine most traditional grinders gave. Needless to say it was 20 times more expensive.

-That is not it. I have used it before myself, but I did not get it this nice. – Robin responded.

-Did you use the water at the right temperature? It's best to have it close to, but not at, its boiling point, and that will be when the scent smells burnt.

-Yes.

-Did you submerge the grains in it immediately after grinding them?

-Yes.

-Did you add the sugar to the coffee along with the water?

-Yes.

-Before heating it?

-Ye… Hmm, I don't think so. I believe that is likely what I missed. – Robin tapped her chin in serious thought.

-It is a common mistake. – Riko nodded. – It's a matter of experimenting with it. Many types of beans and sugars can be used in Turkish coffee. Finding the right amounts, temperatures and tricks takes time. It took me over a year to get this right.

When she heard no reply, she turned to look at Robin and saw her smiling in a manner she found strange at first. It took her a moment to realize the intention with which she smiled at her and blushed slightly when she understood, immediately turning to look elsewhere at the grinder. It was as if she smiled at her younger friend or sister who accomplished something after working dedicatedly in it and now enjoyed herself.

-Yesterday was more amusing to see you drinking coffee while wearing our Captain's clothes. – She commented with a smile.

Three days before, Nami had commented to Riko how it was not alright for her to wear the same clothes for days and offered to lend her some despite Riko insisting it was not necessary. However, it only took a glance to see their sizes were too differing for that to be feasible. The same was the case with Robin's clothes. Riko's chest was smaller. Her calves and arms' muscles were more defined and toned. Her were waist was broader for the same reason. Her abdomen sported a 4-pack with slightly vague but visible lines, and it was proof of her hard training and occupation. As a result, she ended up borrowing clothes from Luffy, much to everyone's feelings of awkwardness with the exception of Luffy himself. Sanji and Riko were yet to talk to each other, but he said he would let a shameless okama wear Robin and Nami's clothes over his dead body.

It was currently 9 am. They were at kitchen. Everyone in the crew was present at the moment and observed them like spectators while eating, though nobody could confirm if Luffy was paying attention as he devoured his breakfast.

-Everyone, the coffee is ready. It's excellent. It's the best Riko has made so far while traveling with us. – Robin encouraged happily.

At that stage, everyone but Sanji was already used to Robin being happier than usual because of Riko's coffee. It was possible to hear him still cursing and sulking in a low tone every time. For the rest, however, it was also known well by then that Robin did not exaggerate when she complimented the coffee. The number of caffeine addicts in the crew increased overnight. Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Brook were becoming quite fond of it too, though not as much as their blue-eyed nakama. Surprisingly, even Franky and Zoro had drank a couple of cups so far despite neither of them being very fond of it, preferring alternative sources of caffeine like cola or tea respectively. Luffy usually didn't care for coffee as the taste did not suit his much, but he had tried it some days before out of curiosity, after he saw the others enjoyed it, and he liked it moderately. In other words, only the resentful cook had not had one drop of it yet.

-It's more than alright. – Luffy said after he took a sip. – Tastes much better than what Sanji does.

The crewmates looked at him in disbelief. More than a few face-palmed and/or got sweat drops at the sides of their head.

-Out of everything he could have said… – Nami whispered with one of her eyebrows shaking.

They slowly turned to Sanji. Their eyes shrunk, and their sweat drops multiplied as they saw his eyes were momentarily vivid red as if in an old cartoon, and smoke coming out of his _ears_, strangely seeming to match his spiral eyebrow. He looked about ready to detonate, and they needed even the assistance of Zoro's strength and Nami's appeal to stop him.

-Does anyone care for some? – Robin continued, not minding or even noticing the previous scene.

-I'll have some! – Chopper exclaimed eagerly at hearing Robin's words, thinking coffee was the best distraction from that event.

-The best, you say, Robin? – Franky asked curiously. – Alright, then I guess I'll try some.

Nami and Usopp served themselves a large mug each and visibly showed they were delighted with the result.

-It really is good, Riko-Chan! – Nami agreed. – You said you have worked at a café before, right?

-Yes. – Riko replied briefly, still not managing to not feel awkward when praised by someone other than Robin.

-It shows. – Usopp agreed.

-Ah, please fill one for me too, Usopp. – Brook asked while he sat rearranging his guitar's strings.

-Sure. Would you like some too, Zoro?

-Not now. – He replied quietly while eating rice, for he did not like talking much while eating.

-There might be no more left soon. – Nami announced grinning.

-I can make more if anyone wants. – Riko offered softly and inconspicuously.

-You certainly should make more. – Robin volunteered. – We have many more beans in the bar that are ready to be grinded. We shouldn't waste them when they're at their prime. – She finished with sparkles around her.

-Alright. – Riko replied with a small sweat drop beside her forehead.

-It's great, Riko. – Brook said. - It's pleasing my taste buds greatly. I don't have taste buds though. Yohohohoho!

-Tch. – Sanji sulked to himself.

It was getting the best of him to control himself while dealing with such a scene. He had not been praised for his food so eagerly for a while.

_It's only a trend they have going on for now. My food is much more nutritious and a real breakfast!_

Brook started playing his fish-shaped guitar while tuning it by ear (even though he does not have ears).

Riko could not help feeling curious about that since it was so different from the previous days, when he played piano and violin.

At last, Brook was finished tuning and laughed his characteristic laughter.

-It's time for a concert. Yeah! – He announced before playing an intro for a few seconds.

Riko confirmed her belief that he'd be good and understood the style he used. _Come to think of it, his outfit suits him playing the guitar, but it looked at odds when he played the other instruments._ – Riko realized._ - It contrasts notably with the tunes he plays in piano, yet both sounds have his touch in them. Brook is not only talented but also versatile… It must be great to be able to play music by so many means._

Riko listened attentively until he was finished the song he played.

_The lyrics are strange but feel good… How odd, for some reason I feel I've heard this song before, but this is the first time I hear Brook playing guitar. Could it be a cover of some famous song?_

Riko noted some of his crewmates looked at him and listened, though others did not seem to enjoy it much. Zoro moved to sit at the nearby bar on a tall chair instead to enjoy himself more quietly. Riko realized long before that he was a lone wolf, which she found interesting in a crew that seemed to be curious, lively and that resorted to eavesdropping. Chopper stood up on his chair excited, though his short height did not stand out anyway.

-Riko, as thanks for giving us such delightful coffee, I shall play all and any requests you have! Yohohoho! – Brook offered with the air of a superstar.

Riko blinked.

-I wouldn't know what to request, Brook. I am not aware of what songs you know. – She replied honestly and calmly.

His jaw fell as low as it could without skin to restrain it. Everyone else also turned to look at her in surprise that ranged in them from low to bigger than mild. Riko was confused about their reaction.

-Riko… - Brook spoke hoarsely as he extended his bony arm towards her. – Do… Do you not… Know me?

-Only if having met you 5 days ago and listening to you playing music can count as knowing you. – She gave a deep answer (albeit that was beside the point) with her voice tone not sounding shocked, agitated or even very interested.

-Brook happens to be Soul King, Riko. – Robin informed.

-Soul King? – She still did not understand.

-So it turns out you don't know as much as you boast you do, huh? – Sanji belittled to release his stress. – I knew it. It was about time this became clear to all. You've just been showing off like a know-it-all the whole time…

Sanji paused as he noted Riko had just served herself her first cup of the coffee she had prepared (since it looked like everyone who wanted some had already served themselves), and she wore a tiny grin from the bliss it gave her. She was not listening to him bashing him in the least and had been ignoring him since their intense encounter at Robin's room days before, something he was yet to fully process since it was the first time a 'guy' yelled at him in that close-to-disturbing manner. Furthermore, the rest of the crew had learned from Riko's example and also ignored him like badly-drawn scenography whenever he bashed her.

As for Luffy, he was still busy eating.

-You've never heard of Soul King, Riko-Chan? – Nami asked a little surprised, for this was the first thing the crew discovered she was not knowledgeable about.

-Well, we cannot hold that against her. – Franky commented. - Many of us did not know either until we saw him at Sabaody a while ago.

-Most of us had not figured Brook was Soul King, but we had heard his name… – Chopper said.

-To define it simply, Soul King is a music celebrity. – Robin told her while the rest were still to answer her question, still smiling. – He is quite popular. He was nominated as one of the best new musicians of the year. He already gave his last public concert right before we reunited, though.

Riko blinked a couple of times and lifted her eyebrows a little. To her, that was quite unexpected.

-I see. – She finished with just that, sat down at the table and continued drinking quietly.

Many of the pirates present got sweat drops at her apathetic attitude. While she was not very warm to begin with, she had started getting friendlier than that. Brook's arm was folded from the weakness that comes with shock. His head bowed down.

-So you really haven't heard of me. – He said depressed.

Riko felt a little awkward about the situation once she saw cheerful Brook like that; that had not been her intention at all.

-Well… - She tried to find the right words. – I am aware of that now. I did not know you were the artist of that song. I had heard it somewhere in Scholar Island once. I think it when I was shopping for groceries…

She stopped because each of her words seemed to make him even worse than before. Nami and Usopp had heavy sweat drops behind their heads.

_So it's not so much that Riko is antisocial as that she is not good at being gentle…_ - They concluded.

Riko chose to try one more time and chose her words more carefully.

-…I still don't know what song to request… - She began slowly. – …But I'd like to listen to any you play.

Brook finally looked up. Riko could not help smiling a little seeing she was achieving her intention of cheering him up.

-I like listening to you play piano and violin. I'm curious to hear more of what you can do with the guitar. Your music is enjoyable, and that makes you a good musician. Now that I think about it, it makes sense you became popular in the industry, doesn't it? – She wore a bigger smile. – Please play something for us.

Brook was moved. He could sense no falseness in what she told him; he could even spot some glow in her expecting red eyes. He also noticed how his nakama smiled towards him (except Sanji because he was busy being indifferent). They certainly continued appreciating his role as the crew's musician; some of them had even missed his playing during the 2 years they were apart.

The skeleton made an exaggerated move to show his spirit was back and played a loud chord.

-Alright! Let's begin with my number 1! Bone to be Wild!

Brook's concert began…

-Come on baby~!

-Yeah! – Chopper, Usopp and Luffy with his mouth stuffed cheered; the latter unintelligibly.

-Boon to be wild~

-Boon to be wild!

-Bone to be wiiild~!

-Bone to be wiiild!

-Bone~!

-Bone!

-Bone~!

-Bone!

-Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone~!

-Yeah!

Boon Boon Boon Boon Boon

Motetai to maccho nante mi mo buta monaize

Souru Kingu wa misuteriasu

Hone shikanaize

Afuro on za sukaru! Joshi ha gyappu ni yowai

Ano ko wo hone nuki ni shitainara

Got milk? Go milk?

Purotein yori carushiumu daze

Sing it together! Boon to be wild

Got milk? Go milk?

Soul Power is calcium

Sing it together! Boon to be wild

Boon to be wild Boon to be wild

Boon to be wild Boon to be wild

Boon to be wild Boon to be wild

Boon Boon Boon Boon Boon

Brook bowed when he finished in a swift manner like the star he was. He immediately glanced at Riko, who smiled at him to show she enjoyed it lots. Robin used her power, and a hand appeared elsewhere in Brook's view that showed thumbs up. Zoro glanced at him from afar and told him with a subtle look that even he wanted him to cheer up despite being well-known he hardly appreciated music in general, especially rock.

-You flatter me by smiling for me, Riko. – Brook suddenly reverted to his gentleman mode.

Riko was caught off guard by his comment. Furthermore, she saw that the rest of the pirates besides the jerk cook were either glancing at her from the side or blatantly staring at her keenly, and they either grinned or looked at her suggestively. She was not used to that. It was not the first time she had their attention, but she continued feeling awkward every time.

-Well, the lyrics were entertaining. You even started with a stage entry, too… - She quickly wanted to let go of that attention.

-Actually he begins like that every time. – Franky informed to her by whispering in her ear.

-Is that so? – She replied after blinking twice with a regular voice tone and with a small sweat drop behind her head.

-Now that you listened to our cheering chorus, you will join us, right, Riko? – Chopper asked sparkling, making Riko's sweat drop multiply.

-Join you…? – She asked blinking again, very unsure of what to say.

-You must join us, Shinigami Riko. – Luffy said between one bite and another.

Before she or anyone else could reply, Sanji at last broke his silence.

-Hold it there, you all.

When Sanji spoke, he was surprisingly calm, at least in comparison to his latest behavior, and, knowing how long he had been tobacco-dependent, they could not attribute it to the cigarette either. The others could not ignore whatever would leave his mouth at that moment.

-You should not forget he'll leave in a few more days. That bastard joining you temporarily, getting concerts from Brook and playing barista host in a ship where he does not even belong... None of this serves any purpose.

Sanji had brought up that point before more than once, but that was the first time he could say it without cursing or in a blatant tantrum out of resentment. His crewmates could not help thinking about it for a few seconds. Riko, however, only finished drinking her coffee.

-In any case, this crew is quite lucky to have a world-known musician as part of their crew. – She finished as if she had not heard anything the cook said, and she looked straight at Brook as if she could see the eyes he once had; Brook decided to follow along.

-Ah! That is so nice of you, Riko! I'm going to blush. I don't have cheeks, though. Yohohohoho!

Sanji lit a cigarette, not caring if anyone replied since he had already gotten his point through.

Riko returned a tiny smile to Brook, though it was the type that indicated her mind was thinking something else. Everyone noted this. That was exactly the twentieth time she heard his laughter since she met him, although she was not aware of it. At that stage, she had not just gotten used to it but even liked it. Something about its carefreeness was refreshing from her point of view. _It's what I'd expect from a musician… I…en…_

-Ne, Riko, you haven't eaten anything yet, have you? – Chopper interrupted her thoughts, also joining in.

-Don't worry about me. – She replied nonchalantly.

-How can I not worry? You need up to 3000 calories to fight G.H.O.S.T., is that not right?

Riko hastily turned to look at him with a serious face made within the second and a look that told she was surprised about something…

-What if a flock comes and…

-Baka! – Franky hurriedly pressed his large hand on Chopper's small face to shut him up.

Uneasily, Franky, Usopp, Brook and Nami glanced to Riko. Robin also became more serious. Her face had relaxed a little. She half closed her eyes and said nothing. The tense atmosphere had lifted momentarily after Sanji's comment only to bite back more strongly.

It then dawned on Chopper that Riko did not know they were eavesdropping in the conversation where she stated that information, and then he became anxious too.

_They were eavesdropping again, huh?_ – Riko understood something that simple.

It was not clear whether it was conscious or not, but she assumed a graver air in her expression. Tranquilly, she turned to Robin, who could not guess what she had to say to her.

-There is still some coffee left. There are also a few more grains grounded; they should be enough for two more cups.

Despite her penchant for coffee being clear and known, nobody expected her to bring it up then, not even Robin.

-Alright. – Robin replied slightly late.

The ones sitting were anxious and noting each and every move she was making, and each time she moved they could feel their stomachs stiffening. Riko turned to the center of the table. She extended her arm. She reached a piece of toast served in a large plate and grabbed it. She took a bite. Finally, she lifted her gaze and stared at everyone with something that looked like a bored expression as she munched on the crispy bread.

Surprisingly, it was Usopp who mustered enough courage to break the ice, for he was at his limits withstanding how absurd things were turning out.

-Are…Are you not mad? – He asked carefully.

-…Why would I be? – She replied between two bites after a pause, then continued a few seconds later. – Did I not say it was fine to keep an eye on me? Trusting a stranger like me so easily would be foolish after all, so I do not mind. You can keep doing that; I don't have an excuse to feel indignant about it.

_I am used to having hawk eyes over my shoulders watching every move…_ - She continued saying inside.

The others could see she did not feel mad or disappointed; that much was evident. She might have been considered cool in other circumstances, but the eavesdroppers were not feeling quite relieved. At the core, her reaction indicated loudly that she did not trust them herself; only someone who does not trust does not mind not being trusted. It was just as Zoro said before. The chances of her joining the crew had seemed likely during the past few days as she prepared coffee every morning and protected them from G.H.O.S.T. efficiently and seriously. On the other hand, moments like that one in which her indifferent feelings were unveiled made it dawn on the crewmembers that the real chance of her joining was actually very low.

After finishing her toast, she left to patrol the ship.

-This week has been super weird. – Franky stated, looking somewhat exhausted while awkward.

Many others sighed too.

However, Robin, Zoro, Luffy and Brook narrowed their eyes while continuing what they were doing (though the latter has no eyes). They did not think her leaving at that moment was normal. They were following the same basic train of thoughts using different clues.

Luffy can easily come across as an idiot when it came to interpersonal aspects because he tends to ignore others' more often than not, including when he asks people to join his crew. However, there was something that caught his attention that moment. The first time she ate in that ship, she finished 19 servings. Depending on how many G.H.O.S.T. came, she'd eat more or less. There was a day when only 1 came, and she ate a total of 2 plates for dinner that time. The day before, as many as 20 appeared throughout the day, and she ate 10 servings for breakfast, 13 for lunch and 17 for dinner, a grand total of 40. (Sanji complained more than usual that day.) Not that Luffy bothered counting or doing said math, but he at least had a gist. She had fought one that appeared in the middle of the previous night; he caught sight of her fighting it while he went for quick restroom trip. Somehow, she had been keeping watch even during the night, fighting more G.H.O.S.T. than the crew was aware of. That she only had a toasted slice and coffee was suspicious. He was aware of this because every morning he held an unspoken and purely mental contest to see who ate more between them, and he always won by 5 servings; this time he would win by far more.

Zoro and Riko hanged out for the first time after she berated the 'jerk of a cook' loudly, and they drank some sake, though she only took a few sips. They continued spending time together since then, mainly during mornings and late nights, which is when he had his watch shifts. During night, he would watch her fighting G.H.O.S.T. stealthily to not wake up the crew. Even after she retired to sleep, she would never fail to wake up and come outside again to fight. He was satisfied she complied with her part of the deal, so he had no reason to complain about her boarding the ship or making him company. Sometimes he called her over to the crew's nest so they would stare at the night sky, other times she would come out of her own will, bringing coffee with her and which she would consume in its majority, just like it was the opposite case with sake. He had by then figured out many things about her. More than the obvious fact that she loves coffee, he knew it was something meaningful to her just by looking at her relief and smiles whenever she drank it. He understood she did not truly trust them but also that there had been an ongoing battle within her since she boarded that ship. More than her aloof attitude, he saw she was not used to being close to people and that the facade she put on was sometimes something she did almost unconsciously as if out of habit. From that, he had an idea of what she had had to do in her life, what it might have been like. Hence, he chose not to judge her; he would have no interference in her choice of accepting or not joining the crew and would not force her to do either, just let those things be. Nevertheless, he was interested in knowing what her decision would be. His interactions with her until then made him aware that she used her façade that instant. In truth, she did not like realizing what his crewmates had done.

_The chance of her joining the crew has increased._ – He noted but did not say it to the others.

Robin was in a tie with Zoro when it came to the time she had spent with Riko, and she happened to be observing her from up close when she praised Brook after his performance. She was already familiar enough with her features to understand she was feeling awkward because she was not used to the attention from everyone and, also, that she meant every word she told Brook, that she really had come to like him somehow within those 5 days. She was in the train of thoughts between Luffy's and Zoro's, considering it a little odd for her to not drink more coffee and that she looked less than pleased when she left.

Although he was not certain like Robin, Brook suspected part of Riko did not mean the words she said before leaving. By then, he wanted her to join just as much as Luffy. He spent less time with her than Robin and Zoro, but he strongly felt he was right about his suspicion.

_Come to think of it, she has indirectly implied her life has not been easy. Perhaps, that tough life made it tough for her to openly say what she feels._ – He deduced.

Outside, Riko walked quietly with her gaze reaching far out the rail and finding nothing other than the fog she was most familiar with.

_I've had memories of this fog since that day… Since then, it has not dispersed but thickened instead… Until it came to look like this, black like the thrown up remnants of G.H.O.S.T., a cemetery. I still cannot bring myself to like its sight. Under these circumstances, however, it is quite helpful. We are but 20 kilometers from the shore; we'd be easy to spot were it not for it…_

The four who had suspicions about her true feelings were not wrong. She did not like having been eavesdropped on, but what she disliked most was not understanding why.

She leaned against the rail and propped her chin on her hand.

_I said myself that I was fine with it. I have no reason to be mad… I hate myself the most when I am unreasonable, just like this._ – She thought while hiding her head in her forearms.

The Thousand Sunny was exactly 55 kilometers from the northernmost part of Scholar Island, where the Hunters Organization main headquarters were located. At that moment, the Hunters Council held a meeting.

Said meeting took place in the uppermost floor of the Hunters Dome. The main headquarters faced the shore, and the Hunters Dome was 2 kilometers west. The dome was a large structure with a diameter of 4 km and 25 levels tall. It was mainly black, but the sphere was covered with glass that was separated from the black cement by meter-wide hallways. It had been officially inaugurated 4 years before, and it was since then used for different activities. The 25th story was a single room used specifically to hold the Hunters Council meetings. The room was large and impregnated with desires of power and with power itself reflected in its luxurious decor. At the head of an oval table sat the head, Egger Aibhne, who usually wore both the clothes and face of a CEO of a worldwide company, but, in that particular occasion, his face showed his anger and resents without reserve. Surrounding him sat 8 more people. There was a visible empty seat.

-I have already ordered for search squads to mobilize. – Egger talked angrily with a semi-controlled tone that was only as loud as necessary in a futile attempt to sound composed. – Reports say that she has not been found in Perpetual Night or Perpetual Mist. She is nowhere to be found!

-It could be that she is there, but the trainees and staff won't give her away. – A young blond handsome man with features that were well-known as princely and a perpetual deceiving grin suggested. – We all know how everyone in Perpetual Night is Yuri's fan. – He mocked.

-I already foresaw that, Ferran! I sent a squad there, and they already confirmed that report. – Egger replied ill-humoredly.

-Since she is aware of her circumstances, it seems she is planning to leave the Forbidden Radius. – Concluded a woman with tan-colored skin, black hair and hazel-colored eyes. She spoke with a notably calculated voice and a serious face. – It is out of the question for her to use the nearest pathway to exit the Radius. She for sure will use the old one in the east. Have squads also been sent there?

-Yes, but it will take them time to get there. – Egger grumbled.

-She was last spotted in a rowing boat. Although she had a head start, we have the advantage in any ship; she will not get there before the squads.

-Ishizu, even you won't think her foolish enough to go all the way there in a rowing boat if she hopes to escape. – Lord Ferran Lustgarten told her with a grin that he wore often when talking about that person, and it only looked different from the usual when looking closely enough.

-Where would she find a ship to ride in the Forbidden Radius, idiot? – A girl with ash-blonde hair in a hairdo that visibly used a lot of spray to be perfectly puffed and green eyes surrounded by thick mascara replied.

-Do you not think her able to steal one of our own ships, Maddie? – Ferran continued smiling sweetly, causing her to feel wary.

-How dare you! How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that, you womanizer pig! – She exclaimed mad, puckering her lips painted thickly with baby pink lipstick.

-No need to get so worked up, Madeline Dewhurst. – Ferran said while deliberately continuing to grin provokingly.

'Maddie' gritted her teeth and was about to throw herself to choke him, for she was that hot-headed, but her shoulder was held with strength she had no chance to overcome. She turned to meet the permanently-inexpressive face of the one who stopped her.

-Let me go, Claes! – She yelled indignant.

-Lady Dewhurst, this behavior is rendered inappropriate by the rules of Hunters' conduct. You are also causing us to waste time. I must ask you to stop for the meeting to proceed. – She expressed calmly and even softly, yet it was hard to retaliate to that voice.

Lady Madeline Dewhurst grimaced and glared daggers at the indifferent white-haired and black-eyed Lady, and that was all she could do. She and everyone had an idea of how strong she was.

Lady Claes Gilmore was easily the most reserved member of the Hunters Council, the one who least talked and about whom least was known, almost a mysterious person. Truthfully to the image her neat short hair and round glasses gave, she was the strictest of all regarding the rules set for Hunters, and her face was always neutral and never interested or moved, neither when she quietly reprimanded someone for breaking the rules nor when she read any of the books she had carried with her at all times. Even at that moment, she had a 900-page-thick perfectly balanced on her head, and it was yet to fall despite Madeline's initial and futile struggling.

-That case looks unlikely, Ferran. – Lady Ishizu Visser continued; she preferred not to put up with the scene she considered a vexing and tacky act. – The theft of a ship would have been reported by now, and there is no chance _she_ would have the guts to kill everyone aboard to keep them silent.

-You say that very confidently, Ishizu. – Lord Ferran Lustgarten replied smiling blatantly amused.

-You should have no reason or evidence to pinpoint me in the wrong. We all know her reputation as the most frightening Hunter is misinformed.

-We could all agree that it is not that Yuriko is weak; she simply has different priorities.

-She's not even here, so why don't you stop giving her false praise? – Madeline responded bitterly. – It's nauseating.

-Do not misunderstand. Not one of the words I've ever said regarding Yuriko Mellangel have been hypocritical, Maddie.

-You…! – She hissed upset.

-Stop it already, Madeline! – Egger, who had been in no mood before to deal with this, ordered annoyed. – Stop provoking her too, Ferran! You realize that while you are playing around, Yuriko is escaping? If she _does_ leave the Forbidden Radius, catching her will become much more difficult! – He shouted the obvious as he pounded a fist on the table. – We have to figure out how she could escape before she does it!

A pause occurred.

-Chief.

Egger turned with keen eyes to the speaker, who never spoke anything other than things worth listening to, and he was just about to talk for the first time at that meeting, perhaps making it productive at last. Not just Lord Egger, but all the members of that Council got their attention grabbed. His authority was officially the same as theirs, but it was unspoken that he was second to Egger himself due to his well-known leadership and influence. Although the position for second was arguably tied between him and Lady Claes Gilmore; the majority acknowledged him.

-How about Perpetual Mist? – He suggested.

-It was reported she was not there either, Vidar.

-She was not found there, but didn't the reports say there were inklings of people having been there recently?

The atmosphere was that of shock as it dawned on the Council what he meant.

-Almost a week ago, there was a storm in the outside of the Radius. – Ishizu talked while scowling. – If a ship was dragged inside and coincidentally anchored at the location where she was, she could have boarded it.

-Impossible! – Madeline yelled both indignant and loudly worried. – Vidar, you're not saying she is really going to escape! – She stated as in a plea, scowling and gritting her teeth at the mere thought.

-When was the first report from Perpetual Mist given? – Ishizu asked.

-The same day she left this island. – Lord Ray D. Vidar answered calmly.

-Heh, so Yuri really managed to board a ship. – Ferran smiled at the excitement arousing. – If she met them that very day, by now she must be almost there.

-Are we supposed to accept that she'll get away? – Madeline was at her wits' end.

-There is no stationed staff at the east exit, so it cannot be helped that the ones sent will arrive too late to catch her. – Ferran blatantly reveled in how entertaining the situation was to him.

-There is still a chance. – Ishizu conjectured. – Were anything to happen that makes the ship stop, we still have a chance.

-Indeed! – Egger expressed with light brown eyes filled with light that the thoughts of his niece's capture gave them.

The rest of the people in the room also began thinking of ways to deal with the demoted Hunter, but one was very worried and, now that a plan of action had been suggested, he was even more troubled, yet he was still unable to speak at all, so he continued unnoticed…

Chief Egger turned to Lady Gilmore with high expectations reverberating in his commanding voice.

-Claes, you will use your ability of spatial travel to head east immediately. Look for any ship and attack it. Make it wait while a ship arrives there to arrest her and the others traveling in that ship. Take anyone here with you.

-I'll do it! – Madeline quickly volunteered, which was a rare event. – I will make sure she pays for what she's done.

-Maddie, aren't you forgetting you are supposed to show Vice-Admiral Jonathan around Scholar Island today? – Ferran reminded her amusedly. – You cannot make all Hunters look bad by leaving him stood up.

She growled in response and looked ready to attack him, but she had no reply she could give.

-Let me do it. – He proposed while putting his hand in his chest, which was shown because his shirt was buttoned starting at the fifth button. – I would hate missing out on this since it is getting so interesting. – He ended dramatically by striking a pose with the cliché red rose he always carried next to his face.

-No, I'll do it. - Ishizu interjected eagerly with killer intent flooding from her person. – Capturing Yuriko is no joke, Ferran; leaving things up to you, who stalls and wastes time would make the attempt useless from the start.

-Ah! You never flinch when hurting me, Ishizu. Your thorns are too sharp, though I cannot say I don't find that exhilarating. – Ferran said as he approached her while continuing with the same shoujo-manga prince look as before.

-You are too close. Stay away. I do not want to get infected with your obnoxiousness. – She replied indifferently.

-I would like it if you ceded this time, Ishizu, Ferran. – Vidar Ray unexpectedly replied with the same confident and serious air as ever.

Ishizu stared at him skeptically.

-Albeit it is you, it is not unlikely you want to do this for personal reasons, Vidar. I cannot let you. – She replied sharply.

He smiled.

-You also get quite personal when it comes to Yuriko, Ishizu. – He responded, still confident.

Ishizu Visser narrowed her eyes in offense, but it was offense she could not talk back to because it was true.

-While I admit I am taking this personally, and I am sure all of you can understand, my intentions of capturing her are the same as yours. – He continued.

-Why, Vidar? You don't have to do it! Why would you want to face her after what she's done to you? – Madeline objected fervently, reddening her face further with emotions.

-I wish to face her and see for myself why she's done this, Madeline, Ishizu. I ask you to let me have just this request. – He asked looking determined.

It is now noted that Ray D. Vidar's way of requesting something was never humble-sounding; it was always stated in the tone of an order while retaining enough politeness to not feel overbearing to the majority.

His eyes were the most surreal possible shade of blue, very bright like the sky on daytime and easy to see even in dark places, almost phosphorescent. Looking at his handsome face, contrasting black hair, and his calm demeanor that never failed to show leadership, he was quite popular, though, because he always occupied himself with several missions and projects, he could not spend as much time becoming popular with the ladies as Ferran Lustgarten, who was the easiest to approach.

Madeline and Ishizu reluctantly gave up and complied.

-I do not need support for this assignment. – Claes objected most unexpectedly with her composed low voice.

The entire Council turned to her. Her objecting such requests was an unprecedented event until then.

Vidar locked gazes with her, blue versus black. Whenever dealing with her, part of him lost some confidence because he knew her unbending nature well. Since they met to date, he could not say whether she was a supporting ally or an enemy even if both wore the same logotype on their uniform.

-Claes, your strength is recognized as superior to Yuriko's. However, it does not hurt to be too cautious when it comes to her. She's annoyingly resourceful even when cornered. – Egger said.

-Are you implying you have attempted cornering her before, Chief? – Claes defended, again, unexpectedly.

Egger scowled deeply and trembled from indignation.

-The two of you are going together. It's an order!

Claes replied nothing nor changed her expression yet. He knew she'd comply if he ordered it, but it was the first time he had to go that far rather than her accepting what she was told.

The meeting was adjourned.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, the subject of said meeting sat on the railing, such that she faced the dark fog she disliked. Her crimson eyes did not see anything in her front because they were too busy observing her own thoughts, her own confusion regarding the reason of her feelings, and the smile the ship's Captain gave her earlier in the morning.

She had not realized it had already been close to two hours since she left the kitchen until Usopp and Franky greeted her, catching her off guard. She was surprised at both the event and the event occurring to her; it was one of those rare times when she remembered that although she was already able to supervise the training of others, she still needed to further her own.

_It has been a while since I last did nothing but think like this…_

-Yo Miss Shinigami, fancy us surprising you. You don't look like the type that can be caught off guard. – Franky said to complement her thoughts.

-We're about to start our project with kairoseki after much thought. – Usopp announced eagerly. – Wanna join us?

-What did you decide to do? – She asked authentically interested.

-A multiuse weapon. – He said while rubbing his finger alongside his long nose.

From excitement, Franky stroke his trademark pose with both his huge arms together.

-Ow! It's the moment everyone's been waiting for.

Usopp played along and stroke a sidekick-like pose next to him.

When the dynamic duo ventured to look at her, they were surprised to find her smiling. It was not just a regular smile, but a very wide one that even made her eyes shrink, and her cheeks exposed inklings of blushing, as if she were seeing something that made her that happy. It was the first time either of them saw such expression on her face. Although unexpected, it was by no means unwelcome, especially seeing how the situation had been earlier. Mentioning anything about her leaving soon was starting to feel like taboo.

She walked with them to Usopp's factory. She marveled at how vast his collection of tools was and recognized a few of them. Usopp told her a number of them were Franky's. She did not know the functions of every one of them but figured it was the shipwright's version of Robin's dream coffee sets. Several ongoing projects were also appreciable on the large table that was twice as big as the dining room's. The room itself was quite spacious.

-We intend to make this something simple so it can turn into dozens of useful weapons. – Usopp said.

-Have you already worked out how it will be done?

-Yeah, we stayed up until late last night thinking about it at Franky's weapon development room.

-There's no better place for concentrating, yeah. – Franky felt obliged to add. - We wanted to start right away, but then we would've gone to bed too late and… It would've been no good.

Franky was about to say "and Curly Cook gets angry at us when we miss breakfast", but he thought better of bringing up a landmine.

-I cannot tell for sure if I'll be of help, especially considering I cannot touch the kairoseki. – She expressed.

-It's fine if you simply watch and hand us some tools when needed. – Usopp encouraged.

They began setting up silently. The pair noticed Riko looking around curiously, a side they did not think she had until that moment.

She then took notice of a large oven with several types of fuel containers around it. She could swear the fuel looked like cola but shook her head in disbelief at such nonsensical idea.

-I remember telling you kairoseki has the highest melting point among known metals. For example, tungsten's melting point is over 3400 degrees Celsius. You are not planning to melt it yet while in the ship, I assume…?

-We are. – Usopp grinned excited. – Riko, that oven over there can melt anything if its melting point is below 5000 degrees.

-You don't need to worry about the ship either. – Franky complemented. – It seems you haven't noticed, but Sunny-go is made of nothing less than Adam wood. – He finished smirking proudly.

Riko turned to him surprised.

_Adam wood… _- Riko pondered with some awe. - _He doesn't seem to kidding. It can only be found in the black market and its price isn't a joke… This crew has only 9 members including the Captain; I wondered how they could have done all they're known for with few numbers, but now it makes sense. Luffy's potential is unquestioned. So is Zoro's. The shipwright and sniper are both capable inventors and additionally seem useful in combat. Brook talked to me about his own sword being concealed. Robin's reputation among the Navy seems inaccurate, but the potential her power has is not to be underestimated. She told me about Nami's power controlling the weather, and I still find that too much too believe, but it should be true. Her intuition is also quite sharp, even for a navigator. Chopper is not just a doctor; he showed me his Rumble balls. Most likely, his low bounty is the result of the Navy misunderstanding, thinking he's only a pet. Lastly, there's the jerk. Attitude aside, I felt the power of his kicks myself. Each member is not only capable in their position in the crew but also resourceful, and I've witnessed their unity all these days… Yes, it only makes sense they're strong. That's a relief…_

Franky inspected the different pieces of kairoseki to determine which would be most suiting to start with, but it was darker than usual because there was no light coming from the window.

-Let's turn on another light. – Franky suggested as he reached his arm to pull a string from the ceiling. – It's this one, right, Usopp?

-Sure. – Usopp said without even looking, too absorbed in his inspection.

However, when he glanced at him, he noticed he answered erroneously.

-Wait! That one…!

He was too late. Franky pulled it. One of the walls was lifted mechanically. Inside the closet-sized compartment were several containers. Some from the top shelf fell on top of Riko. She was showered in oil since they were too many to dodge them all, and she was off guard, caught for the second time in a row.

Usopp shrieked. Franky gulped before hurrying and giving her a towel with dried oil spots for her to at least wipe her head.

-Are you alright?

-Yeah. – She replied as she wiped her face and neck.

-S-Sorry… – Franky stuttered, still shocked.

-Yeah, I was at fault too. – Usopp replied.

-Don't worry about it. It was an accident. – She assured them.

To their surprise, they swore they saw her smiling lightly at that moment.

-Was this all the oil you had? – She asked after a pause.

-Unfortunately, though it's the least expensive one... Are you sure you're OK? – Franky asked almost perplexed as she continued grinning.

-I said it's fine. – She insisted in the same way as before and then looked as if she were suppressing giggles.

-Riko, are you laughing? – Usopp questioned.

-Ah, that's right. It's strange, isn't it? – She blinked as if she had just realized that.

-Yes! Are you not mad? – Usopp felt he couldn't believe or even understand her.

-Why would I be when it was an accident? Besides… This is the second time. – She said before she retired, presumably to clean up, taking a degreaser in the way.

They followed her with their eyes until she was out of sight.

-What was that? – Usopp wondered. – I don't understand her sometimes, or, rather, very often.

-But she's interesting, isn't she? – Franky noted while grinning and fixing his sunglasses in place.

Usopp smiled with an arched eyebrow.

-If I've learned anything after traveling this far from East Blue is that Luffy has a knack for finding unusual people. – He said while scratching his head yet unable to stop smiling at how true that was.

-Aren't you glad she's not the type that makes a fuss over these things? – Franky commented.

-…So very much. – Usopp replied, thinking about how dangerous it would be to get her to attack them like Nami would if that had been her. – What do you think she meant by 'second time'?

-Beats me.

Nami and Robin walked in the same hallway as Riko and looked at her astonished.

-Riko-Chan! – Nami exclaimed. – What happened to you? Why are you covered in oil?

-There was an accident at the factory. – She replied.

-It'll be hard to wash your clothes. – Robin observed worried.

-No worries; I know how to handle this. – She replied in a laidback manner before moving on.

Nami followed her with her sight like Franky and Usopp had when she heard Robin laughing softly.

-Robin? – Nami asked surprised.

-Riko is getting along well with many of us, isn't she?

-True. – She smiled momentarily. – If only Sanji-Kun…

-She will join. – Robin stated while grinning firmly. – If Sencho wants someone to join, he will not let them say no.

-That is also true. – Nami laughed.

Riko entered the kitchen in her oily condition. Sanji, Luffy, Brook and Chopper were still there.

-Riko? – Chopper and Brook exclaimed in perfect unison.

-Why are you covered in oil, Shinigami Riko? – Luffy asked curiously.

-There was an accident at the factory. – She repeated.

Like the others, they noted she didn't look angry in the least, which was good.

-Oi! You bastard! I just cleaned the floor! – Sanji complained. – And why are you opening and staining the cabinets? Stop it!

-Where is the olive oil? – She asked him, talking to him for the first time in 4 days.

-What do you want to do with it? – Sanji demanded with his arms crossed.

-Here. – Brook handed her the large bottle that was close to where he was sitting.

-Thanks, Brook.

-Oi! Where are you taking the whole bottle? That's an expensive one! – Sanji yelled angrily.

Riko turned to him.

-Do you have another that is cheaper?

-Tell me already what you want it for!

-In order to remove this oil from my clothes, I need to first use some light oil like this, then degrease it and later wash it with hot water. The quality of the olive oil is not very important.

Sanji's face changed from demanding to annoyed but said nothing before quietly and, without moving his eyes or face, had his hand reach a jar with cheaper oil and gave it to her.

Likewise, she took it without a word, gave him the bottle with the finer one, turned on her heel and left.

He clicked his tongue after she left, frustrated.

The others observed with interest.

-What? – Sanji asked annoyed after he noticed.

-Nothing. – The trio said in unison.

After exiting the kitchen, she passed by the corner where Zoro was weight training. Unlike the others, he only looked at her and asked nothing. By then, she already understood he was not the type that asked for details, and she liked that about him.

She headed to her room, which had its own bathroom, and her train of thoughts that had been interrupted before resumed while she showered.

_I feel odd today, and I cannot understand why._

She thought about how everyone besides the jerk cook showed concern over something so trivial, though admittedly unusual, as being wet with oil. It had been quite a while since anything of that nature occurred to her. She remembered the survival test she did at Perpetual Night for her final Hunter examination. Her clothes had gotten so dirtied with mud, rain, plants, bugs, sweat and blood that she had to throw them away. Since then, blood and other things had dirtied her clothes often as part of her job.

More than that unusual event, she mused about all the things she had done aboard that ship those days. Listening to someone play music so cheerfully, observing people eating meals as if celebrating a feast, looking around a workshop, laughing, taking it somewhat easy. _It feels as though I hadn't done any of that in 5 years…_ - She pondered.

Suddenly, her habits of keeping guard kicked in. She could feel G.H.O.S.T. approaching.

She had no time to get dressed, so she wrapped a towel around herself, took and unfolded her staff and ran outside, leaving water footprints and drops on the wooden floor.

She was right. There were three that were getting close to Zoro, who kept on swinging up and down the absurdly heavy weights nonchalantly.

She jumped and stuck her staff in the three consecutively because they were lined in a row, and the result was three eerie balls in a stick, a horrifying version of dango.

They shrieked loudly, such that everyone aboard noticed and went over to watch. Then they disappeared.

Riko turned to look at Zoro, who had not stopped his own thing.

-It seems you are alright.

-Yeah. – He affirmed without pausing.

-You should've called for me sooner if you had noticed them.

-It is your job to keep watch on the ship and detect them without needing us to tell you. – He replied, still not pausing.

-I try my best, but remember I'm human. – She replied in the same tone he used, a very normal one that indicated she felt no indignation for his reply because she acknowledged that as true per se.

-A human who is scared of relating to others?

After that one, she reacted and looked at him with widened eyes. She did not know how to respond.

-You pervert! – Sanji yelled.

Riko ignored him and continued looking at Zoro, who did not look at her, standing at his right with her face naked like her body to show her emotions.

-I'm talking to you! – Sanji shouted while grabbing her shoulder to ensure her attention.

She turned to him in a daze with everything her thoughts were processing; she did not even notice him approaching her.

-Nami-San and Robin-Chan are looking! What do you think you're doing wearing the towel like that? Are you trying to show your nasty balls to the whole world?

-Eh? – She blinked in confusion.

Before she could ask anything, he pulled down the towel from her chest all the way to her waist.

-This is how a man must wear the towel! – Sanji scolded indignant.

A wave of gasps was heard on the Thousand Sunny.

Because of the angle, the rest of the crew could only observe her bare back, but Sanji and Zoro could see the rest.

Riko was shell-shocked and frozen. That was the first time in her life any man directed any action of that nature to her. Plus, she realized he had just called her a 'man'.

Zoro finally put down the weights. His eyes widened momentarily, mainly staring at Sanji in utter disbelief. Once he recovered within 2 seconds, he grasped Sanji's wrist tightly.

-Let go of that towel. – He commanded with an authoritative air he so rarely used that Sanji effectively let go.

Riko recovered her senses once he let go and quickly lifted the towel to cover her breasts.

She trembled slightly, almost losing her balance but refusing to fall. She took a step towards the blond cook while her head was still facing down.

-Why…Did you do that? – She questioned slowly and softly.

-Because a man is vulgar when wearing the towels like that, especially in the presence of ladies! – He exclaimed, thinking back on how in his dreaded days in Kamabakka Kingdom he would see men doing just that.

-Man? – She asked in the same tone.

-Yes! What? Are you also going to do like the rest and say you're a girl yourself? A man who calls himself a woman is a disgrace, an enemy of men! It's not like I'd believe you now that your flat chest was exposed anyho…

She at last made him finish by punching him in the face so strongly she almost broke his nose. Then she kicked him in the stomach, grabbing one of his arms, pulled and threw him to the ocean.

This made the rest regain the motion they had lost, for they had been as shocked as Riko.

-A-A-A-AH! Sanji! – Chopper shouted before jumping to save him.

-Chopper, fool! – Zoro scolded him before jumping to save him.

Sanji swam by himself to the surface.

While he was at it, Riko stared blankly at the place where she threw him. Her face was red with anger.

Since the others approached her, she turned to them and demanded an explanation since she did not have the patience or mood wait for him to climb up.

-What is _with_ him? – She exclaimed. – That was not just sexual harassment! It was so disrespectful, even for him! That was way past the line! What's with him calling me a man after he pulled my towel like that? What is going on?

She had to catch her breath.

The Straw Hat pirates knew not how to answer this. It was one of the few occasions where someone with an authoritative/frightening aura made them feel they had to comply and answer.

-R-Riko… Well… - Brook attempted. – S-Sanji-Kun is…Er…

-Mentally-troubled? – She demanded.

-N-Not exactly, though almost… - Usopp said.

-Stop stalling already and say it. – She crossed her arms, and although she was wet and cold, she did not look any less threatening or upset.

-W-Well… - Nami began trying. – You see, Riko-Chan… Sanji… When he kicked you, he did not know you were a girl, and… And…

Robin touched her shoulder with her warm hand, making her face change to surprise and her arms fall to her sides.

-His policy is to not hurt women. – Robin explained with a serious face. – Even if his life depends on it, he will not kick a woman.

-So when he found out that you were a girl, he fainted, remember? – Franky continued cautiously. – But when he woke up next, he did not remember.

-…And has since then continued to look at you as a man. – Nami finished with a sweat drop at the back of her head. – His mind somehow managed to deform the way he sees you to protect himself from the shock. Your uniform, face and body look like a man's to him. Even now, he still seems to see you that way…Somehow.

Riko stared at them for a whole minute. By then, Zoro climbed to the bow with Chopper and followed by Sanji, even more soaked than Riko.

She found it hard to believe such a stubbornly dumb human existed, but she saw they were not making it up, much to her displeased surprise.

-Riko? – Brook asked.

She did not answer.

-…Are you still mad?

She looked up to see him straight into his dark holes for eyes.

-Would you not be mad if someone just invaded your space like that and insulted you thus?

Brook could not reply. Nobody could because she was not the one wrong.

She turned to Luffy, who looked at her surprised and had yet to say anything. He himself had gotten mad at some who offended him too, and he did understand Sanji went too far by her standards, something which he felt he had no right or reason to dislike.

She simply looked at him, as if saying "you should understand by now that my joining this crew won't work". Then she left to finish her shower and warm up without saying anything else.

-This is bad. – Robin expressed worried.

Chopper coughed some water, but he said he was fine.

Zoro stood up and turned to Sanji, who held his nose in pain.

-That freakin' bastard! I'm gonna get him back for this! He caught me off guard then, but he won't twice!

Before he could stand up, he was trapped against the rail and Zoro's sword, which he had just grabbed. His expression was angry enough to not let him joke.

-She had every to do that, even stabbing you would have been understandable. What you did was wrong. Stop your stupid denial already and accept she's a woman, Dumbass Ero Cook!

-W-What the hell, Marimo? Wanna go at it? You too are going to go about that stupid thing? You saw his chest; he's a man!

He stood up and turned to the others who watched him.

-Oi! Is no one going to say anything to him?

-That was your fault, Sanji. – Usopp told him, also feeling angry.

-Sanji-Kun, how could you do that to her? – Nami scolded him indignantly.

-N-Nami-San? – He was shocked to see even her playing along.

-You're lucky she didn't do more than that, Curly Cook. – Franky noted. – And that is something considering what you did deserved more in my book.

-You have disrespected a lady in a very grave manner, Sanji-Kun. – Brook added.

-That was mean of you, Sanji! – Chopper shouted. – Even if she were a man, doing that and saying those stuff was too much! I'm not gonna look at your nose because you deserved it!

-Why are you all siding with him now?

-Sanji-San. – Robin called him softly.

Sanji stared at her, who seldom looked at him with such a serious expression and voice.

-Riko is a woman. Even if you refuse to accept that as your reality, understand it is the truth the rest of us have. I ask you to please honor that. Never do anything like that again. If you cannot respect her, I'll take it that you cannot respect me either.

-R-Robin-Chan, w-what are y-you saying?

Robin told him no more and retired.

-She has no reason to feel bad about throwing you to the ocean, even though it's scary in here. – Usopp said and left along with Franky.

The rest also went back to what they were doing until only Luffy was there. His arms were crossed and his face frowning.

-You aren't going to say anything, Sencho? – Sanji asked as he lit a cigarette and sighed.

-I want Riko to join the crew.

-Tch.

-I want you two to get along.

-Don't ask for the impossible.

-Nakama have to get along! – He stated firmly.

Sanji said nothing in response. They remained in silence for a minute. Luffy never stopped looking at him like that, and Sanji did not look back at him as he exhaled smoke.

-…What does it even matter if she's a woman or man?

Sanji left to wander on deck without answering even then.

Riko did not show up for lunch.

_Tsk. So wasteful. He must want even more attention after the fuss he made._ – Sanji thought.

Then, he could no longer insult her out loud, not when everyone directed stares at him that showed they blamed him.

Brook offered to take her a plate.

-Make it two. – Sanji offered. – He didn't eat anything at breakfast either.

The crew looked at him skeptically, except Luffy, who was busy eating a large chicken leg.

-What? – He asked them.

-So now you're being considerate. – Chopper answered.

-What do you all want me to do? – Sanji replied exhausted.

-Apologize. – The group answered in unison, even Luffy joined.

-Tch. This is going from unbelievable to plain ridiculous. I don't even understand how you can see him as a woman. It's as if he brainwashed all of you. – Sanji mumbled as he left with a tray.

-She didn't. – Brook replied to him since his sense of hearing was good.

There was a pause in which no one talked for some minutes, even though everyone's behavior showed all but Sanji were musing, and it was about the same thing.

-Do you think she'd even accept an apology from Sanji? – Chopper worried.

-He clearly feels no regret about it; he thinks we are all crazy. How could she accept an apology with such an attitude? – Zoro answered gravely before sipping from his sake cup.

-Was it not a bad idea to send her the food with him, then? – Brook asked.

-In any case cannot let much time pass with them like that. – Nami chipped in. – Even this should be better than letting them not speak for days again, right?

-Their interactions are unpredictable; anything could happen. – Robin spoke with narrow eyes.

Usopp sighed and scratched his head frustrated.

Franky gulped down an entire bottle of cola in one go and wiped his mouth with his inner small hand. He assumed a serious air as well.

-Those two have been clashing since they met. This week's mood has been overbearing because of that; it's taking a toll on all of us. Even if we want her to join, it's her call, and it's a fact that Sanji will be in her list of cons. Regardless of what happens next between them, the best thing to do is for us to not make a fuss anymore. Let's let them be to not make things between us and her any more awkward. Capiche?

They nodded in agreement and then turned to the Captain.

Luffy had yet to say a word. His arms were still crossed. He showed them his unshakable determined expression.

-Shinigami Riko will join our crew. – He insisted with strong conviction, such that the others could not retaliate. – I am sure of that. So all of you stop doubting! If you really want her to join, then ask her like you mean it!

He stood up and left, leaving them with plenty to think about.

Zoro had already decided to stay neutral, so he followed Luffy soon after.

Meanwhile, Riko had applied the olive oil and degreaser on her uniform and was scrubbing it clean zealously in her bathroom's sink. That was the best she could do to release her anger. Her face freely grimaced from excessive displeasure. She wore only the same white humid towel because she had nothing else to wear. The previous night, Nami asked her to hand over the clothes she was lent for laundry, and they were yet to be returned to her.

_Such a bastard!_ – She repeated for the umpteenth time in her thoughts. – _He's the most insufferable jerk! Even after hitting and throwing him down I feel unsatisfied. He is sick! I can't believe I thought he might be decent! He definitely is messed-up! Even if he really thinks I'm a man, that is no way to treat someone! There is no excuse to disrespect anyone to this extent! I could care less about him confusing my gender, but I will not forgive him for daring to even act offended after such harassment. How would he like it if someone invaded his space, ripped his clothes and then insulted him calling him indecent? That stupid jerk of a cook, why do I have to deal with him? Am I supposed to just accept his ridiculous condition due to the stupidest policy I've ever heard? It's so sexist too. I've heard and noticed he's unique, but can Luffy seriously expect me to join with all the freaking crap going on? _

-I might just believe that this crew is as crazy as it is said! – She stated aloud.

Then her thoughts suddenly shifted to Robin's eager praising of the Turkish coffee, Franky and Usopp inviting her to their work room, Nami offering the day before to add their Jolly Roger to the cloak she was mending, the time she spent with Zoro in soothing silence that was anything but lonely in the crew's nest she had already taken a liking to, the antics she had seen Chopper and Usopp pull off with their Captain so far, and the songs Brook that had played during those 5 days and still reverberated in her ears.

She bit her lip.

_I almost forgot about earlier. Thinking about it more closely, this kind of environment makes me feel awkward because I'm no longer used to it, but, 5 years ago, wouldn't this have been similar to what every day used to be like? _

She took a minute to recall those days. Those days, her burdens were not nearly as overbearing as in the present. She was then only a Hunter trainee, always busy with the daunting task of balancing school, training, her part-time job and finding the time to shop for groceries and do the laundry. Still, those were happy days for her. Each day would start with her brother encouraging her with an energetic and confident smile that was even more effective than coffee. His schedule was even more packed than hers, but she never once heard him complain. Doing house chores was not unpleasant when listening to him sing while cleaning with her. No other sound was as soothing to her. Training under him was even more demanding than at Perpetual Night but more meaningful and gave better results. Nothing was easy, but nothing felt exceedingly hard. In the times they could be idle, fooling around, playing music and talking about random trivia was the order of the day and left her refreshed every time. It was not until that which made things bearable was removed from her life drastically that she felt for the first time that living was difficult, a thought she did not fathom even when she could not stand up. It was not until then that she began pursuing a goal instead of happiness, enduring it not with joys but with a deceitful mask acting as her armor.

_I've lowered my guard more than usual lately; they have made me feel more at ease than I've been in such a long time (except that imbecile). I… _

Her door was knocked on thrice. She blinked as her mind returned from absentmindedness. She noticed her shirt was already clean, and her fingers absorbed enough water to wrinkle entirely.

-Who is it? – She asked despite not being in the mood to talk to anyone.

She heard no reply.

She turned off the faucet, put down her shirt and headed to the door. She heard another knock but did not open it.

-I'm washing my clothes, so I only have a towel on. The clothes lent to me are still in the washing machine. May I please borrow something to wear in the meantime? Something like a shirt, one big enough?

She heard no reply, only footfalls walking away. She opened the door narrowly and found on the floor a tray with pasta, chicken and a glass of iced tea.

She picked it up but felt no desire to eat it. She was in no mood to eat that cook's food despite knowing it would taste very good due to resentment. However, her belief that wasting food is inexcusable was even stronger. She put the tray on the table inside. When she turned to the door she did not close she found a hand holding a black dress shirt sticking out. She wordlessly took it, identifying the person behind the door. He closed the door immediately and walked away.

Riko scoffed in disbelief.

-You won't even bother to try apologizing, huh? – She nodded. – Alright, have it your way.

She put on the black shirt. The size was comfortable and reached her thighs. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror, and her mouth pouted slightly at the image. It was clear who the owner was. She tried to convince herself it was perfectly plausible for the guys in the crew to have a dress shirt available for some occasions although they are pirates, but the size and style were obvious giveaways. Finally, she decided not to care it was his shirt.

_Pride is not something worth catching a cold over._ – She concluded with a sour feeling.

Outside, Sanji walked displeased.

-Why do I have to lend my clothes to that sickening shinigami? – He muttered bitterly, frustrated his cigarette was not enough to relieve his frustration.

It became official that he is the only man in that ship with more than two or three sets of clothes. Everyone else's clothes were also in the washing machine, so much to his frustration only he had anything available to lend Riko.

-Did you apologize yet, Sanji? – Luffy, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, asked without any warning.

-He's getting dressed right now. – He replied coldly.

-You're giving her space for that even though you think she's a man? – Zoro barged in just as unexpectedly.

-Tch. And have him make a fuss about it all over again? I'll pass.

-At least it can be assumed you won't be doing that again.

-Get off my back already, Marimo. I'm tired of this pointless prank.

-This isn't a prank, moron.

-You…! – He hissed and was getting ready to charge a kick his way.

-Sanji. – Luffy called, interrupting him; his voice tone was too serious to ignore. – I want her to join our crew.

-I know. You have been saying that all week long. – Sanji frowned tiredly.

-Do you hold something against her?

-Of course I do! It's like everyone is deceived by him!

-Other than that, what else do you hold against her? – Zoro questioned. – From the very beginning, your attitude towards Riko has been unlike you. You must have another reason.

He said nothing, but neither did the other two.

-I simply dislike him. – He finally answered. – From the very beginning, I have had a bad feeling about him. Not just any bad feeling, but a premonition, if you want to call it that. It keeps repeating itself suddenly and makes my skin crawl. I keep feeling something horrible will happen if he sticks around. I do not know what, but my gut tells me it should be avoided…

The Captain and unofficial first mate stared at him intently. That was not expected from Sanji, who usually is a logical person except when it came to women, which was surprisingly not the case here.

-I do not feel any such thing about her. – Zoro responded after a pause. - Even though we cannot trust her fully yet, I sense no ill intentions in her.

Luffy remained silent.

Sanji smirked humorlessly and closed his eyes.

-I knew you would shake it off. Yes, forebodings are vague and inaccurate things. If it weren't because I myself feel it, I would laugh it off as nothing special as well.

-Even if it were to become true, one person cannot destroy our crew after all this time.

Luffy touched the top of his hat and moved it such that it shaded his eyes; it was somehow enough to convey he agreed with Zoro.

-I will hope you are right then. – He said before turning and walking away.

Zoro then turned to Luffy.

-Luffy, why do you want Riko to join the crew? Besides that you find her interesting, that is. He thinks she will bring danger with her. That is not unlikely considering she is running away from this place. The longer it has been since we met her, the more you keep insisting she'll join.

Luffy frowned and stared at him stubbornly.

-I have seen you together with her before. You two are nakama already. Robin, Brook, Franky, Chopper and Usopp too want her to stay. Nami too. There does not need to be another reason. That is good enough.

Zoro looked away, staring deeply at the fog, concentrating.

-You are right.

From a nearby corner, Sanji was still able to listen to them. He sighed heavily while exhaling a cloud of smoke that the wind carried until it was undistinguishable from the eerie mist surrounding him.

There was someone else who also heard…

Riko was unaware of that conversation.

She finished the food brought to her in an instant. Even though she initially was reluctant to eat it, she remembered she ate too little during breakfast. She was not satisfied and wished for more but dared not to go to the kitchen, fearing she'd be spotted by the others, and at the time she was not sure how to treat any of them after having lost it earlier (even if for a very understandable reason), especially Zoro. She also did not want to hear Luffy's request of joining his crew anymore.

After she finished washing her uniform, she attempted to take a nap but could not fall asleep due to the myriads of thoughts and worries she felt, all regarding her future.

Exactly 15 meters behind Thousand Sunny, emerged a small rowing boat from the fog. It was too small to be detected among that dark mist. Lady Claes Gilmore rowed it while still balancing on her head the same thick textbook she had earlier. Her face remained as blank as expected, always serious and composed, never fazed or changing even once no matter what she did. Lord Ray D. Vidar stood up and observed the giant vessel.

-Well, what do you know? Yuriko has been traveling all this time with none other than the Straw Hat crew. I would not have guessed it would be them that would end up here, never mind give her a ride. Such an unlucky catch for them; why is she giving them trouble? – He expressed while staring at the ship in deep thought.

Claes said nothing in reply as she stared at the ship.

-There's no doubt she's there. – He said before pulling out a Den Den Mushi. – We have spotted Yuriko Mellangel aboard the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, 9 km from Perpetual Sin…

Both Council members' heads were filled with several thoughts besides Yuriko's capture, and neither would have guessed correctly what the other was thinking about.

Inside the ship, for the umpteenth time that day, Riko's train of thoughts were interrupted, this time by another knock on her door.

She got up and slowly opened the door narrowly, just wide enough to peek and identify Zoro. She opened it fully then.

-Yes? – She asked feeling awkward, realizing that even if Sanji didn't see her chest as it was, Zoro had.

-I brought you more food. – He answered plainly.

She took the tray he brought and was happy to see the 6 plates in it.

He let himself in with her as she sat down to eat eagerly, recalling she was hungry.

-If you are so hungry, why don't you go to the kitchen to fetch food yourself? – He reproached without sounding demanding.

Riko did not reply. She could not think of an excuse.

Her eyes followed him as he sat down a white chair near her side.

-Ero-Cook… - Zoro began.

She paused, froze her hand holding the fork with dangling spaghetti. Her mouth was sealed. She did not want to talk about him. She did not want to say aloud all the curses she thought about him inside because she did not want the situation to be worse, especially with him, the one person aboard who she had come to feel most comfortable with.

-Isn't that one of his shirts? – He observed calmly.

-Yeah. – She decided to give short replies, the kind that would not give her away easily.

-It does not seem as though he has apologized yet, though.

-He hasn't. - She answered calmly and paused to take another bite of another meatball.

-He will soon enough. What will you do then?

-I cannot say yet. If he means it, I most likely will accept his apology.

Briefly, both of them remained silent. The only noises heard were those of her fork and plate.

-You do not know this, but he has not been himself since he met you. – He resumed.

-He hates me that much, huh? – She stated half-jokingly with a tired expression.

-I am not saying this to defend him. – Zoro clarified. – However, it seems he has not been acting that way due to denial only.

-Does he have another grudge against me? – She asked softly.

-Just now, he said he has a feeling that getting involved with you will bring bad consequences. – He paused and continued after seeing she was not going to reply. – Would you say he is not wrong? Will it still be so simple to forgive him after implying that?

She gulped down half the water in her glass. Her expression remained serious.

-When it comes to short-term acquaintances, there is no reason why these things would not be simple. – She persisted stubbornly. - As for his foreboding, nobody knows the future, but I would not say he's wrong. I already said I'm being pursued by the Hunter's Council. It will not take long before the Navy gets involved due to the treatise the Organization has with the World Government. It would not be surprising if a poster with a bounty on my head were published. I am sure the Chief will do everything he can to catch me. As of now, he and the rest of the Council must be looking for me. They are all formidable, but so is this crew.

She made a subtle smile halfheartedly and narrowed her red eyes sadly. He took in that image with all its bitterness, the type that not even someone who could drink sake like water could find pleasant.

-You say 'short-term acquaintances', but did you not complicate things yourself earlier when you got mad after finding out you are not trusted?

Her red irises contracted for a brief moment. She turned to look at him with her lips slightly agape. She stopped herself when she was about to respond. "I wasn't mad. Why would I? Wasn't I the one who said I did not mind?" She was unable to lie when her gaze was held tightly by Zoro's incisive eyes that could discern false from true.

He narrowed his eyes earnestly.

-You… Have you thought of joining this crew after all?

She chewed slowly and composed. Inwardly, she was resigning herself. She drank more water while wishing it was instead the sake he had offered to her all week long but which she mostly rejected. She attempted to grin, but the result was an enhanced reflection of the bitterness she felt while uttering words, telling on herself. It was another inkling of her past, of how long it had been since she had been able to express herself openly to anybody, a question Zoro wondered about earlier that week but had yet to ask.

-This is a brash thing to say but, when I came across you, I felt relieved. I must escape for the sake of my goal, but I still did not want to involve other people and put them in danger. I was glad it was this crew out of everyone else it could have been. Considering your reputation, I know you will be able to be safe even if the Council members go after you.

She had yet to close her mouth after saying that when Zoro stood up rapidly from the chair where he sat, such that the latter fell backwards and made a loud noise when it clashed with the wooden floor. Riko turned to him; he had her full attention guaranteed then. She noted his scowl deepened. She had expected him to be mad with her reply beforehand, but he was not mad but instead, to her greatest surprised, resembled a disappointed but commanding sibling lecturing his sister.

-Are you underestimating us? – He slowly but harshly and gravely asked.

-That is not what I meant. – She did not delay her answer then. – Sincerely, I cannot know what would happen if you faced the Hunters of the Council, which side would be victorious. However, it does not matter; there is no reason that should happen because I have not joined you…

-Luffy was there when Sanji brought up his 'premonition'. – He interrupted her firmly. – Despite that, he still insists he wants you to join.

Her eyes, previously half-closed with resignation, became wide open like books.

-He looks like a perfect moron. He is in more ways than one, but when he said that, he understood the risks. His confidence is not unjustified, but it is nonetheless something he agreed to knowingly. I wouldn't say anything if you meant what you say, but you know well that is not so.

His every word was a dart that hit her bull's eye.

-Do not belittle my Captain; that is not something I'll ever allow.

_Just how perceptive is he? _– Riko thought while feeling cold sweat trickling from her forehead. – _After only some days, he can see this deep into me? Or is it that I have always been transparent…? No, it's due to both things. I had already noticed he is a lot sharper than the average person. He is not someone I could easily trick, but I've lowered my guard around him all this time…_

-You want trust?

His sudden question froze her train of thoughts.

-What…? – She barely managed to ask, very softly.

-If you want my trust, start by answering honestly both to me and to yourself. – He scolded.

She was yet to notice she was shaking, especially her lips that kept growing more agape.

_What is this…? I haven't felt this vulnerable in years…_

-What do you want to do?

_I want to look away, but I can't. His look won't release me until I answer. So this is the man formerly known as the Pirate Hunter, the first mate of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates… I am starting to understand why the Navy takes them seriously._

With willpower, she was able to stop her lips from shaking as if cold and bit them closed for several seconds. Similarly, she managed to blink her eyes twice though not to free them from the earnest and piercing look that locked them. When she finally relaxed her mouth, her lips were pale and sore, which she did purposely to keep her control over them intact.

-That does not matter. – She finally spoke, softly but at least steadily. – What I want the most is to achieve my objective. I have time for nothing else… I cannot do it if I travel with you.

-Why not? – An unexpected voice barged in.

The effect of Zoro's imprisoning stare was released. Both of them turned to Robin, who gently pushed the door that was previously left ajar.

She walked inside slowly, clacking her pink heels on the floor.

-Robin… - Riko was surprised mostly at the fact that she did not notice her presence before.

-Before, in addition to explaining basics of G.H.O.S.T. and Hunters, you said you are running away from Scholar Island and the Hunters Organization. You are yet to tell us why, or what your objective is. – Robin spoke calmly with a somewhat sad undertone. – Are you absolutely sure you cannot accomplish it if you stay here?

For the second time in a row after many years, Riko felt weak against someone else. Robin's deep blue orbs made her want to yield, it was reaching that part of her that was feeling warm in that ship's atmosphere, which turned out to be anything but what she expected when she made the deal with Straw Hat Luffy.

Her lips parted shaking, full of uncertainty that only seemed enhanced by their dryness.

-I…

In an instance in which timing is as dramatic as it can be, the entire ship shook violently, causing everyone aboard to trip. The shrill noise reverberated all throughout.

Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and Riko were the first ones to recuperate their equilibrium.

This event at last made Zoro's patience end; he angrily opened the door and hurried outside.

Robin stood up slowly, holding her head because it hit the bed when she fell. She rubbed it softly while turning to Riko, whose gaze was fixed on the food that was spilled over the floor. Seeing her scowl reminded her she had said before she hated wasting food, the only thing she seemed to have in common with Sanji.

Riko later turned to her, and her scowl disappeared when she noticed the red scratch on her brow.

She hastily approached her and inspected the wound, saying no words or even meeting her eyes.

-I'm alright, Riko. – Robin told her.

She was feeling impatient to find out what had happened and was also thinking it too sudden a change in contrast to the mood a mere minute before.

-Yeah, fortunately this is just a scrape. – She observed with a tone that revealed she was hardly listening to her.

She dampened the hand towel from her bathroom and gave it to her.

-Use it to press for about 10 minutes. Put on some cream from a first-aid kit afterwards. – She indicated before stepping out.

Robin followed after a couple of seconds, but by then her curiosity about the ship was halved. Due to the many happenings of that eventful day that was not over yet, she had momentarily forgotten everything but the million-belli question regarding Riko's decision, forgotten the reasons Riko had come across as a desirable nakama to begin with.

She quickly decided she would wait before asking her again.

When she stepped out, she immediately noticed the fog surrounding them was different from before. It gave off the same sinister feelings, but it was not as dark anymore; it was possible to tell it was daytime.

She looked around while holding the towel to her head and found the rest of the crew looking around, also wondering about the change in their surroundings. More surprisingly, some of them were climbing down.

She walked to the rail, and her eyes opened widely. Her eyebrows arched in the process, hurting her scrape slightly, too slightly for her to care in consideration of the view she saw.

Thousand Sunny was on top of land.

-How could this even happen? – Nami expressed with a flabbergasted expression she had worn for a couple of minutes already.

Franky's expression was deadly serious as he slowly walked around and cautiously examined the damage.

-Franky! How is it? – Usopp urged him while standing behind him.

Franky was not answering. Usopp used his own eyes to witness the ship. As an amateur shipwright, he would say the damage was not heavy, but gulped at the thought he could be wrong. Along with Usopp, the rest were also waiting for Franky's assessment.

-Sunny-go should be fine, right? – Chopper asked worried.

-Don't jinx it, Chopper! - Brook exclaimed. - I'm already nervous about it! Don't make me stress more! I don't have nerves to stress, though. Yohohohoho!

Down there, Robin also spotted Sanji smoking what seemed like the third pack in the day already. His gaze was cold and fixated upwards to her left. She turned and found Zoro with his arms crossed, taking in the situation. Next to him stood Riko, who looked more shocked than the rest. Her fist covered her mouth. Her eyebrows were frowning. Her eyes' absentminded stare hinted she was worried about the situation for reasons besides theirs.

At last, Franky turned around and faced Usopp.

-So…? – Usopp asked anxiously.

-Sunny-go is fine. – Franky replied quickly and seriously.

Some of his crewmates sighed from relief when hearing this.

-Goodness, Franky! You were looking at it from all possible angles with such a serious face! Why would you scare us like that? – Usopp commented as he let relief sink in.

-Oi. I made this ship with the best materials in the world. – Franky quickly defended with one arched eyebrow while pointing at himself. – Adam wood, Usopp! Adam wood! Don't underestimate this ship!

-Then what did you make all that fuss for? – Usopp replied.

-Because it doesn't make sense. – Franky stated, back to exacting mode.

-What doesn't? – Nami asked.

- It's true that the radar sensors have not been working very well since we entered the Forbidden Radius, but, even if we couldn't see a thing in the dark fog, they should have still worked fine if it was to detect land. The only land close to us was a small island 9 kilometers west from where we were.

-Eh? – Nami asked startled. – How could that be? We have stayed in the same course for 2 days already! How could we be here when we were going in the opposite direction?

-What's more, I took a very close look at the damage and analyzed the possible causes. I kept double-checking because I could not believe my own eyes, but, from the way Sunny-go shook when we landed here, you should all realize this. We did not slide here. We fell from above.

-EH? – Usopp exclaimed shocked, followed by Brook and Chopper.

-F-Fell from above? – Nami thought she heard wrong as well.

-Just how…? – Robin began and then interrupted herself.

She looked at Riko again, and it dawned on her why she wore that expression.

-Miss Shinigami, do you have an explanation for this? – Franky called her.

Riko closed her eyes with a resigned air, dropped her arm and walked closer to him so that everyone could hear her.

-The problem was not the navigation. – She began, speaking and looking somberly. – Franky has guessed correctly; we fell from above.

Nami brought her hand to her mouth, Chopper gasped, and Usopp gulped and assumed a grim expression

-As I said before, I am being pursued by the Hunters Council. – She continued in the same manner. – This is Claes's doing.

-Claes? – Nami questioned. – Hold on, you're saying this is a person's doing?

-Claes Gilmore is member of the Council. – Riko explained. – She is the user of the Kanmon-Kanmon no mi, which gives her the power to link things and places and move or connect them via portals or gateways. It is within her power to move even a ship as big as Thousand Sunny.

She gave it a few moments for them to process what she said.

-This must mean they've found you. – Robin stated solemnly.

Once she had the others' attention, Sanji at last noticed she held a towel with a tiny red spot to her head. He arched both eyes surprised and almost dropped his cigarette.

-Yes. – Riko continued while talking to her in the same manner as before, pushing aside the conversation that had taken place in her room. – Claes must be observing us from a distance. It's possible someone else is with her…

-ROBIN-CHAN! – Sanji interrupted her, hurrying to where Robin stood.

He rapidly kept giving circles around Robin, squatting and standing up again from several angles. Robin remained unfazed, still thinking about the situation.

-Oi, Chopper! Robin-chan is injured; come and take a look! – Sanji called.

-It's not necessary, Sanji. – Robin finally acknowledged him and answered. – It's only a scrape; Riko already saw it.

They all turned to Riko again.

There was not much to that statement for most of them, but situations such as that added up to reasons why the crew (in its majority) was in favor of her joining them. Zoro and Robin saw more meaning to that action. Riko herself realized she was contradicting herself with her actions, but the situation they were in had far more priority; she took advantage she regained their attention.

-Headquarters must have already been informed of our location. - She proceeded.

-Speaking of which, where are we? – Nami asked. – The mist in this place is not as dense.

-This is Perpetual Sin. – She answered gravely. – This islet is often referred to as the reflection of Perpetual Mist, the islet where we met, because it's exactly on the opposite side of Scholar Island with respect to it, the islet where we met. It is divided in two parts. This part receives some daylight. The other side is as dark as the rest of the Forbidden Radius.

-This place looks inhabited around here. Are there any Marines or Hunters in this place? – Chopper took a turn asking.

-No, which is the only fortunate thing about our position, but it hardly counts. This situation is quite dire. – She deepened her scowl.

-Well, it'll be easy to get Sunny-go into water again, but it will take time. – Franky informed.

-Can't we use Coup de Burst? – Usopp suggested.

-Riko said before that using that was likely to get us lost rather than outside the Radius and could cause a disturbance that might lead to a massive attack of G.H.O.S.T. – Nami replied.

-Since it has become like this, it's the best we can do. – Riko asserted.

-That is what I have in mind as well, but we will need at least 2 barrels of cola. Our supply has grown very short also. – Franky indicated.

-It will be enough if we also use the cola that was going to fuel the oven, right? – Usopp proposed.

Time froze briefly as one of Riko's eyebrows trembled.

_I-It was cola after all… How does that work for fuel…?_

-We'll have to transfer it into barrels again. The problem is that we already started heating the oven up. It's not going to let the containers be open until it cools down again. It'll take about an hour at least. – Franky frowned and fixed pushed his sunglasses up his metallic nose bridge. – If Riko is right about us being watched now, then the situation is indeed troublesome.

-It's only an hour. – Zoro commented. – Defending the ship that long with everyone here should not be much of a problem.

-I'm afraid it could be. – Riko opposed. – There is a reason why this islet is uninhabited.

She let the last words sink in.

-Whoever stays in this ground for a certain period of time will start hallucinating.

-Ha-Hallucinating? – Chopper exclaimed.

-You mean we're going to go nuts? – Brook followed.

-For real? – Usopp panicked.

-It is not known exactly how it happens, but I assure you it's true. Something on Perpetual Sin has the ability to stimulate hallucinations in people. Moreover, they are always the unpleasant type. Most victims show scarring or enter depression after hallucinating here, saying they remembered things they did not want to… In the past, this islet was used for executions, with the purpose of letting the sentenced ones remember their sins and remorse to mentally torture them before killing them.

-Hence why this place is known as Perpetual Sin… - Robin inferred.

-Yes. Several scientists have attempted studying this place, but every one of them lost sanity before making much progress. However, they were able to produce estimates. It varies from one person to another, but, in this light part of the islet, the average is an hour before hallucinations begin.

-O-One hour…? – Nami, Chopper, Brook and Usopp freaked out in unison.

-It is not really my intention to order anybody here, but I believe this is what must be done. I don't suppose you disagree, Capt…

She trailed off when she realized Luffy was nowhere on her field of view even if she turned around. Moreover, the rest understood and seemed to have no idea either.

-Where is Luffy? – Riko asked Franky.

-I don't know everything, Miss Shinigami.

-Ah! – Usopp exclaimed. - Just when Franky started looking at the ship, Luffy also came down here but I think he later went off on his own.

Riko directed a look of disbelief at Usopp, which felt uncharacteristic of her usually composed self.

-You should've said that earlier! – She stated with blatant worry written all over her face.

-S-Sorry… - Usopp apologized feeling awkward and with a sweat drop behind his head.

Riko quickly climbed up the ship and headed to her room to fetch her weapon and put on her shoes.

Franky had already gone to stop the oven.

-I must go. If he wanders off too far, he might go to the dark side of Perpetual Sin. – She informed the rest.

-Earlier, you said it takes about an hour for our minds to start hallucinating while on this side. – Robin asked. – Then, is it not the same on the dark side?

-Over there it can start as soon as in half an hour. – Riko stated grimly.

-That idiot. – Nami declared bringing her palm to her face. – He always gets in trouble without even realizing it.

-Wait, Riko! – Usopp urged from below. – You said you're going to find Luffy? What if G.H.O.S.T. come here? If you're away…

-Don't worry. – Riko uttered firmly and with resolve. – Of course I don't plan to leave you unprotected.

She took a deep breath. Upright, she lifted her arms and held her hands open with the palms parallel to each other.

-All of you, stay away from me until I drop my arms. Do not get close no matter what. – She warned grimly.

She closed her eyes, not giving them time to make a question. Slowly, her entire body emitted a black light, which kept concentrating between her palms. The feelings it gave to the crew as they watched with varying levels of surprise and interest were unpleasant, as if the air they breathed had suddenly turned heavy and almost sickening. They understood then why she told them not to get close. Riko's face showed extraordinary focus that even Zoro found impressive. Franky stepped out of the factory in the middle of the process and soon felt the same displeasing feelings as the rest.

Sanji's guts felt the same as whenever he had the foreboding he had talked about before. He gritted his teeth to bear with it.

After a minute, the black light of energy was entirely on her hands in the shape of an ominous sphere. She finally opened her red eyes, revealing the kind of look only someone making a move with great resolve can do. The pirates could then understand that what she was doing was taking a big toll on her body.

She threw the eerie black bundle above her head. It spread until it surrounded the ship, forming an almost-transparent barrier. The ominous feelings it caused in them then disappeared.

Riko dropped her arms wearily and took some deep breaths. She was sweating.

-What was _that_ about? – Usopp asked with one eyebrow shaking nervously.

-As you know, Hunters use a special form of energy to attack G.H.O.S.T. – She answered when she caught her breath. - It is formally known as Sigurd. That is what I just extracted from my body. The barrier you see will protect you from G. .T. if they approach this place, so be at ease. It should last long enough for me to find the Captain and return.

-How come you didn't do this before instead of bothering to fight each G.H.O.S.T. by yourself all this time?

-Because it takes too much out of me to do frequently. – She answered bluntly.

She then jumped down the ship and made haste to find Luffy, not giving them the opportunity to ask more about Sigurd, though they understood why she was in a hurry.

-How…? – Chopper wondered aloud. – How can she withstand this thing, Sigurd? My head ached and my nose was hot while she gathered enough to make this barrier…

-She trained in order to use it, didn't she? – Usopp suggested, feeling slightly irritated by everything that was happening.

-But she's human! – Chopper insisted worriedly. – Unless she was born knowing how to use it, it must have been very hard and painful while training. I cannot even imagine the toll it must have had in her then if even now it leaves her breathless.

-Goes to show she meant business when she talked seriously about her job. – Franky said.

-Even though she talked about it before, only now I understand. – Nami spoke with half-closed eyes and a hint of lament.

-I knew Riko is a strong girl. – Brook thought out loud. – This is not the best time to think about it, but I wonder… Seeing her go this far for our Captain, does she perhaps consider joining us after all?

-You're right; this isn't the best time to think of that. – Nami answered frowning. – We have other things to worry about.

-True. Then… How come she was wearing only a shirt? I could almost see her panties. Yohohoho…!

He trailed off when he was hit in the head both by Nami and by Robin, who used her power.

-I'm seriously worried about Riko going off on her own. – Chopper frowned. – She clearly got very tired just from putting up this barrier. Shouldn't we go with her?

-That will give her more trouble. – Robin opposed. – If G.H.O.S.T. appear before us while outside this barrier, she'll have to protect us as well as herself and Luffy, wearing herself even further.

-Still! – Chopper persisted.

-…That is why only one of us can go. – Robin continued.

-Robin! – Chopper cried happily.

-I volunteer. – She offered.

Robin turned to look at her nakama while her eyes stated she would not take objections of her going. Then she noticed she could not find Sanj, whose expression and body language she was interested in checking.

-Where is Sanji? – She asked.

-Eh? He was standing there by the rail just now. – Nami pointed at the place where he was.

-He just left. – Zoro said.

-WHAT? – His crewmates except Robin exclaimed in united surprise.

-Shouldn't you have stopped him? – Franky asked nervously.

-No. He still hasn't apologized to her like Luffy told him to.

-This isn't the time for that! – Nami pointed out.

-It should be fine, Nami-Chan. – Robin called calmly. – Even if he dislikes her, he won't hurt her. He is reliable, so he will for sure be of more help to her than he will be a burden.

Claes Gilmore watched everything unfold on the rowing boat from a large crystal ball. The ball was on the lap of a woman. She appeared to be no older than her late-forties since her face barely had two wrinkles. Overall she was attractive and emitted a sophisticated air. Her hair was wavy, white and bright like silk and reached her chest. She wore jeans and a plain gray long-sleeved shirt. Her expression at the moment did not say much as she observed the ball. Her grey eyes, nevertheless, were always very deep and reflected wisdom and knowledge far beyond what could be imagined.

-Yuriko even performed Sigurd extraction to protect that pirate crew. – Claes observed softly.

-Five years were not enough to bury her humane side. – The older woman replied with a composed but not emotionless voice. – To throw away everything and live solely for one purpose is not an easy thing to do, even for someone as determined as her.

-Does that mean the Straw Hat Pirates have reached her? In so little time? – Claes let some interest be heard in her voice very faintly; few could have caught that despite being considered shocking from her part because few knew her well enough.

-That crew's Captain has a charisma of fearsome proportions. – The woman replied to her, closing her eyes. – Even Yuriko has been touched. It is not too surprising, however. Despite having buried herself for 5 years, all the attacks her persona withstood were futile to begin with. There was always only one way to take off her mask, and it was not until now that she encountered it. The longer she wore that mask, the harder it became to separate from it, but the louder her heart cried.

-Unexpectedly, this was for the best. The two of them would have been glad.

-Three of them.

-I have the impression Yuriko herself has not accepted this, however.

-It's only a matter of time before she does, very little time.

-KIA, you are good at predicting the future.

-I've already told you I cannot see the future. That is not required when it comes to predicting most things. Right now what I worry about is Ray D. Vidar.

-He is yet to make a move even though he's also watching them. What is his plan?

-We know his aim, but we cannot foresee the approach he'll take.

That moment, Riko was rushing towards the dark side of Perpetual Sin. She was already tired, and it did not help she had not eaten enough to compensate for all the energy she employed in creating the Sigurd barrier, but it was for circumstances such as those that training was useful for. Among the Hunters of the Council, although she was not the smartest, the most charismatic nor the strongest, she was the one with the highest endurance. Rumor had it it was due to her Devil Fruit effects despite her exhaustion not being the slightest bit cured.

She first hurried along the border of light and darkness. When she did not find him, she resigned herself to enter the riskier side with a deep sigh.

-What's that sigh for? This is all your fault to begin with.

She turned to Sanji surprised.

-W-What are you doing here? – She asked with red eyes wide open.

-You think we're going to entrust our Captain to you so easily?

-Go back to the ship. – She replied annoyed while massaging a side of her forehead with her tired eyelids almost closed; he was the last person she wanted to deal with.

-I don't follow your orders. – He replied. – You are not even a nakama!

She opened her eyes again and scowled.

-I already explained it's dangerous for you to be here! Stop being so unreasonable and go back; you're only a burden if you stay here. – She made one last attempt while struggling to remain calm after hearing him.

_I would never want to be your nakama…_

-I won't! You're forgetting you don't have our trust yet, just like you don't trust us either! You think I will just leave Luffy up to someone like you? I followed you to make sure you don't slack off and come back later saying you got there too late. You could try that to make your job easier! I came here knowing you have enough reason to feed me to G.H.O.S.T. willingly, but I don't care! I don't want to be protected by the likes of you!

Riko lost her serious countenance that instant for many reasons: her tired condition she was pushing while low in energy, the stress about their situation in which the pirates' Captain could at that moment be going crazy or being possessed while at the high risk of encountering other Hunters from the Council and possible reinforcements, and their strenuous and more stressful situation made worse by the hours-long incident in addition to him causing her even more trouble while the aforementioned were taking place simultaneously.

Very fast, Riko brought her unfolded weapon up close to his face as if it were knife she could threaten him with. He did not flinch or blink at the sudden movement, but he could not be entirely unfazed when his eyes met hers. Their natural red was the most suiting possible color for the glare she threw at him. It was not just indignant but also had a mix of resolve and piercing fierceness that could be both frightening and astounding with the amount of strength it conveyed, the kind that did not allow one to underestimate her even if desired. It was the embodiment of a look that kills. He was certain it could penetrate the spirits and hearts of the weak-willed, for it caused even him to become wearier and up his guard. It was astonishing she could even wear those eyes when only half-clad; in _his_ shirt, no less.

-Kisama… 'Insufferable' is an understatement to describe how excruciatingly unendurable you are! – She spoke with an even more overwhelming voice and intent than the earful had given him days before in Robin's room. – I don't _care_ what you think of me. I _cannot_ care any less about how you perceive my gender or your immature mumbling behind my back. Regardless, I already warned you I won't put up with your crap. I will not let you get away with badmouthing me as a Hunter! I dare you right now to state even one occasion in which I did not comply with my duty! Pinpoint one instance that implies I do my job half-assedly! I _dare_ you!

Sanji remained silent. Both of them knew he could not have any objections; by then she already was aware he spoke driven by his premonition instead of solid evidence.

After a moment of her attacking with her eyes and his simply defending, she continued.

-I don't know a thing about clairvoyance nor do I believe in it. I won't deny I knew beforehand I could bring you all trouble. I know this is my fault, but do you see me avoiding the responsibility yet? The only reason I still asked you selfishly for transport is because you're the Straw Hat Pirates! Knowing what your Captain has done lately and 2 years ago, I believed you all could survive even if this happened!

The way she spoke, despite being overwhelming, was such that her uttered words could only be sincere. Sanji was caught off guard by the unexpected _trust_ she was expressing in them.

-Moreover, I will not let you be dragged down with me even if I fall. – She continued in a manner less intimidating and more unfaltering. – Even if it means losing all I've worked for the past five, rather thirteen, years, I would never ruin others out of feeling miserable myself, especially people like that crew!

She was leaving him speechless. His heartbeats were betraying his intent of doubting her words.

-Your nakama insist you're actually a very smart and logical person. I don't know about that, but if you do have a grain of reason within you, stop fearing what is yet to happen. Don't give up so easily to despair before even a breeze of the storm passes by! – She berated. – Zoro told me about your premonition. Even if you cannot help feeling it, even if it is something that otherworldly, Luffy does not believe it himself; Zoro told me he is confident I'm no threat to such a strongly-bonded crew.

Sanji's lower lip trembled slightly.

-Robin also doesn't seem to believe it. I bet everything your Captain won't buy it either. I am not part of the crew, so it's one thing if I don't know how to trust you, but shouldn't _you_ have faith in them? – She scolded angrily. – Do you think I'm scum who would just watch if anyone at all was attacked by G.H.O.S.T.? Especially people like them, who you already know so well, you think I wouldn't even bother with them?

Captured by her words, look and expression, he did not even realize she went for his collar until she grabbed it roughly and tightly.

-You think I would have exhausted myself extracting my Sigurd for your sakes if I wanted to make my job easy? You think I'll abandon them? You think I regret saving even an ass like you? Do you have a clue how precious life is? I would never distinguish which ones are worth saving or use my grudges as filters for who I care to save! I never thought of myself as a god who can judge that! Even if it were you, I would save you again two or eighteen times; I don't give a damn if you want me to or not! Don't talk about me like you know me; you don't one bit!

Once Riko finished talking, she felt the increased energy deficit but refused to show it; still, Sanji noticed by how her hold weakened, and her hand soon fell. He could not believe his own speechlessness; he had been utterly defeated.

_How could this okama be getting to me…? …What is it about this person that is so unnerving? I'm seeing a side that could be dangerous yet I cannot doubt him now…? I knew all along I was being impossible. I could not even control myself with the uneasiness I keep getting from him; I am simply sure he's going to be trouble…Yet I can't say anything now; I can't find my voice to retaliate at all._

-WOAH! – A familiar voice exclaimed from a distance.

Both the cook and G.H.O.S.T. Hunter, who were each focused on nothing but the other in a visual battle, were harshly reminded of their situation by that interruption.

-That's Luffy! – Sanji finally spoke though a little huskily.

Riko quickly headed inside the darkness in the direction where she heard his voice from. Sanji, in the end, did not go back to the ship and hurried the same way as her.

The darker surroundings meant a reduction of the field of view, but it was still possible to see a number of skeletal remains of the past punished sinners, mountains of them. The atmosphere was instantly eerie enough to be the envy of any horror house.

Riko's exhaustion ceded when the rush she felt took over as she imagined the worst. She stopped when she no longer knew where to go.

-It was from over there. – Sanji pointed a way.

Riko followed in agreement of it being the most likely possibility. Both were too concerned about Luffy to care about running side by side.

-Sugooooii! – They heard Luffy again.

Riko hurried further north. Sanji followed at the same pace but scowled after hearing his Captain's obvious excitement. He lit up a cigarette on the way.

Effectively, they found him safe and sound. He was obliviously playing with one of the skeletons, much to Sanji's disturbance. Riko on the other hand gave up trying to remain strong and allowed herself to gasp for air while supporting her hands above her knees. Both of them felt a sweat drop forming behind their heads not being enough to cool off their anger at him.

-Sanji, Shinigami Riko! This one also has an afro, and it's blond! – Luffy said enthusiastically with stars of interest in his eyes.

Both Sanji and Riko grimaced as they paid closer attention and reckoned he was not lying. There was another skeleton besides Brook's whose afro had remained, some anonymous blond John Doe's.

Sanji almost dropped his cigarette from his mouth and barely exhaled the smoke inside his lungs instead of coughing it from shock.

Riko brought her palm to her face before turning to Luffy with an annoyed visage.

-Even if you don't know this is Perpetual Sin, how can you recklessly come here and explore when the ship landed here in such as suspicious manner?

-Franky said Sunny-go is fine. – He replied with an innocent face while poking the blond afro.

-T-That's not what I mean…

-Don't bother. He's just being who he is. – Sanji replied humorlessly.

-In any case, you need to move out of here; at least come to the lighter side. If you remain here, your brain will soon start suffering hallucinations that could make you remember particularly sensitive points of your…

She trailed off when she noticed he was too entranced with the blond afro, which had some blood stains.

-He's not listening…

-Of course he isn't. Don't you already know his short attention span and obsession with weird stuff? – He scolded before walking closer to him. – Oi, Luffy! We need to get going. If we stay here, you're going to go nuts. Not in a good way but in a way that we'll have to lock you up in a mad house. You can't become Pirate King like that.

Luffy's rubber finger stopped in the middle of its curious poking. Its owner slowly turned to Sanji with wide open eyes. It was the first time Riko observed such panic in that willful person's eyes.

-For real? – He asked softly.

-For real. – Sanji answered casually.

Luffy stood up and said no more words before marching to the other side.

_I keep being unable to predict him; I suppose that's another reason to account for his high bounty. How did he ever find people who can follow him so naturally? – _She thought before turning her tired but curious eyes to Sanji.

She then saw their two backs together while walking behind them. They looked like they belonged together. She had before noticed the same about the other crewmembers. They all had something unique about them and an unspoken but visible unyielding loyalty to him. She noticed them exchanging words softly but casually. Part of her wondered why she felt so curious and strange whenever she observed those pirates, but the other part of her knew she was just being stubborn.

-Oi, you were not that far from where we were before. – Sanji whispered. – You must have heard him before; anyone within half a mile should have!

-Yeah. – Luffy replied carefreely while picking his nose with a blank stare.

-Why didn't you interrupt him? Thanks to you I'm feeling exhausted; I'm at my wit's end here!

Luffy blew away his booger and smiled confidently.

-You haven't apologized yet, Sanji. It was an order, so do it soon. I have to thank you, though.

-Thank me?

-Thanks to that, there are no doubts anymore. – He grinned. – She's joining us for sure.

Sanji grimaced but said nothing in reply. Discreetly, he looked back. He stopped when he noted Riko was again holding her hands on top of her knees and had stopped as well, standing almost at the limit of their field of view among the fog.

-Oi, hurry up! You're the one who was most eager to get out of here!

Luffy turned and instantly noticed she looked tired. He turned around and walked to her.

-Are you tired, Shinigami Riko?

Riko smiled humorlessly and tiredly.

-I guess I can't hide it.

-You can't. – Luffy answered bluntly.

Surprising her, he took her right arm around his shoulders. She stared at him with a face that screamed she had no idea how to react. Luffy in turn grinned widely.

-It's fine to lean on me. We're nakama after all.

-I'm not your nakama…

Riko suddenly felt a strong presence nearing, much like how she could detect G.H.O.S.T., except it was not G.H.O.S.T. but something else, something she could not identify. A chill ran down her spine.

Gritting her teeth, she mustered all her remaining energy and pushed Luffy aside without warning before jumping sideways herself.

Luffy turned his head in time to see a flash of light hit the ground where they were standing a second before.

Sanji also did not notice until that moment. He looked up to see where it came from and noted a cloaked form standing on midair.

-That was only a harmless greeting, but it figures you would avoid it. – The man spoke.

Riko looked up and frowned, not recognizing him.

-It's no wonder you don't recognize me when you haven't met me yet, Yuriko. – He spoke calmly but giving off an eerie sensation. – I do know you, however.

-What are you saying? – Riko's scowl deepened. – Who are you?

-For now, I am the Original Messenger.

-Don't fool with me. Who are you? What are you doing in this place? – Riko insisted due to her feeling threatened.

-Names don't matter. Yours doesn't matter either. Yuriko or Riko, you are still you, and I want you. Soon, you will accept my hand and guide.

-OI! – Luffy shouted. – She is my nakama, not yours!

-Who is this clown? He probably also lost it for staying here too long. – Sanji said.

-The Straw Hat Pirates are indeed more amusing than you're given credit for. – The cloaked man replied.

His tone of voice for 'amusing' ringed inside Riko's head.

_The way he said that… It sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it. His voice sounds too distorted to attempt recognizing too…_

-I will let you know this moment, Straw Hat Luffy, that you have no say in what is already written. You don't even know who Mellangel D. Yuriko is. She has a duty to fulfill, and you shall not interfere.


	5. The Bizarre Events at Perpetual Sin

Thanks a lot to skywright, blacklightningwolf and Mindrail for their reviews, as well as to icegoddess52, Blazeflower and C. Daimon for checking out this fic.

This chapter finally introduces the action element in the story. I appreciate all feedback on the action scenes to see how I can improve there and make the fights better.

I'm glad to know Yuriko is getting a good reception among the readers.

My apologies for taking so long in updating. It's no easy feat for someone with my lousy time management skills to juggle school and writing, sadly. Moreover, I admit it also took longer than expected because I had some plot holes to fill up in this story, but I've finally taken care of that, and I am very eager to share the story I've planned. I therefore will make the chapters enjoyable enough to be worth the wait! Sorry this one is not very lengthy.

Translation and information notes:

Bojutsu is the martial art that emphasizes the use of the staff.

In the real world, capoeira is a Brazilian martial art based on dances of African roots.

Kono yaro = Impolite slang, similar to "you bastard." Used often by Luffy.

**The Bizarre Events at Perpetual Sin**

It had been a couple of minutes after Riko and Sanji left in search of the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. The rest of the crew continued commenting and pondering about the situation they were in while surrounded by a protective shield of Sigurd Riko put up. When she was extracting it from her body, it was very dark, but now it was only faintly tinted, though to they still retained some of the the uneasy feelings it had provoked before.

-Looking at it now, it is almost like the bubble coating our ship had when we left Sabaody Archipelago. It would not be terrifying to anyone who did not see it being formed. – Nami commented.

-I think it still looks pretty ominous, though. – Brook replied.

-You are more ominous-looking. – She answered with a deadpan face.

-Riko has not mentioned much about Sigurd, but it is clear it is not ordinary. I'm surprised we had not heard about it before. – Robin analyzed.

-This has been bothering me for a while. – Usopp contributed. – Riko explained that this is used to combat G.H.O.S.T. However, it can also harm people, as she warned us before not approach her when she was putting it up. If all G.H.O.S.T. Hunters can use this, and they are after her, what are we going to do if they use it against us? Will we even stand a chance against something like this? This thing feels even more dangerous than Haki. – He frowned with sweat forming in his brow, very mortified at the thought alone.

Chopper shrieked. Nami and Brook gulped. Robin covered her mouth with her fist as she thought deeply about it.

-I don't even want to imagine that! That's too scary to think about! – Chopper responded, already on edge.

-That is admittedly a worrisome point you bring up. – Franky said seriously. – However, there are bound to be weaknesses to that power form. Nothing is flawless.

Then, surprising them, Zoro approached the barrier calmly and touched it nonchalantly despite the others warning him not do it.

They braced themselves for an explosion, a blast of energy attacking them, the barrier shattering, anything. However, nothing happened. Zoro removed his hand after some seconds.

Usopp and Chopper sighed in relief loudly at it, but then noticed Zoro furrowing his brow.

-Expanding all that power into this thin barrier made it so that it is not strong now, but I can tell that fighting it in its concentrated form would be risky. Even like this, it is warm, almost like a living thing but unnatural. It makes sense this can destroy something a blade cannot pierce. – He informed.

-You're referring to G.H.O.S.T., right? – Robin asked as he also touched the barrier. – Touching it makes me feel as if it's weakly attempting to disintegrate my hand.

-Don't phrase it in such a disturbing way, Robin! – Usopp cried.

-You're saying a blade cannot pierce this either, Zoro-kun? – Brook followed in touching the dark barrier, which felt a tad softer than glass.

Zoro grinned at that.

-That is not necessarily the case. It will be interesting to test my sword against Sigurd if the chance comes.

-How can you be grinning at a moment like this?! – Nami exclaimed, almost at her wit's end. – This is a dire situation!

Zoro simply ignored her scolding, too excited at the expectations to care then.

-The more we learn of Sigurd, the more I worry about Riko. – Chopper said both worried and displeased.

-You shouldn't. – Zoro unexpectedly responded with an earnest grin. – If she can actually use something like this, then she's not someone you should underestimate.

-I could not have said it better myself.

The seven pirates turned to the owner of that comment.

In front of the ship stood a man sporting black pants, black leather shoes and a black blazer with a golden crest of two swords and a lion. He sported handsome features and a serious expression on his visage. His black hair was short with long bangs framing his face up to his ears, and one long lock fell between his eyes. His eyes were by far his most noticeable trait. The intensity of their blue color was unusual, almost giving the impression they would glow in the dark. They were serious and not giving away much about their owner. The pirates could not help comparing the imposing feelings they evoked with Riko's intense red eyes. Ironically, Riko's eyes, hated by most for their color, were more caring and honest than those blue orbs, whose mysterious color was inviting for many. Comparing them, in fact, hardly made sense, but there existed an inexplicable connection between them that caused most people to relate them…

The man was unfazed before the infamous pirate crew, spending multitudinous seconds simply staring at them intently.

-From your conversation, I gather you have become involved with Mellangel D. Yuriko, deserter Hunter. It seems your Captain and one other member of your crew are missing along with her, Straw Hat Pirates.

-Are you her enemy? – Zoro asked earnestly, returning the intent staring.

-She has committed treason, desertion and become involved with pirates. No other result could occur from that other than her becoming a criminal. – He paused briefly, unexpectedly curling his lips downward. –Whether I regard her as an enemy is not something you need to know.

The pirates focused intently on him. His manner and gestures were inklings of unhappiness, but, somehow, they were not certain about their sincerity.

-Then, what will you do? – Robin asked unfazed. – Do you intend to capture her, or will you help her?

-I am first and foremost a Hunter and a Lord of the Council of the Organization of Hunters. Of course I will fulfill my duty.

-Then you choose to be her enemy. That is all we need to know. – She defied.

Ray D. Vidar proceeded to unsheathe his sword. From appearances alone, it was a typical sword of western design, though in truth it was the most well-known sword throughout Scholar Island.

-With my authority as a Lord of the Organization of Hunters, I am to gather as much information as possible regarding Yuriko Mellangel. You are obliged to subject yourselves to interrogation. If you cooperate and provide useful information, all the penalties you are due to pay will be lightened.

-Like anyone would want to cooperate just like that! - Chopper replied angrily.

-What's more, did this guy just threaten us using formal speech? – Usopp asked.

-More like, didn't he actually try bribing us just now? – Franky contributed.

The source of their confusion was understandable considering they were used to threats from Marines with self-righteous attitudes. Nevertheless, none of them gave a thought to it.

-We have nothing to say to you about her. – Zoro stated resolutely while unsheathing his swords.

The G.H.O.S.T. Hunter and the former pirate hunter locked stares to establish that that was defiance. Then the former unexpectedly used Geppo, quickly flying towards Zoro, who easily overpowered his attack, making him fall back slightly.

Zoro quickly charged and swung his sword in a slaying motion. He had thought it had been the end, yet he was taken aback by the attack that grazed his back. It would've cut him had he not reacted quickly.

To Zoro's surprise, not only was the blue-eyed Hunter standing; there was no trace of him having been cut before even though Zoro did not doubt he had cut him.

The Hunter used Sigurd to reinforce his attacks. The act of reinforcing offense with Sigurd was characteristic of Hunters, Riko had explained to him before. Zoro could not overpower him easily anymore. He still had the upper hand in technique, but in speed they were almost evenly matched.

Using Geppo, Vidar thrusted himself up in order to gain time to extract a greater amount of Sigurd than necessary for mere reinforcement. He glided the black sphere of concentrated and ominous energy throughout the blade of his sword, something Zoro did not know how to interpret until he saw how the uninteresting sword suddenly radiated a different vibe; it had been strengthened significantly. It also changed shape to a more outstanding and stylish design, though it was anyone's guess if that served to improve anything other than its appearance.

Vidar propelled himself downwards towards him. Zoro jumped to meet him halfway and clash blades with him. He had to put a lot of power; the difference in the sword before and after Sigurd was added to it was greater than he imagined. He was starting to understand better that Sigurd is not to be underestimated.

-Toro Nagashi.

Zoro pushed to increase his speed only enough to cut him while blocking his attacks with the other two swords and then landed on the ground.

However, it was not over. Vidar's blazer had slash marks, but his stomach was not cut.

-I have mastered a variation of Tekkai. – He informed Zoro, resuming his stance. – You cannot cut me like you cut others.

He quickly charged against Zoro again. Zoro did not appear to move at all, yet the wounds that suddenly appeared on the Hunter were undeniable. He had been slayed six times before he even realized it.

-Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji.

Zoro figured that if he was that tough, he might as well not hold back and use something powerful enough to slash a Kraken.

Zoro turned to meet the falling silhouette of the Hunter, but he disappeared before he hit the ground, much to his confusion.

Zoro turned around but could not sense him anywhere near.

-Just what…? – He could not even phrase the question.

He turned to the rest of his nakama.

-Did anyone see where he went to?

-That's what I want to ask! – Chopper, who was in his Kung-Fu point.

-He just disappeared in a flash; there one moment, not the next. – Brook said while holding his unsheathed sword.

-How come that's the first thing you ask instead of asking me if I'm alright, Chopper?! – Cried Usopp, who had a large bump on his head and watery eyes. – You are all horrible! I was nearly killed and none of you helped me out!

-Wait, what are you saying, Usopp? – Nami, who had goose bumps and her Clima-Tact assembled, questioned. – If anyone was nearly killed, it would be me!

-What are you saying when I was the one fighting him? – Franky asked confused, opening his torso. – Look, I'm down to half my cola storage because of that.

-Hold on. All of us think we fought him at the same time? – Robin asked while holding her side, where she had a bruise.

-N-No way… - Nami uttered shocked.

-What is the meaning of this…? – Chopper worried.

Nobody could come up with an explanation.

Meanwhile, not too far from that strange encounter's location, Riko, along with the Captain and crook of the Straw Hat Pirates, had just been introduced to someone bizarre with a strong and dangerous countenance, the type that gave away he meant trouble.

Riko was only half-certain the cloaked person was someone she knew. She could not identify his voice, which sounded like an echo, albeit his face was visible from below his nose, but the way he spoke felt vaguely familiar. What made her doubt this the most was the presence he emitted. It was not something she could identify either, but it made her entire body feel on edge, even a little frightened.

Although Sanji had already classified the enemy as mad, he inwardly realized he was not to underestimate him, for both Luffy and he failed to detect his presence before despite being Haki users.

-I will let you know this moment, Straw Hat Luffy, that you have no say in what is already written. You don't even know who Mellangel D. Yuriko is. She has a duty to fulfill, and you shall not interfere.

Luffy said nothing but changed his expression fittingly, taking that statement as a challenge. He was not about to let him get away with saying that after finally being certain the shinigami-like person who wore a school-like uniform would join his crew. Sanji failed not to note this.

Worthy of mention is the notable difference in tone he used when addressing Luffy in comparison to the way he had talked to Riko. It sounded like that was his true tone, still arrogant but also serious and as-a-matter-of-factly. Whenever he talked to her, he adapted a more teasing nature and a more affable undertone even, but not the type that was pleasant to receive; it only made Riko more uneasy.

-Don't claim you know anything about my duty. – Riko retorted scowling, oblivious to Luffy's non-verbal response.

-It would be you who ignores what you have to do and wastefully act upon trifling causes, Yuriko. – The cloaked form replied arrogantly with inklings of both amusement and seriousness that made her feel threatened.

She first considered that he was bluffing or feigning to be knowledgeable regarding her, but what added to the shivering feelings he elicited in her was how he talked confidently about her. Though it made her feel threatened, the anger he provoked was greater. His last sentence pushed a button not meant to be pressed.

-I will not allow anyone to call my mission trifling. – She replied with an air that would have felt menacing to most people.

-No, Yuriko, no. That is a threat you can only give to those weaker than you, you see. – He replied with his lips curling upwards. – This situation is actually very unexpected, but I wouldn't say yet it is unwelcome… Fight me, Yuriko. I need to show you the difference between us.

-I don't have time to waste with you here. – She responded in a no-nonsense way.

Regardless of everything else, Yuriko was still concerned about their location. She was not the type that could be tempted into fights by insinuations of her being weak, especially when it was important to get out of there as soon as possible. The pirates and she were in an unfavorable situation with them separated into two groups while their location was known to those pursuing her. Besides, she was already low on energy and had none to spare in pointless combat.

She turned on her heel and froze when she noticed the large group of G.H.O.S.T. right above Luffy and Sanji. Both of them had failed to see them any earlier and were then surrounded by ten each.

_Impossible…!_ – She exclaimed inwardly. -_ I should have sensed this many before! Something about those is not normal…_

Riko unfolded her staff, getting ready to exterminate them.

-Give one single step in their direction, and they'll be attacked before you can reach them. – The Original Messenger warned her.

It was unusual for G.H.O.S.T. to surround a person in such an orderly fashion, but Riko could not believe his claim of being able to control them, and he noticed.

-I'll prove it then. I'll now make one of them make two somersaults, how about that?

Before she could say how ridiculous such claim was, she was taken aback by seeing one of the G.H.O.S.T. surrounding Sanji disappear from where it was, appear somewhere else to do the two promise somersaults and then return to the formation. That was beyond what could be considered bizarre. Moreover, it using speed that made it look as though it knew Soru was completely unnatural, a feat not even G.H.O.S.T. who had fed on the lives of dozens of people, thus gaining more power, could do.

Riko was genuinely staggered and troubled. She slowly turned her head to the man standing on air with a look of utter disbelief.

-Just who are you? – Riko demanded again, that time more unsettled and menacingly.

-Fancy the stoic Lady Mellangel expressing so much surprise like this. – The Original Messenger avoided her question and took a 'step' forward. – People really can change a lot in one week, it seems. So, what will you do? Now that I've proven I can control G.H.O.S.T., you realize you can only please my request, don't you? – He was not asking her, but threatening her.

Luffy was already eager to beat the Original Messenger. However, the situation did not allow him to move freely. In previous days he had already attempted to fight G.H.O.S.T., so he was aware neither his attacks nor his Haki could beat them. He had barely been able to follow the manipulated G.H.O.S.T. from before, realizing it was faster than every Soru user he had met before.

Sanji, recalling the time he was possessed before, was more uneasy than Luffy, but still quite angry, such that he was contemplating what move to do. He had already tested his Diable Jambe before on a stray G.H.O.S.T. some days before, but, although it was not unaffected, the damage he caused it was almost negligible.

-Luffy, Sanji.

They turned to Riko, who looked at them earnestly.

-Please do not risk yourselves. I promised I would protect you, and I will.

Sanji still did not like having to rely on Riko, but he understood the situation could easily worsen if he did anything thoughtlessly. If he were possessed, Riko was most likely going to be held back and would not be able to help him. It was wiser to wait for the right moment instead.

Luffy was still mad at being used as a blackmail piece, but her words were phrased more effectively than she realized. To Luffy, who had already said he trusted her, not listening to her request was the same as telling her he did not have faith in her. Therefore, he forced himself to hold back.

Both of them nodded reluctantly.

She mouthed "thank you" to both of them because she knew it was not easy for people of their character to sit still.

She decided she had to be quick.

Riko jumped up a nearby large rock, whose surface she used for impulse to increase her speed. Promptly, she attacked with a hook kick. He easily dodged it, so she went past him upwards with decreasing speed. She maneuvered in midair to turn to him, who smirked confidently to her as if she were insignificant.

Her attacks with the staff said plenty about her skill and experience. She was very fast, throwing at least three attacks per second, and none of her movements was useless. All of them were in the right direction because she could predict the side to which he would dodge. Along with her dexterous maneuvering in midair despite her exhaustion, a lot could be inferred about her power and relentlessness by Luffy and Sanji, who watched closely. Nevertheless, that was when only taking Riko into account. When the one introduced as the Original Messenger came into play, the impression an observer would get of her power is that of a pushover.

To say he could evade her attacks easily is an understatement. The Original Messenger's arrogant attitude was backed-up by his power. He did not counterattack any of Riko's moves, but he could render them all useless by avoiding them and forcing her to fall into his pace. Even when she knew where he would move to, she was unable to catch up to his speed. Although admittedly it was mostly due to her worn down condition, he expertly used that to his advantage. Luffy had seen the way Yuriko moved whenever she fought G.H.O.S.T., following her more closely than she knew he had, so he knew that even if she were in better condition, the cloaked man was on a power level higher than hers.

Riko landed on the floor without having succeeded in landing one blow. She supported herself on one knee and gasped for air, yet her eyes stared undistracted at the man above her in the same way a hunter locks her stare on a target. The crimson color of her eyes intensified their earnestness further. Furthermore, something was of significant concern to her. There were four occasions in which he had evaded her attacks even before she made any telling movement to warn him of her intentions. She had trained over 13 years in different martial arts. She was not perfect in any but held considerable skill in most of the ones she had learned; bojutsu was among those in which she held very high mastery. Reading her attacks was not a feat that could be done by many, yet her opponent could do just that with apparent ease.

_He's strong, and I'm tired and low on fuel, but there is only one way for him to be able to predict my movements like this. He is familiar with my typical moves… This man was not lying when he said he knows me._

-Oi, lousy Shinigami. – Sanji interrupted her thoughts.

Riko turned to Sanji while keeping an eye on the Original Messenger, who also turned to the cook.

-Can you even keep your promise? You're a total pushover against this guy.

Riko's eyes widened momentarily when she realized it was the first time his remarks were welcome, exactly what she needed him to do then.

-This is not the time for this. – She replied, making sure her composure did not give away her intentions. – You can just light a cigarette and smoke calmly. That is all you can do now, is it not?

He clicked his tongue bitterly after a pause.

-Bastard.

Sanji did not give a sharper and snarkier reply for one sole reason: the hand signals she gave to him with one hand, out of the mysterious man's sight. One was the military signal for 'standby', and the other was a motion of her thumb that directly alluded to the motion done with a lighter, further emphasized by her seemingly casual comment. Sanji did not like the situation. He had already thought of using his lighter before when he recalled it could make G.H.O.S.T. stay away, but he doubted it was going to work against ten that were as fast as he witnessed. Even if he managed to outrun them, Luffy was also surrounded and could also be compromised. However, as mentioned by the bastard who made everyone call him a woman, even the cloaked clown, doing what was asked of him then was what he could do. Regardless of how little he could trust him, he had already proven he knew how to fight G.H.O.S.T.

-It appears I did not choose the best of hostages. – The Original Messenger commented.

-Don't mind him. He's always a jerk. – Riko replied calmly, reassuming her previous countenance.

One of Sanji's veins popped up at his annoyance towards that comment but refrained from saying anything further, focused on waiting for Riko's signal.

Still in midair, the Original Messenger waved the palm of his hand up, as if to signal something to be lifted. Then came an attack from under the ground where she stood.

She reacted on time by jumping sideways. Then she could see she had almost been caught by black tentacle-shaped mist, which faded immediately. She did not understand how it had come to be in the first place, but what she did understand made her eyes widen in shock. She was certain it was Sigurd, but it was not in a shape she had seen before, nor was she aware until then such use of it was possible.

_Just how can this be?! When either extracted or materialized, Sigurd is supposed to emerge from the user's body and from there be directed; how could he make it just appear 4 meters away from his body?!_

She scowled and looked up alarmed at the contrastingly calm man, whose grin told on his amusement of her reaction.

-Are you a Hunter? – She questioned while adopting a non-fighting stance, casually placing her hand in her pocket.

-I might or might not be. – He evaded her question in addition to her attacks.

-What is it that you want with me?

-I need your eyes. – He replied straightforwardly.

A few seconds passed before sweat drops appeared behind on the side of her forehead. That was the first time anyone said something of non-insulting nature about her eyes. She doubted she had heard correctly.

-My eyes?

-Yes. However, not yet. What I need of you now is to grow much stronger.

_He's not making sense… Could he be delirious as part of a hallucination?_ - Riko mused. – _No, that is not it. He wouldn't be able to dodge my attacks if he were not focused._

-You are not coming across clearly.

-Because it is not necessary. You will understand everything at its due time.

-What do you expect to accomplish from keeping us here?

-This is nothing but a test.

-What are you testing me for?

-Not you. Them. – He pointed at Luffy and Sanji.

The referred subjects frowned in return and stared at him intently. The cloaked man simply smiled in their direction.

-Are they or are they not what it takes to make you stronger?

The instant he said the last syllable, he bent his knee and used the foot with which he had taken a step before to kick the air, charging downwards in her direction. Riko chose to meet it head on, taking out her hand from her pocket and adapting an appropriate stance. She clashed her staff with his fist, both of which were reinforced with Sigurd. She withstood firmly while the Sigurd she extracted lasted, but her weariness caught on, and his Sigurd overpowered her, pushing her back one step.

Refusing to yield, Riko squeezed her power and energy past the limits of her starving condition and threw him a fast kick that almost made him lose his balance when, moving forward to dodge it, he had to back off against her staff. He pushed her staff to the side and at last counteracted by pushing his hand's palm forward. Dodging it by moving to the right or by ducking would have resulted in her tripping in his side trusting kick. Instead, she rapidly maneuvered her staff by moving it behind her back and used it to block his kick with one end and thrust the other end forward, making him step back, just at the right distance for her roundhouse kick that appeared to mix the style of tae kwon do and the stability of the stance from a karate style. He ducked and was about to hit a pressure point on her shoulder. As she moved her shoulder back, he attempted to trip her with a round low kick, but she made a pronounced step to the back in a circular manner and, swaying her weapon from side to side, grazed his head. She had switched from prominently using tae kwon do to ginga, a characteristic move of capoeira.

Unexpected shifts of style was Riko's signature combat approach.

Luffy and Sanji remained as forced spectators. Both of them, if they had commented on it, would have agreed that Riko was a more-than-competent fighter, even though her adversary did not make it appear so. Sanji was more familiar than Luffy with martial arts, so not even he could help being _slightly_ impressed. In less than a minute, Riko had shown stances and attacks that borrowed elements from more than 9 different martial arts with enough proficiency to combine them well and create sets comprehending several styles. The variety of styles Riko used was vast. Capoeira was practiced only in some remote regions of North Blue, so it was unexpected for someone in the New World to know it. To fight like that in her state of exhaustion made it more impressive. It was just their luck that the mysterious messenger was slightly more proficient and much more powerful. The situation proved to be worse than imagined.

Riko was aware she was at disadvantage against him, and that the Original Messenger was not fighting her seriously, but, because he was a Sigurd-user, she was the only one who could fight him. Nevertheless, she knew she could not beat him since the time she first charged against him. She was also aware that, even if she beat him, there was no guarantee the G.H.O.S.T. would not hurt the guys. That is why she had a plan, one she had to carry out to the end even though she was already pushing herself to unhealthy levels.

She kept throwing attacks combining bojutsu with other martial arts, especially when kicking, and occasionally handling her staff with a single hand to throw punches. However, she was unable to land a single attack. Her adversary was mostly on the defensive, but evading everything was enough proof of his mastery. Furthermore, he calculated his every move such that she could not use the force of his own attacks against himself, like she could have done if she employed aikido. That way she wore herself further.

She was taken aback by the Original Messenger's sudden chuckling.

-Are you sure you're doing everything well, Yuriko? I knew from the start you were exhausted. You thought I was not aware of your little plan over there? Right now, there is something of mild interest in your blazer's pocket, am I not right? Making that is the reason why, pressed for time as you are, you still paused to ask questions before, and you quite blatantly stuck your hand in it whenever you used your weapon single-handedly. It's also quite obvious you're scheming something with the man smoking over there. You've never been a good actress.

Riko said nothing. While it was true that her acting sucked, she had for five years perfected the art of pulling off a poker face. Besides, her plan was far from a lost cause.

_He has only guessed half of it, and he has no way of knowing what exactly is in my pocket._ – She reassured herself. - _In fact, his underestimation may be even better…_

-As expected, you put on your usual façade. I already told you I know you well, Yuriko. You're actually scrambling for a new strategy inwardly, aren't you? – He mocked. – Fortunately for you, I am in a good mood today, so I shall be nice and give you some more time to come up with something. Don't be so obvious this time.

Sanji did not feel any insecurity from Riko, who had not lost her focus even while being mocked. However, he could not be sure if Riko was merely trying to dissimulate panic or if their plan was still on.

The cook thought back briefly on what he witnessed of Riko's abilities. The opponent was no match for him, but he was able to see the bigger picture. Certainly, not one of his blows landed on the cloaked man, but he _did_ manage to get closer to where Luffy and he stood. Before, there had been about six meters between him and Luffy and nine between them. During their hand-to-hand spar, Riko had moved such that those distances were more than halved while taking long steps back doing ginga. Was that a coincidence?

As expected, her incomprehensible opponent did not wait for her to respond before charging at her. She jumped back, passing by the circle of G.H.O.S.T. were Luffy stood, still holding himself back even when he had a very marked frown in his face and his eyes earnestly locked on the Original Messenger.

She tripped, indicating she was reaching the end of the threshold of abuse she could put herself through past her limits. She lost no time in standing back up, first on her knees and then on her feet.

Luffy blinked for the first time since he was forced to play hostage when Riko passed him by. Their eyes did not meet, nor could she touch him or say any words to him, but he took notice of a strange and eye-catching marble-shaped stone rolling by his feet.

She adopted a defensive stance in order to force her opponent to remain in the offensive. She could no longer muster enough power for effective kicks, so she relied mostly on her weapon. Her breathing became less stable also.

The Original Messenger eventually stopped attacking, so they stopped moving, when she stood just one meter away from Sanji.

-I told you not to be obvious this time, Yuriko. Anyone can see you are trying to reach that man, to the point that I've become bored. No, no. It's nice to see your face shocked and everything, but I'm itching to see some _chaos_ the most. – He smiled widely in anticipation, raising her alarm further.

Slowly, he waved his hand towards the circle of G.H.O.S.T. surrounding the pirate Captain.

Riko, in a fraction of a second, after realizing his intentions, quickly decided it was the moment to give Sanji the signal to go. Without losing an instant, Sanji let go of all the pent-up energy, anxiety and anger he had felt until then by jumping above and releasing a powerful spinning Diable Jambe. That was something he had decided on earlier. It was far hotter than a lighter, yet, frustratingly, it was as he predicted, causing very little damage in the ten G.H.O.S.T. Actually, the damage was even more negligible than it had been the first time he had attempted this attack on a G.H.O.S.T.

However, he noticed from above a black marble coming his way. He instinctively caught it. It was right then that Riko took out from her pocket a black box that could be enclosed with one hand. It was thrown up, right between Luffy and Sanji. The former had been facing charging G.H.O.S.T. at the command of the Original Messenger for some seconds; however, as soon they were about to touch him, they were repelled, and he was not hurt, such that he directed his attention to the black marble he had picked up earlier.

Then a loud and blinding flash of energy originated from the box Riko threw, an explosion. In one instant, the 20 G.H.O.S.T. that held the two of them hostage were gone. The wind had been pushed aside, and the temperature in the air immediately surrounding them rose a couple of degrees. The Captain and the cook were not harmed in any way. They looked at the marbles they had held in their hands; both were cracked in half and then disintegrated.

The Original Messenger brought his thumb and index finger to his chin in thought and smiled at his conclusions.

-I thought her attacks before were too weak even though she was tired. I figured you'd materialize a Sigurd grenade, but I thought you'd go for one of level 4 at most. It seems you were able to realize that would not have been enough for those G.H.O.S.T. after all. You even extracted enough Sigurd to give them appropriate SPOs that you slipped to them without me noticing. I admit I momentarily felt disappointed, thinking that kick couldn't have been everything to your plan. That does explain your performance being weaker than anticipated. Yuriko… - He then turned his head to the direction where Riko was. – Not bad. You are promising, after all. – He praised while grinning from side to side, showing his teeth.

His cloak's hood covered most of his face, but that grin alone gave a good idea of what his stare was like, and the idea alone was a disturbingly unpleasant image that would put any one on their upmost state of alarm.

She lied on her side on the ground, gasping heavily for air and sweating profusely. She was completely out of power and could fight no more. Despite this, she still put in enough effort to glare at him. She was confused and not entirely fearless of the Original Messenger, but her eyes showed she refused to back off even then.

Two major defining characteristics of Mellangel D. Yuriko are her recklessness and her stubbornness. She was reckless when it came to preserving herself and stubborn when it came to yielding, enhanced further by her strong resolve to protect others. Whenever she fought, she was the type that gave it her all without backing off even when she stood no chance, the type that does not go down no matter how injured or exhausted they are until they accomplish their objective. That was something her opponent already knew, and something both Luffy and Sanji came to know since that day. Those two traits, it can be said, were both her greatest weapons and her greatest flaws.

Even then, before her breathing normalized, after several attempts, she sat up, supporting her weight on her staff. Her head was slightly tilted, showing she barely could prop it up. She was not going to be standing up soon.

Their exchange was interrupted by Luffy throwing a punch to him.

Riko turned to see Luffy, who walked unhurriedly towards the Original Messenger, though he was not calm. Riko was not good at reading other people well, but his seething anger could not go unnoticed.

-Luffy, don't! – She called to him with her voice slightly husky. – He can use Sigurd…!

-Shinigami Riko. – Luffy interrupted her firmly. – You did well in keeping that promise. Now it's my turn.

-No… - Riko had little strength left to protest.

-Don't bother. – Sanji told her, approaching her calmly while intently staring at Luffy. – He's not going to listen. This is already past his limit.

She knew he was right. She had observed him long enough to know that, but she had no more energy to extract Sigurd and protect them. She was starting to despair at the thought of failing them.

-Oi. – Sanji called.

She looked up and met his eye gazing down at her half-closed.

-Even if Sigurd is not something we can fight as we know how to, don't underestimate my Captain. – He paused to light a cigarette and slowly inhaled and exhaled smoke. – He has already given you proof of the trust he has in you. It's your turn now.

Riko instantly recalled Zoro having said similar words to her not an hour before. She turned to Luffy again, who was fearless in front of the one who had caused plenty of surprises to her in so inconceivably short a time.

_Am I really underestimating him? I am aware he is strong and of what he has done, but that was against people and beings he could land attacks on. Sigurd and G.H.O.S.T. are entirely different, almost like something that exists in another plane than his… Can he fight that?_

-You intend to fight with me, Monkey D. Luffy? – The Original Messenger sounded anything but adverse at the thought, even amused.

-I will beat you up. – Luffy's words almost came out as hissing; he had been provoked too much.

-Beat me up?

-Shinigami Riko is my nakama! I will beat up everyone who mocks or hurts her! – He exclaimed firmly before he charged forward.

Riko momentarily froze when she heard his words.

_He's fighting him for my sake…? _– She thought while looking at his back, unaware of the hopeful expression she wore while doing so. - _How long has it been since I've felt like this, since someone protected me?_

Suddenly, she recalled her late brother's last words to her began like this. "You are not alone."

_Kaian, since you left, I've felt more alone than ever. I've thought to this day that your last words were mere wishful thinking. However… Perhaps you were not entirely subjective. You must have figured I'd follow in your steps in looking for Teshla's forty-first paper, that I'd try to find out what happened to you, that I'd make myself lonely in the near future. After five years, I have come across people who could take that loneliness away, and I don't want to push them away like I have everyone else… What…_ - Her lips trembled at the idea. -_ What shall I do…?_

She stared intently at Luffy, who threw his fists in freestyle, but was yet to land a hit. She dared not frown. She was aware she could not help him immediately. Instead, she paid close attention, wanting to see what about him made her feel as she did then and inspired so much trust and respect from sharp men Zoro and stubborn people like the jerk of a cook.

Sanji observed with the corner of his eye the face Riko made, clearly moved and surprised while also troubled. It was not the first time he saw such an expression. Nami, Chopper, Franky and Robin had made them too. Brook might have as well, but it was hard to read his feelings then; irt took him some time to understand how to read his unchanging skull. All of them had made those expressions because of Luffy.

Luffy had been at it for a while, but the enemy was good at stealth and very fast, so none of his blows hit him. Even though he could use Haki to predict an opponent's next move, his current opponent kept to defense only, and the flow of his movements was changing constantly. It was not as radical and versatile as Riko's change and combination of style, but it was varied enough to make him difficult to read. Luffy at last chose to change his approach.

-Gear Third.

Riko had not known how flexible rubber could be until she gazed surprised at Luffy's giant-sized arm. Then it was hardened with Busoshoku Haki, giving it an iron hard property.

The arm came down to crush, but the Original Messenger intended to meet it instead of dodging it.

-Don't, Luffy! He's going to use Sigurd! – Riko warned futilely.

By then, Luffy's arm was stopped and then surrounded by chains of Sigurd of inexplicable origin, much like the tentacles that had attacked Riko unpredictably before.

Luffy gritted his teeth with one eye closed in a grimace as the chains crawled in his arm, burning him and injecting in him a very unpleasant sensation that was not like any pain he felt before. It was not necessarily worse, just different. It would have disintegrated his arm into atoms had he not reinforced his arm with Haki.

To free his arm, Luffy let it return to its original size. He panted as he held his arm. He could not move it, not only because of the pain but also because it was as if his arm was depleted of energy entirely even if the rest of his body was well. Luffy understood more clearly then that Riko was right in wanting to protect his nakama from Sigurd, but even that was not enough to make him back off. Luffy's anger had far from subsided.

Furthermore, the Original Messenger, though not injured, was not entirely unfazed. The three of them could see that his breathing was not as calm as before. A subtle shift in his posture indicated it took plenty to stop that attack. It was reassuring for Riko to find out he was not almighty.

-You are a force to be reckoned with, Straw Hat Luffy. - He spoke to him more amiably than before. – How about this? - He proceeded to extract Sigurd from his hand, which was aimed straight at Luffy. -There is no more effective way of proving you can beat me than stopping my Sigurd. You are a user of Haoshaku Haki, the only type of Haki that can clash with Sigurd directly, for Sigurd is alive and has a will of its own. If you really want to beat me, show me your will! Can you overpower this? – He smiled widely right before he launched the massive attack.

Both Riko and Sanji showed surprise in their faces. Riko yelled at Luffy to run away, but her voice was muffled in the loud explosion that followed. It was on a much larger scale than the explosion that originated from the box Riko materialized earlier. The air was as hot as Arabasta's and tempestuous.

Sanji and Riko quickly looked for Luffy with her eyes and found standing in the same spot and, surprisingly to Riko, with only shallow scrapes adding to his previous injury. The expression on his face was very firm, one Sanji had seen him do in multiple occasions, but it was a first for Riko.

She had received several surprises so far, realizing how far she was as a Hunter from fully understanding Sigurd.

_So this is the King's Will…_

Like Luffy, the Original Messenger also stood in the same place. His cloak had become ragged, but he showed no signs of damage himself. He began clapping while smiling satisfied.

-Magnificent, Monkey D. Luffy! You have proved your mastery of Haoshaku Haki is equivalent to my mastery over Sigurd. You at least have a will that can stop this much Sigurd, culminating in that beautiful collision. You will certainly be of more use to me than I thought. You pass. Welcome to my chess board!

He then opened his arms to the full extent of his wingspan to accompany his words.

Luffy charged towards him, but far from responding, his actions grew yet more bizarre as he brought a hand to his chest and bowed like a stage actor bidding farewell to his audience. Luffy threw him his fist, and he did nothing to avoid it. Instead, Luffy's fist went _through_ him.

Sanji and Riko were shocked at the sight, but Luffy continued hitting him, badly wanting to erase that mocking grin off his face, but it was the same as attacking G.H.O.S.T.

-We shall meet again soon. – He told Luffy with a smile, unaffected by his punches before slowly sinking in the black hole on the ground where he stood.

Positively, there was no hole below his feet before. It was anyone's guess when it had come to be, but the how was clear considering everything else shown before.

Luffy was anything but happy. He did not stop his single fist. Even after the Original Messenger finally disappeared and the hole closed, he gave the ground one last punch, which was so powerful it caused a crate of almost a meter in width.

-Come back here! KONO YARO! – Luffy exclaimed frustrated.

Neither Riko nor Sanji said anything to him for a minute, both to let him cool off and to process what had just happened, Riko especially.

Luffy could feel his arm throbbing, knowing he had to tend to it, but he was very unsatisfied with the result. He was confident he could have fought the bastard that had mocked him and Riko. He did not want to accept it. He was not who he used to be 2 years before; he was much stronger, so why did things have to finish with him slipping away from his grasp without being able to do anything about it?

Sanji's cigarette was finished. He had not forgotten their location was risky for their sanity. In the worst case scenario, they might soon end up just as crazy as the bizarre cloaked clown who made no sense. He rendered it a good time to get going.

Riko had not forgotten either. She was trying to stand up but was yet to be successful.

Conveniently, a vehicle was approaching in their direction. It was the Brachio Tank V, with Franky driving it.

-Oi! – He called to them.

The sight of Luffy was all Franky needed to know a fight had broken out and, from the Captain's expression, it did not end well.

-You were taking too long, so I've come to pick you up. You're already been here 20 minutes or so. I worried I wouldn't find you in time when I heard a super loud explosion from this direction. Hurry up and get on.

The lot got on.

Under other circumstances, Riko would have been more curious about the vehicle, but there was plenty on her mind already. In truth, she was no less unhappy than Luffy.

_We are fine because the Original Messenger spared us. Even if Luffy could beat him, it would have taken him long, and we might not have exited this area soon enough. That man knew that… He spared us. I was unable to protect them as I should have. Even though I was underestimating Luffy, it does not change the fact that he shouldn't have ever needed to face off a Sigurd-user. That should be my job, but, because I carelessly did not eat enough, I did not have enough energy… Nay, even if I had eaten, I wouldn't have been a match to him; his Sigurd control is in an entirely different level from mine… I… I am still too weak even after all my hard work…_

-Riko. – Franky called without turning to her, taking her out of her thoughts. – Listen, you guys were not the only ones in a bout. A Hunter came. He was looking for you.

That much was enough to completely get her attention.

-Tell me more.

In the meantime, on the shore of a different side of Perpetual Sin was a small rowing boat. A white-haired bespectacled short woman sat there, reading a thick book on history of architecture attentively. Engrossed as she always was when reading, her ability to sense her surroundings was always on constant exercise. She knew well who was approaching the boat before he was within sight.

-Have you rested enough, Lady Claes Gilmore? – Vidar D. Ray asked her as he stepped into the boat.

-Yes. – She replied briefly, as was her habit.

-It must be quite troublesome to require immediate rest whenever moving large objects with your Devil Fruit ability. – He offered with neither sincerity nor hypocrisy.

Every time he spoke to her, it was often in the form of seemingly casual comments done only for the sake of formality between Hunters of equal standing, as well as his socially-acknowledged charismatic personality. However, she knew well he was looking for hints about her with keen interest.

She gave no reply, as was also sometimes her habit.

He took the Den-Den Mushi at her side and called the Organization of Hunters' headquarters.

-This is Lord Ray. I have successfully implanted Schrodinger in the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates. Activate immediately.

-Understood, Lord Ray.

-What did you find out about the pirate crew? – Claes asked, yet to lift her gaze from her text.

-Straw Hat Luffy and Black Leg Sanji were missing along with Yuriko. There were seven other crewmembers. Among them, the strongest one is clearly Roronoa Zoro, as expected by his reputation. Following him in strength are an unidentified moving skeleton swordsman, Cyborg Franky and Nico Robin. Surprisingly, their 'pet', Candy Cotton Lover Chopper, is not a normal pet at all. It can talk the human language and is capable of engaging in combat. I cannot subjugate them all by myself. It is fortunate that you came. When is the back-up team arriving?

-Within 10 minutes. – She spoke softly.

-They cannot take too long. If we are to interrogate Yuriko later, we cannot have her lose her sanity here. They are just a measure of precaution in any case.

Claes flipped a page of her book without saying anything else.

Franky and the rest were at last in the other end of Perpetual Sin when he finished narrating his side of the story.

-Did that Hunter identify himself?

-He said he was a Lord of the Council you used to be a member of. Also, his eyes were a super surreal blue, more than my hair.

-It's Vidar. – Riko frowned when she identified him. – Even among members of the Council, he's a force to be reckoned with, as you may have thought when you thought you were fighting him. He is very influential, recognized by several Hunters and often given more authority than his rank would allow. It is said he can use powerful hypnosis on opponents when he looks at them in a specific manner, but not much is known about this. He has not commented about it, and, according to reports, he seldom uses this ability.

-Is it a Devil Fruit ability? – Franky asked her.

-No. If it were the case, at least that much would be known.

Sanji and Luffy listened as well. The news made the latter's mood worse. The rest of his nakama had also been messed with.

-I'll beat that guy up too. – He decided.

Sanji could see both Luffy and Riko were in deep thought, with the latter's probably being deeper. Hence, he was the one to narrate to Franky the events that occurred on their side. He made sure to give Franky hints not to comment on certain aspects for Luffy's sake, which he caught.

-Some nerve that guy's got. It sounds like he's strong enough to back up that nerve, though. Things have been super weird since we got to this place.

They at last arrived to where everyone else was. Their problems were not over; they were just beginning.

Usopp approached them, visibly agitated.

-Guys! Bad news! – Usopp exclaimed. - Sunny-go has been sealed!

-What was that? – Luffy's anger ceded in his face in favor of shock.

-What do you mean it was sealed? – Sanji asked, already worried as he could almost imagine what he meant.

-What happened while I was gone?! – Franky panicked and hurried along with the rest.

The sight they found was that of a barrier made of spinning circles with complex equations that had several incomprehensible parts in them around the ship. Franky approached it, but just getting near it repelled him, pushing his arm back violently.

-Schrodinger… - Riko whispered with blatant disbelief.

Luffy followed and experiences the same. Frustrated, he tried hitting one of the circles, but the effect was that it pushed back his fist even more aggressively; it would have dislocated his shoulder if he were not made of rubber.

-It's no use. – Usopp informed. – Zoro has already tried hitting it, but it won't budge. We don't even know when this was set up, but suddenly something from inside glowed and grew, pushing all of us out.

The rest of the crew was gathered outside it, no longer bothering trying to break the barrier.

-What will we do? – Nami turned to Luffy concerned, genuinely unsure.

The rest turned to him, equally troubled.

Nami did not really think Luffy would give a straight answer. She mostly sought reassurance from their Captain.

-We'll beat that guy up and make him undo this. – Luffy replied unhesitant with one hand on top of his hat.

It was a simple answer that anyone could have guessed, but it was exactly what his crew needed to hear. Some nodded in agreement. Having someone simple as Captain was not always bad; he had a knack for letting them know whenever they make things more complicated than they are.

Then Chopper took notice of Luffy's arm and immediately began asking about what happened.

Riko took it upon herself to report the events and gave Chopper and Luffy reassurance by telling them the damage he sustained would heal without trouble in due time.

-Sigurd is energy that can be directed and shaped by Hunters, but their power is determined by the output placed in them. It is capable of disintegrating matter into its components. However, the damage was lessened because of your Haki, and each individual chain that held your arm only had a moderate amount of power in them compared to the one he attacked you with afterwards. Each chain could therefore only cause moderate damage. It was only because they were numerous that they restrained your arm.

-Riko, do you know anything about this barrier? – Robin asked.

-Yes. – She replied gravely, picking everyone's attention. – This is a barrier that encloses something and isolates it from the outside world entirely. It is the result of activating an apparatus called Schrodinger, an advanced tool whose mechanism is not truly understood and whose creator is unknown. The Hunter you fought earlier, Ray D. Vidar, implanted it while you were hypnotized so that we don't leave this place. Most likely, he will come back with reinforcements any moment now.

-How can it be lifted? – Nami asked her.

-There is a control button that activates this. Simply pressing it again deactivates it.

-That's so simple. – Franky could not help feeling wonder about that.

Riko shrugged.

-You're saying we just have to take the control button from that Hunter? – Usopp questioned.

-Sorry to only give bad news, but it will not be that easy. – Riko shook her head. - The master button is kept strictly at a vault in headquarters. Since its range is wide enough to cover all of Scholar Island, it is not necessary to take it out in order to activate it; only Schrodinger's barrier box is taken out.

-Hold on. – Nami said with one eyebrow twitching. – You're saying the only way we can deactivate this is to go into the main island and press the master button ourselves. – Riko nodded. – Just how will we do that without our ship?! The vehicles of the Soldier Dock are locked there too. The Brachio Tank cannot go into water! – Riko nodded. – There are going to be more Hunters coming this way too, all of whom can use Sigurd, and we cannot avoid meeting them. – Riko nodded again. – And to top it all off, this place will induce hallucinations in us if we stay here much longer!

Riko could only nod gravely, inwardly blaming herself for getting them into this situation.

-Nami, calm down… - Chopper asked nervously.

-How do you expect me to calm down?! This is the absolute worst! – Nami snapped.

Chopper dared not to say any more. He too was panicking. She had a good reason to be at her wit's end.

However, she did calm down when she noticed Riko solemnly offering her a humble bow, shocking everyone.

-Riko-Chan, what are you…?

-I knew all along I should have not gotten you involved in this mess, but I did so anyway. It is because of my shortcomings as a Hunter that I cannot provide any reassurance to you at this moment although you were more than affable towards me. I am very sorry about that.

-Riko… - Chopper called weakly, not happy about what he saw.

-Oi… - Franky called feeling bothered by her action.

-Riko, you don't have to… - Brook began while about to extend a hand towards her.

Riko then straightened up and met them with deeply solemn eyes, but their stare was far from weak.

-I am aware a mere apology isn't enough. Of course I intend to take responsibility. When the back-ups come, I'll make a Sigurd grenade to stall for time while you steal a ship from them. Even though Vidar will be with them, not even he will let me throw a grenade to them if it's above level 4. I'll also make you some Sigurd Protection Orbs that will last you enough for the rest of the trip to the exit.

-Riko! What are you saying…?! – Robin frowned upset.

-You already know how to guide yourselves in this area… - She tried to continue.

-You are barely able to stand up. Do you have enough energy to do that? – Sanji questioned gravely.

-I still have a way to make them…

-If you did, you would have done that before when you wanted to stop Luffy. You're either lying about there being a way for you to do that, or there is one but the price you'd have to pay is high. – He interrupted her.

Riko turned to Sanji authentically stunned, though he returned the look with a serene face. That was the first time he indicated being perceptive around her. Out of everyone there, she expected him to be the least inclined for objecting leaving her behind.

Chopper had just finished bandaging Luffy's arm when he stepped forward, looking at Riko with a pronounced frown in his face. His expression was different from the previous outrage he had before. He was looking at her as indignant as someone who heard something of the upmost offensive nature.

-We do not abandon our nakama! – He told her rigidly.

Riko's eyes stared at him earnestly. She knew very well he meant it, and it hurt her when she thought of what was happening to him and his crew because of her.

-How can you call me that when I am to blame for this? Doing that much is the least I can do…

-We aren't leaving you here! – He told her with a commanding manner that contrasted with the passive voice he had when he had asked her to join him before, such that Riko could not reply. – I chose to get involved with you because I wanted to. And this is nothing! I can defeat Sigurd. I'll show you, so you just sit still and stop saying that! You just have to protect this crew from G.H.O.S.T. _I_ will be the one to protect you from everything else.

Riko could not remain long-faced. She was making the same expression she had earlier as noted by Sanji, and this time everyone saw it clearly.

-Luffy, I…

-Don't move! – A warning was shouted.

Everyone turned to see the people who ruined the moment.

A group of about 10 Hunters surrounded them. Riko recognized most of them. Two were Majors, four were Sergeants and the rest Squad leaders. In the front were Lord Ray D. Vidar and Lady Gilmore Claes.

Riko's irises dilated at the sight of Claes Gilmore, who, although not confirmed, was considered to be Vidar's equal in terms of power, though not in charisma and influence. Riko had forgotten about her. Her being there only meant one thing, which explained why the back-up team was not large. She was going to use Kanmon Kanmon no mi's power to transport them straight to headquarters, where they would be surrounded by much greater numbers that were on standby to subdue them and very likely to use Sigurd to do so.

While she realized this, Luffy took a good look at Ray D. Vidar. He instantly knew it was him who had attacked his crew earlier and placed the barrier-thing with a name he could not pronounce or remember in his ship. He frowned at his sight, feeling that something about him was off, and he was ready to charge forward, but their face-off was not going to take place then.

Riko was just raising her voice to warn them of what was going to happen, even though she knew they could not stop it, when the white-haired female Hunter waved her hand towards them and made them disappear from that space in a flash faster than Bartolomew Kuma had in the past, also while holding a book.

Right that instant, a previously inadvertent kunai grazed Claes's cheek.

Vidar and the rest of the Hunters turned to the direction it came from, but its source was unclear. Rather, there was no believable source possible. The angle was such that it had not been thrown up and then fallen, but it had been aimed from a high position, which was nonexistent in the flat surface of Perpetual Sin.

Vidar immediately questioned sternly everyone present, but nobody could tell where it came from, and nobody among them had thrown it.

Frowning, he turned to Claes.

-Were they transported safely to headquarters?

-Because that kunai caught me off-guard, the coordinates I had thought of went blank. – She replied with a deadpan face that never changed, not looking the least bit worried.

-Then where did you send them to?! – He furrowed his brow unhappily.

-They could be anywhere within the Forbidden Radius.

Vidar brought his hand to his face in frustration. He then looked at her with suspicion.

-You are not the type that can be caught off guard that simply, even if you were focusing on transporting them, how could a mere kunai…?

He was interrupted when his Den Den Mushi began ringing.

He had to answer, and Claes merely walked away without saying anything else.

-Vidar- they're not here yet. Are they being transported now? – Egger Aibhne asked from the other end.

-Chief, I will report the situation…

One moment, the crew was in Perpetual Sin. The next they were not. However, the pirates and Riko managed to catch a glimpse of some object being thrown in Claes's direction before they were moved to a different place. They saw, but none could explain it, and they had no time to think about it.

In sheer contrast to Perpetual Sin's daylight, they were now surrounded by deep darkness, deeper than they had seen since they entered the Forbidden Radius. It was very quiet. There were no other people on sight, though visibility was limited. The soil was dry and lifeless where they stood, but several meters to their right was a forest, though it did not appear to be a very plentiful one. In fact, it was eerier than a haunted house.

Riko recognized the place instantly, and she could not believe they were there and not at headquarters.

_It must have been that Claes got distracted by that attack when she was thinking of the coordinates to send us to… Although that sounds too careless for someone like her…_ - Riko pondered.

-Riko, what is this place? – The pirates asked her.

-This is Perpetual Night.


	6. A Superior and a Subordinate's Bond

Yes, I'm updating even though it has not been a year yet, and it's a _hefty_ chapter! Believing in me pays off! JK :P

Thanks to NeitherSaneNorInsane, Pterokitty and kingdom cure for checking out this story.

As a reminder, whenever Riko is addressed as male in the narration, it is because I'm describing from Sanji's point of view without actually changing the story to his point of view, if that makes sense. Also, dialogue is still indicated with dashes. ("Why dashes?", some have asked. Out of endearment for the notation used in my native language, Spanish.) Quotation marks are only used when quoting other characters' words directly. Apostrophes are not for quotes but merely to address a term (e.g. the meaning of the word 'xyz' is…).

Clarifications: People from several parts of the world inhabit Scholar Island, but its ambience is somewhat Western-like, which is why the common order of names has the given name before the last name, which is different from the order used in other places of the One Piece world. (e.g. Yuriko Mellangel instead of Mellangel [D.] Yuriko) Also, Yuriko's surname is pronounced 'me-lahn-gel'. The stressed syllable is 'me'. It does _not_ rhyme with 'angel'.

Information and translation notes:

Kiai is the yell martial artists do when executing a technique.

Japanese relate the number 4 with death because they both are pronounced as 'shi'.

Keikogi is the uniform used by martial artists that originated from Japan.

Kata describes a sequence of movements in several Chinese and Japanese martial arts.

Kihon is the fundamentals of the Japanese martial art disciplines.

Hai = Yes. It can also be similar to 'understood' or 'yes, sir/madam'.

**A Superior and a Subordinate's Bond**

Luffy yelled unintelligibly, annoyed at how everyone kept disappearing before he could beat them up.

Sanji and Zoro were unable to detect anyone nearby with their Haki.

-Riko, you mentioned before that Perpetual Night is an islet close to Perpetual Mist, where we met. – Nami recalled once she got over the shock of being teleported. – But how did we get here?

-We were transported by Claes, the white-haired Hunter with glasses that was next to Vidar. She is the same one who transported the Thousand Sunny to Perpetual Sin. – Riko informed while scowling in deep thought of their situation.

-Why did she bring us here? – Robin questioned. – I figured she would have sent us somewhere where we would have been surrounded by more Hunters.

-That's exactly what was supposed to happen, but she got distracted at the last second, and we ended up here instead.

-This is very unexpected. – Chopper thought aloud. – But is this not actually to our advantage? We are not surrounded here, and we're no longer at risk of hallucinating, right, Riko?

-It is true that we have escaped that part, but we're not safe yet. – She replied gravely. – This place has the most frequent appearances of G.H.O.S.T. in the Forbidden Radius. Not to mention that this place is not uninhabited. The population is composed mainly of Hunter trainees, supervisors and squads undergoing intensive training. Currently, population is 26.

There was a pause for everyone to digest that information. Some sighed. Others felt frustrated. Others did both. Everyone looked around but could not make much out beyond a few meters from where they stood; that is how dark the place was. The feeling of the place was less pleasant than the rest of the Forbidden Radius too, somehow.

-Riko, you told me before you were part of an important council because you are a strong G.H.O.S.T. Hunter. – Brook remembered. – That means you would be able to defeat those who are still training, right…? I'm not saying you should fight them, but does that not mean it would not be a worry if we stumbled upon someone?

Riko paused.

-You are right, but… - She trailed off.

-But what? – Usopp asked.

_But I wish to avoid fighting them…_ - Riko realized but dared not to say it aloud.

Riko felt she had no right to express her personal desires when she regarded their current predicament as her fault despite Luffy telling her earlier he chose to get involved with her.

-Are you two blind?! – Chopper cut in, unknowingly saving her from having to answer.

Everyone, including Riko, turned to him surprised. It was the first time Riko saw Chopper snap.

-Can't you see Riko is barely able to stand as it is?! She used up too much energy at Perpetual Sin! She put up a large Sigurd barrier around Sunny-go, and then she fought to save Luffy and Sanji! On top of that she did it without having eaten enough! How can you still ask her to fight?!

-Ah! I didn't mean to… I mean, of course I'll protect Riko since it's like that! – Brook waved his hands nervously. – I only meant to ask in case they used Sigurd against us…

Riko was staggered to see Chopper like that for her sake.

_How can he worry this much about me when he's in so much trouble because I got him and everyone here involved?_ – She questioned inwardly.

-Chopper, I'm fine. – She spoke softly. – Brook is right. I can easily defeat the trainees, and it is my obligation towards all of you if the need comes. You shouldn't get mad at Brook and Usopp for that. Besides, I am the one at fault for not eating well before; I don't even have an excuse for it.

Chopper made no verbal reply. He instead turned to her with a deadpan face and walked her way. When he was closer, he proceeded to quickly but gently push her lower leg. It was easy to see he put no effort to the push, yet it was enough to make her lose her balance. She landed on her knee with a face that showed she was the one most shocked about her weakened state.

-Don't bother lying, Riko. I'm a doctor; you cannot fool me. – He told her seriously with a scowl.

She was too stunned to respond. Even if she had had more energy, she still would not have. She was aware of her lousy acting skills; even the Original Messenger was.

-You told me to grow up, yet you're not even mature enough to acknowledge your own limits. Get your act together, Okama Shinigami. I don't have to tell you that you'll be cleaning up your own mess here, even if I have to make you. – Sanji unhurriedly told her before taking his newly-lit cigarette with his fingers, and he blew the smoke downwards in her direction.

Her red eyes looked up to his dark one through the cloud of smoke. Because her eyesight had always been good, she not only noticed his eye was also glancing down at her but also that it was composed and, surprisingly, not mocking her. Instead, he seemed to be expecting something, but she could not fathom what, nor was she certain if she was even right about that. From the very beginning, she was unable to understand that cook, and time had only made it harder with his actions inconsistently vacillating between his present calm attitude and his vituperative behavior. Nevertheless, she was adamant about not letting Sanji get away with those words.

_To be told off by that jerk now of all times, how embarrassing! Focus. This situation is not one in which you can freeze. I must do what I can to get us out of this._ - She ordered herself.

The indignation she felt because of Sanji's words and her desire to stop Chopper's worry instigated her to muster every remnant of her strength.

With one deep breath, she regained her sense and adopted an earnest stare. The ability to do this was a result of having been in precarious situations before. Nonetheless, that was the first time she was in a situation where she worked with pirates.

-Then, I just need to eat to replenish my strength. – She said while standing up again, slowly but surely, without trembling. – This is not enough to keep me from what I must do.

Chopper's anger ceded when he noticed she was not stubbornly denying the truth. He sighed in relief. Sanji said nothing in reply and only continued smoking. In spite of his strong dislike towards Riko, he knew better than to persist on arguing with the person whose help the crew needed in that exigent situation.

-Alright then. Let's get food! – Luffy commanded eagerly.

-You're thinking of eating yourself, aren't you? – Sanji pointed out with certainty.

-It's true that it won't do for either of them to be hungry. – Robin commented. – Riko especially. She is the only one who can guide us through this place. We also need to get to the main island to deactivate Schrodinger, and we'll need her to take us there since it's huge. In other words, getting food is our priority now.

-But it doesn't seem like there's anything edible in this barren place. – Usopp looked around and frowned. – Riko, you had said before something about there not being food growing here, right? Where do the inhabitants here get food from?

-It's all brought from the main island. – Riko answered him while keeping herself from looking surprised, for she had not expected them to be so easily accepting of the situation.

_I see. Having gone through so many dangerous and reckless events together, they are all very strong, sturdy people, the Straw Hat Pirates. _– She thought in brief before continuing.

-It is kept at a warehouse at the training base. Since we're in this kind of place, security is not exactly tight; nobody thinks anyone will bother infiltrating the warehouse. Sneaking in won't be simple…

Riko was interrupted by the unexpected ringing. Puri puri puri puri.

Everyone stiffened by it and quickly turned to the source, some meters to their right. In the barren place, it was easy to see the silhouette of a person standing nearby despite the darkness.

-Condor speaking. – He answered the Den Den Mushi and calmly got closer to the group.

In front of them, a dark-skinned man wearing black clothes much like Riko's Hunter uniform faced them openly, revealing his presence without reserve. He was 1.86 m tall. He sported very short hair, but, with closer inspection, it was still possible to see his color was light brown. His sea green stare behind the black thin square frames of his square black thinly-framed spectacles was not threatening but managed to give a disturbing feeling along with its calmness, as if analyzing everything it came across. His strong-looking jaw, his sharp nose, thick lips, the scar that ran across the right side of his forehead, and his overall image could easily give a slightly intimidating first impression, yet his body language showed no hostility.

Everyone knew it was bad that they had been spotted, but they were yet to figure out what his intentions were.

The brief shock that had been in Riko's face not a minute before was back and stronger. The crewmembers glanced at her briefly, and from her reaction knew it would not be too easy to go past that man were he to be an obstacle, though nobody could tell if it was because he was powerful or if there was another reason that merited Riko looking at him that way. Her hands twitched for only a second, but it was enough for Chopper to notice. She slightly frowned and closed her eyes a few seconds in resignation, pushing away the strong feeling of reluctance that invaded her without warning.

_Of all people, why did it have to be him who saw us?_ – She slightly shook her head at the thought. - _ No, regardless of everything, I must fulfill my word towards this crew for all of our sakes, even if it means becoming his enemy. Put on your guise, Riko. Put it-_

-Lord Condor, sir! – The voice on the other side of the Den Den Mushi line interrupted her train of thoughts. – Chief Egger is requesting your progress report on the search of Lady Mellangel and the Straw Hat Pirates at Perpetual Night.

-The search has already begun. – Lord Gilmar Condor answered calmly. – The base, the drill areas, even the forest are being searched by the squads under my command as we speak. I have joined the search myself. So far, no trace of them has been found. It is looking unlikely for them to have been teleported here.

-Roger, Lord Condor. Contact headquarters if anything comes up.

The Den Den Mushi went back to sleep, ending the conversation.

Riko, for the third time in less than five minutes, wore a stunned visage. She had begun bracing herself for what she had anticipated would come. She thought before of interrupting his report so that he would not reveal their location, but that would have raised suspicions at headquarters. She was planning how to sneak into the warehouse quickly and thinking about where the nearest rowing boats could be found. She had even thought of how to run away from her former Sergeant. His lie about not having found them while he was observing them was beyond her expectations. Thus she became unable to utter any sound or change her face of blatant shock, which he was inspecting without showing any conspicuous response. Her confusion made a single question reverberate and repeat ceaselessly inside her head: 'Why?'

She was not the only one caught off guard. That was the first time in any of the pirates' adventures that a total stranger, one who was part of the organization they had just antagonized no less, helped them unexpectedly for no apparent reason. When they saw Riko herself was unsure of what to make of that, they had no clue either. Even Luffy seemed to have forgotten he was angry as he blankly and calmly looked at Gilmar Condor. He already felt there was no need to fight him.

-Say, do you think he might have really poor eyesight, so he hasn't seen us? – Usopp suggested in a nervous whisper.

-But he's already wearing glasses. How could he not see us with them on? – Franky pointed out.

-Besides, I can tell from the subtle movement of his eyes that he's focused on us. – Chopper noted.

-So… He lied on purpose? – Usopp asked while impregnating his every syllable with his disbelief.

-You're not one to talk. – Everyone but Chopper, Luffy and Riko replied promptly.

Usopp pouted his lips to sulk for a second but later shook his head, remembering the situation was supposed to be serious.

Zoro and Sanji were paying special attention to every move he made to determine his strength. By looking at his posture and hands, using as a reference every opponent he had had, Zoro determined his skill as a swordsman to be slightly above average but not notably strong. He could defeat him easily if he had to. Sanji estimated his physical strength to be great, even when considering his muscular and tall frame, but not particularly so. His power was nowhere close to his kicks' in terms of strength alone. Both of them were warier of him than the rest of their crewmates. They were the best at judging others' strength because of their Haki, so it was always them who took the role of watching over the others in that manner. The two of them and their Captain were the Monster Trio after all. However, they were aware that, like Riko, he was likely capable of using Sigurd. Watching Riko and seeing what the Original Messenger had done to Luffy's strengthened arm, they knew belittling the Hunter in front of them would be a mistake. Moreover, they could not feel any hostile intent in him.

The tall G.H.O.S.T. Hunter slowly reached for the sword tied at his waist while exaggerating his movements, wanting them to know he was not being sneaky, and promptly threw it aside to confirm his cooperative disposition. He slowly walked closer until there were less than a couple of meters between them. His face wore a hint of surprise but was overall serene, which contrasted with the rough impression his looks gave. His eyes were overtly but gently focused on Riko; there was no further doubt that they knew each other.

All of the aforementioned events happened in a short moment that felt long only because of the reigning awkwardness and confusion.

-It seems I have surprised you all with my actions. – He began speaking; his voice was soft ad smooth, contrasting with his appearance. – Honestly, I am surprised at myself as well. Because of this week's events, I have felt stuck in a trance and unable to escape. I knew not what to think when I heard of your desertion, Major Mellangel. I was speechless during the whole meeting at the Council that day. I kept thinking about what trouble you could be in and desperately wondering if I could do anything at all to help you. Now, however, I see you are well. I'm glad. – He smiled to her at the end.

-Ah, so you're Shinigami Riko's friend. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Riko's our nakama now. – He announced eagerly with a toothy smile, not even wondering if he was lying.

-I know who you are. – He replied with formality and politely. – I am Condor Gilmar. I have been under Major Mellangel's command for more than three years formally. Rather than a friend, you can say I'm her subordinate. Therefore, if she has joined you, I shall regard you as allies.

-Do you want to join us too, then?

His crewmembers were brought out of their mild stupor by their Captain.

-How can you be trying to recruit people in this situation?! – Nami and Sanji shouted in unison; not that they expected an answer.

-She hasn't agreed to join us yet, Luffy! – Franky hissed softly, not wanting to give the male Hunter a reason to think they were Riko's enemies but also not wanting Riko to get _more_ stressed.

-How can you tell him who you are just like that? – Usopp followed nervously. – We don't even know if he's just trying to catch us off guard!

-Well, it's not like he couldn't have figured that out easily; our Captain is famous. – Brook commented.

-I think he is saying the truth. – Chopper stated with such a confident tone that his nakama turned to him. – There are dark bags under his eyes; he must have been anxious and unable to sleep peacefully for several days.

-That is true. – Robin contributed. – Still, there could be numerous other reasons for those eye bags.

-That is not proof of him saying the truth. – Nami agreed. – Even though he tossed aside his sword, because he can use Sigurd, that is not enough to confirm what his intentions are.

-Riko isn't saying anything either. – Franky stated. – If she were in friendly terms with him, why would she be surprised to see him helping her?

-All of you, just look at him. His expression is the same I have seen in countless people; it is that of relief when someone they care about is healed. I cannot regard that look as insincere! – Chopper insisted firmly. – We also cannot claim to understand Riko well, myself included. I don't know what is going through her mind now. However, based on these days that she's been with us, would you not agree with me that, if Riko thought he were threat to us, she would push herself to stop him from approaching us? Wouldn't she at least warn us?

Everyone pondered on what Chopper said and on everything they observed regarding Riko that week, and no one could disagree. Luffy grinned in silent approval.

Gilmar offered Chopper a courteous nod in appreciation while inspecting him with blatant curiosity, probably intrigued by the fact that an animal was verbally defending him and talking with _conviction_ about the one he addresses as his superior.

-It seems she at least trusts him enough to approach him even when she's too weak to fight. – Zoro announced.

In their not-so-discreet meeting, most of them had not kept an eye on her since she had remained frozen and had no clue how to get her to snap out of it. Therefore they failed to notice the moment she snapped out of it herself and moved towards her so-called subordinate.

On the other side, not paying attention to the pirates, Riko could only see and think of Gilmar and walked towards him. The scowl in her visage reflected disapproval.

-Do you realize what you're doing, Lord Condor? – She began with a very serious voice, almost solemn.

-Have you forgotten that at my promotion party we agreed we would continue addressing each other as usual, Major Mellangel? – He replied without stiffening in the least.

-_Sergeant_ Condor, do not trifle with me; this is very serious! – She deepened her scowl and adopted a sterner tone. – What are you thinking by getting involved with me when you know I'm a fugitive? Your rank is already at risk because I participated in the voting to decide your promotion! I thank you for not revealing our location, but do not go beyond this. Any further help will not be necessary…

-Major Mellangel. – Gilmar interrupted her for the first time in his life, effectively causing her to stop. – I am sure that you and your…new acquaintances could use my help. I must help you further, or else having helped you before will be for naught. If you recall, at the party celebrating my _previous_ promotion, I told you that no matter how much I advanced in rank, I would still see you as my superior, but when you kept insisting I should not, we compromised that I could always address myself as your subordinate but would be free to choose whether or not I followed your orders and lead. Now I'm choosing not to follow the order of not helping you. I can tell from looking at you that you pushed yourself too far at Perpetual Sin, and you are still pushing yourself now. Even then, I see you are more than just fine. This week must have been very interesting for you. I am really, really glad. – He smiled at her with both heartfelt joy and pride.

Riko's lips were frowning but her complex expression trembled with poorly concealed uneasiness and surprise. She knew she could not convince him, and she also knew his help was anything but unnecessary.

He could not help smiling, for seeing her openly displaying what she feels was something he had wanted to see for a very long time. He could hardly believe the timing with which it happened. He established that the pirate crew was at least partially responsible for that, and this cemented his decision to consider them allies and aid them.

-You worked so hard. – She weakly resisted one last time, frowning.

That frown was not towards him but towards herself. She had been ceaselessly receiving reasons to regret not having eaten enough food earlier for foolish and willful motives. Riko was disappointed in getting her former squadron leader and Sergeant involved because of her lack in strength. Gilmar knew that. He knew her very well (though not perfectly) because he had been observing her closely since before joining the squads under her command. He understood her actions were not guided by measly pride but for _his_ sake, to protect him from the consequences that would come if he was found out to have aided her.

-And because that hard work belongs to me, it is up to me to determine when it is worth risking it. Major Mellangel, with all due respect, you have never held back when it is for the sake of others, just like now. You cannot tell me not to do the same when it is your example that I have followed since I was a trainee. There's nothing wrong with letting others carry some of the weight, especially when they owe you much.

-That debt you've kept bringing up has always been in your head alone, Sergeant Condor. Even then, you have already repaid it.

-You say that because you're not in my head, so you do not know how large it truly is. – He replied, still smiling and unyielding.

-I know I told you last week your confidence has grown exemplarily, but when did you become this confident, rather, this stubborn? – She admitted defeat with a forthright look with a hint of deep gratefulness.

-As I said, by following your example.

They said nothing else. Riko kept thanking him with just her eyes. She was actually happier than she realized; that had been the first good thing that happened to her on that long day. Several times over the previous three years she had wished to be as open as she was then with him, but she always refrained. Ironically, that moment, instead of regretting it, she was even happier to have done so, knowing that otherwise he might have been killed, and he would not be there and then in front of her.

The pirate crew observed from a distance. That was a side of Riko they had not seen until then. They could not understand half of what they were referring to. Riko's actions were confusing. She seemed to accept her new criminal status before yet worried about someone else's rank. She knew and blamed herself for their circumstances yet was reluctant to take the easy way out and accept her subordinate's help. What became clear was that Riko trusted him, so they could trust him too.

-Someone has to ask, so I will. – Sanji broke the silence. – Are you certain that accepting his help is the right thing for us to do, Riko? You are not going to betray us now, right?

Many of his crewmates contemplated seriously whether they should hit or slap him.

-Sanji-kun, don't start a fight now! – Nami urged exasperatedly.

-Sanji, this isn't the time for that. What's up with your timing? Are you trying to get us in more trouble? – Usopp begged.

Before anyone could continue, Chopper approached him seriously.

-You do not mean what you just said, Sanji. – Chopper stated. – I know that you and Riko have differences to settle, but even so, I know you don't sincerely think she'd betray us. Earlier, the way you were looking at her told me that much. Why do you insist on playing devil's advocate? – He finished with a more worried tone.

-Chopper, sometimes someone has to be the bad guy. – Unexpectedly, Zoro answered.

To say that Zoro defending Sanji was rare is a gross understatement. It was no wonder their nakama were speechless, therefore unable to scold Sanji any further, even though that answer was hardly satisfactory. Zoro understood better than anyone because it was more commonly himself who took that role. He knew Sanji was looking after them, so he had no qualms about putting a good word for him for a change without expecting anything. He was aware of Sanji's importance as a base that paved their wellbeing since he joined. Their Captain being who he is, it was always up to them to be skeptical when needed.

Gilmar was surprised by the man with the curly eyebrow. First of all, what was up with his eyebrow? As a man with a scientific background, it was his nature to wonder about such things. He also noticed the aforementioned subject and his superior were not on good terms, but he saw no ill intentions towards her either in his eye. (Why only show one eye?) Compared to the countless looks full of despise and fear he had seen directed at her throughout the years from either perfect strangers or the Chief of the Organization of Hunters, the look of that peculiar blond man was only cautious.

-I vouch for his being trustworthy. – Riko avered while looking at him straightforwardly.

Her assurance was said with a look that resembled understanding, looking anything but offended. That calm reaction was not only because she was used to his insults, but because she understood he was then protecting his nakama in his own way, thanks to Zoro's hint from earlier. Just that instant, she reckoned she might have acted that way as well had she been in his shoes.

-According to a report I received, your ship was surrounded by a Sigurd barrier when at Perpetual Sin. – Gilmar contributed while earnestly looking at Sanji. – You may have noticed, but that technique is taxing for a Hunter to use. It is a very high-level technique few Hunters can perform. Nobody uses it unless absolutely necessary. You can safely conclude that Major Mellangel carrying it out is strong proof of her having thoroughly thought and cared for the safety of your nakama. There is no way she would betray you.

Sanji acceded, but before he could express that, a powerful stomach growl was heard. It echoed before the noise disappeared.

It had been a while since the crew heard Riko's stomach complain, but, since they were used to Luffy's, their only reaction was to wonder at her timing. Riko willed herself not to blush. Luffy laughed and said he was hungry too, followed by his stomach imitating hers.

-I believe you had previously agreed that your first objective is food acquisition, correct? – Gilmar asked nonchalantly while pushing his glasses up his nose.

Having known Riko for five years, he was already familiar with her stomach's power too.

-The supervisors' quarters will be a convenient place for you all to hide and rest. The building is right across from the warehouse storing food, and you'd be able to use the kitchen. I ordered the supervisors to join the search party, so it's empty now. The rendezvous point is another building, so nobody will discover you.

-I see you intended to get involved from the very beginning. – Riko realized. – Sergeant, we don't have time to rest. We must get to the main island soon in order to deactivate Schrodinger, retrieve our ship and exit the Forbidden Radius ASAP.

-Major, you are currently being looked for at every corner of Scholar Island. Because this pirate crew is involved, the Marines from the downtown base have joined the search, including Vice Admiral Jonathan. Every citizen is aware of your wanted status, too. The least populated routes to headquarters are the ones most closely patrolled now. The densely crowded areas are also not an option; you will not be able to avoid that many people. I'm sorry to bring this up, but you understand that with your reputation most civilians would readily inform the Organization of your whereabouts.

The last point Gilmar brought up caught up the crew's attention. Riko did not say anything about having a bad reputation. The way her subordinate said it alluded to it being more complex than just her status as a traitor.

-What do you mean by that about Riko's reputation, Condor-san? – Chopper ventured to ask, feeling worried.

-Let's just say Sanji is not the only one who dislikes me. – Riko answered in his place nonchalantly.

Sanji clicked his tongue in subtle annoyance but said nothing to that.

-Going back to topic, it can be pulled off if I disguise myself. – Riko continued, not giving time for more prying.

-It's currently 7 PM. – Gilmar continued, catching on. - Even if you were not to eat and headed straight there, in rowing boats the soonest you'll get there is in two hours. As we speak, a temporary curfew is being issued. By the time you get there, everyone will be at their own home. Even in disguise, you'll be suspected just by walking around and caught.

Riko sighed. _Egger is really going all out to capture me. Not even the Navy goes to this extent._

-Then how are we supposed to get to Schrodinger's control button? – Usopp scratched his head frustrated.

-It's not hopeless. – Riko assured him calmly. - Not even the Chief of the Organization has the power to stop tomorrow's activities during the day. At what time is the curfew going to be lifted?

-7 AM. – Gilmar replied.

-In other words, that's how long we have to wait; we cannot get to the main island before that time. – Nami noted.

-That means we have time to come up with a plan. – Robin said.

Everyone turned to Luffy, including Riko, acknowledging that it was his decision to make as Captain.

-For now, let's get food. – He ordered, causing his crewmates to sweat drop.

-Somehow I had a feeling he'd say that. – Usopp commented and received several nods of agreement.

Nobody had a better plan than that, so there was no point complaining.

Gilmar picked up his sword and, along with Riko, led them to the training base. From where they were before, the forest area of Perpetual Night was within sight after a few minutes. It was not the least bit inviting. Although it had trees, it hardly looked like a place with life; the vegetation made potpourri look lively in comparison. They surrounded it by the barren edge when both Gilmar and Riko made it clear it would not be faster to go straight through it but instead take five times as long.

-Not to mention that there are troublesome creatures that are strong enough to survive in that environment. Coming across them will only make you more exhausted after fighting them and reveal where we are to the search party. – Riko explained.

It's seldom recommended to doubt what locals say about their own home even when it does not look like a home at all. Riko did not say anything about that place being their home, but the ease with which she and Gilmar walked in that barren land, where the faint scent that G.H.O.S.T. emanate was far stronger than in any other place in the Forbidden Radius, gave that impression.

Gilmar's Den Den Mushi rang several times during their tread, and he promptly answered every time. As he received reports from members of the search party, he gave out instructions for their movements, such that they would not run into them.

On the way, a G.H.O.S.T. appeared, but it was gone before the pirates even realized it had been there. They witnessed that Gilmar not only looked but also was strong and skilled. He swiftly struck it, rapidly unsheathing his sword and applying a thin layer of his Sigurd over it in the blink of an eye, though he sheathed it back slowly.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper noticed that, while Riko did not move a muscle to fight that G.H.O.S.T., she slightly turned her head in its direction a second before Gilmar turned to it. Still, she let him handle it. Although she was tired, that had been a definite proof of her trust towards her fellow Hunter. She momentarily exchanged glances with Sanji to let him know that was the most she could do to show her trust in her fellow Hunter. Sanji did not keep the eye contact for long and said nothing, but it was clear he got the message.

-Your unsheathing technique is impressive. You moved so smoothly you did not even make a sound with the blade. – Brook observed while bringing his bony fist to his chin.

-I thank you for the compliment, Humming Brook, or do you prefer 'Soul King'? – Gilmar replied with a polite smile.

The former Sergeant's mannerisms towards them were a far cry from the attitude they had received from other World Government-affiliated officers, and it was thanks to his strong respect towards Riko, but they were still more aloof than his warmer gestures toward her.

-See, Riko! – Brook called excitedly. – I'm very popular! Yohohohoho!

-He's still sore about Riko not knowing about him this morning, huh? – Franky noted plainly.

-The owner of the grocery store near my place is a fan of yours, so he often plays your songs on the audio system. – Gilmar informed.

-Grocery store? – Brook had a very different idea of the kind of places that would play his music, somehow.

-Ah, so I was right. I had heard your songs while shopping for groceries. – Riko recalled while keeping a disinterested face that was at odds with her engaged voice.

Brook was not sure what to make of that, or of Usopp patting him on the back.

-Well, you already gave your last concert. It should be fine, right? No need to get depressed.

Within fifteen minutes, the training base was visible. It was surrounded by several rocks that ranged from small to humongous, which proved useful for camouflage as they sneaked in from the angle closest to the target building. They could not be considered a proper wall or fence, but that was not the time to judge someone else's 'architectural designs', for lack of a more appropriate term.

The whole base consisted of six buildings. The gym was the largest. Two of those buildings were dorms, each with their own dining rooms. The smallest and most run-down dorms were for the Hunter trainees; its roof holes, decrepit wood and unkempt appearance made it resemble a haunted house. The other dorms were in much better condition, though just as stern in air as the other gray buildings in the base; those were used by different squads of Hunters. The warehouse was large and very old; it was used to store the food they were after, as well as clothing, some weapons and other miscellaneous items that were only the barest of essentials, like soap. The infirmary looked plain but was actually decently equipped. The supervisor's quarters that held a few offices and rooms for the staff, as well as a small library for records and a few reference books; it was neat enough to avoid any complaints.

The group successfully infiltrated the building. As promised, it was empty. Gilmar led them to a room with no windows where they could turn on the lights without attracting attention. It was a plain white lounge with some plain and worn sofas and a large old wooden table that accommodated 15 people with chairs that did not match each other or the table. A water cooler that did not cool water further below room temperature was at a corner. There was a restroom just two doors down a hallway connected to the room. It was cramped, but clean and comfortable enough for them to hide 12 hours; Gilmar had been thoughtful even in that regard. Nobody would have complained even if had been shabby. He invited everyone to get comfortable.

Riko was already familiar with the place, so she plopped down on the couch nearest to the door before Gilmar even turned on the lights. Nobody commented on that, knowing full well she was exhausted even before their 20-minute trip to reach the base. Chopper, as is a doctor's nature, could not help feeling concerned. He wordlessly took her a paper cup with water that she gratefully and just as wordlessly accepted before gulping it with unconcealed eagerness.

Next to that room was a small kitchen with no door. Gilmar pointed it out and informed them he had stocked the fridge before looking for them. While others were taking a seat, Sanji walked straight to it. The entrance led to the leftmost side of the room. The first and only thing visible from the lounge was the large fridge. Next to it was the sink. To the right was the rest of the kitchen. The gas stove facing the fridge was rusty but functional. At the stove's side was a rack with cheap dishware and drinking glasses, in addition to a couple of wine glasses. Most of the pieces were chipped or cracked, but they would do. Next to those was a small cupboard with old pots, pans, a plastic ladle that had melted edges, a spatula that was much newer and in better conditions though still cheap, and some oil. A stone counter was at the right, against the wall between the kitchen and the lounge. It had several knife and fire marks all over, but it had proved to be very sturdy. On top of the counter was a large half-full salt shaker, a dirty toaster, an incomplete set of knives that were not pretty but were still sharp, paper plates that he intended to use as makeshift chopping boards (and ashtray), and something else that was at odds with everything else in that kitchen: an instant coffee maker. The apparatus was of decent quality, polished clean and kept in good condition. Next to it was a single clean white ceramic mug. He did not need to guess who its owner was.

Sanji opened the fridge. It was full to the brim, though there was little variety. In fact, the only ingredients there were vast amounts of tomatoes, spinach, carrots, potatoes, pork and chicken, and four red apples. They were not very fresh, but Sanji was more than able to make do with that. He was already recalling a recipe for apple sauce he could serve with salad when Gilmar calmly walked into the kitchen and took all the apples.

The cook greatly dislikes it when his ingredients are taken away before he uses them. He always scolded his (male) crewmates when they tried to steal things before dinner, thinking he would not notice them with his back turned to them. He was about to protest, but Gilmar calmly offered an explanation before he did.

-You are the observant type. – He said as-a-matter-of-factly and gravely while standing next to him and faced the fridge like Sanji. – You seem to be aware of how exhausted Major Mellangel really is. You kept a close eye on her when you were not watching me; you could not have missed her knees buckling by the time we reached the base. – He paused briefly to note Sanji did not say anything; he did not look like he was still going to protest. - She will not say it, but she could faint unless she takes something rich in sugar soon. – He grinned humorlessly. – This is not due to pride, mind you. She is the type that worries about everything else before remembering to take care of herself. She's very reliable despite that, or maybe it is because of that. – His amused right eye turned to glance at Sanji, who did the same with his left. – I noticed you and Major Mellangel are not on the friendliest of terms.

A few seconds of silence passed. All Sanji did was inhale from his cigarette and slowly breathe out the smoke. No other reaction. He did not feel compelled to explain anything to Gilmar, but even if he had he could not have, for he did not understand himself.

-Even that is good, though. – Gilmar uttered softly.

Sanji did not understand, and from his not trying to explain it assumed he had just talked to himself.

-In any case, I do not think you sincerely despise her. – He continued as if the previous thing he said had never left his mouth. – Shall I warn you? You would not be the first one who changes his mind about her. Keep observing her; then you'll reach a conclusion.

Without anything else to say, and knowing the pirate cook did not feel like saying anything, Gilmar excused himself with a polite head bow. Sanji glanced at the lounge discreetly, pretending to continue inspecting the fridge, and had a good view of Riko drinking water as if dehydrated. Maybe he actually was; he was not familiar with the side effects of using Sigurd. When Gilmar took the apples to Riko, his face lit up just by seeing them, as if his tiredness had already begun leaving. Chopper, who sat next to him, seemed relief at the sight. He ate all of them in less than a minute, with core and all. Some color returned to his face, and he smiled slightly.

Sanji began preparing the food, moving automatically while his thoughts continued on the trail left behind by Gilmar.

Sanji still felt very uneasy about Riko's presence. In fact, since they were teleported to Perpetual Night, he felt his foreboding's warning of imminent danger more intensely than before. However, he could not disregard Riko having pushed himself to his limits for the sake of his crew. His logical inner self was telling him it was unlikely that Riko's intentions toward them were ill; in fact he was getting along decently with everyone but him. He was aware he was being more than hateful toward him for no apparent reason, so he was not surprised he avoided dealing with him when possible. What surprised him was to be told forthright and without qualm by someone he treated terribly that he did not regret saving him, that he would even save him again. Despite this, he could not forget how he shuddered the first time his foreboding attacked him, almost a week before, right when he woke up after sleeping 20 hours yet felt restless.

_Perhaps the disaster Riko could bring is not a direct consequence of associating with him, but something like an indirect condition for the disaster to happen. Even if it means to be a bastard, what else am I supposed to do when I cannot shake off this disgruntling feeling? (…) To 'keep observing', he said… I would have done so even without him telling me to._

After he gave Riko the apples, Gilmar directed his attention to the pirates sitting on the table. Their attention was on the map of Scholar Island at the center, which showed Perpetual Night with more detail than the rest of the place. That map had been left behind earlier by the staff when the search party looking for them was getting organized; they could not have imagined their targets would be at that lounge and use the same map.

-I'm hungry too. Why does only Shinigami Riko get food already? – Luffy complained while drooling over the apples he jealously saw oblivious Riko happily eating.

-Eh? Sanji actually let you take food before he cooked? – Usopp expressed with surprise.

-That is a super weird occurrence. – Franky followed.

-This _has_ been a weird day, though. – Brook commented.

-Guys, focus! – Nami snapped before returning her attention to the map. – Lucky for us, the northern sector of the main island where the Organization of Hunter's headquarters are is not as far from here.

-However, we cannot take the straightforward route to there since that will be heavily guarded. – Robin noted.

-We'll have to go through the most frequented place. – Usopp pointed out.

-That would be downtown. – Gilmar offered, approaching them and pointing out the middle of the island. – That is the residential and commercial area of the island.

-It is also the place where the small Marine base is located. Its staff is not large, but any one of them will be on the lookout for you, so you'll have to disguise yourselves as well. – Riko contributed seriously from the couch where she sat.

-I'll find something suitable at the warehouse. – Gilmar replied as if he had been ordered to.

-Anyhow, doing this will only ensure that we won't be caught _before_ getting close to headquarters. – Riko continued gravely. – Once we get there, the safest way to arrive to the vault with Schrodinger's control is to infiltrate, but chances are that place will be heavily guarded. It would not be surprising for members of the Hunters Council to be present. I… I heavily doubt a fight can be avoided at the very end.

Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook gulped. They were hoping that would not be the case. The thought of fighting Sigurd users sounded frightening after what little they had seen of it.

-Sounds like too much of a pain. If we'll be fighting after all, we might as well just go straight there. – Zoro said.

-Are you crazy, Zoro?! – Usopp shuddered at the thought. – You want us to fight the entire way there?!

-Not only would that be more difficult, it would also take longer to reach our goal. – Franky estimated. – It would be more efficient to get as close as possible under disguise.

-Furthermore, the security is there mostly as a precaution because of your reputation. – Riko added. – They are not entirely certain we will attempt to deactivate Schrodinger.

-In other words, they will go all out if we let them know we're heading there beforehand. – Robin deduced and paused when an idea came to her. – Is it possible to move the location of Schrodinger's control? – She frowned at the realization.

-Unfortunately for us, although not easy, it is possible to move it, and that is exactly what the Chief will order if he knows we're trying to reach it for sure. –Riko answered. - This is the main reason why we cannot knock down the front entrance. If moved, I will not know where to look for it. The place is not small. Looking for it while fighting our way there will only make us exhausted and then captured.

-What do you mean by 'not easy'? Is the control heavy or sensitive? – Franky asked.

-The control itself is a regular remote control of the same size as an electronic apparatus's. – Gilmar explained. - What makes it tricky is that it is placed in a safe that can only be opened when inserting a key that the Chief of the Organization carries with him all the time and spinning the tumbler to the right combination, which consists of three hundred digits.

-Three hundred?! – Usopp and Nami exclaimed.

-Turning a tumbler 300 times is more than just tricky. – Franky frowned.

-It takes concentration and time to do it, which is why it has not been moved more than twice since Schrodinger was discovered. – Riko added.

-Do you know the combination? – Nami asked feeling uneasy.

-The combination is confidential information. – Gilmar informed. – Although the members of Hunters Council have access to them, every document we view when visiting the files is recorded. If that document is viewed at a time like this, it will be suspicious.

-If I had known I would need that information I would have checked it out last time I sneaked in. – Riko muttered with a scowl.

-You're saying you don't know it, then? – Nami's mouth frowned with vexation.

-The only way to get it is to sneak into the library files and get the document before heading for the vault. – Riko concluded while shaking her head in resignation. – Since there won't be much time, I'll have to take the document with me.

-Major Mellangel… - Gilmar looked at her with slightly widened eyes that began shining. – That is really cool.

The pirate's got a few sweat drops from their interaction, except for Luffy, who had dozed off in the middle of the strategy meeting. (Not that anyone was surprised about that.) Sanji was listening while chopping the tomatoes.

_Readily stealing. So much for someone who claims he won't join a pirate crew._ – He mocked inwardly.

-That solves one thing, but how are we going to get the Chief's key? – Brook asked.

-The Chief himself is no G.H.O.S.T. Hunter. An average secretary can make a more fearsome foe than he. – Riko stated in an openly dry manner. – The problem is that, being the useless coward he is, he'll have a bodyguard with him, and it's bound to be a member of the Hunters Council; all of them make strong opponents. It'll be tough, but not impossible. I'll do everything in my power to get that key and punch some answers out of him while at it.

Everyone paused their train of thoughts and turned to Riko with some surprise. They had never before seen her show disdain so clearly towards someone other than Sanji. Actually, she had not badmouthed even Sanji that unkindly in front of them, except when she snapped after the earlier towel incident (that was already taboo to mention). That time it was due to momentary anger, but now was different. Every syllable she made then was bathed in cold, deep-rooted contempt.

Chopper was the one most taken aback by her, maybe because he was sitting closest to her. What disturbed him most was how tranquil Riko's countenance was, how her demeanor remained unchanged despite what she said, and the indifference her behavior showed about saying those things about someone else, someone who was supposed to be her (former) superior, no less. It could only mean she had held a grudge toward that man for a long time already, to the point that she was used to it. It was a total contrast with the reaction she had earlier at the Thousand Sunny. When she realized her words could be hurting Brook, she quickly adjusted and chose her words carefully for his sake though it was not even that significant an offense.

Sanji took out more things from the fridge to begin working on a salad. He saw everything Chopper saw. Also, like Chopper, he did not fail to notice Gilmar was not surprised. It was the opposite; not only had he obviously seen her act that way before, his bearing manifested he _understood_ the cause, or at least had a good idea, and, unlike before, he looked at her earnestly then, though not quite unhappily.

Nobody believed that everything until then, including the aforementioned event of that morning, had been an act. Everything they had learned from observing Riko that week was genuine. Notwithstanding, it dawned on them there were parts of her they still did not know. They had all at one point suspected her past was responsible for her awkwardness when interacting with others and noticed that, while traveling with them to exit the Forbidden Radius, she was always debating something in her mind. The way she often stood on the ship's deck and stared into the main island's direction, looking not at the fog, said that part of her was reluctant to leave that place. Chopper wondered before if that was the reason she would not join them. Evidently, she still had strong feelings about the Organization and its Chief; the side of her they were not acquainted with was more significant than they had appreciated.

Zoro and Robin in particular, as the ones that had spent more time with her, caught inklings of this before, such that, when they saw her like that, they could not say it was entirely at odds with what they saw of her before. Because of those brief moments in which she slipped in front of them, they were able to connect that resentment she displayed with sadness that she tried to but could not erase.

Chopper slowly placed his hoof over Riko's hand, which was not clenched, though she was so stiff it might as well have been. She reflexively pulled her hand back, for she had forgotten what it was like to receive such gestures. She blinked before turning to the reindeer in Brain Mode. She was not expecting the concerned look he directed at her. She did not understand why or how she worried him.

-What is it, Chopper? – She asked, sincerely clueless.

The doctor knew enquiring about that would not make things smoother. Someone else's past is delicate more often than not. He could not know what bringing hers up would cause, the clearing of a misunderstanding, her opening up to the crew more, or a disaster that would make her close herself further and permanently. He chose not to risk it.

-Riko, we're here too. There's no reason for you to do everything yourself. Rely more on us. – He told her cautiously.

Riko stared at him closely. He smiled at her to complement what he had just said. Then she turned again to the table in front and found everyone nonverbally agreed with Chopper.

She nodded slowly. Her features calmed further with peace.

-To be honest, I have accounts to settle there, especially with the Chief, Egger Aibhne.

Nobody bothered telling her they already figured out that much. At that point, they were becoming more aware of how oblivious (sometimes painfully so) Riko was when dealing with other people. She had proven to be vastly knowledgeable, knowing a little more than the basics of many fields of study, especially science, but her interpersonal intelligence was quite lacking.

-I got carried away and cheekily said I'd do everything myself. However, I'm _very_ aware that I cannot do it by myself. Although it seems like I do not know my limits, I know them better than I wish I did. Besides, it is your ship. I suppose you want to retrieve it yourselves. – She continued with the same serenity but lightly grinned at the end.

-That goes without saying. – Luffy grinned widely.

Nobody knew at what point he woke up, but his nakama all agreed.

-Good thing we don't need to tell you. – Franky smirked.

-Sunny-go is our ship. It goes without saying that we'll get it back. – Usopp joined.

-Is the food not ready yet? – Luffy asked.

Riko turned to Chopper again and offered him a smile, which he returned while his nakama dealt with Luffy on the background. Even with her low interpersonal intelligence, nevertheless, Riko was capable of communicating simple feelings with another person or reindeer with just her eyes and nonverbal expression.

Right on time, Sanji walked into the room. He used a cloth to hold a pot with simple but scrumptious pork stew straight from the stove and placed it on the table on top of the pot's lid. None of the dishes were large enough for it. He then brought in the chicken in the pan where he cooked it and a plate with salad on an old glass bowl. It was a testament to his skill that he managed to make the food taste great despite having few ingredients. The only drink available was water. Sanji considered serving tomato and carrot juice, but decided against it and preferred to serve those with the food for more quantity. He had experienced all week long what it was like to feed _two_ bottomless stomachs; the rest would get at most two servings.

Everybody digged in immediately, only then realizing how hungry they were. It had been an eventful day, to put it mildly.

Gilmar accepted to join them but first stepped out to answer the Den Den Mushi.

All the apples did was alleviate the effects of stress on the female Hunter's. Riko's body felt rejuvenated with each bite she took of the much larger meal before her. She understood she was hungry, but she realized then how much she had pushed herself.

_Any more and I might have shortened __it__ further. I should thank Sergeant Condor for the apples. (…) Realizing how weak I am is not encouraging when I'm about to invade headquarters…_ - She quietly thought without letting her face reflect any of it.

There were still many things she could not bring up in front of the people she was sharing a meal with.

Hours before, none of them would have imagined they would end up having a pleasant dinner in enemy territory, but it was their specialty to do the unthinkable. Gilmar quietly observed them; he wanted to see the people who had caused such a change in his former Major. It was evident from the start that those people were more than peculiar. The more he observed them, the more he confirmed that statement.

_So this is what it takes for her to drop her guard._ – He smiled at the thought. – _It is because of very simple actions done by unordinary people._

No one commented on it, but it was impossible for the crew to not be shocked when they found out Riko ate 36 servings, 3 helpings more than _Luffy_. Admittedly, that was not because Luffy got full before she did but because she ate faster, dropping her usual manners (which were not particularly elegant to begin with), and at one point the food ran out.

-Tsk. – Luffy pouted, already thinking he would demand a rematch next time they ate together.

Gilmar did not look surprised at the amount of food and speed with which she ate. He himself had four generous servings. He praised Sanji's cooking with a calm face and a courteous smile that did not quite match his highly laudatory words. It was almost as if the monologue he gave at the kitchen had never happened, but Sanji knew the man was not dumb; he had not forgotten. He simply nodded at his praise.

At different points throughout the evening, the members of the pirate crew eventually noticed that Gilmar's reactions to Riko had become a reference for them when uncertain of what to make of her actions that diverged yet were not contradicting from the usual.

Manifestly, Condor Gilmar was not a mere subordinate to Riko. More than just respect, the way his eyes shone with resolve when looking at her made it evident he deeply admired her, the confident way in which he refused to abandon her before showed he genuinely wanted to be of use to her, and the warm smiles he gave to her were a sign of him having looked after her for a long time and feeling happy for her.

_What is there to be happy about when she's in this kind of situation?_ – A few of them wondered, but none asked because getting an answer seemed unlikely with Riko present.

Gilmar might as well have read their minds.

-Major Mellangel, you…

-Pushed myself recklessly? – She guessed calmly, grinning cheerlessly for a couple of seconds. – I admit it barely cut it (so thank you for the apples earlier), but worry not. I ate plenty now, so I have not only recovered, I will not have the same problem tomorrow.

Gilmar grinned.

-I was actually going to suggest that, since you have eaten, which was most urgent, you should go to your room to refresh yourself and rest. Although I'm afraid that your room was thoroughly revised and turned upside down when you went missing a week ago. – He and his lips frowned with self-dissatisfaction. - I apologize for leaving it like that, but I became very busy. Even now my Den Den Mushi has been ringing nonstop. I tried to make time to clean it all week long, but things became too hectic for that to be possible.

Riko's red eyes shot open at his last sentence. She rapidly blinked twice before responding.

-Clean…Sergeant Condor, what are you saying? – She slowly frowned. – Why should you clean it, on top of all the rash risks you've taken today? You make me sound like a slave driver too. – She shook her head, taking off the frown. – You've done too much already. More importantly, you are now a Lord. If the other members of the Council see you act like that they will think you're a pushover, and that will not do.

-Despite the mess, you will surely find your spare uniform in your room.

-_Sergeant Condor_. – She reminded him with her no-nonsense tone not to trifle with her.

She stared at him firmly, though her face was not nagging but earnest, so composed its expression was faint. He did not need it to be any more intense than that, nonetheless. It should have been harder to read than the clearer and more expressive faces that she displayed earlier and which he felt happy to see from up close, but to him it was easier. That was the face he had witnessed the most in her throughout the years he had known her.

He closed his eyes a few seconds and smiled when he opened them. That smile was different from the ones he made before out of joy and amusement. This one conveyed a strong sense of relief, as if he were seeing her for the first time after a long while, like the previous hours had not happened. Of course the observers were confused by this. They did not know how subtly yet clearly changed Riko appeared to Gilmar. To him, _that_ was the look of the leader he chose to follow. That is not to say he did not think the change was good for her.

_It was actually about time she finally took off that heavy mask._ – He thought wholeheartedly when he first realized.

-I have joined the Council with a purpose. Of course I will not act in a way that would impede meeting it…Other than helping you out now. You do not need to worry, Major. I aver I will not be pushed around by anybody. To me, you will always be the only leader I acknowledge and follow sincerely. That is why, if I were to clean someone else's room, it would only be yours. – He answered like a soldier, finishing with a stubborn smirk; he would not back off on that point.

Riko nodded softly, making a notorious and therefore futile effort to suppress her light blushing and a smile, suddenly feeling conscious of how unreserved she had been with him that night. Although she knew it was no longer necessary to do that, it was a habit that would die with difficulty. She knew not what to reply to such flattering acclaim. He had said similar words to her in the past, but it was unprecedented for him to say it with such audacious and bold confidence.

Riko suddenly noticed they were blatantly being observed by the Straw Hat pirates, except for Luffy, who was lying on a sofa. (She did not notice at what moment he went back to sleep.) Zoro was not really looking her way but stared at the wall in front of him. He seemed to be in deep thought, but she supposed he did not ignore them. Sanji stood against a side of the door-less entrance to the kitchen with a hand on his pocket and the other holding his cigarette. His eyes remained close and his face neutral. He likely listened. The rest were obviously paying attention; their faces displayed different levels of interest and some milder confusion.

To say she felt awkward would be an understatement. She felt the wish to escape so much attention, for it was nothing like the kind of attention she was used to get, which sadly happened to be the negative kind.

-I'll do as you suggest then, Sergeant. – She gave an obvious excuse and left, heading to her room at the end of the hallway.

Gilmar turned to the pirate crew looking slightly apologetic.

-Please excuse Major Mellangel and I. It was not her intention to exclude you, nor was mine. After being with her for many days, I believe you already know she can be a little…slow when getting some things related to interpersonal human communication. – He finished with another polite smile.

-N-Not at all. – Brook reacted first.

-We are grateful for your help. – Franky said carefully.

-Y-yeah, you even got us plenty of food! – Usopp expressed nervously.

Riko had saved herself from the awkwardness in that room and left them with even more to deal with.

-You and Riko-Chan seem to have a very good relationship. – Nami tried to relax the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Gilmar raised an eyebrow. Nami suddenly stiffened, fearing to have made things worse.

-'Riko-Chan'? – Gilmar questioned while bringing his fist to his chin; his tone indicated he was quite amused. – Major Mellangel does not mind you calling her that?

-Huh? She has not told me so. – Nami answered relieved.

-Nami-Chan, actually, Riko told me she felt "strange" when addressed with that suffix, though I can tell it took some time for her to gather the confidence to do it. – Robin smiled. – She spoke carefully when she did. It was as if she was not sure how to tell me. Since we have spent so much time together, though, she at last tried it. She was likely soon going to tell you the same too.

-Seriously? - Nami felt a large sweat drop forming as she learned how bad Riko's people skills could get. – Well, come to think of it. Yesterday she started to tell me something, but at the last minute she told me to forget about it. That might have been it.

-Of course it's strange to call him with that suffix. It should only be used for ladies to begin with, not for people like him. – Sanji added dryly.

Usopp and Chopper shrieked, Brook stiffened and Nami's face became alarmed at their cook's comment.

-'Him'? – Gilmar asked with more surprise than amusement.

-Of courmmh! - Sanji frowned when he was interrupted by Usopp covering his mouth shut with his hands and Franky holding him from behind as he resisted.

-Kora! – Franky whispered frantically to Sanji. – You are more out of your mind than even yesterday! You couldn't have missed how super devoted this guy is to her. What are you trying to do by insulting her? You want him to get offended and get us all in trouble?!

-Mwahahaha! – Usopp laughed nervously while turning to Gilmar. – Don't mind him! He's just being crazy ol' Sanji here!

A vein popped on Sanji's forehead as he _lightly_ stepped on Usopp's foot, who bit his lip to not yell from pain and released his mouth as a result.

-Usopp, you ingrate bastard… – Sanji hissed. - Who are you calling old?! I'm a perfectly gentlemanly young bachelor! Brook is far older!

-Why are you suddenly getting me involved?! – Brook cried shocked. – And what does your marital status have to do with this?! I'm a bachelor too!

-Idiots. - Zoro unexpectedly commented randomly without unfixing his eyes from the wall.

-He's upset about being called 'old' but not 'crazy'… - Nami observed with a deadpan visage.

-Probably because he knows he's crazy. – Zoro replied just as before.

-You're not really one to talk, though. – Nami said with half closed eyes and sweat drops on her brow.

Robin chose not join her nakama's customary antics while elegantly drinking water from a coffee mug, wishing it was actual coffee. However, she smiled while inwardly wondering if they even realized the atmosphere was not dense anymore. She glanced at Chopper, who was completely zoning them out, deep in his sea of thoughts. She could make an educated guess for the subject of his contemplation.

-So you address Major Mellangel as a male, is that right? – Gilmar tapped his chin.

-Mmrmph! – Sanji's voice was reflexively muffled again by Usopp who fought back the tears caused from pain; he was not about to let him get them in more problems.

-Mwahahaha! Sanji can be quite a clown, you see. It's really just an inside joke he has going with Riko.

-An inside joke, is it? – Gilmar continued, covering his mouth with his fist.

-Obviously! – Usopp continued lying. – I mean, _of_ _course_ he knows Riko's a girl…HOT!

Usopp blew off the cigarette ashes that Sanji tapped on his forearm and gently blew more air and poured some water over it. He was not about to get close to Sanji again, fearing what he could do to him next.

_Why do I have to be abused?_ – He wondered. – _Well, nobody can say I did not try. I hope this doesn't scar, though it's not too bad. Actually, I could say this is a war scar…_

They stopped what they were doing when Gilmar began chuckling unexpectedly; there were even dimples near his eyes.

-I see. I can actually see that happening! – He smiled. – It's true that Major Mellangel is quite the tomboy, to the point that she may be considered manly sometimes. Nevertheless, that is arguably a likeable characteristic of hers.

The crew was bemused by Gilmar's reaction. They had not seen Riko's "manly" moments and could only wonder about that. Not that they were likely to know her better than someone who had known her for years, and she had showed them more than a couple of _surprises_ that day.

_She definitely __is__ a tomboy, though…_ - Everyone but Sanji agreed inwardly.

Sanji went back to the kitchen to clean up. He felt annoyed at many things. He was annoyed Gilmar actually played along with the moronic play about Riko's real gender while happily catering to him. He shuddered at the thought of the number of people that okama shinigami must have forced to treat him as a woman so shamelessly and for how long. He almost felt obliged to be angry in women's stead for such a heavy offense that no one else seemed to understand. He was annoyed at Riko's demeanor being ridiculously difficult to understand (more than before anyway). What annoyed him the most was that his nakama treated him like an imbecile who would get them in more trouble. (Was he supposed to be Luffy now?) To have Usopp covering his mouth and Franky scolding him even when he's more immature in general was the last straw. In addition, he knew not what to make of Marimo being the only one who could understand he was looking after everyone. He could not decide if he felt relief or outrage.

He could still hear every sound coming from the lounge while washing knives. From where he stood, between the sink and the lounge entrance with the fridge in the middle, if he leaned back slightly, he was able to see Chopper, still musing deeply.

The Den Den Mushi rang again. Gilmar seemed disgruntled at its timing, for he was enjoying watching those pirates' peculiarly interesting interactions.

-Condor speaking. – He answered automatically.

-Gilmar, your alibi is ready. – The female voice at the other end informed.

Gilmar's expression switched from disinterest to a grinning one.

-Thanks, Audra.

-Don't thank me. – The Den Den Mushi transmitted a frown. – Why do you refuse to accept more help? Something like this is-

-This is plenty already. – Gilmar insisted. – My rank lets me cover my tracks better than yours; it's better this way.

-I want to be of help to her too! – The woman exclaimed, deepening her scowl.

Her reply caught the eavesdroppers off guard. Even Zoro lifted an eyebrow to show surprise.

_There is __another__ person supporting Riko?_ – Was the general thought among them.

-We already agreed on proceeding this way. – Gilmar replied unperturbed. – Besides, she was quite reluctant to accept my help as it is. She will not allow more people to get involved for now. You know why, don't you?

-Major Mellangel… - The woman sounded both frustrated and sad because she knew. She sighed. – Fine, but you better call me if anything happens. I'll let you know this moment that if any complications occur, I _will_ help no matter what you say.

-Majors do not have the authority to order members of the Council around, Major Rothbauer. – He teased.

-Shut up, Gilmar. – The Den Den Mushi conveyed that Audra rolled her eyes. – I'll call you back later.

Like that, the most interesting call of the night ended.

The male Hunter would not have had that call in front of them if he cared about keeping that private. Furthermore, his semblance suddenly turned more serious, stressing again the atmosphere. He wanted the conversation to take a turn.

-In any case, while I genuinely think she better rest, I had another reason for suggesting that to her. I believe you want to ask something, but you have not because you do not know whether it is a good idea, am I wrong?

He caught them off guard.

-Riko is fortunate to have you care for her to this extent. – Robin stated calmly after a brief pause.

Sea green and blue eyes fixed on each other almost cryptically though without hostility.

-Is that what you think? – He let his eyelids drop halfway.

-Anyone would think so after seeing how well you get along. – Nami responded, squinting when she sensed he meant to tell them they were wrong.

-Would you not believe me, then, if I told you this was the first time we have been this open with each other?

Everyone's facial expression went up by one level in surprise.

-I believe you. – Chopper answered, breaking the silence.

Heads and eyes turned to the reindeer and, when he stood up from his chair, they moved to follow.

-I see you have finished meditating. – Gilmar grinned.

-It's true that even strangers like us can tell the two of you get along well; you especially understand her with ease. – Chopper paused an instant. – But I can still believe what you are saying. Riko has not said anything about her past, but, though I've only known her for days, I am sure it was three things: difficult, meaningful and…lonely.

The eyes of every listener reacted either by opening further or by narrowing.

-I used to be lonely too; that's how I know Riko was too. – Chopper continued.

-Chopper… - Nami, Robin and Brook called softly with inklings of surprise and sadness blended together.

The three of them in particular knew loneliness all too well; that is why they had been the first to suspect Riko was the same. Realizing they were not the only ones who thought so resulted in some sadness and, more predominantly, a stronger desire for Riko to not be lonely, to join them so she could be freed like they had. Despite that, it was not their decision to make.

-You want to understand her better, so you wish to ask me about her. – Gilmar stated without uncertainty while inspecting the pirates' reactions.

The appropriate thing to say was they would not meddle about someone else's background. They knew that, yet they did not say that because it was not what they truly felt. Even from a more objective perspective, they were trusting Riko plenty by trusting Gilmar. With their very ship on jeopardy, they deserved to know at least enough to not be confused about her.

-I've been debating inwardly whether or not I would answer your inquiries. – Gilmar said before breaking a smile that was gone as fast as it came.

However short, it was enough to be an impact. The smile was notoriously warmer than the ones he offered to them before, although nowhere as candid as the ones he gave to Riko. It made Chopper suddenly blink out of his grave visage. He was not the only one. The others were just as befuddled about the _trust_ his green eyes directed at them.

-Now that I know you are being genuine in your affection toward her, I decided what to tell you. – He paused and served himself more water.

There were not many glasses in the kitchen, so he had drank using a transparent wineglass with a small crack. The identity of the liquid it contained was unquestioned, yet the semblance he adopted made it look like wine because of the manner in which his body seemed to brace itself to tell a long story.

-However, it will not really be her past. – He continued, no longer smiling. - In truth, I cannot tell you that even if I wished, for I myself do not know the details of it. This is the public information: Her father, Mellangel D. Arnau, founded the Organization of Hunters. At its beginnings, it was administered and run much like a humanitarian organization, very different from what it is today albeit the service offered is the same. He died when she was five. The cause of his death is accidental, though the details are not known. The current Chief, Egger Aibhne, took over then. Soon after, he signed the treaty that affiliated us with the World Government. Her mother died after Major Mellangel was born, so after her father's death she was in her older brother's care. He was about 7 years older than she. He was actually a prodigy, so he was then already a well-known Hunter for both his talent and his slacker habits. His father's demise must have been a wake-up call for him, since he got serious soon after and showed even greater prowess than before. The two of them were probably close. He died six years ago due to a viral outbreak of unknown origin. Many people died then. Although it is already over, the nature of that virus was never identified or understood. Nobody knows how it came to be nor how it disappeared overnight. Notwithstanding, even after his death, he is considered the most renowned and charismatic G.H.O.S.T. Hunter to this day, Mellangel D. Kaian.

Upon hearing that name, the pirates, who had been listening intently, recalled the first day Riko spent aboard the Thousand Sunny, when they spied on her while she slept and heard her say that name, which they now knew belonged to her late brother. Even though she acted nonchalantly when she woke up, she had had a nightmare. It strongly hinted to the loneliness that could be detected in her. Considering all her immediate family members were dead, some things began making unpleasant sense. That was something they could all relate to and understood.

-Then, every member of her family is dead? – Usopp asked softly, lightly frowning with compassion.

-Unfortunately, that is not the case. – Gilmar answered with a colder tone than before.

-What is that supposed to mean? – Franky narrowed his eyes.

-Technically, Chief Egger is her uncle from her father's side. Common slanderous rumors claim Major Mellangel has gotten to where she is using his influence as his niece, quite absurd, really. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

-There are such rumors about Riko? – Robin asked astonished.

-Sadly, while her brother is beloved and considered a hero by many Hunters and the populace alike, she has always been subject to general disdain. It's true that her mien can be overwhelming, even more so when she does her job, yet that is not the main reason people dislike her. It's so petty it should not be called 'reason': Her eyes, namely their color.

A pause occurred. The listeners were strongly questioning if they heard correctly, suppressing the urge to raise an eyebrow or both.

-Her eye color? – Chopper asked almost disbelievingly; not even he found that easy to believe. – Red is indeed very rare for iris pigmentation. Riko's particularly bright crimson shade differs from some reddish shades that are partially present in some iris colors, and it is also different from albinism, where the lack of pigment makes it look red because of the hemoglobin. I admit I have never seen eyes of such color before nor have I found any information on it. Still, how could something like that lead people to dislike her, even _slander_ her?

-Have you never once stared into them and felt fearful or anxious? – Gilmar questioned while earnestly inspecting each of them.

Based on what they had seen of Gilmar's behavior towards Riko, they expected him to say something like 'how should I know?' That he instead asked that question with an amalgamation of astonishment and curiosity was almost as baffling as what they were learning. Some of them shook their heads, and others mouthed a 'no'. While those crimson eyes had struck them all as unique and knew they could instigate some intrigue when looked at closely, they thought little of it; their color simply made it easier to feel that than common eyes would, but other people's eyes were also able to do that. None of them felt anything like fear by looking into them. If anything, those crimson orbs had seemed unsteady themselves from time to time.

Sanji listened while cleaning the counter. He did not need to see to know what his nakama were answering to that question. As for himself, he _did_ have a clue of what Gilmar meant. The two times Riko snapped at him, he felt strange as those eyes bore into his, almost as if Riko could see his innermost self and even through his thoughts. It was de facto another reason he was reluctant to let his guard down against Riko. Even when he knew better than to really believe that, he had been unable to argue with them combined with the strong words uttered and the inner conflict between his logical side recognizing his absurdity and his gut telling him the threatening sensation was the real deal. Nevertheless, he did not feel _afraid_ of them; he had numerous more important reasons to feel anxious about that guy than his eye color. In fact, until then, he thought Riko possibly wore contact lenses.

-It is no wonder you can't believe it. – Gilmar proceeded. – Regardless, the truth of the matter is that most people often feel threatened, in some extreme cases even intimidated, when they look at Major Mellangel's eyes. Although not that many have actually met her eyes, by word of mouth, her reputation among the whole populace is bad. They have been dubbed as 'eyes of death'. Some idiots thought it funny to call them 'glaring daggers'. – He cleared his throat. – I confess the first time I gazed upon them, I felt inexplicably overwhelmed.

Another pause, briefer than the previous, took place.

-Condor-san, would you tell us more about Riko's relationship with her uncle? – Chopper requested.

-Why did you say it is unfortunate that he's still alive? – Brook questioned.

-They may be related, but that man under no definition can be considered family to her. – Gilmar answered solemnly. – He treats her very coldly. In front of others, while he does not make it obvious, he does not hide his dislike for her either. What he truly treats her like is not known. Neither of them talk about it, and it is nobody's place to ask. This is where the public information ends. I have no evidence to back up the claim I'm about to state. He not only treats her badly, he threatens her and is largely responsible for many of the hardships she has undergone.

-Oni-Chan, that is a strong claim to make without proof. How certain are you of that? – Franky frowned, not out of skepticism but from how unpleasant Riko's story was turning out to be.

-I believe I am not wrong. Perhaps you'll agree after you hear my story.

-_Your_ story? – Brook interrogated confused.

-I have already told you all I know about her background. Notwithstanding, learning _her_ past is not the only way to understand Major Mellangel better. I will tell you my story, about the circumstances that ultimately led me to meet her and how she led me by example. I will not tell you how she became herself but who she is. – He announced before drinking more water that did not look like water.

X Flashback X

Condor Gilmar had been Riko's subordinate officially for only three years, but he considered her his leader for five already.

He was born in a small island on North Blue. His intelligence was perceived by his ordinary family as a child. Effectively, he desired since he was a boy to help others, and he began flipping through medicine books before he finished his mandatory years of schooling. However, he suffered from a severe speech impediment since he was very young that he could not overcome until his late teens. He both stuttered and cluttered words, such that few people had enough patience to listen to him even when only necessary. He had no friends. As a result, although ambitious, he developed a shy personality that contrasted with his tough appearance and led a life where he continuously felt insecure, such that he could barely express himself even when he mustered the courage to. Albeit he was cured, he kept being encumbered by the ghost of that condition. It did not help that his small family, who were the only ones to encourage him, died because of a tsunami a year after he left for medical school, along with many others from his hometown.

Sadly, even while he pursued his studies and specialized in neurology, he could not gain confidence. His severe shyness and the underlying complex behind it affected him. He made no friends or close acquaintances to support him because he only kept his feelings bottled inside, and his rough looks and tall height gave others an erroneous first impression that ended up being the only one they had. He allowed several opportunities to slip past him because he did not dare to fight for them. He chose to focus on research because he was unable to earn the self-confidence and firmness required to directly treat patients. Despite that, he did not give up. He decided he would make up for it by doing groundbreaking work that would benefit several people without fail. He could keep himself motivated that way.

He successfully graduated and was selected out of many to participate in a neurology project where he would work with a renowned researcher that made the forefront of the field. He had managed to improve slightly; by then he could voice some thoughts when encouraged to. Having accomplished so much, he at last felt the smallest bit of confidence, for things and the future looked bright from every angle. Then that same future took a turn for the worse. The progress of their research reached a sudden halt; they were stuck and could not find an answer to the problem despite their multitudinous tries. Then the renowned and respected researcher embezzled money from the grant of the project, and she was found out. The project was cancelled. Their work was lost. The researcher went to prison and claimed Gilmar was involved too in hopes of getting her sentence reduced. While no evidence was found to prove that claim, his reputation remained damaged, and he lost his job and all other prospects. Like never before, he tried with all his might to speak up, defend himself, but the stress of witnessing his efforts crumble and the verbal and nonverbal discouragement he received from people looking down on him as he fought by himself and within himself caused the matter to end with him losing everything, including what little confidence he had acquired. In fact, his enunciation suddenly began slowing subtly. It was not significant enough to be considered regression, but the hit his self-esteem took affected him so gravely it might as well have been.

He became disgusted with every human he knew and with himself for not changing. He had just turned 29, and he was already disappointed about his whole life and had no more ambitions, had nothing to look forward to. Two months later, he found a job at Scholar Island as a laboratory technician assistant at the medical school which he accepted because he had no other alternatives despite his initial reluctance to go to the New World.

Unlike most newcomers, he found the Forbidden Radius more inviting than scary. He thought its darkness reflected the way his life had turned out, obscure and hopeless. Living there would suit him. He immerged further in self-pity as he observed the people in his new surroundings. There were hundreds of students trying hard for their goals, much like he fruitlessly did, and dozens of scholars publishing innovative articles in their field, reaching the place he could not despite his struggle.

When he first arrived there on a ship, the G.H.O.S.T. Hunter aboard fought two G.H.O.S.T. To Gilmar, it was like seeing a nonrepresentational painting, something otherworldly, especially because he was not able to see G. .T. yet, so to him it looked no different than a crazy man fighting air even though he could tell that was not the case. He became a citizen like the majority. He had nothing to do with G.H.O.S.T., except that he saw many Hunter trainees at the university taking classes. In addition to physical fitness, being a Hunter required passing examinations that tested trainees on mathematics, science and basic law. Many agreed they worked the hardest. Gilmar failed to see how patrolling about an island and killing phantasm-like creatures required any brains or merited the starting salary to be twice what he earned. He did not and cared not to understand why anyone would try hard to become a Hunter, to become anything.

The first time he heard of Yuriko Mellangel was a month after he started his new job. Several people were talking about her being assigned to patrol the university's area, how they had been appalled that morning, unsuspectedly heading to class and then seeing her on campus. Normally, whoever was assigned to patrol that area was not of any relevance to busy and stressed students, but the way they talked about her was much like how most would talk about a warning for an upcoming typhoon. Later that same day, at lunch time, he headed to a solitary corner where not many people went. It was routine for him to eat there. As he slowly nibbled on the plain sandwich he prepared himself at home, he heard three students from the graduate psychology department near were also talking about her. One of them sat down while shaking slightly. His had cold sweat shining on his brow as he tried to calm himself down.

-How can you still be shaking after all these minutes? – One of his friends asked him with a frown. – Are you messing with us?

-He's not faking it. – The other friend answered for him while observing him closely and seriously. – You always go around doing reckless things. What did you do this time? Did you break expensive equipment at the biology lab while goofing around with your friends?

-Ah! – The first friend exclaimed. – Dr. DeLay was looking for you earlier; he looked mad. Did you cross him, of all people? – He asked with his eyes wide open. – Did you feed his pet mice to the biology department's snakes? You did, didn't you?!

-I wish. – The guy sitting down scoffed nervously.

His friends gave him a few seconds for him to calm down as he gulped down bottled water. He at last stopped shaking and assumed a very serious demeanor.

-Did you hear that Yuriko Mellangel came to campus today?

His friends stiffed upon simply hearing her name. The serious friend frowned. The nuttier friend stared at him with his mouth gaping in disbelief.

-Are you crazy?! – The latter panicked at the thought. – How could you approach her of all people?! It would have been much smarter to feed Dr. DeLay's mice to the snakes and leave a note in his office saying you were there!

-Enough about the mice. – He replied frowning. – I won't lie. I was not thinking straight. I just… I just want to know more about eye reading as part of visual perception.

-You asked her to be a subject for your research project? – The serious friend's frown deepened. – Not only were you not thinking straight, you were not thinking at all… It's true that conventional eye reading would be hard to use in a subject like her; it might have been interesting to an extent. Still, it would have been pointless. Your conclusions would not allow generalization if the subject is that…unusual.

-I know; I thought about that afterwards.

-What for when it's done already? – The nutty friend shook his head. – Just imagining it makes me shudder.

-I'll tell you what happened. I walked to her, both politely and friendlily. She turned to me. I did my best to focus on her eyebrows, but, you know. The red is even more intense from up-close. I was already feeling uneasy, but, since I had already walked to her, I thought I might as well ask. I stuttered too much, yet she kept looking at me blankly without turning away. The longer I talked the worse it got. When I was at last done, she _still_ stared at me the same way for several seconds later. The more she looked, the more anxious I became, and the fact that I am a psychology student who cannot even understand _why_ made me almost lose it then. Finally she talked; her voice is too grave for a girl. "I'm busy with my own job, so I don't have time for that. What's more, if you had to force yourself this much just to ask me such a simple question in the span of 12 minutes, what can I hope from that project?" The worse part? I felt relieved when she kept walking without making me give her a reply instead of feeling offended.

-It's true that we as psychologists should be ashamed. – The cooler friend observed. – We claim to understand and read people, yet a 13-year-old makes us anxious for no discernible reason.

-But we can't help it. Nobody can. – The nutty friend said with a pout.

Gilmar finished his sandwich and left, not interested in sticking around to hear more nonsense, yet curiosity got the best of him. He looked up information about her, questioning how a 13-year-old G.H.O.S.T. Hunter could cause such a fuss. All he found out was that she was the niece of the Chief of the Organization of Hunters, daughter of the late founder of the Organization of Hunters and younger sister of a famous G.H.O.S.T. Hunter who died almost two before he came, that she became a Hunter herself half a year later, and that she was promoted to Sergeant a year later; it had been 3 months since that. He found nothing extraordinary or remotely interesting about her, except perhaps her infamous eye color, described as inhumanly red.

_How ironic._ – He thought bitterly. – _This fortunate girl's life became even more fortunate at the same time as my misery began._

He did not understand what about she was supposed to be intimidating and gave no further thought to the matter.

Then the second life-changing event he experienced that year and the most consequential one of his life happened.

Hunters refer to a massive attack of .S.T. in large numbers of the Scholar Island, be it just a region of or the whole main island as an 'invasion'. Because G.H.O.S.T. are not creatures capable of communication, when attacking in groups, their numbers are seldom greater than twenty. Their numbers are a consequence of suggestion (see and repeat). However, when a significant disturbance occurs in the Forbidden Radius, in that case a ship's explosion, the some or the several hundreds of G.H.O.S.T. nearby react by shifting to a more aggressive behavior. Inexplicably, all of them then invade Scholar Island at different locations simultaneously. In such large concentrations, even common people who normally could not sense even one were able to see them all clearly in all their horrifying glory. Invasions occured once in a blue moon, but they happened, and nobody who experienced one dared to doubt what they saw. Witnessing an invasion is nothing like witnessing a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter eliminate a couple of them.

All inhabitants were ordered to evacuate to the nearest shelter. There were several dozens of shelters throughout the island made especially to protect the population against invasions. The day this one in particular occurred, Gilmar had been asked to help fetch starfish for the biology department. Starfish were not very abundant at Scholar Island, so Gilmar and the other laboratory assistant had to split up and walk along the beach shore for hours since early in the morning to find enough. It was the middle of November; the cold morning weather tempted nobody to come close to the beach. That is why neither of them heard of the orders of evacuation or the warning of invasion. Albeit there was frenzy everywhere else, the beach was eerily quiet.

Gilmar saw a starfish with its podia glued on the wall of a large rock over 5 meters tall. The rock's shape gave the impression it was at one point the tip of a cliff that was now buried in the sand. It was slanted from one side and very steep on the side facing the water. The waves crashed against the base. He climbed it almost reluctantly; he decided it would be quicker to get that one than to look for another one. The star was on the center of the steep side. He reached out his long arm towards it, yet it was not long enough. He frantically stretched and swung his arm, and his fingers managed to graze it before he slipped and fell down into the piercingly cold water. He was not athletic yet in those days. He cursed inside.

He stood up, trembling as a gust of wind hit him harshly. He glared at the direction it came from, as if the fog that gradually became darker ahead were guilty of every bad thing that happened to him. Seconds later, the sight changed; G.H.O.S.T. were approaching the shore in numbers he had never fathomed. That was the first time he saw them. G.H.O.S.T. have nothing gory about their appearance, yet it turned out to be more terrifying than he imagined. The very simplicity of their outward appearance might have been due to their emptiness that they somehow sought to fill. It felt like seeing something that should not exist. His body and mind trembled more violently than before. The fear that struck him made him stand in place, unable to move.

The other assistant he had come with ran his way, panicking.

-Condor! – He yelled. - What are you doing?! We need to hurry to a shelter!

Gilmar knew that already, but his wet state had tensed him such that moving was difficult. His legs were in pain; he could feel a cramp in his calf and his fingers going numb. He could not even stand up. He tried to tell him, but his voice was becoming hoarse and hard to understand. He began stuttering, and he knew not whether to attribute it to his haunting past impediment, to the coldness in his body, to his fear, or all of the above. The exigency of the situation made the other assistant feel less generous with his time and understanding than usual; the two of them had not even spoken before that morning too. He turned to run away, but G.H.O.S.T. turned out to be much faster than expected. They were already at the beach. One of them strayed from the group and went for him. Gilmar estimated their speed to be over 30 kilometers per hour and watched them possess the assistant who could not outrun it. Even after that day was over, Gilmar knew not why it attacked that guy instead of him, who was still, easy prey. It might have been because it knew it could possess him later since he was immobile, or perhaps even that unnatural being could sense he was just as empty as inside as it was and saw no point in possessing him. There was simply no way to know.

He ignored until then what a G.H.O.S.T. possessing someone was like, how just the sight of it is disturbing enough to appear in a lifetime of nightmares. The man's scream when it bit him had his terror instilled in it, and it spread to Gilmar when he heard it. An ominous dark mark appeared on his forehead, the part through which it entered him. His eyes were pleading for anyone to save him as they shed tears of despair and doom. Not long after, he began trashing around like a madman in agony, throwing himself to ground, arching his back with inhumane flexibility, biting his lip even after blood started oozing from it, burying his fingernails in the sand, curling one moment and stretching another. He then and there imprinted an image in Gilmar's mind that he would never forget. He regretted making light of G.H.O.S.T. Hunters before. He wanted to help him, help a person for the first time in over three months. He did not care the man was willing to abandon him before. That instant, he forgot everything about his own misfortunes and even the distrust towards others he developed, but he did not know how to help a possessed person, and his instinct of self-preservation made him too afraid to approach him carelessly. He became more conscious of his weakness than ever. He kept cursing himself inside while outside all he did was shake while helplessly observing the man in harrowing pain.

_I'm so useless. It has never been about my speech but my darn cowardice. I never spoke up for myself with confidence, and now I don't have courage to help him… How the hell am I supposed to save someone else when I can't save even myself?!_

Suddenly, the man stopped moving, but Gilmar knew he was not dead because he was standing. His torso hunched forward with his arms drooping unnaturally. His gaping mouth was thickly framed with bloody saliva. His teary eyes were in a trance, looking his way yet not seeing him at all. He dared not approach him yet, for he was too eerily calm. Gilmar's dread multiplied tenfold when he began walking his way. Only then did his instincts start working in his favor, releasing his body so he could move, although slowly. He willed himself to stand up despite his almost numb limbs. The fastest he could get to running was jogging lightly. The possessed assistant reacted and with a stentorian roar immediately sprinted toward him, the next target. He caught up to Gilmar when the latter had a cramp on his other leg and tackled him to the ground.

Gilmar became most painfully aware of his limitations and loathed his cowardliness. Also, for a change, he tried to fight it; he chose to fight back for his own life. It was at that critical moment that the most critical change within him occurred. Sand splashed around them as he Gilmar struggled to get him off, twisting, kicking and pushing unsuccessfully; while Gilmar's height was larger than his, the heavy man on top of him was not easy to shrug off, yet Gilmar did not relent. Although he knew he was embittered, he realized he did not want to die or become like him, something that could not be called human, so he fought for his own survival in spite of his fear. At the very least, it was keeping the abhorrent being from biting and infecting him. Had the man not been possessed when looking at his sea green eye's newfound resolve, he might have been dazed. Gilmar hoped someone would come to his aid when he began feeling tired even when he would not have been courageous enough to do that himself. He clung to the hope that a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter would find them even when his logical side did not think it likely, yet that is exactly what happened.

One second, the man was on top of him, just starting to bite his hand. The next he was thrown aside by a staff hitting him. Gilmar turned quickly to the person holding the staff. With his face covered in cold sweat and ragged breathing, he took in the profile of a brown-haired teenage girl holding the staff. She darted towards the possessed assistant immediately without sparing him more than a glance that he did not get to catch properly in just a fraction of a second. He saw her adroitly using her staff to hit the assistant at calculated points and make him step back even though he was easily twice her weight. Before long, the assistant was on all fours and vomiting a disturbing black fluid that Gilmar could not identify despite having studied medicine. As if reacting to her, close to twenty other G.H.O.S.T. descended from the hundreds streaming high above and heading further inland and attacked her simultaneously, surrounding her from several sides. Gilmar feared she would be defeated, but the worry was short-lived. No sooner than they had her surrounded she attacked them all with both her staff and a powerful kick strengthened with Sigurd. They shrieked as they vanished like specters. Her victory was not effortless, yet the way she strengthened her back calmly showed she was capable of much more. He could only see her back from where he sat frozen, but he still knew he was seeing a strong person's back. She turned to give the unconscious assistant first aid.

-Sergeant Mellangel! – A man approaching from afar along with a young woman called; both wore Hunter uniforms.

Gilmar's eyes widened in shock at the name, immediately recalling the name he heard and looked into weeks before. Her identity was confirmed when she turned to the squad of Hunters that at last caught up to her. Then he could see her unbelievably red irises. He never thought it possible for eyes to be that intense.

-I've done what I could for this man, but he requires immediate medical help. Corporal, take him to the nearest treatment base. Make haste.

-Yes, Sergeant Mellangel. – A muscular man who was notably older than her answered firmly.

He gingerly carried him on his back and immediately ran as fast as he could, no slower than a track runner.

-That stream above is heading towards the university area. – Yuriko Mellangel noted while gazing up with a light frown at the G.H.O.S.T. stream.

-The evacuation of our assigned area is not yet finished. – The young and black-haired female Hunter said with a frown. – Sergeant, with all due respect, even if you were told there were two people that would be here, why did you come all the way here yourself? You could have just sent one of us here and stay-

-Rothbauer. - Yuriko Mellangel turned to her with a warning look. - Remember this well: During an invasion, it is dangerous to move independently throughout the island, especially for new Hunters like you. Coming to the shore at a time like this is especially risky; I cannot let you do it. – She then pointed up to the dreadful stream. – When G.H.O.S.T. are in that disturbed condition, they become very sensitive of our Sigurd and take the offense. Just now, I was attacked by twenty G.H.O.S.T. simultaneously while I killed the one inside that man.

The Sergeant turned to Gilmar, who was still looking at the scene rapidly unfolding and changing in front of him. He stiffened when her eyes scrutinized him. He felt overwhelmed, even alarmed by them, even dazed, and, just like those psychology students, he had no idea how or why. The girl approaching him did not send any threatening gestures his way. Nevertheless, he had just been a hair's breadth away from being possessed. Having just experienced that, comparing that to the look she gave him felt different; it was not as scary.

Gilmar tried to speak but his voice was trapped in his throat as a result of everything that happened in the previous minutes. He wanted to thank her, to tell her everything.

Her eyes landed on the teeth mark on his hand. She kneeled next to him and pulled his wrist so she could see his hand more closely, not saying anything.

-Has he been infected? – Audra Rothbauer asked while leaning closer to inspect his hand as well, frowning and looking at him less than friendlily.

-No. He was a second away from that, though. – Riko said before putting his hand down and staring at him forthright. – You are very fortunate. You don't need to force yourself to say anything. You are safe now.

Gilmar would have glared daggers at anyone telling him he was fortunate just the day before, but that moment he could not help agreeing, although her voice and demeanor were aloof when she said it. Then, to further contradict her apparent coldness, she took off her own coat and placed it on him.

-We need to hurry back. – Rothbauer said. – Major Samuels told us to bring you back urgently. He can go to the shelter by himself-

-Rothbauer, we cannot leave him. – The Sergeant scolded with a harsh tone she had not used when she questioned her earlier. – Over there are the rest of our squad members in addition to the other squads under Major Samuels's command. The evacuation there should be almost finished. We'll join them in the battle soon, but, no matter what, we must _never_ abandon a victim. People's lives must always be your priority as a Hunter. Throughout your career, plenty will tell you it's enough to protect the majority, that it cannot be helped that a handful dies during invasions. Do not become like them, Audra Rothbauer. Since the new Chief began making changes to the administration, many have started focusing on different objectives, but we must never forget our duty to do everything we can. No single life is insignificant, and no life is more important than the rest; those are the principles upon which the Organization of Hunters was founded. If Major Samuels gets angry, I'll deal with it then.

Eighteen-year-old Rothbauer Audra replied nothing. She looked like the words of her superior, who was 5 years her junior, had had a strong impact on her. Her dark blue eyes revealed she was not looking ahead but moving out of habit as they walked to the nearest shelter. Her thin rose lips were slightly puckered, a gesture she would do when in deep thought.

Gilmar heard her as well. He was at a loss regarding what to make of the young Hunter. He initially felt slightly skeptical of her words, not only because of the perfidy in people he had nourished for months but also because of her standoffish semblance not matching them, yet, when he thought about it even after the two Hunters dropped him off at the shelter, he did not think she was being hypocritical. When the people there noticed her, they all immediately rose their guard and turned their heads elsewhere so they would not see her eyes, and when she left without sparing him another glance, he received some weary stares.

Many people at the shelter were sleeping on the ground. The walls of the shelter were thick, so no sounds from the outside could be perceived by them while the Hunters fought with all their might. He could not sleep, though. His memory kept replaying everything. The previous time his life changed radically, it took weeks to complete the twist. That time, it took less than ten minutes. He was no longer the same. He had at last fought for his own sake. He had needed to be saved, but that moment when he defended himself made him see he _could_ change, become someone better than a cowardly and bitter loser, someone stronger. At that shelter, he heard a few complain about their misfortune to have come across Yuriko Mellangel, the owner of the 'eyes of death'. He did not say anything in her defense, but he strongly disagreed about her eyes being deadly even though he had also felt anxious when they were fixed on him. Perhaps it was necessary to go through a near-death experience in order to compare and see the difference, like he did. He also came to appreciate what G.H.O.S.T. Hunters did. Many complained about how inconvenienced they were to spend their day in that cramped and crowded place. It became clear to him that most of them thought of G.H.O.S.T. as something unrelated to them, did not understand how dangerous those were and how they were allowed to remain ignorant because of the Hunters' hard work, just like how he used to be. It was unpleasant to realize what he had been like and see it while standing on another perspective.

_G.H.O.S.T. Hunters help people more than they imagine. While they do receive recognition of their importance, it seems it is not nearly enough… What she said before is much like what my most passionate classmates at med school would say. "We will not be real doctors if we don't do absolutely everything doable to save every life entrusted to us," they'd exclaim with ambition, with youth…Youth that I lost even before I lost my job._

He kept thinking about that even after everything was over. He was back at his apartment, in his bed, and he still could not sleep because of that train of thoughts, the very one that led him to the most ineffable decision of his life.

-Am I supposed to live my whole life bitterly, not accomplishing the only objective I have seriously pursued? If I cannot help people as a neurologist, then I can just help them in another way. It's that simple, right? – He said to himself.

Three days later, he was at the information office of the Organization of Hunter's school and asked about the requirements to become a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter. The office lady attending him looked surprised, for most of the people interested in becoming Hunters began training since much younger, but she still politely handed him booklets and pamphlets and informed him the first step was to test for his Sigurd affinity, which could be quickly done at the nurse's office. Not ten minutes had passed before a nurse began explaining the testing method to him.

-The test will only take a minute. It is done with an affinity reactor. – He then showed him the device, which looked like a thermometer made of stone, about 30 centimeters long. – I'm sure you know Sigurd is the energy Hunters use to fight G.H.O.S.T., and it can cause very serious damage to people when uncontrolled. While every person has the dormant ability to use it, not everyone has enough affinity with it to draw it at will and to control its power. The stones from the Forbidden Radius have the ability to contain Sigurd inserted into them. This reactor contains extremely weak Sigurd. I will press the tip against your palm. If you have high enough affinity, your Sigurd will react and stimulate the Sigurd in it, causing a crack to appear. It will not be more painful than getting a drop of oil splashing on you while cooking. The more noticeable the crack, the higher your affinity is. To qualify as a Hunter trainee, the crack has to be at least 5 centimeters long.

Gilmar felt slightly anxious, wondering what he would do if the crack was not long enough, or if no crack appeared at all. Now that he had at last found a new ambition, he did not want to be denied the opportunity without even trying. The test was finished in seconds. A crack did appear, and there was no need to bother measuring it, for the ruler-sized device had been _split in half_.

-Goodness! – The nurse exclaimed. – Your control is astounding, sir; you more than qualify to apply. Now all you have left to do is fill up an application, and the Organization accepts everyone who applies. Congratulations. – He offered the first encouraging smile he had received for months.

Gilmar was the one most baffled. That exceeded all his expectations. Never in his life did he consider himself as someone who would excel, and even when he had gone there, part of him still doubted himself, filling him with the familiar feeling of hideous uncertainty. That moment, he was glad he had made the decision to go. He swore then that no matter how difficult the training got or who tried discouraging him, he would go through with it to the end, towards a new goal and a new self. He was glad he did, for the discouraging comments began since the get-go. His co-workers told him he was crazy for quitting his job to become a trainee at his age, but, at last, Gilmar had the confidence to do things without hesitance. The same day he quit, he moved to the north of Scholar Island, determined to be successful this time around. There, others also whispered about that aspect, in addition to the traveling announcement of his monstrous Sigurd affinity. He again felt himself disliking the attention, his shyness kicking in again, but he refused to let it get the best of him again, and his new self-confidence helped him stay focused.

Most trainees finished their preparation in an average of 5 years, throughout which they trained and developed their physique, their Sigurd and their mind. To become a Hunter, 5 tests had to be passed, 3 of which were written examinations; one tested math, government official service knowledge and composition, another tested first aid given to G.H.O.S.T. victims, and the other tested the trainees in science, mainly fundamental biology, chemistry and physics in addition to more advanced questions for any of those subjects. The other two exams were a 30-day survival test in the forest of Perpetual Night and a -performance execution test for which they would fight G.H.O.S.T. themselves. Gilmar would finish his training in 2 years. Having gone to medical school, he did not need to take classes to pass his exams with perfect scores, a feat that had only been accomplished once before by Lady Claes Gilmore. The feat also earned him more outrageous rumors.

Training his body was not easy, but he always was a hard-working person. He was ready for that much and kept up with the younger trainees. He thought that his high affinity would be advantageous when learning to control Sigurd but was proven wrong. The process of mastering its use was excruciating; to refine control required discipline and strong willpower without exception. The stress and pain Sigurd made the body go through is almost inexplicable; it is not exactly like being burnt, shredded, cut or electrocuted, though similar. Additionally, there is physical damage left on the body to justify the pain, but it was there, and painkillers alleviated it as well as it would alleviate any other painful condition. The majority of the trainees quit when they could not endure the pain. The torture lasted several months. It was not any easier for those younger than him. Out of the 50 applicants, less than 30 remained. There were several times when he was tempted to quit, but once he got used to the pain he was able to polish his control over it until it was tolerable. After a year, it barely hurt anymore. It was the first time he was so proud of himself. By then, he had become more familiar with the Organization's structure and work. He was disappointed to see many were just like Mellangel D. Yuriko said, but he was also relieved to see a few believed in the importance of saving every life possible. Those people became friendlier with him. His rough looks did not intimidate them, and he no longer set up a shield of inferiority around himself. He never imagined he would gain the ability to interact with others normally as a result, and it felt good. He had Martin to thank for it.

Martin was a short, red-haired and freckled guy with a friendly disposition and who was never too reserved when it came to smiling. He met him the day before his training began. The smile he had when he approached him was so wide it made his dark green eyes shrink.

-You're the one who made the affinity reactor explode, right? – He asked friendlily. – I'm Martin Rylander. It's exciting to know tomorrow we start our training, isn't it?

Gilmar, who was in his way to the grocery store, ignored him and continued walking, for he believed he merely wanted to make fun of him. Instead of leaving him with a disappointed look, he continued smiling, not pushing for a reply as he calmly walked beside him while humming a merry tune. They continued walking for five minutes before they reached the grocery store. Instead of taking his leave, Martin entered with him to the establishment. There he began pointing out the deals and enthusiastically recommending to him all the snacks he preferred.

-Ah! – He exclaimed when Gilmar grabbed a jar of grape jelly. – You know what tastes awesome with that jelly? This! – He said while grabbing a jar of crunchy peanut butter with raisins and putting it _very_ close to his face, about a centimeter away from his glasses. – Together they make the tastiest sandwiches, especially if you toast the bread.

Gilmar remained still a few seconds. He was confused about what to think of him before, but he was not acting as expected of someone who merely wanted to mock him. He no longer thought that was the case, but he still did not talk out of shyness. He could talk confidently when challenged about his new decision, but in situations like that he had no clue what to do or say. Dazed, he took the peanut butter jar and put it in his basket along with the jelly he took before and a bag of bread. Martin smiled toothily at that. Minutes later, Gilmar was heading back to his apartment with Martin still tagging along. He mustered his courage to talk to the latter.

-It… It did not explode. It split in half. – He said softly.

Martin stopped walking and stared at him with eyes shot open.

_Did I mess up?_ – Gilmar thought, already giving up.

-That's even more awesome! – Martin exclaimed, surprising Gilmar.

-Should…Should not exploding be considered…more…impressive…than…splitting it in half? – Gilmar became slightly more nervous as the sentence continued.

-No way. – Martin replied, not looking the least bit bothered. – Exploding would be impressive too, but splitting it in half leaves absolutely no room for doubts about your affinity. It's definitely more awesome. Really, I don't think even members of the Hunters' Council have that much. The best of that is also that you can shut up the kids who think you don't belong here! – He grinned. – Actually, I'm also a bit older than the average. I'm 22, which is a common age for people to _finish_ their training. That is why I think you're great. Let's do our best and show 'em all we're better, ne?

Gilmar was speechless, not because of his former impediment or his shyness, but simply because he had never met someone like him before. He was overwhelmed with all the different feelings he had because of that welcoming and patient person. All he could do was nod, twice for reassuring him he meant it. Martin caught that and smiled again.

-You haven't told me your name.

-…Condor… Gilmar Condor! – He suddenly raised his voice awkwardly and frowned at himself immediately.

-Gilmar, then. I don't know if our schedules will cross for our training. It'd be good if they do. If not, let's get along anyway, what do you say?

With a grin so wide it formed pimples on his cheeks, he extended his hand for him to shake. Gilmar stared back and forth between his hand and his friendly face. He decided that, while befriending people was not his objective there, it was important to take that step to prove he could change, so he willed himself and shook it as hard as he could.

-Wow, that's a strong grasp you got there. – Martin commented with his eyes open wider than before. – Nice. – He complimented with a nod.

That was the beginning of the first friendship Gilmar had. As it turned out, their schedules did not coincide during their training, but they did cross each other many times at the aforementioned grocery store. Sometimes they would even sit at a park nearby. Martin did most of the talking, but, slowly, Gilmar contributed to the conversations more. He learned that Martin befriended many people and remembered all their names. Gilmar at first was a bit jealous of how easily he could approach others and establish a connection, but he tried instead to focus on learning from him. He did not think it likely he could be like him; they were far too different, but thanks to him he improved when communicating with others. Their training schedules, however, did coincide a year later, when they began their year-long training at Perpetual Night.

Before parting to Perpetual Night, trainees were made to sign a document in which they acknowledged the possibility that they could die. Gilmar wrote his name, initials and signature with the resolution that he would not. When he arrived, he was grouped with nine other trainees, including Martin, under the supervision of Sergeant Besley. He was in his mid-thirties, thinner than most Hunters, pale-skinned, had glacial blue and glacial cold eyes, sunken cheeks and a sharp nose that was not as sharp as his tongue. Starting from the first words he told them, he made sure they knew he did not care about them in the least.

-Listen. – He said when he was introduced to them. - You are right now no better than garbage around here; you are disposable. Don't expect it to be as easy as it was in the main island. Your training will have nothing to do with squat sets and running around a track field. You're going to actually fight, and you will become stronger if you want to live. Whether you get hurt or scared, it's not of my problem. No complaints will be accepted, especially regarding my orders to you. If you fall behind, you will not stay without dinner, you will be possessed. Period. If you don't like it then get the hell out of here.

He soon learned why the islet was nicknamed 'Hell'. The physical training was much more demanding. They were even made to learn some basic techniques of martial arts and swordsmanship and had to fight one another often. He had refined his Sigurd control, and his high affinity allowed him to progress faster than most, but even then he felt tired from the doing the same tiresome routine where he had to push himself every day. He was confident about his skill, but it was not until he was in that place that he learned the fear of fighting a G.H.O.S.T. for real, as they were made to do for weekly drills. At first they were only simulations, but when it was the real deal, he recalled the day he was almost possessed, and that was against just one, not twenty, not the dozens he would fight in the case of an invasion. He held tight to the memory of his brave turn to not run away.

The rest of the trainees were under other supervisors' care. He had only seen one other group the first month there and noted they were treated no better than them. The conception that they were disposable was the customary one, and that was frightening, but he did not want to leave after going that far. His goal was all he had left. Eight of them remained in his group. The harsh circumstances they lived together made them much closer than before; they all stood strong even when they feared dying each day. They became comrades with whom he shared the bad treatment, food, a room and survival tips. Among them, the one he was closest with was Martin. Actually, everyone in the group appreciated having him there, for he never failed to lift the mood when they needed it most; he was the center of their unity. Even the tough circumstances were not enough to extinguish his smile and good humor. "If anything, I'm at least happy I lived through today," he would say, unknowingly making the others realize they should think the same thing.

At the end of the first month, one of the hunting drills took place at Perpetual Night's forest. They were separated; each trainee was to find a jar which was painted with phosphorescent paint and scented with a chemical that would attract G.H.O.S.T. Gilmar knew what true darkness was like that time. They were still new to sensing G.H.O.S.T., so that drill was meant to enhance their perception when deprived of other senses. On the other hand, it was also dangerous, for even when adults claim not to be scared of it, to have to fight animals and G.H.O.S.T. without certainty in each step taken, trying their best not to trip, in a place that could not be more unfriendly towards life, was worse than any nightmare. It was even chillier when they realized they were still on the border of the forest whereas further inside it the ground was more unsteady and stronger beasts lived. Gilmar was already at the end of his wits; it dawned on him the kind of test surviving at the heart of that place for _thirty_ days would be. When he found the jar, it attracted two G.H.O.S.T. He quickly unsheathed his edgeless sword. He attempted to coat it with his Sigurd, an action he had accomplished before, but he was so anxious he was having trouble with it.

-Focus! - He shouted aloud to himself.

It worked. In a fraction of a second, he was able to direct his Sigurd into his sword and slew the G.H.O.S.T. right before they bit him. He knew he was successful when he heard the shrill shrieks and could no longer sense them. In the process, he dropped his jar, which fell into the watery ground that was like a swamp, and it got covered in mud. As long as he retrieved it and took it back with him, he did not need to worry about that. He did not know something that trivial would lead him to find out something he otherwise would not have guessed. While he headed to the rendezvous point outside the forest, where Sergeant Besley waited for them, he tripped with a tree root just as he was about to exit, but he made no noise. Just as he was picking himself up, he could faintly hear Besley's voice.

-Then, all I have to do is show better results than she? – Besley said with a scheming tone. – That will be easy. I have worked my group to the bone so that they improve. I can organize a joint drill so that the difference is seen clearly.

-I don't care how, just get the trainees under your care to look better than hers. – A Den Den Mushi conveying an impatient shrill voice. – She's been too cheeky lately. She probably thinks Major Samuels can back her up. I still cannot believe she got that stubborn old man to side with her. She must be stopped before she earns any more support.

-Understood, Chief. – Besley smirked before ending the call.

Gilmar waited a minute before showing himself. He did not understand the conversation he accidentally eavesdropped on, but he did not want Besley to know he listened anyway. It was just not a smart move to do. He knew for sure it was a serious matter when he found out the Chief was on the other side of the line.

-You're the first to arrive. – Besley told him indifferently, almost bored.

Gilmar nodded.

-Sergeant Besley! – The voice of one of his group member's yelled alarmingly.

Shimamori Haruo appeared from inside the forest empty-handed and out of breath, sweat trickling down his panting face.

-Explain why you have come back before accomplishing your objective, and making such an unpleasant fuss too. – Besley demanded with a scowl.

Gilmar knew it was pretty bad when he noticed the tears in his teammate's eyes behind his spectacles, which were far thicker than his and too large for his small head.

-Martin is injured! – Shimamori cried huskily. – He was attacked by a G.H.O.S.T. and some flying animal at the same time. His shoulder was already dislocated too! One of us found him before I did and is treating him, but he needs help! Please-!

-You abandoned your assignment for a reason like that? – Besley cut him off, raising an eyebrow.

Gilmar immediately felt his heart sink at the news. When Besley interrupted him, both he and his teammate stared at him speechlessly. That time he was sure it was because of indignation.

-All of you already knew what you were getting into beforehand. – Besley reprimanded. - Don't disobey my instructions again for insignificant trash like that! Go back to your task and don't come here again without a jar.

-B-But Martin… - Shimamori stuttered, shaking with disbelief and reluctance to do as asked.

-Don't talk back to me! – Besley shouted. – You're garbage! You will follow my instructions without question, you hear?! How are you supposed to get better with that attitude?!

Gilmar was almost dumbfounded. He knew that man did not care about them at all, but he did not think that even in a life or death situation he'd act that way. Barely hiding his outrage, he turned to his shell-shocked teammate.

-I'll go. – He told him. – Lead me there.

-You'll do no such thing. – Besley turned to him disapprovingly. – Those who cannot survive here will never make it as Hunters; there's no reason to help a weakling like him.

-There's no time. – Gilmar ignored Besley and kept looking at Shimamori. – Hurry up and take me there, Haruo!

Everyone knew Gilmar went to medical school, so he could be of some help. He was actually the only help he would be able to get; the infirmary was too far. Shimamori ran back inside the forest with Gilmar following behind, zoning out the Sergeant's warning shouts. He did not care about the consequences; he refused to do nothing when Martin, the first friend he had and to whom he owed much, was in danger. They were there minutes later, though they felt like hours to Gilmar. Unfortunately, they were there already too late. The teammate that had attempted to save him greeted them with a grief-stricken expression, and that was enough for them to know Martin was already beyond their grasp. Looking at his blood-covered hands and clothes with the dim light of his jar, Gilmar knew the man tried his best. Even if he wanted to blame him, he himself felt far guiltier for not having been there at all. If he had been there and managed to help him, then all his effort at medical school would have been worth it. No words were said as the three of them buried his body. They used their bare hands and sticks to dig though the puddles and the dry soil. Burying him in that place was still better than letting him be thrown gracelessly in a pit where other bodies were burned, just like they knew it had been done for other trainees from another group.

The other two gave the heartbreaking news to the rest of their comrades when it was over, after they finished the punishment Sergeant Besley gave them, which was to clean the dorms. He also refused to allow them to have dinner despite all the energy and Sigurd they had to use that day. Gilmar did not even have the energy to complain nor did he want to speak another word to the Sergeant. He was grieving inside, very angry and disappointed. He was starting to regret his decision to become a Hunter; that way he would not have met Martin, and he would not have been so pained. He also regretted having gone to medical school; that way he would have been spared much, including the powerlessness he felt at the thought of not being able to save even his friend, even when there was no guarantee he would have saved him if he had arrived in time either. Notwithstanding, he was not as weak as he used to be. He was able to overcome those thoughts and, even while still sad, refused to quit for two reasons. Firstly, he knew he was going to be far worse than before if he gave up there; he would never again open up to anyone, and he would despise himself even more. The thought alone made him shudder. He did not want to lose the strength he had acquired, namely the strength to keep going forward despite everything. More importantly, he had promised Martin to show everyone he could become a Hunter the day they met. Martin never called it a promise or even referred back to that statement he made again, but to Gilmar it had always been one, and he intended to keep it for his sake too. The sadness of that event became yet another misery he shared with his other comrades, and they were able to remain close even after Martin was no longer there. He was able to be modestly open with them only because of that.

Weeks after that tragic event, his group was practicing their swordsmanship at the gym, repeating endlessly the same steps. Sergeant Besley reprimanded them as usual, telling them they were not good enough, that they were not improving fast enough, always finding what they lacked but seldom giving any useful help to remedy that. Nobody could voice it out, but everyone loathed him. Every one of them had been looking forward to the end of their fifth week at Perpetual Night. The Hunters acting as supervisors, Sergeants and Majors, were all required to supervise trainees for a minimum of 5 weeks every 2 years as part of their job description. During those five weeks, they were unable to take any missions that required their presence or leave Perpetual Night, and, because performing such assignments resulted in increases in their salary, staying there impeded them from earning more. For that reason, most of them would only stay the mandatory 5 weeks and the leave the rest to whoever had their turn for gloom next. They were all looking forward to having a new supervisor. Even if he treated them just as badly, at least it would not be the man who insulted Martin during his time of death. They were heavily disappointed when the Besley stayed longer. It made no sense either, for he was clearly greedy, and it's not like he had any affection for 'garbage' like them. Gilmar did not say this to the others, but he suspected the talk he overheard that day had something to do with it.

Another group of trainees entered the gym and occupied another area to practice their martial arts. They did not fail to notice there were ten of them, none of which they had come across before while at Perpetual Night. Gilmar was impressed they had all made it through without a single one dying or quitting. Then the seven of them saw their supervisor and were dumbfounded. Six of them shuddered due to discomfort and anxiety. Gilmar felt again the same inexplicable overwhelming sensation along with surprise. It had been over a year since he last saw Sergeant Mellangel. He and she actually crossed looks for less than a second, but it did not seem like she recognized him at all. She still did not realize he was the same lab technician assistant she saved in the previous invasion. He heard one of his comrades mutter about how those trainees must be made of iron to have lasted with her as their supervisor, but he had a hunch those guys might be better off than them. He also caught a glimpse of Besley hissing at the sight of her before he shouted at them to not slow down. That's when it dawned on him why Besley stayed. He was trying to compete with Yuriko Mellangel to show better results than her as a supervisor; he would gain something if he did.

Gilmar continued glancing discreetly at the other group while swinging his sword. He saw how her group was practicing different sets than the ones his did. They were less difficult, but they showed their foundations were more solid. He observed as she looked at each one of them minutely. When she found something any one of them could improve on, she pointed it out with a neutral demeanor and raised her voice only slightly. She did not get angry even when one of them repeated the same move ten times without getting it right. Albeit she was at least five years younger than most of those trainees, they did not look down on her. Their semblance while looking at her was not comfortable but not frightened either. They had bowed to her respectfully at the start of their practice too. Gilmar soon knew why when he saw her performing a technique for them to watch. He had already seen her dexterous moves and the fluidity with which she moved before, but now he looked at it with different eyes. This time, he was much savvier about that area, and he had a much clearer idea of the skill required to move like she did. It was a level far above what was required to become a Hunter. Her countenance and skill was all the more impressive when taking into account her age. He did not know her well, but he had a better first impression from her despite her strange eyes than he had of Besley.

At the end of their session, she instructed her group to go outside to meditate, something his group had been told to skip because it was a waste of time. They bowed again and left, blatantly careful not to look at her face. Gilmar then caught Besley glaring daggers at her, who either did not notice or did not care. In fact, the entire hour he had been yelling with a mood fouler than his usual. Some of the members of the other group stared at his with surprise and disbelief, as if they could not imagine a supervisor talking that way them. After just watching her for one hour, Gilmar concluded his hunch had been right and wished his group had been supervised by her instead. Undoubtedly, the other group had concluded they were lucky not to be in his shoes. Not once did she call them 'garbage' or snap at them. She was aloof when addressing them, but still respectful despite being their superior. Gilmar wondered how that Besley even conceived the thought he could outdo her when he was lousy in comparison to her. That night, he heard his comrades comment about what they saw; they did not like Sergeant Mellangel at all but still thought it would be nice if their training was like her group's.

Some days after he saw Sergeant Mellangel again, the joint drill took place. The drill area was washed with the same chemical used for the jar in their training at the forest to attract some G.H.O.S.T. The area was already one G.H.O.S.T. frequented. The drill area was over 200 meters. Previously, Besley told him on the side to remain in a specific spot. He did not explain why, but Gilmar knew. The previous day he caught him instructing the staff setting the area up to spray more concentrated chemicals in that place. Besley wanted him to eliminate the largest number of G.H.O.S.T. While Gilmar refused to help Besley look good, he had no choice but to do his best; else he would not survive. The supervisors were at the edges. Sergeant Besley looked pleased and smirked smugly at Sergeant Mellangel, who ignored him, though she did look displeased about that activity. There were other Hunters standing further back, observing. Gilmar concluded they were the witnesses. It began.

Before long, he had to fight at three G.H.O.S.T. simultaneously. He was having a hard time keeping up with his stamina, but his control of Sigurd had improved so much that he could use it to make up for it. Greater affinity allowed for more growth as a Sigurd-user once control was mastered, and he was the best among his comrades at it. He had also learned new sword techniques on his own and proved to be dexterous in using it in combination with his Sigurd. Riko noticed him from afar and was impressed at the extent of his mastery over Sigurd for someone who had trained less than two years. She then moved on to observe the other trainees spread out throughout the area. However, even while she observed carefully, she missed the moment Haruo Shimamori moved such that his glasses fell, making him practically blind while in the middle of fighting G.H.O.S.T. Both she and Gilmar noticed when he tripped as a result and sprinted to where he was. Besley might have yelled at him for moving from his spot; he could not be sure, but he was adamant about not letting another comrade die if he could help it. While Riko was at the opposite side of the area, he was much closer, so he got there first. Shimamori was panicking from the sudden handicap. He was unable to see help was coming. The memory of Martin's death came to his mind, agitating him further. In a desperate attempt to save himself, he released his Sigurd quickly without controlling it properly. It eliminated the G.H.O.S.T. close to him, and it hit Gilmar, breaking his glasses and slashing his forehead in the process. Suddenly, a flash like an explosion occurred, and all the G.H.O.S.T. immediately disappeared from the area. Riko threw a Sigurd grenade as she hurried towards Gilmar, promptly ending the drill.

The pain caused by an attack of another person's Sigurd is different from the pain that he felt when learning to control his own. This one was more intense. He clenched his teeth and on all fours in agony. The sharp extent of pain was not dulling at all with the seconds; it was like being burned time and time again in the same place. Moreover, unlike his own Sigurd, someone else's _does_ cause a physical injury. He only noticed Sergeant Mellangel kneeled beside him, holding his head still and touching his forehead, when the pain began subsiding. He could make out her face even without his glasses because he had myopia and not hyperopia. With all clarity of detail, he could see the deep concentration she had while holding him not in a gentle manner but a caring one. Only light throbbing was left at one point, but he still felt his open wound and blood trickling from it. A Hunter can only neutralize the Sigurd causing damage, not cure a wound; she was done with her part. Then her eyes changed their focus from his wound to his eyes, and, for the shortest instance, he swore seeing remnants of surprise in her expression, right before he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was already lying on a hard bed at the infirmary. Shimamori sat next to him. He looked like had not slept well and had bandages with ointment for the pain circling his pale face from his light and on top of his brown-haired head.

-I'm sorry. – He told him softly.

-Don't worry about it. – Gilmar said calmly but hoarsely.

Shimamura offered him a glass of water, which he accepted.

-…It will scar. – He told him carefully with visible guilt.

-Compared to regret, a scar is a cheap price to pay. – Gilmar mused aloud.

-I… I knew it was reckless and irresponsible, but, when the memory of Martin's death assaulted me, I lost it. – He scowled with a pained visage; his injured fingers dug into his legs. – I still have not forgotten the sensation of digging through the muddy ground to bury him. – He held back the urge to cry, as may be expected of an eighteen-year-old who had already had to see and bury a corpse.

-No matter what, I did not want anyone else to die before I could do a thing. – Gilmar closed his eyes. – Yet I am useless even when I am not late.

-You're not useless! – Shimamori cried. – If it weren't for you, who stood strong and stayed, the rest of us would not have managed either. – A tear rolled down his cheek from frustration. – I wish I alone had gotten hurt, but even when things happened as they did, I was happy you tried! That alone is enough!

Both of them remained silent after several minutes, pondering about various things. Deep down, both were glad to be alive. Gilmar then recalled that Sergeant Mellangel had tended to him and having thought her facial expression was odd, for it was not as cold as her usual.

-What happened to the drill? – Gilmar asked his comrade after he calmed down.

-Sergeant Mellangel stopped it in order for us to get treated. – Shimamori answered softly with a deeper voice than his usual. – Sergeant Besley was infuriated. I admit I never thought a supervisor would stop a drill for us, who're supposed to be worth less than garbage… Even though Besley was closer to where I stood than she, he did not lift a finger, but she ran even when we are not her responsibility… I bet he felt humiliated about that, in case the fact that the trainees she supervised being more effective than us was not enough. – He chuckled bitterly. – Still, the man looked like wanted to kill everyone there and then. In addition to everything, he's also a sore loser.

-True that.

-Ne. – Shimamori called with a graver, more resolved tone. - No matter what, let me take full responsibility for what happened. Regardless of the punishment he gives us both, let me bear all of it.

-It's not necessary to go that far…

-Let me. – He insisted with frowning brown eyes. - Today, I could have killed you due to my clumsiness and my rashness. It's partly my fault for not training as hard as you. – He paused and mustered more resolve. – You are not the only one who feels that day might have ended differently had you done differently… I do not want to forget that today I could have also lost you.

Another pause happened, though briefer.

-What do you think of Sergeant Mellangel? – Gilmar questioned.

It took Shimamori a minute to recover from the surprise.

-She helped to treat me too… It may be thanks to her that you did not fare worse, so I am thankful to her. – He tilted his head upwards and stared into the ceiling. - It's strange. I always felt just as intimidated as everyone else whenever I saw her eyes, but… Now… - He struggled to find the words to say it.

-You are still unnerved by them, but, after a near-death experience, you realize they're not really the eyes of death? – Gilmar offered without changing his composed face.

Shimamori looked astonished.

-That's exactly it. Is it like that for you too after what happened today?

-It actually happened before I became a trainee; she saved me from being possessed during the invasion.

Shimamori did not reply, feeling he still wanted to say more, though his features did not hide neither his shock nor the fact that he was not yet at ease when talking about her.

-For a while, I have hypothesized about only those who almost die being able to discern how unlike death her eyes are.

-It may be true… – Shimamori nodded slowly.

His nonverbal signals made while agreeing caused Gilmar to wonder if he had not just proven his hypothesis wrong. Nothing else was said on that matter. After Shimamori left, Gilmar looked at his mirror reflection. The scar was a horizontal line about a centimeter thick and six long, going from the middle of his forehead and ending above his right eyebrow. He honestly did not think it was particularly bad.

-"If anything, I'm at least happy I lived through today." – He quoted Martin aloud to himself.

At the end of that day, Besley came to visit him, certainly not to inquire about his wellbeing. The moment he heard his voice outside the room, Gilmar knew what it was about, how furious Besley was at the moment, and how Shimamori would not be able to go through with taking the blame. Besley's demeanor was raging. His pale skin even looked normal because of that rage. He furrowed his brow in a very pronounced manner, almost exaggeratedly.

Gilmar braced himself. He knew that, regardless of how bad a supervisor Besley was, he had the authority to stop him from successfully finishing his training, rendering all his effort until then useless. He was anything but fine with what he did and how he treated him and his team, but he felt more motivated than ever to continue. That is why he resolved he would endure the scolding no matter what he told him, no matter how he insulted him. It actually helped somewhat that he was yet to gain the courage to speak up firmly with people other than his teammates too. If the man were to insult his teammates, he would get revenge for them _after_ he became a Hunter.

-You are by far the most foolish garbage I have come across! – Besley yelled at him the very second he entered the room.

Gilmar did not flinch but sat on his bed with his back straight pulling out his best deadpan face and trying with all his might to keep it in place.

-You blatantly disobeyed my orders! – Besley continued in the same way. – Who told you to save that piece of garbage?! A weakling who cannot even survive a simple drill is not worth saving! – He threw his hands in the air to vent his anger. – You wanted to be a hero? Do you think Hunters are heroes? If you wanted to act with such naivete, you should have joined the Marines. Here you tried to save a useless fool, and for what? To get injured by that same fool who got scared just because he tripped! All my work here, even staying beyond the required time, all went to waste because of you! Don't even _think_ you'll get away with this! I'll make you regret it!

Besley's resent increased as Gilmar continued looking at him with an unchanging serious face, but at the last part, he did not fail to perceive the subtle stiffening of Gilmar's muscles. Besley glowered at him and then scoffed. Leaning forward a bit so his blue eyes were at the same level as the tall man's sea green ones, Besley appeared calmer, but he was angrier than before.

-You _did_ think you would get away with doing whatever you wanted, didn't you? – He spoke more softly and derisively while grinning with one side of his mouth. – Why, like hell I'll sink and let you off the hook! Oh, and I certainly don't mean the lenient punishments I've given you and your fellow garbage. Them? I'll make sure their lives become miserable. I'll stay until they quit teary-eyed! They don't deserve anything else after ridiculing me in that drill, losing to those pampered brats under the brattier girl's supervision! But you? I know you've worked hard; I can tell you want to be a Hunter more than any of them, but too bad. You'll be on a boat toward the main island very soon!

Gilmar's eyebrows were trembling. His whole body shook with both anger and fear, fear of having what was his _everything_ taken from him. He wanted to say something, do anything to make him back off, but knew not what. Even in the midst of his emotional state, he still had enough reason within him to know there was no reasoning with that kind of person. Telling him he was being unfair would only get him to be mocked more. Telling him he could not do that would be erroneous. Telling him he did nothing wrong would be pointless. Yelling back and telling him it's his fault for being a lousy supervisor would only dig his grave deeper. Despite his strong reasons to not let him take away his goal, there seemed to be nothing he could say; he was trapped. The only choice he saw was to beg him not to do that to him, and that he absolutely refused. He felt he would let Martin down if he did not become a Hunter, but he would have been even more disappointed if he begged a man such as Besley. That, and, sincerely, even _he_, who had loathed himself so much before, had too much self-respect to do that. It may have been exactly what Besley wanted to begin with. Gilmar was mad and desperate but frozen. Never before had he felt so cornered, so defenseless. He could not keep his nonchalant demeanor, much to Besley's satisfaction.

-Really, that fool is garbage, but you! You, incompetent idiot who can't see the opportunities given to you, who throws it all away for mere garbage, are even more useless than garbage; you are the disgusting dumpster's filth!

-Sergeant Besley. – A young female voice interrupted coolly.

Neither Besley nor Gilmar had taken notice of Riko's presence or of her having entered the infirmary at all. She held in her hand folders with the health files of the trainees she supervised. She approached them steadily with a composed bearing. She stopped when she was next to them. Back then, her standing height was the same as Gilmar's while he sat on that bed. She gazed at him briefly. He did not flinch at all from her look. In fact, their compassionate look gave him the feeling they were on his side while he was on that wretched situation. He suddenly felt some hope but was hesitant to grasp it thoughtlessly.

-Sergeant Mellangel, I am busy disciplining a trainee. What could you want now? – Besley enquired with an unwelcoming grin that did not conceal his despise toward her. – You know it is not your place to interfere.

When she turned to Besley, her eyes turned austere.

-While it is true we are not allowed to meddle with each other's methods, there is no reason I should not point out when you disrespect someone thus. – She spoke collectedly, not stopping even when noticing Besley's growing rage. - While a supervisor is a trainee's superior, it is not your right to address Condor-San, or anyone else, as "garbage" or "filth". It's an abuse of our rank's authority to address trainees with demeaning-

-And who are you to criticize what I can and cannot do with my authority, brat? – He interrupted her dryly. - What I call them is none of your business! So what if I address garbage who cannot do their job as the garbage they are? So what of it? What do you think you can do about it?!

-Do you then acknowledge yourself as garbage? – She replied. – Going by your own definition, it suits yourself best.

She had not snapped. She was just as disimpassioned when insulting him as she had been when reciting the rules of propriety. Besley did snap after staring at her in disbelief for several seconds, and he kicked down a chair violently. Gilmar flinched slightly. He turned to Riko. He was the one most shocked at the events unfolding before him while she remained perfectly staid.

-Bloody little bitch! – Besley exclaimed outraged. – You did not just call _me_ 'garbage'…! You think you can get cocky because we're of the same rank? You have some nerve comparing yourself to me, when I've been a Sergeant for much longer than you! I earned my rank with my own work, unlike you, who used your uncle's influence to your convenience! All you've done is babysit your squad and trainees! You don't _deserve_ that promotion at all! Who do you think the Council will give preference to out of both of us? Who cares if you're a dead hero's little sister? You don't have a tenth of my accomplishments-!

-Yet your numerous accomplishments have been proven pointless by none other than yourself. – She interrupted him sharply though still looking unperturbed. – What use do they have when you cannot even "babysit", as you call it? You only impose expectations but give the trainees no help to meet them; what else did you expect? It is because you did not do your job properly that this was the outcome. Although the trainees are made to acknowledge the risk they run, it is listed among our responsibilities to keep the number of casualties among them as low as possible. Is not a senior Hunter not supposed to be more familiar with this his junior? At the drill area, you were positioned much closer to the trainees than I was; you could have prevented Condor-San from getting injured, yet you did nothing. The trainees are not the ones lacking; it is you, who does not even do his own job. Indeed, perhaps calling you garbage is not accurate, because garbage are those who cannot do their job. Since you do not even bother doing yours, you're even lower than garbage. You're worthless, or, borrowing your terminology, the "disgusting dumpster's filth".

She spoke such as-a-matter-of-factly mien that both adults listening to the teenage girl were stunned for a long moment, during which she remained so calm it was almost as if time had stopped for her as well.

The corners of Besley's mouth shook before he let out his loud, nearly-maniacal snickering. Gilmar kept witnessing actions that kept making him speechless. Besley's fit induced chills down the trainee's spine before he, just as abruptly, stopped his sneer and reached for the knot of Yuriko's tie, lifting her such that she stood on her tiptoes. She _was_ mad at him too, but she did not show it as freely as Besley but by quietly though powerfully staring at him forthright with her concentrated despise towards his actions. Even when the male Sergeant was braver than most (dumber, actually) when it came to approaching her and showing her his disdain to her face, he suppressed a shudder when such intense emotions were conveyed to him from up close with _those_ eyes. He let go, attempting to throw her off backwards, but she kept her balance and slowly lowered her heels in place. She did not even drop the folders she held. Besley turned his back to her angrily in a vain attempt to cover his anxiety.

-I shall take this matter to the Council. – He turned his head just enough to show he was so furious his teeth were on sight. – You will _beg_ for permission to take back those words, brat.

He did not await a response before he stormed off. Gilmar was already used to Besley's immaturity, though that was the first time he saw it in its full glory. He immediately turned to the female Sergeant awestruck. She was sixteen years his junior yet was able to pull _that_ off. Even if he had not feared what Besley could do to him and had spoken up himself, he doubted he would have done it the conviction she showed. He was at a loss of words. He wanted to thank her for standing up for him, but he also felt worried about the consequences Besley mentioned. Would she be unscathed after that? Would she regret it? In his dire need of more information, he continued admiring her while assaying her.

With a heavy sigh, the outrage she felt at Besley left her, and what replaced it was the most interesting visage he saw in her until then, a complex mixture of thoughts and emotions where _serene defiance_ was prominent. She briefly made a one-sided smile. She definitely knew what she had done and did not ignore the consequences could be tempestuous if not handled carefully, and she was welcoming the challenge, perhaps even seeking it. The then-Sergeant turned to her future subordinate. She was no longer smiling. In fact, from afar her face seemed to be deadpan again; the ease with which she returned to it was astonishing and felt almost unnatural. He dared to look into her piercing eyes out of gratitude and learned two things. She did not act out of simple sympathy or compassion for him; she really was angry at Besley after seeing him abuse his authority. Also, he knew not whether she intended to pick a fight from the beginning, but he was certain her defending words were heartfelt, and the way she treated the trainees she commanded with respect backed that idea up.

While he analyzed her, she was focusing on his injury. She nodded in understanding when she looked over his forehead's scar. Gilmar lost his apprehension anent her eyes; once he was at last used to them, it was not unnerving for him anymore. He continued reconnoitering them. "Scars and incidents happen in this job," they seemed to be saying as if to comfort and inform him simultaneously. He could not confirm that because she retired from the place soon enough without directing a word to him. Years after that event, he would wonder about that, wonder if, by chance, she noticed he was looking at her differently and, wanting to prevent him from looking into her further, left without inquiring after him; Gilmar had no way to affirm that, though. At that moment, he instead was slightly confused; however, he felt his mind connecting all the observations he gathered about her. She was clearly dexterous and had fast reflexes; her skill could only be gained through hard work of her own. Her judgment and actions, excluding her clash with Besley, was in general prudent, efficient and proffered laudable interest in her subordinates and, possibly, in fairness. Her semblance usually felt detached of everyone and everything, but her actions spoke for themselves too.

Until then, albeit his opinion of her was far better than that of Besley's, and he _did_ feel indebted for her having saved him and Shimamori, he had not known what to think of her in an objective light. He figured she was better than what rumors said of her as a person but did not dare concluding that without further proof. Whenever he heard of her having used her uncle's influence to reach her position, while he felt inclined to believe that false, he had to logically accept it could be true. That moment, he did not gain a single piece of evidence to prove otherwise, only the knowledge that yet another person did not question the integrity of that statement. Nonetheless, he could no longer believe it was so, not even partially. He only needed to observe her closer a little longer before concluding his impressions of her were correct, and he did. He also gathered one more realization from his observations. The two of them had interacted before mostly with their looks. She had told her he was fortunate and touched him when she treated him, but they were yet to exchange words with each other; he had not spoken once in her presence.

True to his word, Besley brought the matter to the Hunters Council's attention. Being her senior, and feeling confident on the general dislike toward Yuriko Mellangel, he was confident he could bring her down. He demanded a severe punishment for her in addition to her demotion. Soon, Sergeant Mellangel was summoned by the Council to be questioned back at the main island.

Gilmar tried approaching her to offer witnessing, recalling Besley's call he overheard the day Martin left him behind, but she was nowhere to be found. He could never find her at her desk at the supervisor's building, to which he did not have access during night hours except during emergencies. For days, he hoped to meet her at the gym, the warehouse, the infirmary, but he could not. She did not have a fixed routine. When he gave up on talking to her in person, he left an inconspicuous note on an envelope with his message, hoping it would only catch her attention considering the delicate content. Not long afterwards, she left to Perpetual Night without replying.

The trial lasted several days. The only way to know how it was progressing was to read the record of proceedings. While such records are seldom filed as confidential, they are not particularly popular either. However, because of Yuriko Mellangel's infamous reputation, the trial was quite the hot topic amongst Hunters and civilians alike, so the newspapers used the available copy to daily publish the updates after every session. Gilmar anxiously followed the reports without fail. At first, he dreaded reading on the front pages that she would be demoted, perhaps even stripped of her job as a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter. How would he deal with the guilt of being partially responsible for that? Nevertheless, as the days passed, she proved she would not go down so easily, much to almost everyone's surprise.

When questioned, her arguments did not appeal to sympathy and morals but to logic and results. She did not once bring up her relationship to the Chief, to the Organization's founder or to Kaian Mellangel. Instead, she, "with outrageous calmness", further attacked Sergeant Carl Besley, called him (generously) irresponsible, and even had the nerve to justify her words and behavior by bringing up the results of all the trainees he commanded throughout his service as a Sergeant. She statistically showed how they always presented poorer results from their training at Perpetual Night than the expected average and attributed that to him not properly performing his mandatory supervision duty. Her statement was backed up with logs that showed the times at which he was at his office, many of which conflicted with the trainee supervision schedule he submitted before, proving he was not overseeing them closely. Her calculations were revised by the Council and rendered correct. She additionally pointed Besley's complete unfulfillment towards the basic protection of the trainees, such as his lack of action during the previous week's drill despite not being incapacitated to act. The witnesses of the previous week's drill, originally supposed to confirm her defeat, attested to the truth of her narration. Throughout his 15 years as a Sergeant, obliged to biyearly supervision duty, a total of 41 trainees passed away, and less than half of the ones who stayed alive finished their training successfully. No conclusion had been reached quickly by the members of the Council because they could not take importance away from her points.

Gilmar was amazed when he read the last update. Not only was she exposing the truth about Besley, she also proved to be far cleverer than he imagined a 14-year-old could be. She did not point out how the results of the trainees _she_ supervised excelled by far from the average, but the Council was bound to compare them without her needing to. Whereas after the first session of the trial the newspapers were not shy about showing favor to Besley, the latest reports had an entirely different tone; nobody could support Besley with the given evidence. Contrary to his expectations, Besley was exposed and cornered. It was also recorded that, when Chief Egger insisted her behavior was not justified by her dissatisfaction with Besley's results and that it was not her place to judge their acceptability, the newly appointed and youngest ever Council member, Lord Ray D. Vidar, showed unexpected support to her. He pointed out that there was evidence of Besley disrespecting her as well, therefore reprimanding her for her actions would require for Besley to undergo the same treatment. "Seniority should not take precedence over competence, and it is clear Yuriko is the most capable supervisor of the two. While it is true Sergeant Besley has more accomplishments, that is expected of a senior Hunter compared to his junior. Yuriko's accomplishments outside supervision duty, although fewer, were considered impressive enough to promote her to her current rank at age 13. There is no reason why she should be treated as inferior to Sergeant Besley," the records quoted him.

Even at the young age of seventeen, Vidar Ray was already highly influential. The newspapers no longer criticized the young Sergeant to the edge of the limit between critique and slander like they did initially, and even uninvolved Hunters and civilians who did not hesitate to bash her the second they knew she would be tried stopped gossiping about it openly and adding 'spice' to the rumors.

One more session later, a decision was reached. Sergeant Mellangel was excused, but Carl Besley was demoted to his previous rank of Corporal. Case ended. A final news report on the matter interviewed the Council members on the case. In general, they agreed on their conclusion being based on the points presented. Chief Egger offered no comments on the matter. Besley was too shell-shocked to talk either. Mellangel D. Yuriko was not approached since she returned to Perpetual Night immediately after the trial was finished. Whether that was all there was to it or the media would have avoided her even if she had not done so due to their possible dissatisfaction with the conclusion was left for the readers to decide.

Gilmar paid her a visit to her desk on the supervisor's building, and at last he found her there. She looked calm enough, though something about her felt slightly different. She emanated an air of resolve stronger than before. She turned to him the moment she noticed him. She silently waited for him to state his reason to be there, neither welcoming nor unwelcoming.

-First of all, let me apologize. – That was the first sentence he said to her; he spoke firmly and eagerly, as if wanting to make up for all the times he did _not_ talk to her. – I am partially responsible for you having become involved in this affair that caused trouble to you and the trainees under you. I… I can still be a coward even against my will. Nonetheless, I am working on it, and, more importantly… - He paused to stare at her, trying to convey everything he felt that year with his eyes. – I wish to thank you. I was very moved by your actions. Regardless of any reason you had to act like you did, I feel grateful. Please tell me how I can repay you this debt.

When he implied he knew she had a complex reason for having proceeded as she did, she narrowed her eyes slightly. The next instant, when he expressed his indebtedness, they were wide open. She could not help dropping her usual semblance when she was caught off guard thus. He was not the first one to thank her when she did not expect it, but something about Gilmar struck her then. His resolve was stronger than the time he risked himself for his teammate at the drill. His eyes were full of emotions she knew not what to attribute them to. It was a far cry from the vague memory she had of him a year before then, the helpless man she saved from being possessed at the beach. She had recalled that event when she was treating him the previous week, though she had forgotten about him before then. She seldom recalled faces and names from so long before even when meeting them again, so she could not help wondering if he happened to be special.

Her unveiled surprised face was quickly suppressed, almost forcedly. He did not understand why she did that until a year later. He figured out that, inwardly, she must have been taken aback at someone other than her squad's members requiring her to not lower her guard for a second, just like that.

-You do not need to thank me. – She replied in her usual way, giving shape to their first true conversation. – It's my duty to look after the trainees' safety. Besides, it is as you said. I did have a reason. Carl Besley was in my objective's way, so I took the opportunity to eliminate that problem. You do not need to feel responsible.

-May I ask what that objective is? – He asked, trying his assertiveness.

-Part of it is the project of making a difference in Perpetual Night. That is the reason why I have continued supervising trainees despite having fulfilled the required minimum 5 weeks since long ago. That I want to contribute to the increasing the numbers and quality in the Organization is no secret.

-I suspected that was the case. Then, in order to repay my debt, allow me to aid you with that once I acquire my official title as a Hunter.

-That "debt" is uncalled for. Even if your aid would not be unwelcomed, I have no intention of imposing that task on you. – She paused. – In fact, perhaps it would be fitting to thank you myself.

Gilmar blinked confused.

-I have done nothing to merit your thanks, Sergeant Mellangel… - He frowned. – Unless you mean my offer to testify in the trial, which, I learned, was unnecessary.

-Ah, that. – She looked like she had just remembered. – While the offer was not unappreciated, doing that would have done no good. That's all you need to know. – She shook her head. – What I meant before is that this incident taught me something too. I realized how careless I have been of my position with respect to the drill areas during joint drills. In order to aid whoever needs to in time, I must be in a strategic point instead of depending on unreliable supervisors to do their job and look after their trainees.

He was almost amazed at how she spoke as if pondering aloud about the results of an experiment. He wondered if that was what had been recorded as "outrageous calmness" before, and he agreed inwardly with that term. Not that he minded her outrageousness. He realized her personality and actions were outrageous compared to other Hunters', and that was probably a factor that distinguished her from the rest, making her ultimately more respectable in his eyes, ironically.

-I am hardly responsible for you having learned that. – Gilmar paused and pushed his glasses up his nose's bridge. – Even if I were, it would not be enough to repay you. Not only have you helped me on a much larger scale, but you have also indirectly helped my comrades. Allow me to insist… Besides, I do not disagree with your objective in the least. If I can be of help, then let me be. That is… - He paused as he fought the last bit of insecurity climbing up his throat. – If you would not mind.

There she felt his resolve again. She knew there was no discouragement that could convince him to give up on that idea, though she did not know it would not be the only time his stubbornness would be victorious. She suppressed a smirk, he judged by the momentary shaking of her mouth's corners.

-In that case, I'll say no more on the matter until you show what you have to offer. – She said neither invitingly nor discouragingly.

She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and then turned to a folder on her desk, which she took before standing up and leaving calmly. She did not even turn to look at him after that, as if she had forgotten about him altogether. Even after she left, Gilmar stood there a few minutes more. With his hands on the desk, he leaned forward a bit with a heavy sigh.

-I did it… – He uttered softly while inwardly celebrating his progress.

He no longer regarded himself as a shy loser. He now had another person's expectations to meet besides Martin's. He felt more motivated than ever.

His comrades were relieved they were at last freed from Besley. They were ready to welcome any other, not thinking it could get any worse. Much to the shock of his comrades, due to there not being Hunters of the required rank available to supervise, Sergeant Mellangel took overseeing them upon herself for the week before their new supervisor came. During that week, both Gilmar and Riko acted like their chat in the supervisor's building did not occur. He and the others learned more that week than they had the previous months under Besley's supervision. They could not help being impressed by the teenage Sergeant's skills, and, like the trainees she had trained since the beginning, they came to feel respect for her. Her feedback was always helpful too; in his case she told him his strong Sigurd affinity could give him great advantages once he cemented his foundations. Gilmar observed all of them closely. They had some respect for her, yet they did not approach her more than necessary; they were still cautious, including Shimamori. Nonetheless, the latter stated at the end of the week his opinion of her changed for the better overall.

One of that week's days, he woke up earlier than the rest in order to practice. At the gym, he saw her. She was so focused on her training that she did not perceive his presence from afar although he made no particular effort to hide. She was frowning lightly with dissatisfaction. In front of her was a large kickboxing bag with several hand-sized marks done with duct tape. There were inklings of the bag having received blows in some of them and very close to others. She jumped and performed an advanced scissor kick. Then, she successfully hit seven of the eight marks accurately and landed neatly on the ground. Her breathing was already heavy. Sweat trickled down her brow. She promptly jumped again and hit the eight marks.

-Alright, I reviewed it; I should be able to do it this time. – She spoke to herself softly.

She concentrated her Sigurd on her left leg. Gilmar understood what she was trying to do, and he gawked at the realization. While it is easier to coat one's body with Sigurd than to concentrate it on an object or weapon, it is harder to direct the attack with a limb. She threw her scissor kick with a loud kiai. There were punctures in the leather right where the marks were. Sand oozed out of them. It took two steps to regain her balance when she landed. Coated entirely with sweat, she panted heavily while supporting her hands on her knees. Then Gilmar understood that what she demonstrated to them in their lessons, moves that had amazed him then, were a far cry from what she was truly capable of doing. In fact, what he just saw was closer to the skill expected of someone who could fight twenty G.H.O.S.T. simultaneously.

_She's strong. _– He pondered. –_She is much younger than I, but there is a huge gap in our positions relative to every skill and power. Strength and skill cannot be gained through connections. She's entirely worthy of being a Sergeant regardless of her relationship to the Chief… Why then? Why is someone like her disliked so much? She has worked hard to acquire that strength and still works harder for the sake of the trainees. Just what about her eyes leads to such exaggeration? Her countenance can be austere, but she has admirable traits and acts justly. She is aloof and serious but that does not make her dislikeable. It is impressive for her age without being arrogant, even though her rank could justify haughtiness if she were like other supervisors. Instead she chooses to act with respect to those below her in rank. She is strict and overwhelmingly direct but also compassionate because she cherishes every life. Why is she so despised? What could she have done to deserve that?_

He stayed on that train of thoughts for a very long time. Once the week was over, a new supervisor was assigned to his group. The new supervisor was not as agreeable towards them as Sergeant Mellangel, but he was still an improvement in comparison to Besley. Gilmar's resolve to repay his debt to her was still present, and it motivated him throughout the rest of his training. He did not see her again for another year, though throughout that time he heard and read plenty about her. Besley's case was the first of several others in which she similarly pointed out how several Hunters failed to meet their duties regarding more than just supervising. She was the victor of them all because she approached matters rationally and presented indisputable evidence that supported her. Slowly, he could see how the treatment of supervising Hunters towards trainees improved to avoid being demoted or reprimanded. Meanwhile, he focused on mastering his Sigurd. By the end of his training, he was able to hit eight X's on a sandbag accurately with the same speed as hers, though he used either a sword or his own hand in place of a scissor kick.

Condor Gilmar became a Hunter at the age of 31. He was regarded as the most promising of the new Hunters because his results were the best. It was not surprising that he received invitations to join every squad from different Majors and Sergeants. What surprised everyone was that he chose to join S4 (Squad 4), the one that most new Hunters prayed not to be assigned to, the one that was given the tasks that looked least promising for advancement of position, the one whose assigned areas for patrol were the least agreeable. Because it worked under Sergeant Mellangel, who spent much more time than required at Perpetual Night, the members had to make frequent trips there. It had a less than prestigious reputation despite having a good record; it had done a remarkably good job at the previous invasion of the main island. He did not hesitate to join it, and he did not listen to those that attempted discouraging him from it. Time had made him more resilient; he was at least capable of acting confident when he was that motivated.

He was not surprised to find on his first day of work that the rumors about S4's members being barbarian monsters that brought about death everywhere were false. They were really a play on the squad's number in addition to baseless speculation due to Sergeant Mellangel being a member. S4's members were highly competent Hunters that could be just as amiable and civil as anyone if they wanted to. The atmosphere among them was more relaxed than in other squads, but discipline was not lacking, and no one failed to address their Sergeant with respect and, much to his shock, without anxiety in their eyes, perfectly comfortable meeting her gaze. Their opinion of her was much like his. They appreciated her skill and her just, unassuming and logical personality. A couple had been trainees under her supervision and admired her initiative to make a difference by showing everyone's lives are worth saving. Audra Rothbauer was the squad's Corporal at the time, the second in command. Her presence and decisions were far more notorious than two years before, as was her hot-blooded temper, which earned her the nickname Hot Flame. Gilmar could see that she and the other members felt they were able to grow stronger with her small and unpretentious though sometimes harsh support. Regrettably, their talent was mostly unrecognized because of Riko's reputation, yet they accepted that. While the Sergeant treated them just as coldly, strictly and impersonally as she treated the trainees, always keeping a distance between herself and other people, they still wished to help her change the Organization of Hunters out of discontent with the current administration. This interested them more than promotions. That is why nobody was bothered to be at Perpetual Night often because of her situation.

Gilmar was content at S4 although it was demanding. Every day at the patrol area he encountered at least one G.H.O.S.T. He had to polish his skills continuously, but Squad 4 was the type of squad where everyone helped one another train to grow stronger. It did not take long for him to feel at home with his comrades. They in turn welcomed him when they noticed he looked at their Sergeant the same as they did. Sergeant Mellangel herself also joined them whenever possible. Whenever she found an area in which she could offer advice to a subordinate, she made time to accompany them on their task, especially when they were newbies.

When she first joined him in his patrol duty, he was both happy and nervous. How could he show her what he had to offer, building on their agreement from a year before? He trained hard in order to be of as much service as possible, but he knew not how to show her. He was still too shy to cheekily go about his abilities to his superior, especially knowing well she was levels above him. In fact, while he had felt more confident about himself before he witnessed the skill of his comrades. They were also stronger than him.

-What happened to the confidence you had a year ago? – She talked first, catching him off guard.

-I have learned I have a lot of improvement to do before being of much use to you, Sergeant Mellangel… - He paused, frowned and raised his tone slightly to show more certainty. – However, believe me. I meant every word then, and I still do. I will not be conformed with what I learned during my training. I will continue becoming stronger as you see fit.

-You're still going about that, I see.

-I refuse to forget about it. – He replied with a slight frown.

-I figured you would not. That is why I recommended Major Samuels to invite you to Squad 4. Not that it was difficult with your reputation as the most promising new Hunter. Your background is praiseworthy as well; I read you specialized in neurology. That explains your perfect score on the science examination.

He no longer flinched at the memory of a ruined career, for he found a new future, but he could not hide his discomfort entirely. She glanced at him. She did not mention it again, though he was not certain if she noticed that, or if it was just coincidence. He actually thought it more likely to be the latter given her somewhat dense personality.

-I do not disagree with them saying you are the most promising, Condor. – She stated as-a-matter-of-factly. – You are inexperienced, but you are already more skilled than the rest of Squad 4's members when they were newbies. You should, therefore, be confident. There is also still much room for growth for your Sigurd use. All of this, however, will be meaningless lest you solidify your self-confidence.

He was so stunned he stopped walking. She turned to him. She blinked twice and briefly brought her index and thumb to her chin, as if trying to make sense of why he stopped suddenly.

-Sigurd is still being researched. – She continued after some seconds, apparently arriving at the conclusion that the cause was not relevant to their discussion. - There are plenty of unknowns about it. Nonetheless, it is known mental state affects it. You will not be able to reach your true potential if you do not feel certain about yourself. For some, this may be more difficult than for others, but merely trying will make a large difference, and you have already started trying, haven't you?

She turned on her heel and continued walking as soon as she uttered the last word. Briefly, he thought he saw understanding in her glance, as though she could relate to those words in some way. Her tone and mannerisms indicated that had not been a lecture, but simple advice that she did not intend to force upon him, for she did not bring that up again, as if saying 'take it or leave it'. More importantly, she was not skeptical about his intentions or skill; she was willing to accept his service, though not regarding it as his debt or obligation.

He learned later she often offered straightforward and frank observations to her subordinates. She offered an explanation behind those actions, and she did not remind anyone if she helped them. Whenever the topic was brought up, she stated their own strength was the product of their efforts, not hers; she was merely doing her duty. She honestly did not know the few words she told them were encouraging, more than any half-hearted words of praise or polite good wishes. She really did not know few people were as blunt as she because they were familiar with polite sensibility towards others.

The members of S4 were the ones most familiar with her virtues and her faults. He did not regard her as someone perfect. Her lowest (but still good) grades at school were for history classes because she is bad at remembering names. In fact, that extended to even remembering the names of people she worked with, except the people under her direct command (at least as far as surnames were concerned) and those she reported to directly. You knew a person is extremely important when she bothers to remember their names. She was easily misunderstood because of her nonchalant bearing. While she was wholeheartedly indifferent about numerous aspects, including holiday celebrations, fashion, the status of people, the World Government and even her bad reputation, there were things she cared about, but she did not show it except with untimely actions. Correspondingly, she often required people to be direct to understand them; subtle gestures were only sufficient for fairly explicit contexts. Their interactions were governed by those circumstances throughout his years in under her command. Her insensitivity was infamous. Initially it was astonishing, but not once he noted she was distant in interactions even with those that would be justified to have a closer relationship to her.

The same week he joined, Gilmar met S4's only two willing and cheerfully-disposed visitors.

One was Major Percy Samuels, who was the superior of S4, among other squads. He was a black-skinned man with the habit of ending his sentences with tag questions even when he felt certain. He was in his late fifties with pale blue eyes, almost 3 meters tall. His gray hair was growing whiter, but he did not sport a single wrinkle in his face. His outer appearance reflected the youthfulness of his mind. He was one of those rare middle-aged people who could pull off the same fashion and style as young people and look not just as good but _better_ than them. His shirt was never tucked in and was often purposely unbuttoned to show the stylish prints on his t-shirts below. Were it not for his hair, he could have passed for a high school student only because of his uniform's condition. There were three things he loved dearly. First was engaging people in both meaningful and meaningless talk. Secondly, pastel-colored fruit-flavored candies shaped not like cigarettes but cigars. He was never without one in his mouth, and he never dropped them no matter how much he talked and, because they released vapors while melting in his mouth, it appeared as though he were always smoking a cigar from the wrong side. Lastly though more astonishing, playing pranks to people he met for the first time, alarming them by making them think he burned his tongue by smoking the wrong side of his cigar. Once he managed to make them panic, he would laugh loudly at them for a whole minute. He had a naturally playful disposition, but no one else separated business from fun as clearly as he. He adopted a cool and serious bearing whenever he hunted G.H.O.S.T. He did not hesitate in any move, and he did not become the least unnerved when someone got possessed; he just cleanly stroke the person to make them throw it up and then walked away nonchalantly. Upon seeing him, Gilmar realized the man had had some influence over Sergeant Mellangel, for she had a similar way of proceeding, though he was more cold-headed than even she; he was like a machine that worked while considering purely efficiency whereas she tried to calm the victims mentally as well after the ordeal.

Major Samuels had been a good friend of the founding Chief, Mellangel D. Arnau. For that reason, he interacted with his children even after his demise. Gilmar once heard him talk about his friend's late son with fondness, about how his charisma was so powerful even he felt influenced by it at times. As for the daughter, he treated her with some affection as well, not minding her eyes in the least. As for her, she was just as aloof with him as with others. Whenever he gave her a greeting hug, she did not hug back. Whenever he invited her for a meal, she politely declined without bothering to make up an excuse. Whenever they conversed, she mostly restricted her responses to work-related topics and let him do the rest of the talking. She even kept her impassive face at his teasing remarks. However, unlike others, he did not mind. In fact, Gilmar often thought he recognized _understanding_ in his semblance; not one of her distant actions or unconcerned disposition seemed to surprise him. Gilmar would not have looked closer into it were it not because he witnessed an interesting exchange between them, in which he noticed she was not as indifferent to him as it seemed.

-I'm free this weekend. – Major Samuels said while sitting on the couch of her office, drinking the coffee Gilmar had just brought. – How about a match? We haven't had one in a long time, have we?

-Your grandson told me your health has worsened recently; it would be more sensible not to. – She replied before drinking her coffee.

The Major clicked his tongue.

-Tch. He sure acts like a worrywart about my health, doesn't he? Yuriko, don't listen to him. He's exaggerating; I've only had to get more frequent checkups; that's all!

-Major Samuels, the previous mission report stated you had a severe blood-coughing fit and were unable to guard the client the last two days. I do not believe you are in the condition to-

-Oi, Yuriko. – Major Samuels interrupted her loudly. – You're treating me like I'm going senile, aren't you?!

-Not at all, I-

-Listen now, missy. – He interrupted her again, frowning. – I can take care of myself. I've taken care of myself all my life, haven't I? Besides, both of us know you're in not one to talk, don't we? I'm yet to find someone more reckless than you! I will not put up with you treating me like some grandpa now!

_But if he has a grandson he __is__ a grandpa..._ – Gilmar thought with a sweat drop on his forehead.

The Sergeant looked like she was about to refuse the offer, but Major Samuels, noticing this, puffed his cheeks, crossed his arms and turned his head sideways.

-I won't go to my checkups if you say 'no'. – He declared.

_Woah, how childish!_ – Gilmar was shocked, to say the least.

A long pause occurred before she ceded. A sweat drop formed at the side of her head.

-I'm free too…

-Phew! – Major Samuels laid back on the couch, relaxing. – Why did you take so long to reply? I was starting to worry you would still refuse! You actually care about me too, don't you, Yuriko? – He laughed.

She did not reply verbally, but she blushed while her sweat drop multiplied. She hurriedly attempted to cover her blushing by using both her hands to hold her coffee cup to her mouth and covering her cheeks conspicuously.

-Ah, you can come too, newbie. – The Major extended the invitation to Gilmar, who accepted full of curiosity.

Gilmar was curious, finding out someone could make her react, so he continued throwing furtive glances to observe them and noticed that she did not quite treat him like she treated others. Albeit she did not reply and kept her, she listened to him attentively instead of blatantly ignoring him like she did with others. When greeting him at her office, she gestured for him to take a seat on the couch, a small hand gesture she did for nobody else. Even if she covered up her reactions immediately, she reacted to his actions and words nonetheless.

Audra later commented to him that the only invitations Sergeant Mellangel did not reject were practice matches, in which they faced each other. They would have them sporadically but was a custom for both. The Major taught their superior four of the arts she knew and had been a sparring partner of sorts to her. She told him he was lucky to get a spar with their Major.

It took place at the Major's home, which had a spacious dojo. The Major's combat skills were enough to wipe the floor with Gilmar easily. He regretted accepting the invitation, though he thought he would be a spectator, not be included in the match, and he did not know how strong that man was. Even without regarding his height, Gilmar felt like he was fighting ten men in one. Falling in that floor was especially painful; the floor was made of the hardest bull oak wood. Allocasuarina luehmannii, the Major specified later. Only Adam wood could be harder. Gilmar could not fathom why it was built with that at the moment.

-This one's better than other newbies, isn't he? – He mentioned to Yuriko, who only nodded in reply (causing Gilmar to feel better even though he was battered).

Initially, Gilmar thought he lied to him when he told him he would hold back against him because he was a newbie, but when he watched the match between him and his superior, it dawned on him he _did_ hold back, a lot at that. His speed and moves were of far higher level when he faced Sergeant Mellangel, who was very focused on the fight herself, just as focused as she appeared when fighting multiple G.H.O.S.T. Gilmar's admiration for his superior increased when he saw how she took his hits with slight grimaces at most, even though he was using more force than with Gilmar. He knew because, when Major Samuels threw an axe kick that grazed her, his foot caused a crack on the hard floor when landing. It suddenly made sense to build the dojo with hard bull oak wood. That is not to say he landed many hits on her. She proved to have more dexterity, combining sets from several disciplines, such that it was difficult to predict her movements. Gilmar could not read her at all, so he was surprised the Major could avoid most of her attacks. Seeing her fight against another person was different from seeing her fight G.H.O.S.T. There was room to show the true extent of her adroitness, which impressed him. He later learned almost everyone in S4 felt the same way. Audra especially liked to have matches with her. She never won, but she felt that each defeat taught her enough to raise her two levels.

They stopped after ten minutes. It was their rule to only fight that time in order to not exhaust too much energy. Just those ten minutes were very intense already; both were dripping with sweat and breathing rapidly. There was no clear winner, though it turned out there never was one in any match. They sought those ten minutes in which they could exercise or improve their ability, not a victory.

-Woah! – Someone behind Gilmar exclaimed with wonder. – That was amazing, Yuriko! I could not follow you at all! You used at least ten styles in two minutes!

That was the other cheerful visitor of S4, though Gilmar met him in that place. Gilmar guessed he was 13 years old, though his voice sounded older. He was a ruler shorter than Sergeant Mellangel (then 174 cm tall). His skin was pale, his hair spiky and blond, and his eyes behind his square frameless glasses pale blue. His face reflected his cheerful mood; similar to Major Samuels's, but his eyes also had an innocent twinkle to them. He wore a worn out black keikogi.

He approached them friendlily, jumping the last meter between them, never stopping his wide smile.

-Seeing you two fight makes me nostalgic. We haven't fought in years, Yuriko. I miss it. You're the only one who makes grandpa sweat this much too. Then again, it can't be helped that the tradition does not let me fight people outside the family while I'm undergoing my training. Even then, grandpa won't fight me! But I'll finish it real soon! – His face lit up when he said that, excited. – When I do, we must have a match. This time I'll win. – He announced with a toothy and cheeky smile.

-Fool. Getting cocky, aren't you? – Major Samuels grinned. – Your strength may have surpassed hers, but it won't do good against someone who can take my blows, will it now? Your mastery may be higher than Yuriko's, but your attacks are easy to see through, aren't they? Yuriko can go around that easily! – He finished with loud laughter.

The boy puffed his cheeks.

-You'll see! I'll show I can be a strong challenger to her! Right, Yuriko? – He turned to her.

-How should I know? – She replied dryly.

-Just look, then.

He then proceeded to perform a flawless kata in karate, mainly shotokan. It was nothing complex like the combinations Sergeant Mellangel used. It was straightforward and simple to distinguish, but what was impressive about it was the fluidity of his basic movements. The speed of his footwork, the ease with which he jumped to throw a kick right after another, never losing his balance no matter the movements he did with his arms, always keeping his back perfectly straight. He performed the kata solo, but the power of his movements could still be perceived. At that more rudimentary level, even Gilmar could appreciate the extent of his mastery. He glanced at the Sergeant and noted she looked attentively, studying his every move closely.

-Your kihon have become very solid. It will be extremely difficult to make you trip. – She analyzed when he was done.

-Uwa! I'm so happy! Yuriko's praising me, grandpa! – He turned to Major Samuels.

Gilmar was caught off-guard by that comment. The two of them looked nothing alike, except for their eye color, once he thought about it.

-What are you inflating his ego for, Yuriko? You know he still has a long way to go.

-It is merely that his style has a different focus, solidifying foundations instead of combining disciplines. My approach is the less traditional one. – She talked, though not showing herself interested.

-You're always so cool, Yuriko. – The boy smiled while looking at her with affection. – Strong too. Let's have a match soon, ne?

She looked at him impassively.

-And why should you get a match with her when I barely convinced her to come today because of you? – Major Samuels responded. – You don't have any business telling people about my health, do you, Niklaus? There's no point in making Yuriko worried, is there?

-You should take your illness more seriously, grandpa! – Niklaus pleaded.

-I'll be doomed if I need someone like you worrying about me. – The grandfather crossed his arms and looked away.

-Major Samuels is sensible enough to look after himself appropriately. If his health demands that he takes it easier, he will. – Sergeant Mellangel observed without looking at them, wiping her sweat with a towel.

The Major nodded twice enthusiastically at her words, as if gloating.

-I'll give you my next report tomorrow. See you then. – She told him before getting her backpack and packing her towel and water bottle.

-Eh?! You're leaving already, Yuriko?! Stay some more! – Niklaus asked frantically while swinging his arms around. – We haven't seen each other in a while!

-I refuse. – She replied directly.

-I actually would like for you to stick around. – Major Samuels insisted. - I'll be busy tomorrow, so give me your oral report now. I've ordered a good dinner too.

She nodded, accepting the order.

-Grandpa, I'm moved! You never before helped me get a date with Yuriko. – Niklaus expressed with glassy eyes.

-You call that a date? I'm worried about your future, Niklaus. – Major Samuels said. – Then again, I've been worried about it since before, haven't I?

-Don't worry, grandpa! I'll definitely marry Yuriko. – He declared confidently.

Gilmar raised an eyebrow at that statement; he thought Niklaus looked too old for that kind of innocent comments. The Sergeant looked indifferent at it.

-Fool! That won't happen, will it? – Major Samuels replied.

-Eh?! No way! You don't support me, grandpa?!

-She's too good for you, isn't she?

-Grandpa! Why do you say that? Do you like her better than me? – Niklaus pouted.

-Yes. – The Major replied plainly, without hesitation.

-Yuriko! – Niklaus cried. – Say something! Tell him how our love has steadily developed since we met at the tender age of four!

-I refuse. – She replied plainly, without hesitation.

-See! – Niklaus told his grandfather. – She replied just now! That's how close we are!

_Wait, did he just say they were both four when they met? Does that mean they're the same age? …Woah, he's really baby-faced and short! His mannerisms don't help either!_ - Gilmar sweat dropped.

More astounding yet, she rolled her eyes at Niklaus. Gilmar did not think he would meet yet another person who drew out such reactions from her then.

-This is exactly why I worry about your future, isn't it? – Major Samuels sighed. – Ah, you stay for dinner, too, newbie. – He shifted his focus to Gilmar, offering him a friendly smile.

-Thank you. – Gilmar accepted, not thinking he would accept a refusal.

-Ah, a new Hunter? – Niklaus turned to him curiously and smiling, as if the previous conversation had not happened. – Are you in Yuriko's squad?

-Yes.

-What's your name? How old are you? Where are you from? Are you strong? You look strong, though grandpa gave you a thorough beating. He does that with everyone, though, so don't feel bad about it. How do you like S4 so far? It's nice, right? I wish I could transfer there. I've tried numerous times, but the Yuriko doesn't let me. She insists I'm fine at S2. I am, but I want to see her more you know! We barely get to see each other, even when we're childhood friends that will become lovers! – He spoke while making numerous gestures with his hands, finishing with a pout.

Gilmar felt the drops at the side of his forehead forming. Even though he offered him a monologue, he looked like he was patiently awaiting his reply.

-I'm Gilmar Condor. – He answered just the first question.

Niklaus continued staring at him expectantly, though. Gilmar's sweat drop multiplied.

-Thirty one.

Again, he waited for him to continue with a fixed smile.

-I come from an island on North Blue.

Niklaus did not look like was getting bored of waiting.

-I only mastered the moves I was taught during training, but I have continued learning some more. I'm nowhere near Sergeant Mellangel's level. My strongest point is my Sigurd affinity. I find S4…nice.

Niklaus nodded and smiled satisfied at last.

-I'm Corporal Niklaus Heindreich. – Gilmar was shocked to find he had a title rank. - I'm a month older than Yuriko. – Gilmar's eyelid twitched at that statement. – I've lived at Scholar Island my whole life. My family specializes in martial art disciplines. Nice to meet you. – He offered him his hand to shake.

Gilmar reached slowly, but Niklaus reached further to grab it sooner and shook it firmly, smiling widely enough to show his teeth (which were pearly white).

He was undeniably a strangely outspoken guy with a seriously short height for his age and a childish bearing of sorts, but he looked wholeheartedly happy while shaking his hand. He was strange, maybe even embarrassing from some points of view, but he was nice enough. That he could make Sergeant Mellangel react slightly was unexpected.

Corporal Heindreich visited their squad quite frequently, at least three times a week. Everyone at S4 knew him and greeted him warmly. Gilmar came to share their opinion that he was weird, but it was undeniably amusing to see his interactions with his superior, who ignored him for the most part, but even she twitched slightly when she felt embarrassed for him, a feeling he did not seem acquainted with. Hunters from S2 knew to look for him there when he went missing and dragged him back every time. His superior never acknowledged caring about him, though. She often denied them being childhood friends, calling him a mere acquaintance. However, everyone knew she was bound to care for him more than that, but, like with everyone else, she kept him at arm's length even when he walked by himself to wherever she was.

A few months after Gilmar joined S4, he beheld the Sergeant lecturing someone for the first time.

-Corporal Rothbauer. – She called her strictly though not loudly, frowning lightly with her hands entwined in front of her, propped up by her elbows on her desk.

The 20-year-old Corporal kept her gaze downwards, silently. Her superior was the only one she did not throw her hot temper at as a sign of respect.

-Corporal, why are you not answering my question? – She insisted.

-I am simply not interested. – She replied with her mouth frowning.

-Rothbauer. – It was never a good sign if the Sergeant skipped the rank when addressing someone with one. – Do you remember your original purpose for becoming a Hunter?

-I never forgot it. – She replied firmly, at last meeting the crimson gaze. – I intend to show my family I can accomplish much in the profession I chose. I will make them acknowledge me even though I did not follow the plan they set up for me. For that end, Sergeant, I intend to help you restore the Organization's original principles with which it was founded. I do not need a promotion for that!

- I am glad you and I share the same vision for the Organization. – Yuriko replied calmly. – However, I cannot change it by myself. I will need as much power as possible. As it is, I am barely starting. I have to climb in rank myself. If all of you, who are able to see that change is needed, remain static, nothing will happen.

Audra took some time to process what she told her. Gilmar was eavesdropping, but a realization dawned on him then too.

_I told her I would not conform myself, yet that is what I have done._

-Sergeant Mellangel… Will I really be of more help if I become a Sergeant? – Audra questioned. – While my influence will be greater, I will have more responsibilities, too. I would not have as much time at your disposal as I do now…

-Corporal, I have never said I will be at the forefront of this change. – Yuriko spoke softly, no longer showing disapproval but providing enlightenment. – This change has to be done for the sake of the future, not for my sake. We already agree what needs to be done. We can provide as much back up to each other as possible, and, if you happen to reach higher than I, by all means, lead to change yourself. I will gladly follow you. In fact, there is no guarantee I'll see it through to the end by myself. I need you all to climb higher as well so it can happen.

-Sergeant…! – Audra struggled to find the words to say. – I understand now. I will accept the promotion… However, I strongly believe you are the one best suited to be at the lead. I am certain that way will provide the best chance for success. No one else has accomplished what you have with many trials in front of the Council.

For an uncharacteristic moment, Yuriko briefly stared at her subordinate openly; a smile would not have been out of place in her face.

-I will not say I am not being selfish, but know that I only encourage you to do this because it will not conflict with your own goal. Your own objectives should always be prioritized. I truly did not want to impose this on you or anyone else, but my own limitations have shown me that I will need as much support as possible. Even then, let me thank you for everything you have done so far. – She stood up and offered her a handshake. - You have helped me greatly so far, and I and many others will appreciate it if you continue even if your rank matches or surpasses mine.

Audra was speechless and moved to be shown that side of her superior. She smiled widely and heartily shook her hand.

-Hai! – She exclaimed excited while holding back the tears of happiness to be given so much trust by someone she felt the only person who did not discourage her from becoming a G.H.O.S.T. Hunter.

Gilmar was stunned also.

_That's it. That is her objective. Then, I'll become as strong as possible and advance as much as I can if it will be of help to her._ – He decided.

That very same week, Rothbauer Audra became Sergeant of S2. Not very long after that, her reputation improved tremendously, as if leaving S4 were the solution to fix it. She, however, was the same person she was as a member of S4. Following her examples, a few other members who had refused offers for promotions and transfers to other squads accepted the task and proved their aptitude. When they were hesitant to, the Sergeant would lecture them like she had Audra.

-Don't waste opportunities for mere attachments. – She told them. - You are not seeing what is important here. It's not about the salary increase at all! If only one squad prioritizes saving lives over fighting for the missions with the largest commissions, not as many will be saved as there would if several squads had members who thought the way you, who act upon the principles with which the Organization was founded, do.

While it was a bit sad for S4's atmosphere to change, it was necessary. Gilmar's mind was focused towards improvement and building confidence, each day challenging himself to be more assertive. His superior control of Sigurd soon was noticed, building an excellent reputation. Gradually, Sergeant Mellangel entrusted him with more responsibilities. While initially feeling uncertain about accepting them, he chose to take advantage of those tasks to exercise his decision-making ability. His outstanding intelligence was able to shine, having been unperceived before. He earned the respect of his comrades. Three months later, he was promoted to Corporal. He became an exemplary Hunter, someone with more confidence. He left behind his previous self. He felt proud of his accomplishments, especially when his Sergeant nodded to him in an approving gesture.

Less than a month after his promotion to Corporal, Sergeant Mellangel was promoted to Major, causing quite a fuzz and several scandalous rumors that attributed it to her connections to the Chief again. To an extent, the disbelief was understandable. It was unprecedented for a teenager of 15 going on 16 to become a Major, though arguably not as much as argued considering Ray D. Vidar had just turned 16 when he became a Lord, a rank he jumped to straight from Sergeant. Gilmar chose not to feel unhappy that he would not report to her directly for the time being, for she would oversee more than a single squad from the on, and instead worked to raise his rank yet again so he could work as her right hand.

He attended her promotion party, which took place extravagantly at Chief Egger's enormous and elegant mansion with his own insistence. The first surprise of the evening were the guests. He knew well many of them were not even fond of her; it did not make much sense for them to attend the party lest the Chief asked them to. Still, the guest of honor was mostly ignored. At best some greeted her briefly and offered insincere congrats. The second surprise: He did not expect to see her wearing a brand-name pink dress, tight-fitting and adorned with frills and flowers, and complete with elbow-length glossy gloves with sparkles of all things. As if that were not shocking enough, she wore heavy makeup and a feather on her hair. Granted, he had only ever seen his superior in her Hunter uniform before, but that getup was in complete disharmony with every observation of her behavior and preferences he had made since he met her. He could not help noticing she looked quite displeased herself, though she _tried_ hiding it. Regardless of the awkwardness, he approached her to offer honest congratulations, and he realized there was more to her discontent; she was on edge; her guard was raised to the max. Sergeant Audra Rothbauer, like him, did her best to conceal her shock at her appearance and asked her if S2 would be assigned to her command with the new rearrangement. She was quite pleased to find out it would.

Corporal Heindreich joined them happily. His eyes shone brightly in delight.

-You look cute, Yuriko! – He praised with his arms wide open, moving them excitedly.

Nothing about his mien showed hints of sarcasm or mockery. In fact, that he wore a light blue tuxedo with a puffy shirt and a shiny bowtie further supported that his bad taste allowed him to think she really looked so. The newly appointed Major's eyes twitched at the remark and frowned. Gilmar doubted she had ever been told a compliment like that before. Audra seemed like she agreed. It was quite a pity it had to be under that circumstance in which she could not possibly agree.

-Ne, Yuriko. Guess what! I just finished my mandatory training at home! – The Corporal announced eagerly, shaking his fists in front of him.

She nodded, apparently substituting a congratulatory word with that simple gesture.

Major Samuels approached casually, laughing characteristically loudly.

-Fancy seeing you wearing a girly dress! Shall I take a picture, Sergeant Mellangel?

-You should, grandpa! – Niklaus seemed joyful at the idea.

Major Samuels patted Yuriko's shoulder while laughing without dropping his cigar-shaped candy. She could not entirely contain her blushing even though she kept her face impassive otherwise. She was definitely embarrassed. Gilmar wondered what force on earth could force her into that dress to begin with.

-Ah, my apologies. It's 'Major Mellangel' now, isn't it? – Major Samuels smiled at her earnestly with something similar to fatherly pride in his eyes. – You are well on your way to change the world; you have worked very hard for it, haven't you? Your father and brother would've been proud.

She failed to hide her feeling moved. She was not used to being praised, not even by him. The mention of her late brother caused her to look at him with sincere joy. The corners of her lips were slightly curled upwards, millimeters away from smiling. There were no traces of her alarmed countenance from seconds before. Neither Gilmar nor Audra had seen her so happy before.

-Thank you very much for all your support until now, Major Samuels. – She said gratefully.

Her eyes glanced sideways and lost their joyous shine. Suddenly, she returned to her default aloof mien. She excused herself before walking away.

Gilmar and Audra, as well as others who were members of S4, often wondered why she always forced herself to be distant, even when it was a clear obstacle from happiness, but they believed someone like her was certain to have a good reason for it. That time, however, Gilmar turned to the direction in which the former Sergeant glanced before. There stood Chief Egger, whose brown eyes followed his niece's movements openly. Their stare was unbelievably icy, icier than even the ones a blue-eyed person can pull off. It was too brief an instant for Gilmar to be certain, but he knew they were conveying very strong emotions, and that these were entirely different from love or pride. He could not draw conclusions from only that, but his intuition told him that look caused the young Major to raise her guard.

Soon after that, Chief Egger began a toast.

-Congratulations, Major Mellangel. – He grinned in a manner that attempted to look affable. – To think you would become the youngest Major in the history of the Organization; it is almost as impressive as Lord Ray joining the Council at your age! You are indeed very fortunate. Although you lost your loved ones early on, you should be thankful life has still blessed you with many advantageous assets! May it continue to do so, my niece. Cheers!

-Cheers. – The crowd replied only out of politeness to the Chief, almost apathetically.

Gilmar questioned his hearing. Frowning, he glanced in the new Major's direction; she was very close. She pretended to be nonchalant, but he knew better. After having worked with her closely for several months, he acquired the ability to discern some things when looking at her. Even with her default deadpan expression, he learned to read the subtle differences it showed according to occasion, how she was slightly more relaxed when dealing with her squad comrades than with others. His medical eye saw her muscles were stiffer than before. He knew she was holding herself back. She was not merely angry, but furious. Her red eyes were more intimidating than usual when she willingly let them transmit her outrage; he was no longer immune to them under such conditions. He did not judge her for it. He considered she was right to feel indignant about that speech. Not only was it obvious the Chief did not mean any of those words with his condescending tone; what he said were insults he hardly bothered disguising. He undermined her accomplishment by comparing it to one with greater acclaim involving an influential man like Ray D. Vidar. He implied she acquired the rank with luck rather than ability. He pretty much drew a line relating "advantageous assets" with her relation to him, as if he had given her the promotion due to connection; it was expected when considering the rumors about her previous promotion. Adding insult to injury, he brought up her having lost her family while mocking her in front of many.

Seconds later, it dawned on Gilmar he was quite upset himself. While he was already capable of expressing his dissent to others, he knew well he did not have enough power to challenge the very top of the Organization. He was mentally waiting for her to speak up, but she did not. He knew her better than to think it was due to cowardice. He could only attribute someone with her boldness holding back as a proof of the power of the Chief.

_That wretched man!_ – Gilmar raged inwardly. – _Is he really her uncle? How can he mock her thus while mentioning her late family? Is that not his family too?! He must know what kind of rumors surrounded her previous rank promotion; how can he say something like this…? The way he is looking at her is not just cold. Those eyes show so much disdain. He is glaring at her like that while smirking smugly right now. (…) Don't tell me he really intended to rekindle the libel and slander… Was he the one who started those rumors in the past too? For her to stand there and take it even when she is barely hiding her agitation, there must be something he has on her, something like blackmail! Has their relationship always been like this?_

Although he felt so strongly about it, Gilmar was still aware he was reaching conclusions too quickly, but he was too uneasy at his intuition telling him he was not wrong. He needed to know the truth soon to decide his stand regarding Aibhne Egger. For that reason, he did not think too clearly when he decided to stay even after the party was over, purposely hiding under a clothed table to not be discovered. He awaited the time when the last guests left. Then he was discovered. His heart skipped a beat and would have skipped more if it had been someone other than Sergeant Rothbauer. She looked like she was going to raise an eyebrow at him any moment.

-I… - He was not stuttering; he simply felt dumbfounded and embarrassed, and he did not have an excuse prepared.

-I am mad, too. – She told him with a sigh and frowned. – That toast was bullshit. I had to dig my nails into my skin to stop myself from beating him up until his face got restructured. Hell, I still want to do that! – She growled.

Gilmar might have tried telling her to calm down in other situations, but he could not even calm himself then. He said nothing in return, but it turned out he did not need to. With a deep breath, she composed herself a little. Hot-tempered as she is, her responsibilities and occupation demanded for her to be able to cool off and know what was important when.

-I… All this time, I've admired Sergeant…Major Mellangel's defiant attitude. To see even someone like her helpless in front of such a person! Is the difference between them really enough for her to withstand that attack…?!

-I suspect there is more than what it seems, too. – Gilmar responded with the same grave look. – That is why I'm hiding. I must find out more. I _must_ know what is really happening between them.

-From where I stood, I could see her, and I also saw you looking angry. I figured that is the motivation behind you playing hide and seek by yourself at your age.

-So you did. – Gilmar replied with a mixture of embarrassment and offense, though he himself realized he must have looked ridiculous.

-Well, keep playing then. I'll pretend you have not been found yet. – She told him with a scheming grin that caused him to sweat drop. – In exchange, you must tell me what you find out tonight, no matter what it is. I'd stay myself, but I must part immediately for a mission with my whole squad after this. Oh, and I'll know right away if you lie in your report, so don't bother.

Gilmar opened his mouth, about to refuse, not thinking he had the right to relay information about their superior that could possibly be very serious.

-This, Corporal Condor, is an order from a Sergeant who reports to the same Major as you. You are not allowed to refuse. – She made it clear with her tone she was not kidding. – You are not the only one who needs to know more to determine what to do from now on.

Seeing she meant it, he reluctantly agreed. She left along with the last guests.

Lifting the tablecloth gingerly, Gilmar caught Yuriko a couple of meters from his position, anxiously wiping off the makeup with a napkin. She took off the long gloves and the feather on her hair, throwing them aside hurriedly as if infected with a virus. She really hated wearing that outfit the whole evening. Egger stood on the opposite side of the room. He still smirked as smugly as someone who humiliated his foe. He haughtily scanned her and scoffed lightly, as if agreeing she looked ridiculous, which was yet another provocation because he was the one responsible for choosing that dress, which she wore unwillingly to the party she was coerced into attending.

-Throwing a tantrum? – He mocked.

She did not answer or even look his way, but he knew she heard him. He approached her calmly. She remained where she was, not because of fear but precisely because she was exasperated, tired of self-restraint. She sensed his hand reaching to her, so, before he touched her, she quickly turned to face him warily, appearing neither helpless nor undignified.

-You have let it all get to your head, haven't you, Yuriko? – Still smirking, he told her while fixing his glasses. – No matter how much harder you try, I won't let you go further. No matter how hard you try, I will make it futile. You have no connections, no influence, no power and no support. You could have had them had you been intelligent, but your own short-sightedness did not see their value. You continuously made light of my connections within the World Government. You were unable to redeem your reputation among the populace. Your insignificant pawns at Perpetual Night cannot do anything against my set. Someone like you cannot topple me from power!

-Undoubtedly, I will make you fall. – She replied with narrowed eyes. – No matter what you do, I will not halt. You can keep forcing me to come to moronic parties and make as many derogatory comments as you please; the only damage you cause is making me waste time. You continue bribing people to libel and oppose me; their attempts are amusing at best. My favorite so far has been Besley. _Your_ short-sightedness will be your downfall.

Gilmar's eyes widened at those words. He recalled her telling him it would have done no good if he testified in her favor by exposing Besley accepting a bribe. He speculated a lot about what she meant by that, but he never imagined it would be because the one who bribed him was the very head of the Hunters' Council. He was speechless.

Egger stopped smirking. He never liked her defiant personality, persisting even when common sense dictated she act otherwise. He glared at her sardonically.

-Keep deluding yourself then. It will not change the result. Kaian's attempt to rebel against me failed, and you will also do.

-Don't say his name, you bloody hypocrite! – She snapped. – I don't give a damn what you say about me, but I won't allow you to insult Kaian!

Her face was unlike any Gilmar saw before. She openly showed her anger. She threw him a threatening glare, but far from seeming cornered, it demanded him to back off.

-_You_ won't _allow_ me to? – He clicked his tongue and smirked halfheartedly.

Moving faster than his brown eyes could follow, she lifted the hem of her dress and pulled out and unfolded her staff, then swung it deliberately so its tip was centimeters away from his face. He jerked back disgracefully in a belated reflex. He would have landed on his butt had he not crashed against a table. He was furious but too cautious and cowardly to get close to her.

-That's right. I won't allow you to. – She told him disdainfully.

-I-Impudent mongrel! – Egger exclaimed with a marked frown with his teeth exposed. – You are bluffing! If you could kill me, you would have done so long ago! You know well you will become the World Government's enemy the moment you do because of the Organization's affiliation!

-Indeed. – She told him seriously with a tone that threatened him not to move. - But who said anything about killing you? I won't be locked at Impel Down for breaking your limbs.

-You dare provoke me?! You think you can get away with this?! Why, you no longer care what happens to your precious pawns, I suppose!

-As a Major, I now have the power to protect all of my subordinates. I will protect them from your claws with everything I have. Even if you trip them, they'll get back up. Niklaus Hendreich is not weak either. He will not fall because of you. – She replied with firm conviction.

To Gilmar, she looked like she was seriously contemplating beating the Chief. He worried. He was no less disgusted than she was, but she was bound to be demoted, maybe even lose her title as a Hunter, if she went through with it.

-Don't get cheeky, brat! – Egger hastily shouted; he was not about to let her beat him with her monstrous abilities. – That's right. Major Samuels is the one who sought your previous promotion to Sergeant, was he not? He also pushed a lot for you to become a Major. If it weren't for his insistence, maybe that wouldn't have happened. He's naturally obnoxious and lately has gotten in my way too much.

Yuriko gawked, lowering her staff. Major Samuels was not her subordinate; he would not take her orders even if they were for his sake. She knew him too well to think he would let her protect him.

-Bastard… - She cursed softly.

-His health has not been good recently; it would not be strange if something happened to him. – He continued, grinning haughtily albeit the cold sweat on his forehead was notorious. – He often accepts missions abroad. You would not be able to accompany him all the time, especially now that you have more responsibilities for your own job.

Gilmar gaped at his statement.

_He just threatened to hurt Major Samuels!_ – He exclaimed inside, aghast.

Just when he thought he could not feel more perplexed, he was. She neither cried nor pleaded. She stood silently with her head down. She appeared calm, yet he could see her face from his low-angle position. With the way in which she bore her teeth with her red eyes trembling from both rage and dread, she appeared to Gilmar's eyes like the young girl she really was for the first time. He did not miss the two blood drops that fell from her pale fist. She was desperately restraining herself for someone else's sake. Despite everything, that she put away her weapon instead of using it was a testament of her strength.

-For once you make a correct decision. – Egger expressed derisively while wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. – You try anything like this again, and I'll show you the extent of my true power, you misborn damnation.

He exited the room immediately, not quite concealing his haste. She remained where she was.

There was too much wrath inside of her; she could not calm down. She knocked the dishware and decorations off a table, then threw the table high against the ceiling 4 meters up, kicked a chair, broke the other tables and chairs with expert moves from numerous martial art disciplines, threw their debris at the windows, the paintings on the walls and the glass chandelier at the center of the room. The result was too large-scale to be called a tantrum; 'annihilation' was more like it. She spent as much energy as she could to get rid of the sickening sensation that overwhelmed her. Chief Egger must have heard, but who in their right mind would have approached her? Even if it was fine to be found out, Gilmar did not wish to risk becoming her sandbag's substitute. He noticed when she was about to snap and he quickly crawled and hid behind a wooden door to the nearest hallway. She stopped when she was out of breath, although it may not have been coincidence there was nothing in the room left to destroy. Even her dress was thrashed to tatters; the hem was ripped while she kicked about, and some of its frills and flowers came off.

She let herself fall to her knees, not caring that she cut herself with glass shards. She slowly stabilized her breathing while facing the moon outside a window with a collapsed frame. She wiped the tears that formed in her eyes before they fell. Gilmar wished he knew what to say to her, but no words came to mind as he watched. He did not even know if she cried out of frustration, anger, sadness or all of the above.

He waited until she walked away to leave himself. He walked to his apartment in automatic mode; his brain was too busy processing what he beheld. He continued this way even when he was already in bed, unable to sleep.

-Why do I always find out the most important things when eavesdropping? It's not funny. – He spoke to himself.

_What other choice did she have but to withstand Chief Egger's words when he has been blackmailing her for who knows how long to hurt the people around her? So long as he is the Chief, he has the means to do it… All this time, she has been protecting others by being cold with them, so her uncle does not find out who in specific matters more to her in comparison to others. She was probably lonelier than I was. Even though there were people that reach out to her, people she cares about, she pushes them away, cannot express what she really feels to them. In the end, she probably cares about Niklaus Hendreich as a friend after all. Surely, she feels some affection for Major Samuels; he acts like a real uncle towards her, even when she is straight-faced with him. (…) How long has she had to deal with those threats? How lonely she must have been all along…_

Audra arrived from her mission three days later and wasted no time summoning Gilmar. Gilmar foresaw she would not take it well, so he selected a private rendezvous place. Effectively, the more she heard the darker her mien appeared. Her dark blue eyes came to shake with rage when he told her about Egger threatening to hurt Major Samuels; she respected him plenty. When he was finished, there was a long pause between them. He thought she needed time to process it and was surprised she seemed calm. Then she slowly turned, unsheathing her sword in the process, and he then knew she had taken it worse than he imagined.

-What are you doing, Sergeant Rothbauer? – He asked scowling.

-Is it not obvious? – She replied with a deeply wrathful yet soft tone. – I'm going to head to the Chief's office, rip out his intestines, swing him like a yoyo, then cut off his balls and make him swallow them. See if he still has the gall to use us to blackmail her after that.

Gilmar flinched. He already knew Audra Rothbauer could be quite scary when angry, but he had not seen her so extremely angry that her semblance and aura felt borderline murderous. He did not dare to point out how her suggested torture method would not go smoothly from a biological perspective.

-I do not blame you for feeling outraged, but you are aware doing that will not benefit Major Mellangel, are you not?

-How am I supposed to restrain myself when I know what that bastard has done to her all this time?! – She snapped.

-Even she held herself back! – Gilmar snapped too.

Audra cooled off immediately out of shock. That was the first time she saw the patient and reserved Corporal Condor lose it. He usually had a very mild temper, but the memory of his superior's vexed face was very fresh in his mind.

-She was crying, but even then she did not strike him for Major Samuel's sake. All this time, she has put up with it, distanced herself from everyone for our protection… - He gritted his teeth. – When I was unable to express myself, I was lonely, and I almost went crazy because no one reached out to me, and I could reach out to no one. She has put distance between herself and the people who have reached out to her, unable to say what she really feels, not out of cowardice like me, but because she's strong enough to choose their safety over her satisfaction!

Another long pause took place. Audra looked at him and immediately knew that he, like her, had felt Yuriko Mellangel's impact as a driving force of motivation. Like her, he also felt gratitude for that random moment in which she unknowingly made him decide he wanted to change, letting him take the first step toward becoming stronger. He was just as outraged as she was. She sighed heavily with a frown before sheathing her sword back. It was merely a whim that they both knew she would not have gone through with at the end, but she was inwardly relieved he stopped her. Now she felt vexed. Gilmar calmed himself down, surprised he had been so honest with someone, and that that someone was Audra 'Hot Flame' Rothbauer of all people.

-I am disgusted to think that bastard is the top of my workplace.

-And because he is the top, he can pull off any strings and tricks to get his way. Not only can he cover up a homicide if he were to go that far, he can also impede the people who show her support to advance and gain power in the Organization. The reason she does not get close to anyone even when Egger isn't watching is probably so he does not know whose progress would favor her most. Remember the reason she asks for our squad members to advance is to spread a perspective with different priorities, which is key to bring about change in the Organization. Major Mellangel clearly knows this.

-Major Mellangel… - Audra spoke softly, both furious and sad at her feeling of uselessness.

-That is why, Sergeant Rothbauer, you have to keep moving forward. – Gilmar spoke resolutely. – I will move forward, too. I will acquire the highest rank possible. She has a bad reputation that hinders her gathering of support, but if it's someone else, like us, then we can gather more. That way she would only have to worry about the trainees of Perpetual Night.

They both paused one more time, adopting the idea and mustering resolve to go through with it.

-You… - Audra called, and he turned to her. – You are gutsier than I thought, even giving me an order. – She grinned. – Alright then. You better train harder and get a good rank, Gilmar.

-Of course. – He grinned slightly, feeling her hot flame seeping into him. – I could not be any more motivated.

Gilmar did as he said. He worked even harder than before. He forced himself to accept any challenge from Major Samuels too for improvement's sake. Eventually, the advantages of his high Sigurd affinity began showing. With time, he became a prominent G.H.O.S.T. Hunter with outstanding leadership abilities. He felt proud of himself when he became Sergeant of S4, under Major Mellangel's command. He continued supporting Major Mellangel inconspicuously, but she was not oblivious to his effort. She trusted him as her right-hand. He and Audra became Majors around the same time, and both were happy that Major Mellangel offered them congratulations. Even when they were of the same rank as Major Mellangel, he still regarded her as his superior. He was never quite able to match her skills for combat too.

He felt proud of her when she joined the Council some months after she turned 17, defying every obstacle Chief Egger set for her. He knew from looking at her eyes that she felt like she had won one battle of their long war. It was thanks to the improvement of the results and quality of trainees that she brought about at Perpetual Night. Even when she was a Lady, she never stopped supervising the place, although she could not be there as frequently because her rank demanded she accepted more missions abroad. However, her authority over Perpetual Night grew steadily, until she was recognized like an unofficial director.

Slowly but surely, their project was advancing. Nobody would have guessed things would turn out like they did, in which her title as Hunter would be taken, and the Chief would label her as a traitor before the entire Organization just a week after Gilmar acquired the rank of Lord.

X End of flashback X

It took over a month to write this novelette-sized chapter! (Admittedly, some days I took off due to school assignments and tests and lack of inspiration a few others…) I have never before taken so long to finish one even when working at least a little on it every day, but it's the longest one I've done so far. (112 pages) I wanted to cut it into two chapters, but the chapter's feelings only felt complete when the whole thing is together. God, it's only been 6 chapters, yet the story is already over 100K words…

The mood might have been heavy for a One Piece fanfic, but I think it was necessary to go about it this way. However, I intend to make the future chapters a bit more lighthearted, like the previous ones maybe? Your opinion in this matter (and my grammar) would be highly appreciated.

This is Riko's introduction arc, so I have to give much attention to her, establish her character, but the canon characters will receive more attention in future chapters. I'll also give a more focused overview on Sigurd in the further future. I hope those of you who have liked her character so far still do. I'm trying to make her multidimensional. I also love Gilmar. I've been eager to introduce him for a while.


End file.
